My Dream, My Reality
by Nigsea
Summary: Name's Yori.I'm an Otaku who wished to meet Yusei.I never expected to become a reality though.I'm in the Yugioh 5d world and now that I'm here I wanna go back to my world.I have no idea how to do that and only have 6 month or I'll pay the price. YuseixOC
1. Yori

Hello, this is my first real Yugioh fanfic. This is also my 2nd "chaptered" fic so please go easy on me. BTW, the characters in this story may be out of character so bear with me. I'll try to keep then as real as possible but that's just the hardest part.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds but I do own this plot line and whoever character I introduce in this fic.

PROLOGUE

_Yori: Yusei is so cool!_

A girl typed to her friend with whom she was chatting.

_Lil'butterfly: I haven't really watched Yugioh 5d's but I think I might start. So, he's your new crush?_

The girl even though she knew no one could see her face still blushed as she wrote her reply.

_Yori: it's embarrassing! I mean, I'm already 19 and I still have crushes with anime guys. *sighs* Can't help it though because he really is like my ideal guy. I wish he was real or better yet that I could live in that world. It'd be awesome! ^-^_

She normally wouldn't admit it but this was her friend who liked anime as much as she did. She was someone who she could trust and also someone who understood her.

_Lil'butterfly: I know what you mean. I used to have a crush on the Pharaoh and trashed Tea. I really hated her._

_Yori: I didn't hate her. I actually wished they ended up together although I also had a bit of a crush on him. That's why I think it's weird because my feelings for Yusei are different. I actually don't want any girl get close to him! I feel jealous. That's why I hate Aki so much. I used to like her at the beginning but after she got close to Yusei I no longer like her. _

_Lil'butterfly: Same as me. Well, it's late so see you. _

_Yori: G'night, Aiko._

The girl stretched and looked at the clock at the right corner of the screen. 12:33 AM it read. She yawned and began to shut down the computer.

'_I have to work tomorrow.'_ She groaned. '_Better go to bed now.'_

She lay in bed and recalled the conversation with her friend Aiko. _'I really wish I could live in the same world as Yusei and be someone who's close to him. I want to be his friend too.'_ She thought as she drifted into slumber.

It flies through the dusk sky…the mystifying store, Dream Shoppe. They say any dream can be made true…in exchange for something dear to you.

She opened her eyes and found herself in front of a house floating the middle of the sky. "Where am I?" She asked to no one as she reclined over the door of the store as feared she might have fallen when she freaked out this place was floating in mid-air.

"ooh! A customer!" a small voice said behind her. She turned around immediately almost as if it was a reflex and saw that the door of the building was now opened.

"Who… where are you?" She said feeling confused.

"Down here, down here!" exclaimed the little voice. "My name is Alpha!"

The girl looked down and saw a bunny stuff animal. It was cute and surely she would have thought so too if it weren't for the fact that it was moving and talking to her! She became pale and stared at it completely paralyzed.

"Welcome to Kira Yume Dream Shopped," said a gentle voice behind the door. "I'll grant your wish…" a young woman appeared in the doorway. "For a price" she smiled.

The girl was surprised the person before her was wearing strange but pretty clothes and her hair as her as cherries.

"I'm the Shopped owner, Rin." The young woman who was wearinga a long robe and a matching orange hat, introduced herself. "What is your wish?" Rin asked as she let the girl go inside the store as Alpha tried to push her in.

The question sort of surprised her. "You'll grant me a wish?" She asked confused. _'I must be dreaming. Yes, this is surely a dream then…'_ she convinced herself this was not real. "I want to go the world of the anime I like to watch, Yugioh 5Ds. I want to be able to meet my favorite character Yusei Fudo and if possible…" she trailed off feeling shy. "I want to be someone important to him." She added in a small voice.

Alpha jumped into the girl's shoulder. "Do you like this Yusei guy then?" The bunny asked knowing already the answer.

The girl blushed despite her efforts to hide it. "I…I do." She admitted reluctantly.

Rin had stepped away from them as she was trying to look for something. She frowned. "Your wish," Rin called Cindy's attention. "Could you repeat it, please?"

"I wish to go to the world of Yusei so I could meet him and be someone important to him." Cindy said.

Rin turned around facing her. "I'm afraid I cannot grant your wish." The woman said with a somewhat sad expression. "However, I can send you to that world, where it'd be as if you have always been there. Chances are that one of your friends there might know him and you will eventually meet him. Do you want to try that?"

"Yes," she said without a second thought.

"I must warn you," Rin said. "You will have to pay a price that will be equal to your wish. Are you still sure you want to go?" Rin asked one more time.

Cindy nodded. "Yes, because I really want to meet Yusei."

"Very well, then in exchange I'll take something at the end of your journey. You have six months to find a way to go back to your world on you own, if you do that I won't take anything. Do we have a deal?"

"If I find a way to go back to my world I won't have to pay the price but if I don't find the way to go back, what is going to happen?" Cindy asked, not really scare of the consequence just with feelings of uncertainty.

"If you wish as strongly as you did now to go to that world then you'll probably come back here. Otherwise you might stay trapped there, permanently. Nevertheless I will go visit you in six months, if you have find a way to go back but have not use it I will not take anything in return. If you haven't then I'll ask you whether or not you want to go back depending on your answer I may or may not take my payment at that time." Rin replied. "Do we have a deal then?"

"Yes."

Rin took a pink star-shaped magic staff from one of the stands. She murmured an incantation and a magic circle appeared underneath Cindy. "Girl, what's your purpose to meet that person?" she asked before sending the girl who was taken by surprised and didn't have the chance to answer Rin's question.

Everything was spinning around her, so fast it was like flashes of lights; a strong wind pulling her. _'What's my purpose?_' She thought as she felt herself falling.

Chapter 1: Yori

The girl opened her eyes slowly. The light in the room felt painful and her entire body felt heavy. She groaned. Her head was throbbing painfully and that annoying beeping sound didn't help at all.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as her sight became lucid.

A woman entered the room, she was wearing white the girl could tell but her vision was slightly blurry. That was normal though because she didn't have her glasses on. As the woman got closer she noticed by her clothes that she was a nurse.

'_Did I have an accident?'_ she thought. "Excuse me," The girl said her voice sounding slightly hoarse as if she hasn't spoken in a long time. "Where am I?"

The woman looked surprised and suppressed a gasped before she ran out of the room. A moment later the nurse came back accompanied by a doctor and another nurse.

"Where am I?" The girl asked again as the doctor proceeded to check her. The doctor opened one of her eyes and used a light which bothered her.

"You're in Domino Hospital. You were brought here after the car accident you had," the doctor looked at the history of his patient "Miss Yori."

'_Yori? That's the same name as the one I picked as a nickname.'_ The girl thought.

"Yori," a woman rushed into the room and hugged the girl as she cried. She was followed by a man in suit who also hugged her.

The girl 'Yori' felt uncomfortable being hugged by these two strangers.

"Who are you?" she asked timidly. "Why are you hugging me?"

The woman who looked around her early forties gasped before she began sobbing.

"Doctor…?" the man, who Yori presumed to be the woman's husband, asked with a tone of concern.

The girl felt confused. Her body felt as if she hadn't move in a very long time, too.

"It seems she has amnesia. During the accident she did hit her head after all so this is the side effect." The doctor explained.

"Will she recover her memories, doctor?" The woman who was still crying asked.

"Hmm." The doctor looked extremely serious. "I'm afraid is hard to say. We'll have to run a few tests first. It is possible it is only temporary but…I'm not going to lie there is also the possibility she won't recover them. The best you can do is let her live her life like usual. That would probably help her." He explained.

'_I do remember everything. I am not from this world but I can't say that. I guess I'll have to play along. That's my best option.'_ Yori thought as the doctor explained about her amnesia.

"So, who are they?" Yori asked though she already had a guess those people were 'her parents.'

"I'm your mom, Mizuki." The woman forced herself to smile. Yori couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. "This is my husband and your father, Akio."

Yori felt awkward to say the least not to mention a bit sad.

"Would it be okay if I were to rest a bit?" She said after a moment of silence and discomfort.

"Yes, indeed. We should let her rest a bit before we start running some tests. If everything is fine then you'll be able to go home." The doctor said.

Everyone in the room was leaving when Yori talked again.

"Um," the doctor and 'her parents' stopped on their tracks and turned around. "How long have I been sleeping? My body feels as if I haven't moved in a long time." She tried to explained and felt rather timid.

"You have been in a coma for about four months." The doctor answered. "It certainly is a miracle you have wakened up."

Mizuki was about to start sobbing again and Akio swiftly took her away. Seeing them together like that and their reactions when she woke up it made her realize that parents really love their children. It also made her realized that she was being selfish when she made that wish because she never thought about her family for a second. They were going to be worry for sure. At first when she was making her wish she had thought that if she liked that world and got used to it then she would remain there. Now, she knew that her time here would have a limit because she had to go back no matter what. Whether or not it would take the six months as agreed was up to luck since she didn't have a clue as how to get back to her own world.

'_I guess I can worry about that later for now, I'll enjoy my time here… at least for a little while.'_ She thought. _'If I can meet Yusei, that'll make me really happy.'_

_

* * *

_Basically this is just as introduction. You don't even need to actually read the Prologue either (guess most people did, maybe?) I'll try to make longer chapter but I'll probably won't be able to update too frequently since I get really busy and I'm working on another fic too.

BTW, this was meant to be a crossover fic but I thought since I'll probably use it for the prologue it's probably not worth it to put it in that category. (Not to mention that Yume Kira is not there, so I can't put it anyway.) _Yume Kira Dream Shoppe_ is from a manga I read, I really like it. It's a one-shot so it's worth buying it. Well, now I just hope I can get at least one review before I update the next chapter. So _please_ comment your thoughts I accept criticism but no flames, please.


	2. Meeting Aki

Here is another chapter. I just finished it writing it. This is the first time I've uploaded this fast. I mean yesterday I had just finished chapter 1 and now I'm uploading chapter 2 after I started a few hours ago. This chapter is actually a little longer than chapter one but if you count it with the prologue then the previous one is longer. Well, enough of me talking. Please read and I hope you enjoy.

Oh, yeah, I actually forgot to mention on the last chapter and summary (though I really didn't have much space on the summary) but this story is gonna be _probably_ OCxYusei, maybe. Depends on the development and if I get suggestions that might also help. We'll just see how that goes.

Edit: OMG, I can't believe I'm such a dupe. In one part when Yori is thinking that she can't duel and gives the explanation that she hasn't dueled against anyone since her little brother, I forgot to put his name. I thought I'd do it later and ended up forgetting because I couldn't think of a name. Well, now he has a name and it's Chris. Also, in my profile I've added a small profile about the characters that I'm creating. You don't really need to see it but feels free to do so. I'm working on chapter 3 right now but I don't know when I'll post it, it'd be a miracle if I could do it today but I doubt it. Well, that's all I wanted to add.

Edit 2: I made a mistake and just noticed. The last name of Yori isn't Yakou it's Tenma. I'm chaging that now. Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d but I do own Yori, and the characters I'll be introducing as I go.

Chapter 2: Meeting Aki

Two days had passed but she hadn't been released from the hospital yet. After so many tests most of them showed she was perfectly fine, except for her memory loss. There were still a few more test that needed to be check, thus they were only waiting on the results.

"When are the results going to be ready? I want to get out of here." Yori asked her 'mother' who was piling an apple for her.

"I'm not sure, sweetie. Just be a little more patient." Mizuki said smiling.

"I hate being here." Yori whined which made Mizuki giggled. Yori smiled at that, she wasn't really sure as how to address her or treat her. This woman sitting next to her and feeding her was her mother but not her real mother. It was a truly complicated situation.

"Where is Ak- father?" she corrected herself. It was strange saying that word since in real life she didn't have a father. So far all of her wishes had come true in this world. Not the ones she told Rin but the ones she had yearned when she was a child: to have a real family, a father and mother who both care deeply for her and put her above work.

"You don't have to force yourself." Mizuki said gently. "I know it must be hard for you to call us 'mother' and 'father' when to you we are strangers."

"It feels a little weird," Yori admitted. "However, I do want to call you that since you are my parents." _'At least on this world.'_ She added in her mind.

Mizuki smiled.

There was a knock on the door which ended the conversation. "Please, come in." Mizuki said a little loud so whoever was outside would hear it. "Perhaps is the doctor telling us you can go home?" She suggested.

The first thing Mizuki and Yori saw when the door was open was a bouquet of flowers, and red hair.

"Sorry for intruding," a female voice apologized.

Yori twitched but quickly composed herself before the other two persons in the room noticed. She saw that the girl was wearing a school uniform, which certainly seemed familiar. 'Oh, please don't let it be who I think it is.' She thought almost as if she were praying. _'Though if I become friends with her then I may be able to meet him.'_ She thought. _'Will I be able to do it though? I hate lying and I certainly can't stand her.'_

"Oh, please, you're not intruding, Aki." Mizuki said amicably.

"Hello, Yori. I'm Aki, I'm your classmate." Aki put the bouquet down on the small nightstand next to the bed. "Everyone in duel academy is glad to hear you're recovering. We're also hoping you'll be back with us soon."

Yori was surprised. Not only was Aki, the girl from the anime she loved and whom she hated talking to her in a friendly manner but smiling as well. She didn't remember seeing Aki smile that much. Only after the Dark Signers did she start acting like a normal teenager and smiling and stuff, kinda.

"Nice to meet you," Yori said as a reflex, out of politeness then she recall that if Aki was her classmate that meant that they knew each other so it was out of place. "Uh…"

Aki looked at her surprised.

"Yori has amnesia." Mizuki explained.

Aki gave Yori a sympathetic look. "Is she going to recover her memories?" Aki asked.

"We don't know yet. It is uncertain that she will. We hope so." Mizuki said.

Yori sighed mentally. '_They're talking as if I'm not even here. Well, whatever._' "Aki, could you please not tell anyone at school about me… having amnesia?" Yori asked as she started planning what she could do to get close to Aki.

That surprised both Mizuki and Aki.

"Why?" asked the red-haired girl.

"No reason, really" Yori replied. "I just didn't like the pity look you gave me." She blurted out her thoughts_. 'Oh, boy. I didn't mean to say that much.' _

"Yori!" Mizuki scolded. "I'm so sorry, Aki. Please forgive her."

Yori looked away.

"No, I should be the one to apologize." Aki said which caught Yori's attention. "I shouldn't have pitied you. Well, at least it's good to know you're still as prideful as ever." Aki said half jokingly.

Yori looked down at her hands before returning her gaze towards the other girl. "It's okay. I should also apologize," Yori said "I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm sorry."

Mizuki clapped her hands happily. "I'm glad you girls made up," she said as she put the knife and plate on the table.

Another knock on the door and a nurse came in. "Mrs. Tenma, the doctor would like to talk to you."

"I'll leave you girls alone now for a little while. I'll be right back." Mizuki said as she left the room.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two girls for a few minutes.

"Um," Aki broke the ice. "How does it feel- no, um, how do you feel?" She was uncertain of what to say but thought that at least as her how she was feeling. That could probably start a conversation or so she thought.

"I feel perfectly fine." Yori replied. "Though, I guess it's strange not knowing anything. Right now, you could say I'm like a baby who is seeing everything for the first time."

"Do you feel scared or anything?" Aki asked showing a little concern.

"No," Yori said. "Not really, but it is going to be a pain when I go back to school since I don't remember anything." She chuckled.

"That's going to be a problem," Aki chuckled as well. "I'll help you though. You can borrow my notes and I'll try and explain whatever you don't understand."

Yori looked at her and smiled, not a fake smile like she was forcing herself but a real smile. "Thank you! That'd be great."

"No problem." Aki replied. "Though we probably should tell the teachers I mean if you don't remember how to duel and we study at Duel Academy you're grades are going to drop and you have been the school number one since you entered it."

"Eh?" Yori was caught by surprised. _'I'm the number one duelist at school?_' She panicked. _'I haven't dueled since I was 14! I still don't understand completely about synchro summons, tuner, speed spells and that. My dueling skills are still on the first Yugioh since I only played with my brothers but once Chris(little brother) quit duel so did I since I dueled him the most. I know the basics but I was never the best at dueling, though I did sort of continue playing on my GBA but it's not the same.'_ Even though she was babbling and driving herself crazy on the inside on the outside she was able to keep her cool. _'I CAN'T DUEL!'_ "You're right maybe I should talk to the teachers so I don't have to duel."

"I don't think they'll allow you that." Aki said. "Pretty much everything consists of dueling so if you don't duel, what's the point of being in school?"

'_Darn it.'_ "You're right, silly me." Yori laughed lightly at herself_. 'I guess I'll just have to learn how to duel again. Maybe I'll get it if someone explains it to me, I've always been a quick at learning, after all.'_

"I was thinking of telling the teacher to not let you duel while you re-learn everything and catch up to the lessons." Aki explained.

"That's a good idea." Yori said. _'I'll try to take a long way to- that's a bad idea. I don't want to let my grades drop. Wait, they're not even my grades. I guess they are now- I'll do my best, I guess.'_

There was a beeping noise coming from Aki which startled both girls.

"Is something the matter?" Yori asked when Aki frowned after looking at the message in her cell.

"No, it's nothing." Aki replied. "Well, I better go now. It's getting late." She pointed out as orange rays of the sun filled the room.

"Can you come tomorrow?" Yori blurted out. 'Did I just-?'

Aki looked slightly surprised but smiled. "Sure. I'll come after school and bring some friends with me. Is that okay?"

Yori smiled happily. "That'll be great. I'll be waiting."

"Then, see you tomorrow." With that Aki took her leave.

Yori let out a sighed. "That wasn't so bad." She said to herself. "I wonder why I don't hate her. I actually like her a bit." She smiled. "The reason why I didn't like Aki was because I was jealous so…if I meet Yusei and see them together, will I start hating her again?" She thought to herself as she looked out the window.

* * *

I hope it wasn't so bad. Please reviews. I was so happy with my last one ^-^ Thank you!


	3. New Life

It's seems like I'm on roll here. I know the chapter aren't very long but at least I've been updating 3 days in row, right? I hope I can keep going like that. Though I doubt it since I have to work early tomorrow and usually when I come back I don't want to do anything. Well, this chapter is really short because it's basically about Yori getting used to her new house and learning a few things. Well, I hope it is not a bad chapter, let me know, ok?

Chapter 3: New Life

A week has already passed by since she first arrived to this world. She left the hospital the next day after Aki's visit. Aki had gone the next day as promised with a classmate, who was also Yori's childhood friend or so he said. Yori really didn't have an idea since she was in this world playing a role of another girl. She also met Rua and Ruka as the twins had tagged along because afterwards Aki was going to take them somewhere else. It was only a short visit and not much was said.

However, Ralph, the real Yori's childhood friend stayed longer thus Yori decided to inquire about 'her past.' It was pretty shocking but the life of this girl was pretty much the same as the one she had on the real world. She had only one brother though who was currently studying in the university abroad as luck would have it they both had the same name: Ren. The relationship she had with Ralph seemed to her like the relation she had with her little brother. Even though she said little brother Chris was only a few minutes younger than she was since Chris was her twin. It was a strange feeling and she just couldn't put it in words. It really was like she belonged here, like she had always been there. The first time she looked in the mirror she had freaked out, actually. Luckily she had been alone so no one saw it or heard her. She looked the same as always. Even her glasses were the same!

Her mother, Mizuki, had come a few minutes afterward bringing her the news of her release from the hospital. She was glad to hear the news and go be able to go 'home.' 'Home' however, was completely different from her reality since the home in this world was a mansion.

'_Just what do her parents do for a living?'_ She had thought and as if reading her mind Mizuki had answered her.

"You're father is the Head of Industrials Illusion and I also work with him."

The house was enormous and had so many luxuries but it somehow felt lonely. As she had to spend four days in there just to get used to where everything was located and be practice moving around. She learned that only here parents and the housekeeper who was also her nanny lived there. It was a house much too big for only four people living in there, she thought.

The house keeper was woman around her sixties and she was in charge of cooking and telling the maids their jobs. There were no live-in maids thus they only came for a few hours to do the cleaning and maintaining the house nice before leaving and returning the next day.

She also hadn't seen her 'father' since the day she left hospital, which made her curious.

"Mom," Yori addressed Mizuki as she thought it would make them happy "where is dad? I haven't seen him since I left the hospital."

Mizuki was currently working on her laptop in the library of the house. She took her glasses off and looked at her daughter.

"Daddy is busy," she replied. "We both took time off our work because we were worried about you and taking care of you. Our workload has piled quite a bit." She explained.

"I'm sorry." Yori said feeling bad though she really didn't know why she was feeling bad. It wasn't her fault her counterpart had been in a coma.

"Oh, sweetie it's not your fault. It was an accident." Mizuki walked towards her and hugged her. "Besides, we wanted to be with you. Unfortunately, we can't be with you as much as want now."

Yori shook her head. "You've already done enough. Just concentrate on your work. I was just curious." She said smiling. "Anyway, I think I'll get my things ready for tomorrow." She added as she was about to leave.

"Tomorrow?" Mizuki asked curiously.

"Yeah, tomorrow; you know, since it's Monday and I have school. I'm going to leave my things ready." She explained. "I have to finish writing down Aki's notes too. I'm almost done." She thought out loud, she was glad Aki had given her notes the last time in the hospital.

Lucky for her it seemed that they had a long weekend for one reason or another so it gave her time to copy. She really exercised moving her fingers a lot, it was a good thing that Duel academy used computers instead notebooks. Otherwise she would have never finished writing six months worth of notes by hand.

"You're going to school tomorrow?" Mizuki asked surprised.

Yori nodded. "Yes, I mean, I feel perfectly fine so there's no point in skipping." She explained. "Besides, I get bored being here all day."

Mizuki giggled. "I guess it's okay; just don't strain yourself."

"Don't worry I won't." Yori said. "Good night."

It took her about an hour to finally finish writing down all the notes. She stretched her hands in her sit in from of her laptop. She looked at the clock at the right bottom corner of the screen 10:42 PM it read. She turned the machine off and the proceeded to change into her pajamas. She put her dirty clothes in a bin in the bathroom.

Then, she took her uniform from the clothes and neatly put it on the couch for the next day. She smiled. It really was strange going back to school; she had already graduated two years ago from High School in the real world. Well, in this world she was back being eighteen though, it really felt strange. She was happy nonetheless. The uniform was cute too and she had always wanted to have a bag like they showed in anime. She couldn't contain a chuckled. Tomorrow was going to be a good day, of that she was sure.

* * *

Please send me reviews I'd like to hear some comments no flames, though. Later!


	4. First Day

Hello, it's me again and another chapter. Ok, I'll probably won't be updating in awhile now since I have work and I'm sorta having a bit of trouble. I mean Yori is gonna need a deck after all, so just in case she might use it (since I haven't decided yet) I need to prepare one, just in case. I had one, mine from my gba emulator but I forgot to copy it to my new hard drive and thus it was erased. So, I have to do put some cards together again. I have a good idea of what cards I want. Anyway, enough of that on to the story.

Chapter 4: First Day

The sun was shinning brightly and the birds were chirping. The sunlight that fell on her eyes as the curtains were being opened woke her.

"Good morning, Miss." The housekeeper greeted her when she noticed the girl was awake.

"Mor~ning" she yawned as she stretched her arms.

"Please take a shower, miss" the older woman said as she pulled the covered off the girl and was pulling her out of the bed. "I'll be your breakfast once you're done."

"Eh?" Yori said still half sleep.

"Miss, you must hurry if want to be on time for school." The nanny scolded.

School, that word woke her up. "That's right today I start school, again!" Yori exclaimed as she dashed to the bathroom.

Half hour later she was sitting in the balcony of her room eating breakfast. Her house was fairly close to the school since she could see it from where she was seating. It was hard to miss such a huge structure. She finished her meal, took her bag ready to leave the room. From the mirror that was on the wall in front of where her bag was, she saw a small chess in one of the bookshelf. She had the feeling she knew what was in there, actually, she knew what was in there. She turned and looked at it; ready to grab it but stopped. She wasn't ready to look inside it. She didn't want to know, not yet.

She walked into the study and noticed Mizuki was there as expected. She also noticed she was wearing the same clothes she had last night.

"G'morning, mom." She greeted. "I'm off to school."

Mizuki looked up from the screen. "Eh? It's morning already?" She asked surprised.

"Don't tell me you didn't sleep last night." Yori said worriedly.

Mizuki looked at the time in the grandfather clock on the other side of the room. "Oh no, the executive meeting is in an hour." She said to herself not having heard Yori. "I have to take a shower, change clothes…" she mumbled to herself. She shook her head as if to clear her head. "Have a good day, sweetie." With that Yori was dismissed.

Yori walked leisurely towards school. _'I'm kinda worry about them. They've been working so hard and non-stop, something could happen to them.'_ She thought about her new foster parents. Without noticing she made it to school.

The building was even bigger than she had thought. She had been admiring the structure when she suddenly noticed that something was not normal. She was expecting people chattering among themselves but she didn't think she'd be the main attraction. Everyone was looking at her and pointing at her, all those stares made her uncomfortable. It wasn't like they were whispering bad things about her but just talking about her made her uneasy.

"She's here! She's back."

"Wasn't she abroad dueling with the pros?"

"Yori, good morning!" Yori heard Aki's voice called her and was glad for the arrival of the girl. Though, she started doubting whether it was a good time she had come or not when the whispers and murmuring only got more agitated.

"The two tops students are talking."

"Will they engage in a duel?"

"I hope so! That'd be totally awesome."

People were looking at them. Yori felt extremely embarrassed. She had always been a shy person. Suddenly becoming the center of attention made her feel pathetic and puny because this guys thought she was a top duelist when in reality she wasn't that great. She could hold her own but she hadn't dueled in so long.

"Don't worry about them." Aki said reassuringly when she saw Yori looking down as if she were looking for a hole to just hide in there. "Just ignore them."

Yori nodded. "G'mor-morning, Aki." She said timidly after realizing she hadn't greeted her yet. She didn't dare to look at anywhere else besides the floor and her feet.

Aki smiled. She hadn't had much interaction with Yori but there was something that was odd. It was as if this was a completely different person from before the accident. The Yori everyone knew was a confident and almost arrogant girl, everyone knew not to mess with. Now the girl standing in front of her was so timid, she couldn't help it but feel the need to protect her.

"Let's go to the Principal so you can tell him about your situation." Aki suggested.

Yori finally looked up and smiled meekly. "Let's."

Aki took her hand and pulled inside the school as she run inside. Yori was surprise but the sudden action but smiled, she never thought that she'd end up becoming friends with Aki. Once inside Aki let go.

"We have to go down this hall and then make a turn to the right." Aki explained as she pointed the directions. It was then that Yori noticed that Aki was about a head taller than her. She knew she was short, but she thought she'd be at least the same size.

"This school sure is big," She couldn't help thinking out loud. "I hope I don't get lost."

"I don't think you'd get lost," Aki said giggling. "That'd be really hard since every floor belongs to a grade. Like the first floor to the first years, starting from middle school and go up till the six floor which is our floor for third years in high school. The offices are on the seventh floor as well as the cafeteria and extra classrooms. There's also a nurse office in the second and fifth floor."

"I think I'm gonna use lunch time and explore because I'm getting confused." Yori said.

Aki giggled. "Don't worry I'll get you a map, just in case."

"It's not that funny." Yori said as Aki was beginning to laugh harder. "I'm just saying that 'cause I have a bad sense of direction."

"Ok, ok, you're right I shouldn't laugh." Aki said as she stopped.

"So, what classes do we have today?"

"There's dueling analysis, dueling history, math, biology, and dance for today." Replied Aki as she opened the door to the elevator.

"Dance?" Yori asked skeptically.

"Yeah, that's an optional class that we chose at the beginning of the year. We could choose between dance, basketball and soccer." Aki explained.

'_No wonder I chose dance.'_ Yori thought. _'Huh?_' she blinked when she realized what she had thought. _'I'm getting too much into this role.'_ She sighed.

"What's wrong?" the red-haired girl asked curiously.

"It's nothing." Yori shook her head. _'I don't dance .I have bad coordination and besides all the dancing I've ever done was from anime. I should've stayed home today.'_

They arrived at the principal office and explained him the situation.

"That's fine. You'll be excuse from dueling in the meantime while you learn to duel again. Are you sure you want to keep it a secret, though?" The principal asked.

"Yes, sir" Yori replied. "I don't want people to treat me different just because I don't have my memories. I'll try and do my best to learn to duel and become a top duelist once again but until then I'd rather not duel." She explained. "If possible" she quickly added since she felt she was saying in a too demanding way.

"I don't have any problems with that," the principal replied. "However, the students will think it's strange for you not to duel."

Yori looked at the floor lost at words. "I'll think of something." She said.

"Very well, I'll let the other faculty members know. You girls better hurry to class now," He said as the bell warning ball rang.

"The principal does have a point. If you don't duel at all it'd be too strange. So, what are you planning on doing?" Aki asked as they were both heading to class.

Yori smiled at her. "I'll think of something."

Aki gave her a look. "Aren't you being too…?" she wasn't sure of the word she should use: carefree, relaxed, laidback, easygoing.

"Blithe? Carefree?" Yori suggested which made Aki laughed.

"This is the first time I hear someone say something like that about themselves." She admitted.

Yori shrugged. "Well, in this case I think I am being carefree about it but that's only because I'm not sure of what to do so I'm just going to go with the flow for now and see how things turns out."

Before Aki could say anything else the second bell rang. Luckily they made it to the classroom in time. The time in class seemed to Yori to go by slowly. She really hated being started at, but decided to do like Aki had suggested and ignore it though it didn't help much.

'_Ralph isn't here._' She noticed as she was writing down the notes from the board. _'I thought we were classmates.'_

"So, next we have lunch and afterwards dance, right?" Yori asked as they were going to the cafeteria.

"That's right," Aki replied. "So, far how do you like school?"

"It's alright, though I'm still having trouble with the dueling monsters subjects," She said a bit depressed. "I could barely understand a thing."

"You'll get the hang of it," Aki reassured her.

"YOOOORI!" They heard a male voice yelled.

As the girls turned around they saw a brown-haired boy charging towards them. As he got closer they noticed it was Ralph. Unexpectedly he jumped into the air a few meters away from them, ready to kick Yori. It happened so fast that Aki didn't see what happened. She blinked and Ralph was in the floor.

Ralph groaned in pain as he rubbed his head. "So, maybe that wasn't a good idea." He murmured.

"Are you okay?" Asked Aki.

"He should be. I just pulled him down and he hit himself against the floor." Yori replied offhandedly. "Why did you try to kick me, though?"

"Well, I thought that just maybe even if your mind doesn't remember your body might." He replied.

'_Body memories!'_ Yori was surprised by that statement but pretended to be confused. _'In the manga I read before they mention something like that. Even if the mind doesn't remember the body does. So this body remembers because if it had been just me I probably would've just dodged it but I not only did I dodge the attack I actually countered it too. Then maybe I won't be clumsy while I'm here!'_

"Jeez, don't do dangerous stuff like that. What if she hadn't done anything? You could've hurt her!" Aki scolded.

"Didn't think about that" Ralph admitted.

Aki glared at him.

"Aw, let it go Aki. He didn't do it with an ill intention and I'm fine." Yori reassured her.

"Like she said," Ralph stood up. "I wasn't going to hurt her I just wanted to know if she still had her reflexes. It seems I was right though."

"My reflexes?" Yori asked rhetorically before shaking her head. "I don't want to know. I really don't. Anyway, don't do that again okay because next time _I'll_ get mad."

Ralph grinned. "I won't; since I know you can defend yourself now."

"Let's go, Yori." Aki said as they walked away.

Yori followed Aki, leaving Ralph behind. _'What did Ralph meant by that?'_ Yori thought. _'Perhaps because I'm the daughter of someone important others might try to hurt me. Is that what he meant? If it's like that then, it'll be fun. It's been a while since I had a chance to for a little practice.'_ She smirked but quickly hid it.

Aki noticed Yori's smirk and how she quickly hid it. _'Is she planning something?_'

"Yori!" Ralph called and both girls turned around. "Wait for me in the classroom after school and we'll walk together. There's something I wanna show you." He grinned

"Later." Yori replied as they continued their way.

Lunch was okay, though it was even noisier than in the morning and in the previous classes. Finally it was time for the dreaded class, dance.

"I'm bad at dancing," she mumbled.

Aki smiled feeling a little sorry for girl who was pouting.

All the students there were girls, not that it was surprising. They all took their positions and the music started playing. She couldn't believe it; she almost let out a laugh but just contented herself with a smile. She knew the lyrics, she knew the moves; it was one of her favorite songs after all: Hare hare yukai.

The teacher complemented her saying it was flawless and how could it not when she had danced that song and done the choreography countless times till she finally got it right.

"Are you sure you're bad at dancing?" Aki asked with a grin.

Yori chuckled. "Maybe not with choreography." She replied _'If this class is gonna have the anime choreography then I'm gonna be okay since I know quite a few.'_

After school Yori was waiting in the classroom, she sat near the window. Everyone looked so small but she liked the view, she could even see the sea that separated Satellite from the City. She looked down again and saw Aki talking to Rua and Ruka before they all walked away.

'Wonder where they're going?' She thought curiously. Then it hit her and she let out a gasp. 'Maybe they're going to meet Yusei and the others.' She sat back down and sighed. 'I wish I could go too. I want to meet Yusei.' She lent back on the chair and closed her eyes.

Two hands covered her eyes taking her glasses off in the process.

"Guess who?" said a familiar playful voice.

Yori chuckled. "Oh, please. Are you still in kinder, Ralph?" She took his hands off.

"Are you sure you've lost your memories? 'cause you're still as cheeky as always." He replied.

"Just because I've lost my memories doesn't me that I'm someone else." She replied 'Though technically I am.'

"Well," Ralph said as he took her bag "Are you ready?"

Yori stood up. "Sure, what are you going to show me anyway?"

"Dueling." He replied nonchalantly as he opened the door for the elevator.

"More studying?" she groaned as they both entered the elevator.

Ralph laughed at her reaction. "C'mon little sister it'll be fun."

Yori gave him a looked, confused. "Little sister?"

"You _are _my little sister. That's why I'm going to teach you dueling once again," he explained. "Even though you're gonna be kicking my butt again." He joked.

Somehow, she wasn't so sure about that. She was going to need practice, a _lot_ of practice. Well, when you have lemons you made lemonade and when you have a deck you have to duel, right?

* * *

This one was a little longer than the others. I hoped you liked it. Please let me know your thoughts. I'd like a few reviews before the next chapter, pretty please? Till next time!


	5. Dueling Rooms and Cards

_Hello again, here's the latest chapter! Actually I had it ready yesterday but for some reason I couldn't log in at all. It said there was an error and it'd take a few minutes. Few minutes? I doubt seven hours is a 'few minutes'? Don't you? Oh, well. Anyway, this chapter is a little longer than the rest and I've just noticed but every chapter is getting longer and longer. Also, I don't know when I'll be updating next, I hope I can do it weekly but well, my drive to write chapters so fast is already beginning to fade. I need to feel inspired and we all know what helps right? Reviews! So I hope I can get more reviews, please and thank you all who have review till now. I'm very grateful you all have like my story, it really makes me happy. Well, that's all I have to say for now. On with the story..._

Chapter 5: Dueling, Rooms and Cards

"You're really bad." Ralph commented as he picked up his cards from the table in the dinning room.

He had spent about thirty minutes explaining her about monster cards, magic cards, trap cards and how those three groups divided themselves in other groups. After that, he thought that the best way to teach her dueling was by dueling. Since she had just been released from the hospital and she shouldn't exert herself they didn't' use the duel disk, which made Yori glad. She wasn't ready yet to see a 3D monster and 'feel' their attacks.

"Gee, really?" Yori said sarcastically. "Did the fact that I've lost fifteen times in a row clue you in or did someone tell you?"

"The fifteen times in a row," he replied with a grin. "Still, maybe you'd do better with _your_ deck instead of my spare one."

Yori made a face and looked at the ceiling as if she were thinking. "Nah."

"Why not?" Ralph as curiously as he silently asked Yori for his cards.

"No reason, really." She replied.

"There _must_ be a reason." He insisted and he put his cards away.

"It's nothing I just don't want to play with my cards for while." She replied offhandedly.

He didn't believe her and just stared at her. Jeez, this guy was really like her brother!

Yori sighed defeated. "Fine." She groaned, giving in. "I'm thinking of making a new deck."

"A new deck?" Now that took him by surprised.

"Yeah, I mean why not? I'm thinking of using old cards, though." She said. _'_My_ cards.'_ She added in her mind. _'I'll feel more comfortable that way when dueling.'_

"You mean like your cards from when we were kids?" He asked skeptically.

"No," She replied. "I mean cards that are from Yugi Mutou's time, back when he was just beginning dueling."

"Then you're deck is gonna be made up of ancient relics," He joked.

"Laugh if you want, but that won't change my mind." She said stubbornly.

"So, you're serious?" He asked, he had thought she was joking. "Well, I guess that fine if that's what you want to do."

"Glad you understand." She smiled pleasantly.

"I'd better get home!" He suddenly exclaimed as he stood up abruptly from his chair. "I still have to do my homework. I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"Oh-okay." She replied. "That reminds me," she mentioned as she followed him towards the door. "I didn't see you in any of my classes today."

"That's 'cause we had different classes today, sweetie." He grinned. "Tomorrow we do have classes together."

He stood outside the door. "I'll come to pick you up."

"That's unnecessary; I can go by myself to school." She replied.

"I said I'm gonna come to pick you up, you just be ready." Ralph replied more forcefully.

"Whatever." She said indifferently.

"Later, sweetie." He leaned and kissed her on the cheek before dashing off. She could swear that she caught a glimpse of a blush but decided against it. He had said so himself after all she was his 'little sister.' She shrugged and went to her room to do her homework.

"Well, that's about it," she said when she finished her homework, half hour later_. 'I'm bored.'_ She looked at her cat-shaped clock in the wall. It was black, except for the paws and the end of tail which was white. _'It's only six thirty?'_ She groaned_. 'I think I'll watch a movie or something.'_

She got up form the chair and looked around her room. There were only books on the bookshelves, school books and reference books.

"I don't have movies?" she asked out loud. "Just great." She murmured.

The small chess on one of the bookshelves again called her attention. She took it in her hand and opened it. Orange box with a flowery designed and velvet covered interior did no have what she had expected.

"Keys?" she took the two small keys and looked at them. They were regular keys but they had a different color. One was golden and the other one was silver. Still there was nothing special about them, she decided. So, why would they be in a jewelry box?

There was a knock on the door and the housekeeper entered. "Miss, your parents just called saying they won't be able to make to dinner." She informed.

"Eh?" she turned around and looked at the older woman. "Oh, I see. Um," she tried to call her by her name but it was just then she remembered she didn't know it. "Err..."

"It's Higgins." The housekeeper supplied. "Do you need something miss?"

"Um, yes, Mrs. Higgins, this key," Yori showed her the key. "Do you know what does it open?"

"Those are the keys to your rooms." Ms Higgins replied.

"Rooms? What rooms?" Yori was surprised.

"Your private library and the entertainment center as you called them. I'll show you." The elder woman went outside and Yori followed her.

"These two rooms are also your rooms." Mrs. Higgins pointed at the two doors next to Yori's bedroom. "Well, I'm going to start making dinner. Would you like something special to eat?"

"How about Italian?" Yori suggested.

"Very well" and Mrs. Higgins went back to her duties.

She tried to open the door to the one next to her bedroom but the silver key wasn't the right one. On her second try she was able to open it. The room was just as spacious if not more so than her bedroom. To think that just a few minutes ago she though she didn't have a movie, well that was proven wrong. There were three bookshelves full of movies as they were books in a library. The four bookshelves in the room were full of video games, she noticed. To her right side was an 83" TV and three game consoles underneath it, in the table that TV was resting on. There was also a comfortable couch right in front of the TV.

"Wow." She said in awed. _'And here I used to think I had a lot of movies at home.'_ She thought.

She was going to look around to see what movies she had but decided against it since she knew that once she started doing that, she'd spent the rest of the night looking through them and wanting to watch them; probably.

She left the room and closed it back again. She opened the next one and was even more surprised than she had been at the other room. She felt herself in paradise. Her breath was taken for a second.

There was manga everywhere she looked. This room only had bookshelves of manga, a desk a chair and a lamp. This room was slightly small than the others but still, there was so much manga. There were also posters on the wall and she recognized them as the ones she had in reality. Not that she actually had them hanging on her room since she shared her room with her twin. So she couldn't put them up. She looked around to see if she knew any of the titles and she was shocked to see that, she had had read many of these manga. As she looked around, she found that on the last bookshelves there was no manga but novels. She grinned. She loved reading so she picked one at random and took it with her. She was going to take it to her to school tomorrow.

As she was making her way to the door she noticed that in the other side of the room, in a corner was a desk and a computer and near the door there was a sideboard, which she hadn't seen when she first came into the room. I was light brown and its door made of crystal so she could see what was inside it: cards. Not just card but old cards, the cards she had in her deck in the world she belonged and from the GBA game she played. About one thousand cards in display and in the center, a deck and the first card was a synchro monster: Ancient Holy Wyvern.

She opened the sideboard and took the deck out. She read the card's description.

"Cool, though if I don't play it right it could be bad." She mused.

She scanned through the deck to see the rest of the cards and noticed it was full light attribute monsters. Her deck back home was full of cards that were put at random, mostly. Though she had managed to make it balance and complement her cards with each other.

She looked at the other cars on display, she knew them all though she couldn't say that remember every single cards' effect. As she was looking through them, without noticing she started making her deck.

"Miss, dinner is served. Where would you like to dine?" Mrs. Higgins asked.

She snapped back to reality as she had been immersed with the cards. "Could you bring it here, please?"

"Right away, Miss."

She hadn't managed to form a deck yet but she was almost done. She decided she was going to have sixty cards just like in her game. So between traps and magic cards she decided to have around twenty five to twenty eight. The rest would be monsters: only one synchro monster, she decided as that was her first her to include "Ancient Holy Wyvern." Though she had said she was going for a deck with old cards she found herself with that synchro monster thus she had no choice but to put the only two tuners she had found in the deck.

Dinner arrived and reluctantly she got up from the floor and sat on the desk. Mrs. Higgins moved the keyboard of the computer so Yori wouldn't be uncomfortable. She had no paid attention to the computer, she hadn't even realized it was there till she was seating in front of it.

She turned it on, out of curiosity. She looked through 'My documents' she was no longer surprised to find that there were fan fictions there. That didn't surprise her, what did it was that those were really hers. There were only on missing but she guessed that was normal; since it was a drabble she had written about people she wasn't suppose to know.

She looked into the 'My music' folder and sure enough all of her favorite songs were there. She used the windows Media player to play them and was surprised when she understood the songs that were in Japanese. She tried with the English songs, it was the same no change. It was like it was on the same language, she shrugged. There was no point in trying to understand something she was sure she wouldn't be able to find an explanation for. She let it playing as she went back to her deck.

It was hard deciding what cards to use. As she was putting her deck together she was thinking about the strategies she could use. It was going to be different than her old deck back home but not by much. It was like she was giving it an upgrade.

By the time she finish putting it together it was time to sleep. She didn't know the time but she felt tired and sleepy. She went back to the door after picking up the cards on the floor and returning them to their places; except for her new deck, of course. Her deck she took it back to the room with her and placed it on her desk. She changed into her pajamas and tucked herself in bed. Tomorrow, she was going to ask Aki to help her improve by dueling, she just hoped Aki would go easy on her unlike Ralph.

The next day in her excitement to try out her new deck, she completely forgot Ralph was going to pick her up. As she arrived at Duel Academy she saw Aki talking with Rua and Ruka. She wanted to call out to them but if she did then people would instantly known she had arrived and focus their attention on her again just like the day before thus she refrained herself from doing so. Sometimes she wished she wasn't so shy; then she would give a da- she wouldn't care.

She sighed in defeated and continued her way. As she was about to entered the building Aki called her.

"Good morning, Yori." The twins greeted her also.

Yori turned and saw the twins and the older girl approaching her. She smiled. "G'morning, guys. How are you today?"

"We're fine." Rua replied unenthusiastically.

"Is something wrong?" Yori asked concerned, it was so weird seeing him down.

"Today, our teacher asked us to bring our parents or a relative to talk about our progress in school. However our parents are away on a business trip and since it's mandatory to bring someone…" Ruka trailed off.

Yori knew what she was talking about back in elementary every semester she had to bring her mom to talk with the teacher about her progress. Her mom couldn't make it once so she told her brother's girlfriend, who was also her neighbor and friend to go. Anyone could go in place of the parent as long as it was someone close to the children and would tell the parents; at least that was how it was in her old school.

"Does it really have to be your parents?" Yori asked as she remembered.

"Well, it has to be an adult." Ruka replied not really understanding where Yori was going with this.

"Don't you know of anyone who could go instead of your parents?" she suggested. _'Like Yusei, or Jack, Crow, Himuro, Yanagi, Saiga?'_

"We could ask Yusei!" Rua exclaimed excited.

"Rua!" Ruka scolded. "Yusei is busy with the new runner. We can't bother him. Besides, the meeting is in an hour and we don't have any way to call him."

"I have my cell," Yori said as she took the small object from her pocket. She was trying hard to keep her excitement inside her and keep her cool. It was hard; she was barely suppressing a small grin.

"You know, you're not supposed to have that in school, don't you?" Aki said amused that Ms Role model student was breaking the rules.

"Technically, we're not in yet." Yori smirked.

Aki rolled her eyes.

"So, you guys calling or not?" she asked she hoped they decided to call him then maybe she could meet him.

"I don't know." Ruka said.

"C'mon, Ruka, let's call him." Rua insisted.

"Ruka, I don't think Yusei would mind if it means helping you two." Aki offered.

"I guess. Then I'll call him." Ruka said as Yori gave her the phone and she dialed the number.

The bell rang as Ruka was finishing dialing.

"Finish making the call, later." Yori said as she and Aki were walking away from the kids to go to class.

"Thanks, Yori." Rua and Ruka called out in unison.

The girls ran to the elevator which was packed with people, who like them fear they were going to be late. Unfortunately they didn't make it.

Aki sighed. Yori groaned. "We're so late."

"So," Yori tried to be casual "who is Yusei?" Her heart was beating fast.

"Yusei, Yusei Fudo is our friend, but you probably know that already." Aki said. Yes, Yori knew that. "He's a really nice guy."

Yori was kinda disappointed. Aki really wasn't really saying much.

"So, what does he do?" Yori asked. "Ruka said he was busy with the new runner."

"Oh, he's –"

"YOORI!!" a male voice called, the elevator arrived.

"I'm having deja vu." Yori said to Aki, not wanting to turn around.

"You and I both." Aki said almost expecting what was coming next.

The girls entered the elevator and turn around once in there. Ralph also entered the elevator a few seconds after and he looked angry.

"Good morning, Aki." He greeted courtly the red-haired girl.

"G'morning." She replied.

Ralph turned towards Yori looking angry again. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Huh?" Yori looked confused.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Ralph calmed down and sighed defeated. _'This girl…_'

"Oh," she said as realization hit her. "Sorry, I forgot." She giggled.

"Why, you…!" He gritted his teeth.

"Still, I don't see the reason why we should come together." Yori said. "I like walking by myself I have time to think." She defended.

"Think about what?" he glared.

She almost flinched. "Well, I finished putting my deck together yesterday so I was thinking of some strategies to play next time we duel." She replied hoping that would calm him down.

"You finished?" He asked rhetorically, all anger gone.

"You made a new deck?" Aki asked, which reminded them she was there also.

"Yeah, it doesn't really have a type or theme or anything like that, though." Yori said.

"You just put a bunch of cards together then?" Ralph said skeptically.

"Not really, I chose them carefully." Yori said thoughtfully. "Oh and also, even though it does have old cards like I told you I would put. I've also ended up adding my 'Ancient Holy Wyvern' after all. Most cards are old though."

The door of the elevator opened. "Too bad we have to go to class now. I'd like to see it."

"Too bad," Yori replied though she was smiling.

Ralph gave her a look of understanding her message. She didn't want him to see it.

The second bell rang and class started. She was excited, maybe today she would meet Yusei. She really hoped so.

* * *

_Well, what you think? I actually did my homework and looked up Yugioh cards. Actually I did more than that, I made a deck for Yori and as she said it has 60 cards. I did it because I know that at some point I'm going to have her duel since that's what Yugioh is about, Dueling. So, I need a reference and just mentioning cards as I'm writing a dueling scene it's way too hard for me. I'm not sure if I should post her deck though, unless you guys want to see what cards it has, that is. Well, I'll leave it up to you. Please review, k?_


	6. An Interesting Person

It's me again with another update! Not a single review, I feel dejected. I hope it's different this time. This is the longest chapter yet. BTW, I wasn't sure how to name it that's why I the two titles I thought together. Enough of me talking. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: An Interesting Person aka The meeting

Yori kept on looking through the window hoping to see Yusei when he arrived, though it was hard with Ralph in the way and she was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Miss Yori, won't you please answer the problem in the board?" asked the angry teacher when he noticed she wasn't paying attention to his class but whatever was outside.

Yori jolted. _'Busted.' _She stood up and walked up to the board. It was a good thing that it was only math class and that she was good at it. Then again, she was a good student; with in the top 10 back in school.

She solved the problem no sweat, which made the teacher even angrier when he saw her smirk. He couldn't do anything about it though. He could have reprimanded her when she wasn't paying attention instead he forced her to solve a problem which he was sure she wouldn't do it. His plan had completely backfired.

"You may take your seat," he said through greeted teeth.

As she was going back to her seat she saw it; the red runner that was unmistakably Yusei's. She got a glimpse of him even though it was only for a moment. She couldn't wait to meet him.

She made it to her sit and that was when it hit her. _'Yusei is going to the twins' class and I'm in class right now. How am I supposed to meet him?'_ she almost groaned. _'I guess I didn't think it through.'_ She sighed.

"Is something wrong, Miss Yori?" The teacher asked slightly annoyed.

"Uh?" she replied stupidly as she got caught again not paying attention. Did the teacher of her favorite class had something against her, or was she the only one thinking that? "Um, I-err," she didn't know how to answer. _'I'm in trouble.'_ She panicked as she was looking for a quick excuse. "I'm, I'm not feeling so well. My head is hurting me." She lied. "May I be excuse?"

The teacher's anger vanished. He had been inform she was not fully recover and to no exert herself, meaning that she should be laying in bed and not in school yet.

"You may," the teacher replied. "If you decide to leave early Miss Yori, please pass by my office first to get your homework."

She stood up after she had put away her things. "Yes, sir."

She left the room and noticed that Aki looked a bit worried just like Ralph. She felt bad about making them worry and she also knew very well she was being selfish again. Still, she wanted to meet Yusei so badly and this was her chance. If she were to miss it then, who knows when she would get another one again? She just couldn't say something like "I wanna meet Yusei, can you introduce me?" to Aki or the twins. One, it'd be weird; at least that's what she thought. Two, she was too shy to say something like that and three, if Aki or anyone were to ask her why she wanted to meet Yusei what could she say? That she had a crush on him? A guy she hadn't even met or supposedly knew nothing about.

She was walking through the empty hallways towards the elevator. _'Now what?'_ she thought. _'I don't know what class the twins are. How old are they again? Twelve? Eleven? Thirteen?'_ She bit her lip and she entered the elevator and pressed a random number with her eyes closed. _'I'm being too impulsive. I wasn't thinking at all when I said that I wasn't feeling well and left class. Then again, if I had stayed it would have been worse since I wouldn't be able to concentrate. I do feel bad for making Aki and Ralph worry though.'_ The doors of the elevator opened.

She found herself on the first floor. _'Take a deep breath and start to think.'_ She started walking without a destination. _'This school goes from middle school to High School, so the twins must be either first years or second years. Wait, all third years students are eighteen so… they _are_ twelve, they _are_ first years and I'm in the right floor.'_ She was a bit proud of herself to figure that out. _'Now I just have to find Yusei._' She said deep in thought as she continued walking through the long empty hallway. She started walking with her eyes closed still deep in thought_. 'But wait, what do I say to him when I see him?'_ She groaned and sighed. _'I didn't think about that.'_ She opened her eyes and just decided that maybe she should go to the infirmary after all.

As she was about to turn back from the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a vending machine. She was a little thirsty so she bough a Bottle of water. She opened it and drank half of the bottle on the spot. Then she walked back before the interception where she had caught a glimpse of the machine. She was still drinking her beverage as she walked and as she approached the corner ready to turn she collided with someone which caused her to choke due to the impact; which at the same time caused her to drop the half-drank bottle to the floor and make a mess of the shoes and the lower part of pants of the person she had bumped into in the first place.

"I-I'm s-so sorry." She apologized between coughs with a slight hoarse voice. Her throat was hurting her so much it she squinted her eyes whenever she coughed.

"It's okay, don't worry" said a strangely familiar male voice. "Moreover, are you okay?" he asked with a tone of worry.

It took a few seconds more but she finally stopped coughing and when she finally looked up she saw him. It really _was_ him! She forgot to how breathe for a moment and then she was breathing too fast.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked again as he saw the girl in front of him hyperventilate.

Her face flushed and she felt her ears burned. "I-I-" she stuttered weakly. She never finished what she was about to say and ran away as fast as she could.

Yusei was a little startled as to what exactly had happened as looked at the girl ran away he touched his yellow mark. He picked up the bottle and threw it on the nearby rubbish can. He shrugged the incident off and made his way to the nearest men's restroom to dry himself off a bit.

'_Oh my gosh! I can't believe I did that!'_ she thought frenetically as she ran to the elevator. She could feel her whole face was burning, even her eyes. _'I'm going home and not coming out of there ever again! There's no way I can look at him straight in the eyes, let alone talk to him.'_

She entered the elevator and this time she decided to go the infirmary; it'd be troublesome if her teacher were to ask the nurse if she had stopped by and found she hadn't even gone there. She also needed to calm down.

There was no one in the infirmary only a note left by the nurse she was out for lunch and had been during the entire time Yori had supposedly come. She lied down in bed on top of the cover, her feet hanging off the floor. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep a bit.

The door of the infirmary opened. "Oh, hello," said the nurse as she came back from her back. "Are you skipping or you don't feel well?"

That almost made Yori laugh, such a direct question. "I'm having a headache," she replied which was true. She was having a headache, now.

"Let me see," the nurse stepped closer and put a hand over her forehead. "You are a little warm, let's take your temperature." She said as she got the small instrument and gave it to Yori to put it in her mouth after putting a small plastic cover over it. "A slight fever," the nurse inform as she walked away to open a cabin where she had the medicine.

Yori almost scoffed. She always got sick when she was worrying too much, she hadn't realized how much had the incident with Yusei bothered her. Now she did have an excuse to just keep in bed for a few days. Well, she did want to cause Yusei and impression but that wasn't what she had in mind. At least he'd remember her, right? Or maybe he will just shrug it off? She wasn't sure. She groaned.

"Does it hurt too much?" the nurse asked.

Yori had forgotten she was there. "It's not too bad." She replied.

"Here," the nurse gave her a pill and a cup of water.

Yori drank it obediently.

"Lay down and try to sleep for a bit, I'll wake you in about an hour and if you're feeling better you can go back to class if not I'll call your house so they pick you up." The nurse said as she took Yori's shoes off for her. "Get in bed now."

Yori got inside and covered herself. "Thank you,"

The nurse smiled. "Now rest." She closed the curtain so the young girl wouldn't be disturbed.

'_I'm such an idiot,'_ she thought. _'What if he thinks that I have something against him? I mean, I just saw his face and ran away. Anyone would think that I got scared because of his mark.'_ She sighed and turned so that she was lying on her belly. _'It was so sudden and unexpected I didn't know what to do. I was so embarrassed too.'_ She groaned and muffled it with the pillow. _'What should I do now?'_

After the hour had passed the nurse found the girl sleeping with a little difficulty. She touched her forehead to see if her fever was gone but she was even hotter than before. She called her house so someone would pick her up.

"Miss Yori," the nurse said as she tried to wake the girl. "Miss Yori, wake up. They've come to pick you up."

Sluggishly she got up. Her head was hurting but at the same time she felt lightheaded, she felt a little dizzy too.

She saw Ms. Higgins in the room. "Ms Higgins?" Yori asked disoriented.

"My, my, I knew it would have been better if you had stayed home. Now, you've gotten sick," the aforementioned woman scolded.

"It's not so bad," Yori replied with a small smile.

Ms Higgins shook her head as she helped the girl on her feet and to walk. She addressed the nurse to thank her and they both left. Ms Higgins told Yori she had already gathered her homework for the day from her teachers when the girl told her she needed to get it.

They arrived home and she force to go to bed. She couldn't sleep, so she decided to do her homework. It didn't take her long but once she had finished, she felt tired so she lie down again and fell asleep almost instantly.

A few hours later she woke up; her fever gone. She yawned.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." A male voice said.

It was then she noticed she wasn't alone. Aki, Rua, Ruka and Ralph were there either standing or sitting by her side.

She smiled. "Hi guys," She said.

"Seriously, if you're not feeling well you shouldn't push yourself." Aki said with an scolding tone.

"Yeah, you had us worried." Ralph agreed.

She looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry." She said. "I was feeling well this morning though."

"You heard the doctor you shouldn't overexert yourself and I'd say trying to learn in a few days what you haven't in four months is overexerting yourself." Ralph was the one scolding now. "You should stay in bed just like you were told."

Yori groaned. "It's too boring" she whined which made them laughed; she was acting like a spoiled kid.

"So, were you able to contact your friend, Ruka?" Yori asked after the laughter had died down. She already knew the answer but maybe if she mentioned him, just maybe she would somehow be able to say something or make them say something so she could meet him again and this time in a more normal way.

"You bet," Rua answered. "Everyone in class was surprised that the King had gone to our school for us." He said excitedly.

"King?" she questioned. Ok, she knew Yusei was the King since he beat Jack during the first season but for some reason it was a bit strange to her when he said King referring to Yusei. Maybe it was because he wasn't mentioned as King very often.

"You don't know?" Asked Rua surprised.

Aki and Ralph share gazes and looked at her, at first she didn't understand why they were looking at her the way they did. Then it hit her. "You can tell them," she approvingly.

"She doesn't know about Yusei being the 'King'," Started Aki. "Because…"

"You know she had an accident about four months ago, right?" Ralph asked since Aki seemed to be having a bit of a hard time explaining.

"Yeah, we know." Ruka answered.

"What about it?" asked Rua curiously.

"She was in a coma all this time and when she woke up a few days ago, she had lost her memories." Ralph said.

"Hey, let's do that again," Rua said enthusiastically.

"Do that?" Asked Yori confused as the others looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, let's duel." Rua said.

"Rua!" his sister scolded. "Didn't you hear? She can't overexert herself. She can't duel."

"Aww," Rua groaned. "I thought we could do like last time."

Yori looked curiously, and then she remembered. On the English version Rua or Leo, as that was his English name, dueled Yusei who had lost his memories. She wasn't even going to think about it, she decided. She really wasn't going to think why something that happened on the English version…_'No, stop. I'm not thinking about it. I'm not.'_ She knew it'd be bad to try to understand what was beyond her understanding.

"So, you dueled him and he recovered his memories?" She asked as she tried not to think. "So lucky," she said not thinking what she was saying. "I'd like to talk to him about it. I wonder if how he felt when he lost his memories." She said without realizing what she had said.

They noticed she wasn't really paying attention to what she had said. "I thought maybe it could work." Rua replied her question, ignoring the rest as he got an idea.

"I don't think it would work," Yori said. "I've changed my deck so even if I duel with you since I have completely different cards it wouldn't refresh my memory. Also, I'm still learning how to duel." She added as she focused back on the conversation.

"You don't know?" Asked Rua surprised.

"Ralph is helping me to learn again, that's why I've decide not to duel anyone at school and keep the fact that I've lost my memories a secret." Yori said. She really felt bad for lying. What else could she do, though?

"So, anyway," Ruka decided to change the subject since she noticed it was making Yori a little uncomfortable. "Are you going to take some time off from school?"

"I think I'll rest for the rest of the week," she said sheepishly. "So, can you guys take notes for me? Oh, I'll also give you today's homework so you can give it to the teachers, is that okay?"

"Sure, no problem." Aki replied.

"Okay." Ralph said as he gave some of Yori's handouts to Aki, since they didn't have the same classes.

"We'll leave now; you should rest a bit more." Ruka said. "We'd be sure to visit tomorrow if you don't mind."

"I don't. Please come whenever you like." Yori said.

"Oh, I left your phone on top of your desk." Ruka added as she was at the door along with everyone else.

"See you," everyone said leaving Yori alone. It was a bit lonely but that was a familiar feeling, she was use to it. She was not pretending to be sick or weak as she had in class, she really felt that way now. Maybe it was because she had run so much or because she had been worrying about what she had done. It didn't matter, she felt tired. No longer being able to sleep she went to her 'library.'

She sat on the chair in front of the computer desk. Last time she hadn't opened the drawers. It had two small ones. She opened the second one and was full of doodles and drawings, she had made. Under the pile of papers she found a key, which she assumed was from the first one, which was locked.

She opened it and found a single book. It was small in size but it had so many pages, you could say it was big. She opened it at a random page and started reading.

_October 10, 20XX_

_Today Ren left for the university. He's going to be studying abroad so I don't know when I'll see him. I'm gonna miss big brother a lot._

That was an entry from four years ago, she realized. Not only that, but this was a journal, the real Yori's journal. She went back to the first page.

_December 24, 20xx_

_Today is my birthday and big brother gave this journal for me to write. I got lot of presents. I'm so happy with this present though since it's from big brother. I'm going to start writing here every single day. I'm not sure what I should write about though. I guess about the weather or interesting things that happen? _

_Anyway, today mom and daddy couldn't make it for my birthday. They are still in on their trip and all flights were cancelled too due to the blizzard. That's why they couldn't make it. At least I got a white Christmas, right? I'm still sad; I really wanted them to be with me. Big brother is so nice and trying his best to cheer me up so I will try and smile for him. He even made a cake for me. It was so funny seeing him make a mess of himself. Well, I better go to sleep now_.

That entry was from twelve years ago, meaning she was turning six. _'It must have been lonely to not have your parents with you.'_ She thought sadly. _'Your brother sounds like a really nice guy though. You're lucky to have him as a brother.'_

She took the journal and went back to her room. In bed she continued reading. She could understand the feelings of this girl very well. She knew how lonely it felt when you parents were away or didn't have time to play with you. She had gone through that too, she was lucky to have two brothers also to make that loneliness go away. It seems in the case of this girl, she had her older brother and Ralph to be there for her.

Now she understood why Ralph said that about 'little sister' because they were like they were siblings. They had known each other since they were still wearing diapers and had always been together. At least that's what she thought when she had started reading the first few entries. Since she was a quick reader she had pretty much finished reading the journal around midnight and it was then she saw that he teased her about her height. That was the real reason why he called her 'little' the sister part he did mean it but the little was to make her angry since Yori had a little complex about her height. Not that he was taller by much, less than a head.

She chuckled when she read that entry. It reminded her of Chris; though he was only about an inch taller than her and teased her also. It really seemed like she and Yori were the same person. The reactions she had to certain situation, the taste in clothes, colors, points of view, their complexes about their height and even feelings were so much alike. It really was like she belonged there.

She was happy to find out that Yori was just like her. She wasn't a stuck up rich brat who thought she was above anyone even when she was the best duelist at the academy. Actually, she was tomboy who acted like a role model student and who the teacher, most, loved. Just like when she was at school. Her teachers loved her and thought she was lady-like, sophisticated, intelligent, kind and things like that. When she read what her teachers had written on her yearbook when she graduated she was shocked at first and then almost bursted out laughing. Did she really cause that kind of impression?

She was shy, which was why she didn't talk in class and made the teachers think she was well-behave and mature. She was smart, she liked learning; though only stuff she was interested in. She was kind but only because she didn't want to be dislike and tried to fit in, though she was pretty much alone, except for her friend Aiko. Really, the impression she had on others was completely different from whom she really was and in Yori's case it seemed it was the same.

They were tomboys, say what they had in mind even without noticing; they made a habit of talking politely because of that. Otherwise, it could sound too crude or rude, or both. They were a little reckless sometimes though usually they would think before acting; mostly. They were cunning, selfish, self-centered and sometimes manipulative. So, she did feel bad sometimes about the things she did but she couldn't help it. She knew she wasn't the role model everyone thought but she was who she was and she wasn't about to change that. She was happy being herself.

Thus, she resolved, until now she had tried to be nice and kind and act like a normal girl. So now she was going to start being herself again. She was going to be the way she really was with the people who had become close to her, her friends; just like in real life. Only her friends would appreciate and accept who she was and still love her, that scared her but she would try to be as honest as possible to them starting with her true character.

As promised her four friends were to visit her after school. Ralph and Aki brought Yori her homework and notes for her to copy. She became more opened with them even if only slightly. They didn't really notice since it was such a small change it was like nothing had happened.

A few days passed and now almost every day Ralph and Yori would argue about something or the other. It had become a routine and they had already gotten used to it. Right now, back at the academy the day was over Yori and Ralph were arguing about something trivial again.

"Who knew she was so lively," commented Ruka as she saw the two argued while they both were pulling a bottle of water which belonged to Yori and had been drinking.

"Yeah, the way those two fight is like their little kids," Rua agreed.

Aki and Ruka giggled. "You are one to talk," Ruka said grinning.

"Hey!" Rua protested.

"I wonder if Yusei will come," Aki said as she tried to stop the twins before they also started fighting.

The twins looked at her. Before they could say anything a voice called them.

"Aki, Rua, Ruka," They turned around and saw him walking towards them.

"Yusei!" They exclaimed.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

"We want you to meet our new friend and talk to her." Ruka started

"Yori has lost her memories and the other day we were talking about how you also had amnesia but after a duel with Rua you recover them." Aki followed.

"She said that she'd like to talk about how you felt when you couldn't remember anything." Rua ended the explanation.

Yusei nodded. "I see."

"Give it back, Ralph" Yori said as she and Ralph struggled for the bottle of water.

"C'mon, don't be like that." Ralph wouldn't let go. "It doesn't cost you anything to share."

"No, 'cause you're gonna finish it and I'm really thirsty!" Argue Yori

Aki saw them still struggling and sighed. She didn't believe it at first but those two were really like siblings. Yusei, Rua and Ruka also approached the scene.

"Well, I'm thirsty too."

"Then get your own." Yori kept pulling the bottle which was opened.

"Fine, be that way." Ralph said and suddenly let go of it just when Yori had pulled with all of her strength.

Unfortunately for Yusei, who was now standing behind Yori, received the impact. Not only did she empty the bottle on him but she also hit him on the forehead. Now, his clothes were drenched, at least his jacket and a part of his shirt were. His hair also got wet and droplets of water were falling into the floor.

Yori gasped when she turned around. _'Oh. My. God! Not again.'_ She thought in shock as she started panicking. "I'm so, so, sorry." She bowed. "Please forgive me. I-I didn't mean to-Oh my gosh, you're soaked. What do I do?"

Aki, Rua and Ruka didn't know what reaction to take. Laughter won as they all began to giggled and chuckled; not at Yusei but at Yori who was panicking unable to figure out what to do.

"It's all your fault, Ralph!" Yori turned around and glared at the boy.

"My fault?" he asked taken aback.

"Yes! If you hadn't tried to take my bottle this wouldn't have happened." She spat. "Oh, I know!" she looked into her pockets but found nothing. She opened her bag and took out a white towel with it she started trying to dry Yusei. She tried to do his hair first since it was dripping water but ended up making a mess of his hair, which caused the twins and Aki to laugh harder.

"It's okay," Yusei finally said. "Don't worry about it." He said reassuringly as he took the towel and started drying himself off. "A little water never hurt anyone."

"I guess people tell you you're dripping with good looks?" she said as a line from Ouran High School Host Club came to her mind. Her face flushed as soon as she realized that she had actually said that out loud to Yusei.

Now, the four people there were laughing extremely hard as Yori was blushing so hard and Yusei had a look of surprised in his faced.

"No, I've never been told that." Yusei replied after the shock wore off. "Wait, aren't you the girl I met last time I was here?"

"I'm sorry," Yori said meekly not daring to look at him. "I-I really-"

"Don't worry about it. It happens to everyone." Yusei said and smiled a little.

Yori blushed even harder when she looked up and then looked away again and turned her back towards him as she used her hands to cover her cheeks and ears. "You mean you actually accidentally dropped a bottle with water on the same person twice?" She asked awkwardly.

Yusei thought about that and chuckled. "No, but accidents do happen."

"Wait," Rua interrupted them. "Does that mean you already met?"

Yori looked away, "Kinda."

Ralph looked annoyed, she was being so bashful right now in front of that new guy while she was being so aggressive towards him just a few minutes ago. She was blushing and acting cute in front of him, it made him angry for some reason.

"It doesn't fit you to act all cute and shy like that," he said sharply taking everyone by surprise.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" questioned Yori surprised. "I'm not acting cute." She protested. _'I know I'm not cute or pretty._' She added in her mind.

He glared. "You're even stuttering. Jeez, trying to impress a guy like that," he spat. "Ridiculous."

"I'm not trying to impress anyone!" She glared back. "I just feel bad for what I did."

"As if I'd believe that," He said dryly, looking away from her. He didn't understand why he was saying such things to her. He knew he was being a jerk yet he couldn't stop.

"Whether you believe me or not it's your problem," she continued glaring.

Ralph smirked. "That's the Yori I know."

Yori's anger dissipated due to the surprise of his words. It was then when she realized how she had talked to Ralph, her attitude, her words and how she had done all that in front of Yusei. She looked down at her feet, ashamed. She had argued, yelled, glared and showed a bad side of her in front of him. Ralph was right, she had tried to impress Yusei and so far she was causing a bad impression.

'_Wait, didn't I decide that I was going to be myself?'_ she thought. _'If I want Yusei to really like me then I have to show him who I really am. Not only the good sides but the bad as well.'_ She looked up, back at Ralph and looked at him straight with an unwavering gaze. "I am who I am, I am me. So, I don't really care what others think about me. If they like me," she made a pause and smiled. "I'm happy and if then don't, I only have one thing to say to them:" she became serious again "deal with it."

Ralph smirked turned into a sheepish grin. "Guess I was wrong." He said ready to leave. "I'll see you later, shortie." He waved with his back turned towards the group.

"Who are you calling 'shortie'? You pipsqueak!" she yelled after him as she punch the air.

The guys behind Yori chuckled which reminded her they were still there. She looked back at them. She blushed again and tried to look away.

"Yusei must be thinking the worse of me," she couldn't help but to think that out-loud.

Yusei gave her half a smile. "I don't. I think you're an interesting person." He said as he thought hard of an appropriate word.

"Really?" Yori perked up. "I'm glad." She smiled brightly which made the others smile too.

"Oh, yeah. We haven't introduced you too, yet." Ruka realized. "Yusei, she's Yori. Yori, this is Yusei."

"Nice to meet you, Yusei," Yori beamed.

"You too." He replied amicably.

"Now that's a lie," Yori said with a grin. "There's now way you it could be nice to meet the person who dropped two bottles of water on you."

"You don't think so?" Yusei asked knowing she was joking.

"That's right, unless you're a masochist." She laughed.

"Masochist?" Ruka and Rua questioned.

'_Oops.'_ Again, she just said what she had in mind. "Someone who enjoys pain," she replied.

"Eh?" Rua looked really surprised. "There's people who like pain?"

Aki did what she thought was most reasonable and lead the kids away inviting them for ice-cream.

"Eh? Aki?" Yori asked as she saw her friend walk away.

"Just talk with Yusei," Aki said to her.

'_Talk about what?'_ She thought as she felt herself stretching her hand as if saying 'don't go.' She really didn't want to be alone with Yusei, he made her nervous. She had felt less nervous but that was because the kids and Aki were there.

"Even if Aki says 'talk with Yusei' I have no idea what to talk about." She murmured to herself but Yusei was able to hear her.

"They told me that you have lost your memories and that you had said that you wanted to talk to me about that." He replied.

Yori turned towards him, taken aback. "I don't remember saying that." She said thoughtfully. "I might have though." She added as she recalled that conversation.

"Wanna talk about that?" he suggested.

"Yeah," she replied. It was a start, she didn't know what to talk about and this was something she could talk. Fine, she didn't have amnesia but she how it felt like. She had had amnesia once though like Yusei it was only temporal. "Let's go walk around the park." She suggested.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Oh, but we need to get you a change of clothes first. You might catch a cold." She said worriedly.

Yusei took off his jacket revealing his black and red sleeveless shirt. "It's okay, only the jacket got wet."

She couldn't help but stare but quickly looked away as if nothing happen. She didn't want him to think she was a pervert. _'I want to look so badly.'_ She thought as her cheeks turned rosy. _'I didn't know he had such a toned body. I never noticed.'_ She tried to look away from him and be as subtle as possible. Still, she would get a glimpse of him every now and then. _'I wish-jeez, what am I thinking? I'm such a perv but I can't help but want to be embrace by him.'_ Her face was becoming redder and redder.

Yusei noticed.

"Are you alright? Your face is a bit red." He commented as they were on the entrance of the school.

Her blushed deepened. "I'm alright. It's just the heat." She said stupidly. _'Gyah! He noticed! Now, I can even feel my ears burning!'_

They continued walking she was not feeling well, she was much too nervous and self-conscious it was hard to breathe. Being as clumsy as only she was she tripped over a small rock and was about to fall but Yusei caught her arm and pulled her towards him. She ended up pressed against his chess. He pulled away a little and looked down at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

His face was too much close to hers and her heart was a wreck. It was beating so hard she was sure he could hear it. Her face was as red as a tomato, she could feel it. It was too much, she fainted.

"Oi!" Yusei's voice in the background yelled as everything was black.

Her eyes fluttered opened and a soft breeze caressed her face. She saw a leaves of the tree on top of her fall down as if it was raining. She sat up.

"Are you feeling better?" Yusei asked worried as he sat next to her. He was wearing his jacket again and she was glad.

Yusei had used one of the ads people give on the streets to make a paper fan and use it to blow a bit of air on her.

She nodded, touched by his kindness. "I'm sorry I'm always causing you trouble." She said looking at the ground.

"You aren't really causing trouble," he said as he tried to make her feel better.

"I'm not?" she looked at him not believing him.

He chuckled. "Maybe a little," he agreed.

She smiled and looked down. "I'm glad you said I didn't though." She admitted. "You're really nice Yusei." She looked up to the sky the shade of the tree preventing the sun from hurting her eyes. "But don't be so nice to me," she said closing her eyes no longer thinking what she was saying but letting her feelings do the talking.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"I might fall in love with you." She replied as she felt herself falling asleep.

That shocked him. He didn't know how to answer to that statement. That wasn't a confession exactly. She had said 'she might' not that 'she had' even so he never imagine that a girl would say something like that, so straightforward.

Her phone woke up to her full five senses as she had been about to fall asleep. The stood up startled as her phone had been on vibration mode on her skirt pocket.

"Hello?" she answered. "Yes, I'm going now. Bye." She said to the person on the other end.

Yusei looked at her. She wasn't like any other girl he had met. She wasn't like anyone he had met. She really was an interesting person, he mused.

"Thank you for today, Yusei." She said as she hung up. "I have to go now."

He stood up. "No problem. Want me to take you home?" he offered.

She shook her head. "Thanks but no. I know you're busy with your runner. You have done enough for one day." She replied with a smile.

"Anytime." He said.

She grinned playfully. "I could make you regret saying that."

He didn't understand it at first. She just grinned.

"I'll be sure to be prepared next time we meet," he said after a minute.

It surprised her but she smiled brightly. "I'll try to show you a better side of me. After all, you've already seen all of my bad sides." She winked, turned around and left him standing there watching over her retreating figure.

He smirked. _'She is definitely an interesting person.'_

She was happy, she had finally met Yusei. Now that she had she wanted to be his friend. That was enough for her. Six months was a short time and if she were to become more, it would be painful. Being his friend, staying close, talking to him whenever she wanted, if she could do that; it would be enough, right?

* * *

So, did you guys like it? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. The part where Yori throws the water on him for the second time I wrote it first, actually. I had that part since like chapter 3 or 2? I really wanted to do it. then as I as writing the chapter I thought _'why do it once when I can do it twice?'_ I feel a little bad for Yusei. I'm sorry! Still, I'm clumsy like that. Can't help it.

On another note, I was found the rule book online yesterday and was surprised to find that 60 cards is the maximum for deck. I didn't know that. That means Yori's deck is ok. _Please review_ if you liked it and if you didn't tell me why. I like critiscism if it will help me improve. I don't bite.


	7. Computer Problem

Hello, yet again I'm here with another chapter. It seemed like the previous one was very well liked since I saw I had a lot of hits on it, almost 100 while all the others are about 70 or less (chapter 1 not included). I'm happy I got at least two review though it'd be nice I had more. I'd also would like to thank those who added this fic of mine to your favorite and story alert. Thank you! Well, that's it for now. Hope you like this chapter too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds or its character or Windows.

Chapter 7: Computer Problem

Yori was walking through the hallway changing classes when Aki sneaked up behind her.

"Hey," greeted Aki as she touched Yori's shoulder to call her attention.

Yori let out a gasped. "Oh, hey Aki." She sighed. "Jeez, you scared me." She admitted.

"Sorry," Aki said apologetic. "So, were you able to talk with Yusei about it?"

Yori stopped in her tracks and looked at Aki confused. "It?" Aki stopped and looked back at her. "What is it?"

Aki was taken surprised. "You did say you wanted to talk to him about not being able to remember."

"Oh." They continued their way. "Um, no, I actually forgot." She admitted reluctantly.

"Then what did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing, really." Yori replied.

"You think I'm going to believe that?" Aki asked rhetorically. "I called your house around seven and I was told you hadn't arrived yet." She informed. "Do you really think I'm going to believe you guys didn't talk about anything in about three hours?"

Yori looked away. "I never said we didn't talk." She meekly pointed out.

Aki still didn't believe her. Yori rolled her eyes. "Really, we didn't say much." Aki continued staring. "I fainted," she said reluctantly. Yori didn't want to worry Aki by saying that but she was left with no option. "He took care of me while I was out and that's how time passed."

"What happened?" Aki asked worriedly. "Are you feeling well now?"

"I'm fine. I just don't do so well when it gets so hot." Yori said not being able to think of anything else.

"You're right." Aki agreed. "Even though summer is over it still quite warm."

Yori made a face as there were about to reach their classroom to another Dance lesson.

"Still don't like it?" Aki asked slightly surprised.

"I don't hate it but…I've never really liked it." She admitted as they both entered the class.

Later that night Yori was sitting in front of her PC in her library. She was reading fanfiction quietly on the internet. Everything was silent except for the sound of the fan from the computer. At first she didn't mind it so much but it was getting annoying to her, they were so noisy. She turned off the computer and then opened up the CPU. Then she unplugged fan. She smiled.

'_Now it won't be so noisy.'_ She thought pleased with herself.

She then turned it back on and continued doing what she was doing. She started downloading pictures and videos, played music on her window media player and continued reading fanfics. It wasn't till about forty-five minutes* later that she noticed the stench of burned silicone.

"What's that smell?" she thought out loud as she made face and covered her nose. As she was sending her review the computer crashed. "Oh, no." She restarted but as soon as she had logged back on it crashed again. "Drat." She mumbled annoyed. She turned it off for a minute or so and then tried to turn it back on but it wouldn't work. She tried and tried but it just wouldn't turn on anymore. "What the heck?" She felt like kicking the computer. She

She opened it up and the stench was even stronger. Instantly she covered her nose. She looked inside the computer but couldn't see anything wrong; then again she was no computer expert.

"Miss Yori," Ms Higgins knocked the door. "Your parents request your presence in the dinner room."

"Eh? They're here?" She exclaimed as she was putting the CPU back together. "I'll be there in a moment." She replied and heard the footsteps of the elder woman leave. _'I wonder what's up.'_

A few minutes later after she had cleaned up and washed her hands she was in the dinner room and both of Yori's parents were sitting there waiting for her so they could all start dining.

"Good evening, Yori," Akio greeted her.

"Good evening, dad, mom," she said as she sat next to her dad. "I haven't see you for days, I thought you might have gone on a business trip or something." She said half joking.

"We have been rather busy," Mizuki said lamentably. "It is amazing how work piles up."

"I can imagine," Yori replied. "It is taking me a bit of trouble to re-learn everything. Some things are easier to learn than others and with Ralph's, Aki's and the twins' help it isn't so bad."

"Sounds like you are enjoying yourself." Akio said with a smile.

Yori smiled. "Yes, the classes are fun and interesting. Though, at first it made me nervous when everyone stared at me and talk about me for being at the top of the class. Now that things have quiet down I feel more at ease."

Mizuki smiled with forlorn feeling in her eyes. "I guess there is no choice. Don't you think so, dear?" She looked at her husband.

"That would seem to be the case," he replied with almost the same type of expression.

Yori looked at them curiously, feeling confused and not understanding what they were talking about. "What are you talking about? I don't understand."

"Yori dear, your father and I have some business to attend out of the country and we were hoping to bring you with us. After the accident I really don't want you out of my sight but…" she made a pause as her expression became gentle. "I really would hate more to ruin your fun. I have never seen you enjoy yourself or being around anyone but Ralph and Ren. I'm really glad you are making friends."

Yori still felt confused. Akio noticed.

"What your mother is trying to say is that we'll be leaving soon and even though we really want you with us, we think it is better for you to choose." He patted his wife hand. "We already know your answer, though." He looked at Yori. "At least, we think we do."

Yori looked down at her half finished food. "Thank you," she said and reminded silent for a moment. "I want to stay here if you don't mind. I still need to catch up with my studies and graduation is coming soon."

"We understand, sweetie. We already knew you'd say that." Mizuki said calmly. "We'll be gone for a while, exactly how long we don't know. I know you get lonely but you will be happy to know your brother is coming home soon. Probably some time next month, after he finishes with his studies."

"Ren is coming home?" Yori said enthusiastically.

"You remember him?" Mizuki asked hopefully.

Yori almost gasped and she looked down again, feeling bad for giving them hope. "No," she shook her head. "I found my old journal and read it, so I really want to meet him. He sounds like the perfect guy, at least as I wrote it."

Akio and Mizuki chuckled. "You probably wrote that because you had a brother complex." Akio said.

"I bet you didn't write anything about him teasing you," Mizuki said.

"Teasing?" Yori asked which answered Mizuki's statement.

"Don't worry. You two are going to have a lot of time to bond once he gets here." Akio said grinning.

"I'm sure we will or rather we get along already." She said which surprised both Akio and Mizuki.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Asked Mizuki.

"Are you two talking?" Akio gave a wild guess.

"Yeah, the other day I was on the computer and saw that Ren was online. So, I started talking to him." She informed them. "I like him a whole lot, already." She smiled. "Though, I noticed you didn't tell him about my accident."

"Yes, we didn't tell him because I'm sure he'd rush off her to be beside you just like we did." Akio answered.

"Did you tell him?" Asked Mizuki. "That you lost your memories?" she added after a brief pause.

Yori shook her head. "No, I figured why worry him when I'm fine already. I mean, sure I can't remember but I think I'm gonna be okay if I don't because I've read everything on the journal so I know the kind of person I was, the kind of relationships I had with everyone. My attitudes and points of views, my personality is pretty much the same. I know that things I've done, so whether or not I will be able to remember I don't think it really matters."

"You think you're fine not remembering?" Akio seemed surprised.

"Yeah because I don't remember the painful things I'm sure I've been through. If I don't remember sadness then I can only be happy. For what I read I was pretty pessimist so I wanna change that. I want to be able to always look at the bright things," She said brightly though inside she was thinking. 'Oh, boy, what am I saying? I'm getting to comfortable on this role.'

"I guess you can look at it that way," Mizuki said unsurely but smiled.

For a few minutes it was silence again.

"Oh, yes, when are you leaving? You never told me." Yori asked curiously.

"The day after tomorrow," They replied in unison.

"EH?!" Yori asked surprised. "You said soon but I never expected to be so soon."

"We know, dear, but there's nothing we can do. We have to make up for the four months we took off." Mizuki said sadly.

"I-" she was going to say 'I'm sorry' but Mizuki had already told her that it wasn't her fault she was in an accident and in a coma for four months. "I wish you a good trip." She changed.

Akio and Mizuki smiled at her lovingly.

After bidding her parents goodnight she went to her bedroom and turned on her laptop. She noticed Ren was online an opened a window to chat with him.

_(22:58)Yori: You sure up early._

Since Ren, Yori's older brother was practically on the other side of the world and with a seven hour difference; it was around six in the morning.

_(22:59)__**ReN: more like I didn't sleep.**_

_(22:59)Yori: why?_

_(22:59)__**ReN: till a few minutes ago I was finishing something.**_

_(23:00)Yori: what kind of something?_

_(23:01)__**ReN: the usual**_

By usual Yori guessed building something or repairing a computer. He was pretty good at that kind of stuff, computers, programs, fixing stuff; that made her remember.

_(23:02)Yori: um, Ren, I need your help with something_

_(23:02)__**ReN: sure, what you need**__?_

_(23:02)Yori: well, you see, what could I do to brake my computer?_

_(23:03)__**ReN: did you put wheels on it? XD**_

_(23:03)Yori: lol no, I meant break_

_(23:03)__**ReN: the answer is if you put wheels on it and roll it down yes**_

_(23:03)__**ReN: XD**_

_(23:04)Yori: rofl_

_(23:04)Yori: aw, c'mon I'm being serious_

_(23:04)__**ReN: fine, what happened?**_

_(23:04)Yori: I'm not sure_

_(23:05)__**ReN: what you mean you're not sure?**_

_(23:05)Yori: well, it started crashing and now I can't even turn it on. It's dead T_T_

_(23:05)__**ReN:**__**…Just what did you do to it?**_

_(23:07)Yori: the only thing I can think of is when I unplugged the fans because they were noisy. _

_(23:07)__**ReN: -_- did it start smelling of burnt silicone?**_

_(23:07)Yori: … so because of that it's broken now?_

_(23:08)__**ReN: *sighs* I'll take that as a yes**_

_(23:09)Yori: so, what exactly got burnt?_

_(23:09)__**ReN: usually it's the processor or the northbridge**_

_(23:09)__**ReN: or the gpu**_

_(23:09)Yori: (?_?) ???????_

_(23:10)__**ReN: you asked**_

_(23:10)Yori: translate, please?_

_(23:10)__**ReN: processor the CPU**_

_(23:10)Yori: it might be easier if you told me what it look like_

_(23:11)__**ReN: northbridge main chip in the motherboard**_

_(23:11)Yori: ok_

_(23:11)__**ReN: controls the busses**_

_(23:11)Yori: busses? How do they fit in there?_

_(23:11)Yori: j/k_

_(23:12)__**ReN: and gpu graphic processing unit in the video card**_

_(23:12)Yori: ohhh_

_(23:13)Yori: so how do you fix that? Change the motherboard? I think it was northbridge that got burned_

_(23:13)__**ReN: yup**_

_(23:14)Yori: by changing the motherboard doesn't erase whatever information you have on the computer since all the information is on the hard drive right, right?_

_(23:14)__**ReN: as long as is the same motherboard**_

_(23:14)Yori: what if it's different?_

_(23:15)__**ReN: if is a different one you'll need to reinstall windows**_

_(23:15)Yori: but when you installed windows I didn't lose anything. At least I think_

She was reading Yori's journal as she was talking to Ren. Yori had written very detail entries. She also found out she had more than one journal; it was actually three of them. The last two only about the last two years very detail and the firs one, which was the one she had first found was pretty much about since the time it was given to her till two years ago. It only contained stuff that had an impact, of sort. At least one thing everyday, though most entries were so small it was only one sentence long.

_(23:15)__**ReN: because I used a different hard drive**_

_(23:16)__**ReN: unless you put it over it is going to come back and hunt you in the future**_

_(23:16)Yori: what you mean?_

_(23:16)__**ReN: long techie talk _**_

_(23:17)Yori: ok, then I'll talk to you later. I'm off to bed._

_(23:17)__**ReN: later. I'm going to bed too XD**_

_(23:17)Yori: please, try to watch your health. It's not good to do so many all nighters._

_(23:18)__**ReN: ok, ok, mom**_

_(23:18)Yori: *sticks out tongue* g'night meanie_

_(23:18)__**ReN: nite, mom lol**_

_ReN has log out._

She yawned and stretched her arms. _'It really is like talking to my brother, Ren.' _She thought out loud as she was changing into her pajamas. "They even have the same name, how weird." She thought out-loud.

The next day, before going to school she looked up in the net the prices for a new motherboard for her computer. They were all really expensive. Akio had just given her four hundred dollars as allowance for the month and she had been happy with that. Now, she knew it was going to be spent on the new motherboard and she'd have nothing. It sucked not having enough money to even buy an ice-cream.

She arrived at school and entered her classroom expecting to see Aki but she wasn't there. _'She's not here yet?_' She thought and looked the clock above the digital blackboard. _'It seems I came too early.'_

It was five minutes before the rung when Aki entered the classroom and sat next to Yori.

"Good morning Aki," Yori was the first to greet.

"Good morning." Aki replied. "You don't seem as energetic as usual."

"My PC broke, so I need a technician to fix it and buy the motherboard. So, I'm also broke for this month" she sighed.

"What happened to your computer?" Aki asked curiously.

Yori looked away. She didn't want to say, it was stupid. "Class it's about to start." She said and their homeroom teacher arrived as if on cue.

It was the end of school now and Aki hadn't received an answer to her question. She decided to stop asking when since Yori really seemed reluctant to let her know.

"If you need a technician why not call Yusei?" Aki said as they were walking back home.

Yori stopped in her tracks. "I-I can't ask him." She said panicking.

"Why not?" Aki asked. "It's not like he's going to bite you or anything."

"I know." She sighed. "I just feel bad, still for what I did." She said as she recalled the incident when they were being introduced and the one that happened later that day on the park they were walking through now.

Aki looked at her who was looking at the floor looking embarrassed. She looked like a little girl who was afraid of being scold. Her childish face and height certainly help with that. Yori really looked younger, she wore no make up and thus she looked no older than fifteen and that was saying something.

"I know, come with me." Aki grabbed Yori's wrist and pulled her.

"Where's are we going?" Yori asked letting herself being dragged.

"You'll see when we get there." Aki smiled.

Yori looked at her curiously but decided to follow her. Aki eventually let go of her.

"Can't I get a clue at least?"

Aki looked at her with a grin. "If I'd tell you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

"I guess you're right." Yori said though she really wanted to know where exactly was Aki taking her.

* * *

Well, that's all for now. BTW, I'd like to give an special thanks to elcausa (he's not in but he is in other forums and stuff) for helping me with the conversation between Ren and Yori. Actually that conversation really happened about a week ago. I didn't unplug the fans though I just asked him a way to "brake" the computer. That was really me -///- I can't believe it I misspell it. I kept pretty much all our conversation as it was.

BTW, the thing about unplugging the fan and breaking your computer like that it's true so don't even try it (if you do, at least I warned you.) You don't believe me that people actually do something as stupid as that? Ask a technician, 'cause they do. elcausa is a computer technician and he told me when he was giving me ideas. (how cool is to know a computer technician who's also an otaku)

-It wasn't till about forty-five minutes*: This is an approximate. Elcausa said that it was anywhere from 20 minutes to a few hours. So the 45 mins was his suggestion after I annoyed him when I said "I like accuracy that's why I'm asking you to make it as real as possible."

Well, I think this about covers it for this chapter. Oh, I'd also would like to know if I'm doing okay at keeping the character, you know, in character? I'm not so sure. Please review? it'd make me happy and I'll feel like I want to write more.


	8. The Otaku, a message and mystery

Hello and thank you to those who were kind enough to review. As I said here is the chapter of this week. Actually because at work they changed me the schedule suddenly I couldn't write anything during the week as I usually do so I just finish it just now. So if you see grammar mistakes or anything, it's because of that. I'm too lazy to change them so everyone is gonna have to bare with it unless they're way too many.

_I'd like to make an announcement._ I'm going to start writing another Yugioh 5Ds fic with Midenigufutsu koyote. It's actually her idea, her characters, her plot, I'm just writing what she tells me. For what she have been telling me it's gonna be awesome. I just hope I can handle it and make it as awesome as she told me. I will try my very best thus _I'm not going to be updating every week anymore_, sorry. _I will continue with story,_ don't worry. It will take me longer though. I would also like to invite everyone to read the soon-to-be-realese fic, sorry no name yet. Just check my profile for updates or add me to your author alert.

BTW, on my profile I have made a profile of my OCs so far so check it out. I also made a poll there for this fic. Anyway enough of me talking, hope you like it.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yugioh 5Ds or Sailor Moon. I only own my OCs and this plot.

Chapter 8: The Otaku, message and mystery

Aki and Yori were running through a street which was full of different kinds of shops. Actually, Aki was dragging Yori who was barely able to keep up and trying her best to not fall or trip over anything.

"Wait!" Yori yelled as she suddenly came to abrupt halt.

"What is it?" asked Aki as she stopped and turned around only to see Yori's eyes shimmering with pure happiness.

"I have to go in." Yori said pointing to the manga shop. "_Please_?"

"You like that kinda stuff?" Aki asked unsurely.

Yori became defensive. "What about it? There's nothing wrong with liking manga or anime. Actually I feel proud to be an Otaku." She said proudly.

"I never said anything about that." Aki said patiently. "I just never expected you to like it." She said unsurely.

"Why?" Yori asked naively.

Aki gave her a look. "Um, let's see." She said almost sarcastically. "You're the top duelist at the Academy, ranked within the top 50 with the courses that had nothing to do with dueling; people think of you as a mature and sophisticated girl. In school you're always so….cool." Aki said as she was thinking of a perfect word to describe her.

Yori bursted out laughing, everyone in the street looked in their direction and she stopped laughing so hard, nevertheless continued laughing. "Cool?" she asked between laughs. "Me? Oh, Aki. That's the best joke I've heard."

Aki rolled her eyes. "That's what everyone thinks; I used to think that way too. Now, that I know you better I have a different opinion."

That perked Yori's interest. "I hope it's a bad one." She giggled nervously.

"You think I'd consider you my friend if it was?" Aki asked rhetorically.

"Good point." She smiled. _'To think I used to hate you Aki.'_ Yori turned around as she made her way to the store. "Anyway, let's get in."

Aki sighed.

"Aw, c'mon," Yori said as she pulled her in.

It was a complete different world for Aki. There were bookshelves as far as the eye could see and all of them full of manga. On the wall there were posters and she also noticed that the glass case had small figurines: some were monsters, others were girls in sailor outfits, women with strange clothes, a man with a mask and a tux, cats, warriors, there were so many an all different from one another.

"Okay, I'm done." Yori said happily from behind her which startled Aki. "Wow, that's an amazing collection."

"It sure is," said a male voice from behind them. It was a man between his late twenties or early thirties. "It took me some time but I've gathered almost all the character figures from Sailor Moon."

"Almost all? Which one is missing?" Yori asked.

Aki couldn't follow. She didn't know who these characters were; what she did understand was that one was missing. "I'm going, okay, Yori? I'll wait outside."

"Eh?" Yori was surprised so after listening to which character was missing she went after Aki, who was waiting outside.

The sky was already beginning to set. "Sorry, it seems it took longer than I expected." Yori said as she brought with her a small bag with manga.

"It's okay, though I don't think it's a good idea to go the place I wanted to show you now." Aki said.

Yori looked down. "I guess, sorry. I just couldn't contain myself." She apologized. "Guess what?" she beamed. "I got myself a job."

"Eh?" Aki exclaimed surprised.

Yori giggled. "I made him a deal. You see, the figure he's missing is the one I got at home. So I'm gonna lent it to him while I'm working." She looked up the sky and then back at Aki.

"Why would you need a job?" Aki couldn't help but ask.

"I'm short on money." Yori replied. "I told you I need to buy a motherboard and pay a technician. What I have it's not enough and I don't want to ask my parents if I can get it myself."

"I see." Aki replied understanding what she meant. After all, she was independent herself.

"That figurine it's the only I have since winning a give away contest is really hard. I wonder how he got all of those." She mused as they both started making their way back.

"Give away contest?" Aki looked surprised.

"Yeah, this magazine I'm subscribed to gives away something every month. You have to send a post card to enter the contest but since so many people enter the chances of winning are small. Especially because you never know how many post cards others are sending." She explained.

Aki was confused. "Eh? But don't you just send one post card to that sort of thing?"

"Have you ever entered a lottery contest before Aki?" Yori asked her seriously.

Aki looked away; Yori was being so serious about something so trivial. "Sure, I have." Aki replied. "When I was a kid." She added under her breath.

"Did you ever win anything?"

"No," Aki replied after thinking back.

"I bet you send a normal-looking post card." Yori said almost accusingly. "If you do that, of course you'll never win anything. If you want to win a contest like that you have to have love."

'_She's definitely an Otaku, all right.'_ Aki couldn't help smile. _'If the guys at school knew this I wonder what their reaction would be.'_ She chuckled slightly as she continued listening to her.

"What do you mean, Yori?" Asked Aki curiously.

"I've designed it so it'd get picked." She said proudly. "First step is neat penmanship. Then, you have to make your post card stand out from the rest. For example: drawing a picture or highlighting the border. Of course, sending a bunch of them is a must too but you can't use a computer or make copies. You have to every single one of them by hand; if you really want to win."

"If it's like that then how come you didn't win any of the other figures?" Aki asked not fully believing what Yori was saying.

"That's 'cause I only entered to win the one I have at home." She smiled happily.

"I see," Aki replied. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said when they arrived at the intersection which led them to different ways.

"Yeah, bye."

When Yori arrived home it was strangely quiet, even more than usual.

"I'm home," she announced but was greeted by silence. "I-is anyone here?" She called out slightly scared. She had always been alone at home in the real world but it was different when she was in such a large house; it was creepy. Not to mention, she hated being alone.

She ran towards her bedroom and turned on her laptop. She hoped with all her might that Ren was online. As she was waiting the program to load she turned on the windows media player and played music, really loud.

She started dancing and singing along when she saw Ren wasn't online. She imagined herself back home. After finishing dancing and singing two songs she turned the volume lower. She heard noises downstairs. For a moment she thought it was burglars but then decided it was probably Ms Higgins.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. "Miss?"

"Yes, Ms Higgins?" She replied relieved to know she was in the house.

"Dinner is served."

"I'll be right there." Yori replied and went to the dinner room. She had been expecting Akio and Mizuki to be there too but only on place had been set. Before she could say anything Ms Higgins explained.

"I'm afraid you parents had to leave earlier than expected." She said. "I went to with them to the airport and returned a little while ago. They wanted to wait for you but since you did not come right after school. I'm afraid you missed them."

"Aw, too bad, I wish I could have said goodbye to them and wish them a good trip." Yori said.

"I'd like to inform you that the most of the maids are on vacation starting Monday thus it would only be the cook, one of the maids and myself." Ms Higgins notified. "Of course, the Martha and the girl will only be here for a few hours."

"I see," Yori replied. "What about Richard?" She said referring to the chauffer of the family.

"He went abroad with your parents."

Yori made a mental note to get herself a GPS to not get lost when she went out shopping.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Yori asked politely.

Ms Higgins thought if she had forgotten anything but couldn't think of anything. "No, that is everything."

Even later that night when everyone was supposedly asleep Yori got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. For some reason she couldn't sleep. Maybe it was the excited from starting to work or because she couldn't think of any excuse to meet with Yusei. Actually she could, but she still felt embarrassed.

"What happened?" Yori heard Ms Higgins voice from the kitchen. The light was out but she could still see her silhouette. It seems she was talking with someone on the phone. "I know but I can't just leave Miss Yori; not when her parents are away." She argued. "Her parents and Miss Yori had always treated me like family!"

Yori was so curious to know with whom she was talking to and why she seemed so anxious but it really touched her that Ms Higgins was so nice and loved her so much. Though the person she loved was the real Yori.

"Ms Higgins?" She interrupted uncertain.

Ms Higgins gasped surprised. "One moment," she said on the phone. "Miss Yori is there anything you need?"

Yori smiled slightly and sympathetically. She shook her head. "Is there something wrong? You sounded a little… anxious on the phone."

Ms Higgins tried to make an excuse but she knew it was useless thus told her the truth. "My daughter is in the hospital." Ms Higgins said. "She had an accident."

"That's terrible." Yori said imagining how worried Ms Higgins must be for her daughter. "Is she going to be okay?"

Ms Higgins was smiled slightly. "Yes, she has a few broken bones but she is going to fine. However my grandkids are still in school and without any supervising. My old friend and neighbor is taking care of them for now but I'm afraid she can't take care of them since she is going to visit her own daughter." Ms Higgins explained.

"I see." Yori said. "I'm going to miss you, Ms Higgins."

"Miss?" Ms Higgins asked unsurely.

"Your grandchildren need you, you have to go."

"But Miss-"

"No buts," Yori said almost as a command. "They need you more than I do. Don't worry about me, I will be fine. Now, you should start packing."

Ms Higgins was very touched. "Thank you, Miss Yori." She cried.

The next morning when she woke up she found her breakfast served on the table of her bed room with a small note next to it.

'_Thank you very much, Miss Yori. I don't know how long I will be away but please take good care of yourself. Don't let your guard down, not now when your parents are gone._

_Sincerely_

_Ms Higgins'_

"Don't let my guard down?" Yori asked to no one in particular. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Then something clicked in her head. Those words were similar to the ones Ralph had said before.

'_Aki and Yori had been on their way to the cafeteria for lunch when suddenly…._

"_YOOOORI!" They heard a male voice yelled._

_As the girls turned around they saw a brown-haired boy charging towards them. As he got closer they noticed it was Ralph. Unexpectedly he jumped into the air a few meters away from them, ready to kick Yori. It happened so fast that Aki didn't see what happened. She blinked and Ralph was in the floor._

_Ralph groaned in pain as he rubbed his head. "So, maybe that wasn't a good idea." He murmured._

"_Are you okay?" Asked Aki._

"_He should be. I just pulled him down and he hit himself against the floor." Yori replied offhandedly. "Why did you try to kick me, though?" _

"_Well, I thought that just maybe even if your mind doesn't remember your body might." He replied._

_Yori was confused. _

"_Jeez, don't do dangerous stuff like that. What if she hadn't done anything? You could've hurt her!" Aki scolded._

"_Didn't think about that" Ralph admitted._

_Aki glared at him._

"_Aw, let it go Aki. He didn't do it with an ill intention and I'm fine." Yori reassured her. _

"_Like she said," Ralph stood up. "I wasn't going to hurt her I just wanted to know if she still had her reflexes. It seems I was right though."_

"_My reflexes?" Yori asked rhetorically before shaking her head. "I don't want to know. I really don't. Anyway, don't do that again okay because next time _I'll_ get mad." _

_Ralph grinned. "I won't; since I know you can defend yourself now."_

"_Let's go, Yori." Aki said as they walked away._

She shook her head as she came back to reality. _'That day Ralph attacked me to see if I could defend myself and now Ms Higgins is telling me not to let my guard down but…from what?'_ She thought as she started eating. _'Could it be…? That the accident I/Yori was in was not an accident at all?'_ She suddenly felt scared. _'Maybe I'm thinking too much, yeah.'_ She tried to dismiss her first thought but it still lingered. _'I'll ask Ralph, he has to know something.'_ She resolved_. 'Not that I think about it,'_ She finished eating and watched her teeth before making her way to school.

She walked slowly to school still thinking._ 'When I first arrived at the school it seemed like most people didn't know I have been on an accident. They thought I had been dueling pro. This is weird, something is definitely up. I should have asked Akio and Mizuki but it didn't cross my mind till now to ask about the accident.'_ She thought as she arrived to school. _'For me not knowing it was the best but now if I'm in danger then I _must_ know.'

* * *

_

I thought a little mystery would spice thing up a bit. Anyway, just in case you're wondering why Yusei hasn't appeared in 2 chapter in a row after his first appearace you'll have to wait patiently for the next chapter. He'll be there ^_~ and since I'm not sure when I'll be updating I'll leave you guys with some spoilers:

Chapter 9: SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!

"Oh no," Yori exclaimed. _'what do I do now?'_

"what happened?" Aki asked.

"Can I stay at your place for today?"Yori asked timidly.

"Don't tell me you actually...?"

"don't say it!" Yori exclaimed embarrassed.


	9. Unexpected part 1

Hello everyone! Woot! I got reviews! I am so happy ^^ *does happy dance* Sorry, sorry, I'm hyper. Anyway, did you guys miss me? Well, it doesn't matter. Here it is! Another chapter! This time there is Yusei. I have a poll on my profile: "Do you think Yori is a Mary Sue?" Feel free to answer it. Ok, enough for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds. All Yugioh cards presented on this fic belong to Konami.

Recap: Yori walked slowly to school still thinking._ 'When I first arrived at the school it seemed like most people didn't know I have been on an accident. They thought I had been dueling pro. This is weird, something is definitely up. I should have asked Akio and Mizuki but it didn't cross my mind till now to ask about the accident.'_ She thought as she arrived to school. _'For me not knowing it was the best but now if I'm in danger then I _must_ know._

Chapter 9: Unexpected part 1

"Yori!" Aki called out as she saw her friend entered through the gate. However the other girl seemed to be deep in thought and didn't react at all. She just kept looking at the ground. Aki walked towards her till she was standing in front of her.

Yori looked up when she saw a pair of shoes in front of her. "Aki!" she exclaimed surprised and then realized her surroundings. "Good morning." She said with false enthusiasms.

"Is something wrong?" Aki asked curiously noticing she was only pretending.

"Eh?" Yori was surprised. "No, everything's fine." She shook her head.

"G'morning, Yori" Greeted Rua startling Yori.

"M-morning Rua, Ruka." She stammered. She hadn't noticed them at all.

"Hey," greeted Yusei too.

Yori turned towards him shocked. "Yusei!" she gasped. "Hi." She said lamely. She wanted to ask what he was doing there but right now there was something more important in her mind.

Yori looked around. There was a huge crowd of girl surrounding someone but Yori paid it no mind. She looked at the other students who were also coming in, around the entrance of the school building. The person she was looking for was nowhere in sight.

"Have you guys seen Ralph?" She asked as she looked around.

Aki and Luna pointed to the swarm of girl who were squealing and being total fan girls.

Yori looked back there confused. Then she noticed him when he stood up and was trying to get away from them.

"Why is Ralph surrounded by all the girls?" she asked completely confused.

"Well, he _is_ a model and it seems he just signed with a major brand." Aki said.

"Not to mention he is the number one student academically," Ruka commented.

"Don't forget he's also within the top 50 duelist at the academy." Rua added.

Yori was flabbergasted. "HUH?" She pointed in his direction. "Ralph? A-a-are we talking about the same person?" She asked not believing what she was hearing. "He's the number one academically? I don't believe that."

"He is," Aki nodded.

"Then, how come he's always asking me for my homework. I don't doubt he's a good duelist but the model thing. I don't buy it. I mean, aren't models suppose to be like tall and handsome?" Yori asked.

"He has the minimum height and he is handsome." Aki said with a slight blushed which she covered. It was strange for her to say that sort of thing.

"He is?" Yori asked and the twins laughed. Yusei just continued listening to the conversation but cracked a smile at Yori's comments.

She put her hands in front of her and pretended she had a camera and looked at Ralph through it as she examined him. "I guess, he is…kinda… cute?"

Aki chuckled and shook her head while the twins continued to laugh.

"I just can't think of him as a guy so it's hard to tell for me." Yori admitted as she felt somewhat embarrassed.

"If I'm not a guy, what do you think I am?" An all too familiar voice said from behind her.

"I don't know… a penguin?" she said jokingly as she turned around knowing perfectly well who was standing there.

Ralph chuckled. "Hey, shortie." He greeted her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a model?" Asked Yori, surprising Ralph.

He sighed. "It's not important," he dismissed it. "Besides if I have told you, you would have told me to go to work instead of tutor you."

"That's right, I have" She replied. "Isn't your job important?"

"Yes, but you're more important." He replied making Yori blush. Ralph smirked at Yusei who simply did not pay attention to him.

"Don't say that sort of thing!" Yori scolded. "You're gonna cause a misunderstanding."

"What you're afraid that he," he pointed at Yusei "might think you have boyfriend or something?" He spat.

Yori was embarrassed because what he said was true. "Stop it, Ralph."

"Fine," he said reluctantly. "By the way, I noticed you were looking for me. You need anything?"

Yori became serious. "Yes, but I'll tell you later" she said cautiously since she didn't want to worry the others in case it was just paranoia.

"What is it?" he asked worried.

"I'll tell you later," she insisted.

"No, there's something worrying you and I want to know now." He retorted.

"I said later," she replied impatiently.

"Let's decide this with a duel," Ralph said confidently.

Yori was taken a back. "But –I, argh," she didn't how to act. She didn't want to duel. "Fine," she replied. "We only have ten minutes though so in case we don't finish whoever has most life points wins."

"You're on." Ralph replied as she took out his duel-disk from his bag.

Yori also took out her duel-disk from her bag pack. It would be her first duel with the deck she had assembled. She was nervous but confident. She knew her cards pretty well and she also knew his pretty well too.

"Are you sure about this, Yori?" Aki asked worried.

"Don't worry. I can duel now." Yori replied. "I'll be fine."

"Good luck Yori!" Ruka said.

"This is going to be awesome!" Rua said excited.

The other students noticed that Ralph and Yori were about to duel and formed a circle around them to watch the duel.

"You think she's going to be okay?" Aki asked. "I mean, she couldn't duel since the doctor had said that and she hasn't gone to the doctor to get a check up yet."

"Hmm. You have to believe in her, Aki." Said Yusei.

Aki smiled at him. "You're right. I can't help but worry, though. She seems like a child to me. I can't think of her as girl who is my same age."

Yusei nodded understandingly.

Ralph and Yori were standing a few feet away from each other.

"Ladies first," Ralph said chivalrously.

"Thanks but you go first," Yori replied smiling confidently.

_Ralph: 4000 LP_

_Yori: 4000 LP_

"Fine by me, I draw," He announced and did so. He studied his cars for a moment. "I place two cards face down and set one card on defense mode. I end my turn."

"Very well, my turn," Yori said as she drew. She smiled a little. It was her Witch of the Black Forest. On her hand she had Mist Body, Harpie's Feather Duster, Wabaku, Enchanted Javelin and Sunny Pixie. "I play my Harpie's Feather Duster and say good bye to your face downs."

He covered himself from the winds as mirror force and trap hole were blown away. He gritted his teeth.

"Now, Witch of the Black Forest attack his face down!" she called out. "Destroy cyber jar!" She added before it was flipped summoned to the shock of everyone.

"How…?" Ralph was shocked as he placed his Cyber Jar on the graveyard and Yori did the same with her monster.

"We've played so many times I already learned all your moves and memorize every single card in your deck. Don't be surprised." She smirked.

"I see, so that's why." He murmured to himself. "Anyway, now we each draw five cards and if they are level four monsters or less we can special summon them to the field."

They both draw five cards. Ralph summoned two monsters in face down in defense mode and Yori summoned Muka Muka, Cure Mermaid, and Amazoness Fighter in attack mode. "Now, since my battle phase isn't over… Amazoness Fighter, attack the card on the left and Muka Muka attack the one on the right!"

Amazoness Fighter destroyed his X-Saber Airbellum while Muka Muka destroyed his Giant Soldier of Stone. "Now, Cure Mermaid, attack him directly!"

She continued smiling; she was feeling confident she could win. "Let's not forget my Witch's effect. I get to pick a card from deck since she left the field to the graveyard. So, I choose Amazoness Swordswoman. I place one card face down," she set Waboku face down. "And end my turn."

_Yori's Life Points 4000 LP_

_Ralph's Life Points 2500 LP_

"Feeling like you've won, huh?" he smirked. "This is far from over! I draw" I took the first card. "Now, I play Raigeki and you know what that means!"

Yori flinched and covered herself and the lightning destroyed all of her monsters.

"I forgot about that one," she admitted.

"Well, let's see what you do about this! I summoned X-Saber Galahad in attack mode." His monster appeared on the field. "Next I play my magic card Double Summon, X-Saber Palomlo" his card joined the field. "Next I tune both of my monsters in order to synchro summon…. X-Saber Wayne!" His monster looked humanoid like a cowboy from an old western movie. "Now I use my X-Saber Wayne's effect to special summon X-Saber Urz." A double-yielding werewolf like creature appeared.

"Oh great," Yori said to herself knowing what was coming.

"You guess it!" Ralph called out. "I tune both of my monsters again to synchro summon an even better one, come forth….! XX-Saber Gottoms!" Saber Gottoms looked like some sort of knight with a red cape. "Now Saber Gottoms attack her directly!"

"Not so fast," Yori said immediately. "I activate my trap, Waboku! That means I suffer no battle damage for this turn."

Ralph smiled. "Nice, you got lucky."

Yori glared. "It wasn't luck." She said under her breath. "Are you done yet?" she called out almost impatiently.

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Ralph finished.

_Yori: 4000 LP_

_Ralph: 2500 LP_

"I draw," Yori announced. She drew Amazon Archer. '_I'm in trouble! His monster is too powerful I don't think I can destroy it. Destroy, that's it! I don't have to,'_ she looked at her Amazoness swordswoman and her equip magic card Mist Body. "Here it goes. I summon Amazoness swordswoman and then I equip it with Mist Body. Now, Amazoness swordswoman attack xx-Saber Gottoms!"

"Yori?" Aki asked as she declared the attack.

"Are you crazy? You're destroying your own monster?" Ralph said.

Yusei looked interested.

The amazoness attacked and instead of Yori receiving any damage Ralph was the one who took it. His life points went down to 900.

"What? What happened?" Ralph asked confused. "And how come your monster is still standing?"

Yori smirk. "It's my monster's effect. Swordswoman lets my opponent take the damage instead of me and since I have equipped her with Mist Body, she cannot be destroyed in battle. I place one card face down and end my turn." She set her Enchanted Javelin.

_Yori 4000 LP_

_Ralph 900 LP_

"My turn." He drew Lightning Vortex. "I play my magic card Lightning Vortex, by discarding a card from my hand I can destroy your Amazoness. After all Mist Body only works during the Battle Phase. Now your field is wide open for a direct attack." He said confidently. _'Unless that card is mirror force, I'm okay. I doubt it's mirror force, though.'_ He thought. "Now XX-Saber Gottoms attack Yori directly."

"I don't think so!" Yori said. "I activate trap, Enchanted Javelin! Enchanted Javelin increases my life points by the attack points of your monster." Her life points went up to 7100 and then after the attack they return to 4000. "I may not have been able to stop the attack but at least my life points remain the same." She said.

I play one card face down and end my turn." He placed Threatening Roar face down just in case.

Yori: 4000 LP

Ralph: 900 LP

"I draw," she said_. 'Please come to me Monster Reborn,'_ she pleaded. She drew but it wasn't the magic card she wanted, she had drawn Princess of Tsurugi. _'Guess this works too,'_ she thought slightly crest-fallen. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn." She said.

_Yori 4000 LP_

_Ralph 900 LP_

Ralph noticed she looked disappointed for a moment. It seemed she didn't draw the card she wanted. That was fine by him. He drew, finally a monster: Sabersaurus. "It's time to end this!" He smirked. "Sabersaurus attack that face down!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Yori said with a slightly playful tone.

"Yeah, right" He replied and attacked the card was flipped and a young woman appeared.

"Princess of Tsuguri's effect activates. You lose five-hundred life points for every trap or magic card on your side of the field and you have two!" Yori announced. "It's over." She said as his life points dropped to 0.

Some people cheered, other looked a bit disappointed. The girls were clearly disappointed that Ralph had lost.

"You've certainly improved," Admitted Ralph smiling.

"Well, I did have a good teacher," Yori giggled.

"The thing you wanted to tell me-"

"It can wait, after school. I'll wait for you in homeroom." Yori said.

"Ok, see ya" and he walked away. Once again he was surrounded by the girls.

"What the thing you want to talk to him about?" Asked Rua curiously.

Yori turned towards him and smiled sweetly. "That's a secret." She giggled.

"Congrats on your win," Aki said.

"Thanks Aki, though it was so disappointing." Yori said with a sad face.

"Why disappointing?" Ruka asked.

"I won thanks my Princess of Tsurugi's effect. It was a bad ending. I mean, he took his own life. So boring" she sighed.

"It was an unexpected way to end a duel" Yusei commented.

"I was hoping for something exciting. I really wanna duel right now too!" Yori whined.

Before anyone could say anything the bell rang.

"Too bad, Yori, it seems you're going to have to wait." Rua said amiably.

"Except today, we don't have any field class." Yori said. Field classes refer to the classes in which the students were actually allowed to duel.

"You can always duel after school," Aki tried to comfort her.

"I guess," she sighed. She had forgotten if only for a moment that her life could be in danger.

"Thanks again, Yusei and we'll see you later." Rua called out as he and Ruka ran towards the building so they wouldn't be late for class.

"No problem, bye" Yusei replied.

"Bye, Yusei" Aki said as she followed the twins.

Yori stayed behind. "Yusei the thing Ralph said," she begun "don't pay attention to it. Just ignore him" she said not looking at him, she felt embarrassed. "Bye" she said in a low voice, loud enough for him to hear her before walking off.

"Don't worry about it," Yusei called out. "Can you come to my place later today?"

Yori turned around surprised.

"Aki told me about your computer so I'd like to know what kind of motherboard it is so I can fix it." Yusei volunteered.

Yori blinked. "Wow, thanks, Yusei!" she beamed happily.

Two men in black suits and shades, called her attention. They were looking at her, talking through a radio. She became pale. She gulped.

"Are you feeling okay?" Yusei asked as he noticed the color drained from her face.

"Ah, um, yeah. I'm o-kay." She replied still looking at the two men who were trying to hide behind a wall, behind Yusei.

He noticed she wasn't looking at him but whatever was behind me. From the corner of his eyes he noticed the two men.

"I better go, I don't want to be late." Yori said hurriedly as she dashed off before Yusei could say anything.

"The target has gone inside the building," Yusei was able to overheard one of the men talk into the radio as she passed by to get on his D-Wheeler.

Yusei stared at the building thinking for moment before riding off.

* * *

Here is a little extra: Yori's deck!

Magic Cards:

**Monster reborn**: Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard to your side of the field.

**Swords of revealing Lights: **Flip all monsters your opponent controls face-up. This card remains on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack.

**Raigeki**: Destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

**Dark hole**: Destroys all monsters on the field.

**Megamorph**: _Equip_: While your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, the original ATK of the equipped monster is doubled. While your Life Points are higher, the original ATK of the equipped monster is halved.

**Horn of the unicorn:** _Equip_: A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 700 points. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, it returns to the top of your Deck.

**Black Pendant:** _Equip_: The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

**Harpie's feather duster:** Destroys all of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

**Pot of greet**: Draw 2 cards from your Deck.

**Malevolent nuzzler**: _Equip_: The equipped monster gains 700 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard you can pay 500 Life Points to return this card to the top of your Deck.

**Offering to the Doomed**: _quick spell:_ destroy 1 face-up monster. Skip next draw face.

**Mist body**: _Equip_: A monster equipped with this card cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)

**Ring of Magnetism**: _Equip_: You can only equip this card to a monster on your side of the field. Decrease the ATK and DEF of a monster equipped with this card by 500 points. In addition, all the monsters on your opponents side of the field can only attack the monster equipped with this card, if they attack.

**United We Stand**: _Equip_: Increase the ATK and DEF of the equipped monster by 800 points for each face-up monster you control.

_Trap Cards:_

**Trap hole:** Activate only when your opponent Normal Summons or Flip Summons a monster with 1000 or more ATK. Destroy that monster.

**Mirror force:** Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.

**Mirror wall: ***continuous* Halve the ATK of all your opponent's attacking monsters. Pay 2000 Life Points during each of your Standby Phases. If you do not, destroy this card.

**Enchanted javelin:** Increase your Life Points by the ATK of 1 attacking monster.

**Seven tools of bandit**: *counter* Pay 1000 Life Points. Negate the activation of a Trap Card and destroy it.

**Magic jammer:** *counter* Discard 1 card. Negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it.

**Waboku: **You take no Battle Damage this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

**Ring of destruction:** destroy 1 face-up Monster Card and inflict Direct Damage equal to the destroyed card's ATK oto the Life Points of both you and your opponent.

**Dust tornado:** Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls. You can then Set 1 Spell or Trap Card from your hand.

**Blast with Chain:** After activation, this card is treated as an Equip Card that increases the ATK of the equipped monster by 500 points. Equip a monster on your side of the field with this card. If this card is destroyed by the effect of another card while it is an Equip Card, select 1 card on the field and destroy it.

**Pixie Ring:** While you control 2 or more face-up monsters, monsters controlled by your opponent cannot attack the monster you control that has the lowest ATK.

**Shadow Spell:** *continuous* Select 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field. Decrease the ATK of the selected monster by 700 points. The monster cannot attack or change its battle position. When the selected monster is destroyed, or removed from the field, this card is also destroyed.

**Tears of a Mermaid:** Activate only when your opponent activates 1 Set Spell or Trap Card that targets a monster. Negate the activation and effect of that card and destroy it.

**Dramatic Rescue: **You can only activate this card when a card is activated that targets a monster on the field that includes "Amazoness" in its card name, or is named "Amazon Archer". Return the targeted monster to its owner's hand and Special Summon 1 other monster from your hand.

_Monsters:_

_Effect monsters_

**Witch of the Black forest x2**: Level _Dark,_ spellcaster/effect: When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, select 1 monster with a DEF of 1500 or less from your Deck, show it to your opponent, and add it to your hand. Then shuffle your Deck.

**Sangan: **Level _Dark_, fiend/effect: When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, add 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand.

**wall of illusion: **Level _Dark_, fiend/effect: The monster attacking this monster is returned to its owner's hand. The damage calculation is applied normally.

**Mask of darkness:** Level _Dark_, fiend/effect: FLIP: Select 1 Trap Card from your Graveyard. Add it to your hand.

**spear cretin:** Level _Dark,_ fiend/effect: FLIP: When this card is sent to the Graveyard after being flipped, each player Special Summons 1 monster from their Graveyard in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position.

**muka muka:** Level _Earth_, rock/effect: Increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 300 points for every card in your hand.

**magician of faith:** Level _Light_, spellcaster/effect: FLIP: Select 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard. Add the selected card to your hand.

**big shield gardna:** Level _Earth_, warrior/effect: Negate the activation of a Spell Card that designates this 1 face-down monster. At that time, flip this card into face-up Defense Position. If this card is attacked, change the battle position of this card to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step.

**cyber jar:** Level _Dark_, rock/effect: FLIP: Destroy all monsters on the field. Both players then pick up 5 cards from the top of their respective Decks and Special Summon all Level 4 or lower Monster Cards among them on the field in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position. The rest of the cards picked up are added to their respective hands.

**Old vindictive magician:** Level _Dark,_ spellcaster/effect: Flip: destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.

**Princess of Tsurigi**: Level _Wind_, warrior/effect: FLIP: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Spell and Trap Card your opponent controls.

**Penguin Soldier**: Level _Water_, aqua/effect: FLIP: You can return up to 2 Monster Cards from the field to the owner's hand.

**Amazon Archer**: Level _Earth_, warrior/effect: Tribute 2 monsters on your side of the field to inflict 1200 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

**amazoness Fighter**: Level _Earth_, warrior/effect: All Battle Damage to this card's controller that he/she takes from a battle involving this monster becomes 0.

**Amazoness Paladin**: Level _Earth_, warrior/effect: Increase the ATK of this monster by 100 points for each monster on your side of the field that includes "Amazoness" in its card name, or is named "Amazon Archer".

**Amazoness Tiger**: Level _Earth_, beast/effect: You can only have 1 "Amazoness Tiger" on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of this card by 400 points for each monster on your side of the field that includes "Amazoness" in its name, or is named "Amazon Archer". As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot select another monster that includes "Amazoness" in its name, or is named "Amazon Archer" as an attack target.

**Amazoness Swordswoman**: Level _Earth_, warrior/effect: The opponent takes all Battle Damage to this card's controller that he/she would have taken from a battle involving this card.

**The forgiving Maiden**: Level _Light_, Fairy/Effect: Offer this face-up card as a Tribute to return 1 of your monsters destroyed in battle during this turn to your hand.

**Spirit Reaper**: Level _Dark_, Zombie/Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Destroy this card when it is targeted by the effect of a Spell, Trap, or Effect Monster. If this card successfully attacks directly, your opponent randomly discards 1 card.

**Cure Mermaid:** Level _Water_, fish/effect: As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, increase your Life Points by 800 points during each of your Standby Phases.

**Summoner of Illusions:** Level _Light_, spellcaster/effect: FLIP: Tribute 1 other monster to Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. The Fusion Monster is destroyed at the end of the turn this effect is activated.

**Sunny Pixie:** Level 1: _Light_, Spellcaster/Tuner/effect: If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a LIGHT Synchro Monster, gain 1000 Life Points.

**Chaos-End Master:** Level 3: _Light_, Warrior/Tuner/effect: If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher monster with 1600 ATK or less from your Deck.

**Hanewata:** Level 1: _Light_, Fairy/tuner/effect: You can discard this card to make any effect damage you take this turn 0. This effect can be activated during either player's turn.

**Magical Marionette**: Level 6 _Light_, Spellcaster/Effect: Each time you or your opponent activates 1 Spell Card, put 1 Spell Counter on this card. Increase the ATK of this monster by 200 points for each Spell Counter on this card. Also, you can remove 2 Spell Counters from his card to destroy 1 monster on the field.

**Patrician of Darkness**: Level 6 _Dark_, Zombie/Effect: As long as this monster remains face-up on the field, the controller of this card selects the targets of his/her opponent's attacks.

**Shadow Ghoul:** Level 5 ATK 1600/DEF 1300 _Dark_, Zombie/Effect: Increase the ATK of this monster by 100 points for each monster in your Graveyard.

_Normal Monsters:_

**Vorse Rider:** 1900/1200

**Summoned skull:** Level 6 2500/1200

**Gemini Elf**: 1900/ 800

**Luster Dragon**: 1900/1600

_Synchro Monster_

**Ancient Holy Wyvern**: Level 7 Fairy/Synchro/effect: ATK2100/ DEF2000

1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
If your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, this card gains ATK equal to the difference. If your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, this card loses ATK equal to the difference. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon it.

Total Cards: 61 (Synchro Monsters don't actually count since they're on an extra deck, same as fusion monster)

* * *

Well, let me know your comments about the chapter and her deck, which it has almost all of my cards. I don't have the tuner monsters nor Ancient Holy Wyvern. Pixie Ring is another one I don't have. Anyhow, please review and I hope you enjoyed it. Till next time!


	10. Unexpected part 2

Hi everyone! Thank you again to all those who were so kind as to leave me some reviews. Really guys, getting reviews is the best. It really helps my motivation. It seems that the little mystery really did the trick to get me more reviews. I do love mystery after all, I just hope I can pull it off since this is the first time I'm writing it. I've tried it before but it didn't work because I ended up telling the readers and the mystery was only for the characters and that was a bit boring. So this time I'm really trying hard to keep the mystery for both the characters and you my dear readers. Ok, I'll stop babbling now. Go ahead and I hope you like it! This is ones of the longest chapters of the story so far. Ok, I'll really stop now!! Please R&R! Enjoy ;)

Chapter 10: Unexpected part 2

It was finally after school and the day had been pretty normal. The only thing interesting thing so far had been Yusei being at school earlier that morning. She had asked Aki during lunch time and she had said that Yusei had brought something Rua apparently forgot the day before at Yusei's place.

"I'll see you at the lobby then," Aki said as left the room.

"Thanks, Aki." Yori replied as her friend was leaving.

She sat at her sit by the window and looked out to the sky. It was cloudless and beautiful. As she continued to look outside she noticed a car park right in front of the school. That was not strange as many students had chauffeurs and their own cars but this one somehow emitted an aura. She could feel there was something peculiar about it. She just knew that the person inside there were those men from earlier. She had the feeling she was being watched.

"Hey, shortie" greeted Ralph as he entered the classroom, startling Yori a bit.

"Ralph!" she exclaimed as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Well? Are you going to tell me now?" Ralph asked straight forwardly.

"It's not really important as I said before it's just that it got me curious what you said on my first day of school after my accident." Yori explained.

"What did I say?" Asked Ralph confused.

"You said I still had my reflexes and that you didn't have to worry about me being attack or something like that?" she said as she tried her best to not let Ralph worry about her being danger or anything like that. She didn't want to worry him or anyone for that matter.

Ralph crossed his arms in front of his chest as he tried to recall that day. "Oh, I remember now. What about it?" he asked after a brief paused.

"I wanted to ask you what you meant by that? I didn't have the chance then, so…" she wasn't sure how to continue.

"Nothing really" Ralph replied with a shrug. "I was just curious since you did practice Karate when you were little although you stopped five years ago; but I wanted to see if you could still move even with amnesia."

"Oh, I see." Yori said understanding.

"Why you asked?" Ralph asked almost immediately suspiciously.

"As I said, just curiosity." Yori replied as she felt that he hadn't bought it.

"Did anything happen?" he asked again this time shortening the distance between them.

Yori backed away against the window glass and looked outside. He was standing close, too close. His face was right there in front of her. She felt caged.

"No, of course not." She said almost with a scoff. _'Nothing yet._' She added in her mind. "I mean, what could happen?" She asked rhetorically.

"You're right," Ralph said as he walked away from her. "As long as Mrs. Higgins is around taking care of you, there's nothing to worry about."

'_As long as she's around? What does that mean?' _she felt she was not going to like the answer and that her worries were going to be for real. "Even if she weren't around I could still protect myself, right?" Yori scoffed again. "I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can," Ralph said seriously "but with your parents away without her it'd be just you on that huge house; an easy target for thieves and all kinds of delinquents. You should remember whose daughter you are, Yori. You are not an ordinary girl and there are people who would do anything to hurt you because of who you are and what you stand for."

"What kind of people?" she asked as she tried to her cool and did a very good job.

"Mafia, rival companies, I don't know." Ralph shrugged.

"In any case, Mrs. Higgins is not going to be much help against mafia or anyone who'd try to harm me." Yori started. "I mean, even with her around it'd be a middle age woman and a teenage girl."

"Except that 'middle age woman' is an ex-security who is a living legend and many mafia members are afraid of her." Ralph corrected.

"She is?" Yori was shocked. That was the second time that day. "Amazing, I'll ask her to tell me more about it." She said and decided to leave otherwise Ralph could get suspicious. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going with Aki somewhere." She said happily.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Ralph said as he looked at her get her bag and left the room.

He looked out the window and saw a black car. The window of it was slightly open and a man with shades and in a suit was looking at the school. After a few minutes he saw Aki and Yori leave the building and walked towards the park. The car started moving too in the same direction.

"Mrs. Higgins is away. I wonder if… I'll tell her tomorrow." he mumbled to himself and decided to leave too.

The two girls were walking now through the park to go Yusei's place.

"Is that were you were taking me yesterday? To Yusei's?" Yori asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Aki replied. "By the way, weren't you going to work there?"

Yori nodded happily. "Yes, I have to go tomorrow. It's going to be great." She smiled.

"I wonder if you're going to any work. Somehow I think you're going to end up reading all that manga." Aki commented.

"Hey!" Yori said while pretending to be insulted. "I won't do that. I mean, I'm going to meet other people who also like the same things as I do." She explained. "I have to work properly in order to help them find what they're looking for. I have to have some knowledge about manga and anime to better serve the customers. After all, I have to try my best to sell the manga and the anime dvds and stuff. It really is going to be work, Aki."

Aki sweat dropped. _'This girl really gets fired up when it's about anime and manga related.'_ Aki thought.

"We're here!" Aki announce minutes later when they arrived at the building.

Aki entered first and Yori followed soon after. She was looking around at the structure.

'_This place is even bigger than I thought.'_ Yori observed. She saw the D-Wheels neatly aligned next to each other covered by a white mantle. She could still see the wheels and shape, that's how she knew. She saw many computer and other machine parts around the place. "It looks like the basement…" she thought out loud, referring to the basement in Yori's house. Big and full of machine parts, Yori had written an entry in her journal that her big brother used the basement as a workshop and built a D-Wheeler too. It was still there too since he never took it with him.

"Like the basement?" Yusei asked as he cleaned his hands with a rag.

Yori looked at him a little startled not realizing she had said it out-loud. "Oh, um, yeah. It looks like my basement at home." She replied. "M-my brother also is good when it comes to fixing stuff?" she said unsurely. She was hoping she hadn't said anything wrong or out of place.

Yusei smiled. Before he could say anything Aki asked. "Oh, you had a brother? I didn't know."

Yori nodded. "Yeah, he's currently studying abroad so I haven't met him yet." She offered. "Personally," she added almost immediately.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked curiously.

"I talk to him pretty frequently through the net. We chat almost everyday." She replied. "That's also how I know that the motherboard needs to be change. I told him what happened and he said that if I did that it would be fixed. Probably. I hope." She added as she realized that one thing is having someone know about computers and look at it and another is to tell the 'symptoms' someone who knows.

It was probably the same as being sick and sending someone to the doctor to tell him what the symptoms are and getting the medicine without being completely sure what the disease is in the first place.

"As I said to you earlier," Yusei started. "I invited you here to see if you have any of the motherboard I have here. If you can remember which one is the one in your computer, I mean."

Aki and Yori both walked down the stairs as Yusei was talking. "I do remember what it looks like." Yori said thoughtfully.

Yusei showed the girls five different types of motherboards. Yori looked at each one of them very carefully. She shook her head after a little while.

"No, none of these are like the one I have at home." Yori said somehow disappointed. "I really gonna have to buy it. I'm so lazy I don't want to." She whined.

Yusei and Aki laughed at Yori. Well, Yusei chuckled.

"If the guys at school could hear you," Aki started.

"Don't say that," Yori said pretending to panic. "Do you want to destroy my perfect image?" she added dramatically which made the other two laughed even more.

'_Yusei looks so cute laughing like that. I wish they'd show this face on the anime. He looks so adorable._' Yori thought as she tried her best to keep the fangirl inside her calm. She felt like squealing and then hugging him as he were a plushie.

"Aw, man, I'm tired!" A male voice said as the door opened again.

Everyone looked up to see Crow coming back from work, apparently.

"Welcome back," Yusei said as a greeting.

"Hi Crow," Aki greeted.

Yori was unsure of what to say. It would be the first time meeting Crow but she already knew him, it was still weird meeting people like this: knowing them without being introduced.

"Hello," Yori opted to say.

"Hi Aki," Crow greeted as he looked at her. "Hi there," he greeted as he looked at Yori. "Who might you be?"

"My name is Yori. Nice to meet you, Crow." Yori smiled.

"Same here, Yori." Crow replied. "So, what brings you here?"

'_My feet,'_ was the first thing that popped in her head but she said "I need Yusei's help with my computer."

"I see," Crow replied.

"Anyway, I think I'll go this weekend to buy the motherboard and when I have it I'll let you know, is that okay, Yusei?" Yori asked.

"Sure." Yusei nodded.

"You're going to wait a week to go buy it?" Aki asked.

Yori looked at her. "No, I'm going this Saturday."

"You mean tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Yori asked confused. "Today's Friday?"

Aki nodded.

"Oh," she made a long pause. "No" she finished after a whole minute unable to find a better word that wasn't a curse word. She looked at her watch and it was four fifty. "Aki, how do I get to that shop?"

"You mean the one you're gonna start working?" Aki asked.

Yori nodded. "I have to be there in less than ten minutes! I was supposed to be there at five." She panicked.

"I thought you said you had to go tomorrow." Aki replied as she was also getting anxious like her friend.

"I thought it was Thursday!"

"Oh, jeez," Crow mumbled as he watched the two girls panic. "Yusei why don't you give Yori a ride?" he suggested.

Yusei blinked. "Mine D-Wheel is one passenger only." He replied.

"Mine has enough for two," Crow replied and threw the keys at him. "I'm going to rest a bit. Later!" He went after with that said.

"Yori?" Yusei said.

She followed Yusei outside along with Aki. From the corner of his eye he saw those men from the morning again, this time inside a car. He pretended to not have noticed. Yori also saw those men and became slightly pale.

"Yori, are you alright?" Aki asked worried when she noticed the color of Yori's face drained.

Yori looked at her and smiled nervously. "Yes, I'm just a littler nervous since it's my first time to get on a bike." She lied.

"I won't go too fast. Don't worry." Yusei reassured her as he handed her a helmet.

"Thanks," she said as she tried to smile but couldn't help but look at those men from the corner of her eye.

She sat behind Yusei and put her hands on his shoulders. She didn't dare what she really wanted: put her hands around his waist and cling onto him as tight as she could.

"I guess I'll see you guy, I think I'll go home now." Aki said.

"Ok, thanks Aki. Bye." Yori said as Aki started leaving.

"You need to hold tighter otherwise it's going to be dangerous," Yusei said as he put her hands around his waist. His touch made her blush. She was glad she was wearing a helmet and since he was in the front he couldn't see her face. "Better. Now, just hold on tight." He said before speeding off.

Five minutes later, she was in front of the store. It was close to the place where Yusei and the others lived but since she didn't know her way very well. She might not have been able to make it on time.

She got off and took the helmet off and handed it to Yusei. "Thank you, Yusei. You're a real life saver."

"I didn't do much." He replied. He heard the engine of a car as it park close by, somehow he had the feeling it was the same car with the same men from earlier. "At what time you get off?"

Yori thought for a second. "Around eight o'clock," she replied. "Why?"

"I'll pick you up." Yusei said.

Yori blinked. "What?" she asked but not loud enough for him to hear her.

"I'll see you later," Yusei said before leaving. Yori stood there as he watched Yusei go. _'Did he just say that he was going to pick me up?'_

"Hello Miss Yori," said the owner of the store with whom she had spoken before.

Yori gasped, startled. "Mr. Owner."

"Sorry, did I startle you?"

"It's okay. I was spacing out." She replied.

"What bring you here today, miss?" the man who was in his early thirty asked.

Yori blinked. "Um, well, you said to come on Friday for the training, Mr. Owner." She explained.

"Eh? Today's Friday?" the man said confused. "I thought it was Thursday!"

She sweat-dropped. At least, she wasn't the only one.

"In that case, let's go inside and I'll explain you what you will be doing." He said. "Another thing, just call me Jeff."

"Ok, boss." She replied.

"Jeff." He corrected her as they both entered the stored.

Her work was exactly like she expected. She was to work on the register which she knew how to handle very well since that was her job back in her own world. She knew how to treat the customers well too. However, she didn't know she would have to help organize where everything went. The movies and manga had to be in alphabetical order and she would have to restock them every once in a while so the customers won't have to be asking if they had certain movie or manga in stock.

Even so because it was a small store her job was pretty simple and the store was not as busy as the one she worked back home which was always busy. It made her feel more at ease and it was fun to talk with her co-workers who were other two girls a little older than herself who also were anime fans. She had fun and just like it happens whenever we are having fun time flew by and her first day was over.

"Good night, guys. See you tomorrow!" Yori said as she left the store wearing her school uniform again. During her shift she had been wearing a light blue shirt and a black apron. She was to wear black pants but since she didn't have them she was allowed to keep her school skirt as long as the customer didn't see it; which was hard to do when she was behind the counter.

She looked at her watch and noticed it was seven thirty. She had told Yusei she was coming out at eight and she didn't know how to contact him nor was she sure how to go to his place to let him know.

'_I guess I'll read the manga I bought yesterday and wait.'_ She thought as she sat on a bench in front of the bus stop which was next to the shop. She became immerse in her own world; she was so into it she didn't hear or see anything besides what was written in her book. '_What is this?_' she thought as she was half done with her book. _'No way! I didn't know this had smut!'_ even her ears were red. _'This is so good though, I can't stop now'_ she didn't want to read any longer but she just couldn't stop.

"…ri. Yori?" again a male voice called her and finally snapped her out of her world to reality.

"Yusei!" she gasped surprised looking up to him.

"Why is your face so red?" he asked curiously.

She shut her manga and put it on her back so he wouldn't see it. "Um, err, it's um, nothing!" She said nervously. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

Yusei couldn't help but crack a smile. She looked cute being all nervous like that. _'Did I just think cute?'_ he asked himself.

"Yusei?" Yori asked as she had put away her manga back into her bag and was looking at him with curious eyes as he seemed to be deep in thought.

She was standing close to him almost about to touch him, he blushed. Not at her closeness but because of what he had previously thought for a moment.

"Let's go," Yusei said as he started walking. Again, Yusei noticed those men from earlier. It seemed to him Yori hadn't notice them.

"Okay," she replied cheerfully as she followed him. She told him where she lived and both headed in that direction. She didn't know what to talk about with him, she felt shy being alone with him. Yusei seemed to be thinking of something and remained quiet.

"Thank you, Yusei!" Yori said when they arrived.

"The lights are all out, isn't anyone there?" Yusei pointed out.

Yori shook her head. "No, my parents are out of the country and my nanny had an emergency so she's also out of the city."

"Are you ok staying by yourself in such a big house?" he asked concerned which surprised Yori.

She smiled tenderly at him. "It is my home. Isn't one's home supposed to be the safest place or at least suppose to feel like the safest place?"

"I guess you're right." Replied Yusei after a prolonged pause.

"Um, then I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to buy the motherboard then go by your place to give you the motherboard since I have to work. You can just come here since the maids will be here till I come back tomorrow. I'll let them know you're coming so they let you in." she said. "Is that alright?" she added, she felt the need to ask him if he was okay with it.

"That's fine." He replied. "At what time you work tomorrow?"

"Four to eight." She replied.

Yusei nodded. "I'll walk you tomorrow too then," he said as he started leaving.

"Eh?" Yori was again surprised. "Yusei!" she called after him. He turned around. She looked at the ground, shyly. "Why are you…doing this?" she asked meekly.

It caught him off guard. He didn't answer. He was still thinking when she started again.

"Yusei, you really don't have to walk me or help me. I know you're doing it because of Aki but you don't have to force yourself." She said as she tried to not sound bitter or sad. She knew though, she knew very well that to Yusei she was only a friend of a friend. Or maybe the friend of the girl he liked, though she really didn't want to think that.

"I'm not forcing myself." He replied. "I'm doing it 'cause I consider you a friend too."

Yori could feel her tears forming in her eyes. She blinked them away. She was so happy to hear those words but somehow they were a little painful too. She was important to him, she was friend. Friend was someone who was very dear to Yusei, all of his friends were and now she was one of them too. Wasn't that her wish? Hadn't she wished to be someone important to him?

She couldn't contain her feelings and ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She said as her voiced started breaking. "Thank you so much Yusei. You have no idea what those words mean to me." She looked up to him and smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Yusei was surprised at her sudden actions. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

"W-why are you crying?" Yusei asked unsurely.

It was then she noticed she was still hugging him and immediately let go of him. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing." She smiled at him. "See you tomorrow." She said hurriedly as she went inside her house.

Tears started overflowing as she ran to her room, locked herself in and reclined against the door as she started crying. She covered her mouth and nose with both of her hands and slid against the door and fell on the floor.

'_This is it,'_ she thought as tears wouldn't stop. _'This is the closest thing I can be to Yusei.'_ She thought sadly. _'I'm such an idiot!'_ she thought angrily. _'I fell in love with an anime character and wished to be here but I knew my feeling for the anime Yusei were not real. What should I do now?'_ she was confused. _'This time he is as real as I am and these feelings are real now. I really am in love with him now. He is even a better guy than I already knew he was. Being considered his friend makes me so happy but I still wish to be more important than that. Why am I so greedy? What should I do?'_ Her tears stopped after a long time and exhausted she felt asleep as soon as she lay on her bed.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Inside the black car which was park in front of Yori's house. One of the men talked through a radio. "The target is inside. She was accompanied by a young man, sir."

"Find out who he is and continue observing her. Remember, don't let her see you." A male voice said through the radio.

"Affirmative, sir. Over and out."

* * *

Well, what did you think? I hope Yusei or any of the characters were OOCs. I hope you guys liked this chapter even though it was sorta a rush job since I started on Friday night, wrote a little yesterday (which was my day off from work) and just finished now (which I started around 9 and it's currently 11. Wow, I wrote half chapter in only 2 hours? That's a new record for me.)

Anyway, I think I"m gonna hold a poll on my profile to see what your guesses are on who is behind the mysterious men who are following Yori. Please don't forget to review, 'kay? Till next time! (next chapter will be release in October, due to I'm writing another Yugioh 5D's fic and the NYAF is next week. Sorry!)


	11. Unexpected part 3

Hello everyone! Sorry about last week but I was kinda sad to write anything. I'm still a little depress but I'm better so I finally finished writing it. Thank you so much for the reviews I was reading them yesterday. I'm getting more and more reviews with each chapter, I'm glad. BTW, I was reading some of the chapters again and I noticed I had a few grammar mistakes so I'm gonna try to correct them and fix the chapter when I have time. If anyone notices or has noticed, could you please tell me to fix them? Thank you!

Another thing, chapter 1 I made a mistake, I uploaded the wrong version and I just noticed. Oh well, I was planning to leave the "fake Yori" nameless but whatever. I guess this works too so from now on, when I'm referring to the "fake Yori" I'm just gonna call her by her real name. You don't have to go to chapter 1 and see her name (if you don't remember it) I've writing it on this chapter.

One more thing, this is the last, I promise. I'm looking for a Beta Reader who has experience. I figured I might as well have someone help me revise my mistakes and to keep the characters within character. Ok, now on with the fic, enjoy!

Chapter 11: Unexpected part 3

She heard it clearly; the footsteps of someone, or in this case, a group of people coming. The squeaky sound of the wooden stairs, it became a little louder as they got near. They were right outside her room, she knew. She wasn't sure who exactly was out there. Everything was still dark, with a quick gaze at her cat shaped wall clock she learned it was still one in the morning.

The doorknob started turning. Almost as if it were a reflex she jumped out of bed and went under it. It happened in less than five seconds but even so she was careful not to make much noise when she opened and close the doors. Her bed was tall and while many beds had drawers, her had doors. She wasn't sure why but now she was glad it did.

The carpeted floor of her room muffled the noise of their footsteps. They were searching, and she was sure it was for her. She couldn't be sure how many were there in the room. She felt scared. Who were they? What did they want? One thing she was sure of, they were the same men who had been following her. Actually, she wasn't one hundred percent sure but, who else?

"She's not here." She heard the voice of a man grunt.

"She has to be," said another with a tone of frustration. "The rest of the house is empty and she hasn't left the house."

She heard a sound, she wasn't sure what it was but then she heard the door of her hiding place being opened. Her eyes widen as she tried her best to form a ball with her body. She moved as far of sight as possible. The light of the flashlight coming so close made her heart race. It became hard to breath normally. They closed the door.

"Good call, but no, she wasn't there. Let's go."

Yori let out a silent sigh of relief as she felt her heart calm down a little. She stretched her legs again but accidentally ended up hitting the door.

"What was that?"

She panicked. She knew they were coming back. She turned; she'd had to run for it. The door was opened and she kicked the man in the face, who ended up falling backwards and on the feet of two of his companions. She stood up and ran out but not before taking her cell phone from her desk which was next to the door.

It took them a couple of seconds to react and by the time they did. She was already halfway down the stairs.

"After her!" yelled the man who had been kick, blood running down from his nose. The others finally reacted and followed.

By the time they had reached the stair, they saw her shadow go out by the door. They tried to follow but didn't know which way she had gone.

"Sir, I'm afraid we lost her." the man who had been kick, the leader of the group, said regrettably.

"She already knows now, so forget about being inconspicuous and get her!"

Yori ran and ran through the night city, still wearing her pajamas. The night was chilly and wearing a tank top and Capri with running barefoot was not the best combination. Not to mention running without a destination. She had run towards the school without realizing it, probably because that was the only path she was actually familiar with. She continued running.

Going to Ralph was out of question, since he lived next door and there was no way she could turn back, not without risking getting caught. Where? Where could she go? She didn't know how to get to Aki's house and the twins, she couldn't go there either.

She came to the park where she sat on one of the benches to catch her breath. Being there reminded her of her talk with Yusei the day before.

"_Yusei!" she called after him. He turned around. She looked at the ground, shyly. "Why are you…doing this?" she asked meekly._

_It caught him off guard. He didn't answer. He was still thinking when she started again._

"_Yusei, you really don't have to walk me or help me. I know you're doing it because of Aki but you don't have to force yourself." She said as she tried to not sound bitter or sad. She knew though, she knew very well that to Yusei she was only a friend of a friend. Or maybe the friend of the girl he liked, though she really didn't want to think that._

"_I'm not forcing myself." He replied. "I'm doing it 'cause I consider you a friend too."_

Those last words echo in her head.

'_Cause I consider you a friend too._

She stood up.

_I consider you a friend too._

She took a deep breath.

_A friend too._

She started running. She knew the way but unlike the other times when she had gone with Aki and taken a bus to go down from the tops, she'd have to run all the way.

She was breathless but she was close now. She could even see it, just down there. However, she would have to make a detour since she was in the border of the tops but the exit to the city was not there. She could go down too using that cable that was connected to a building and then get down using the emergency stairs but it was going to be dangerous. She was a few hundred feet of the ground and she'd have to use something to slide on the cable. So, it was out of the question.

She kept walking, since she was tired and hadn't seen anyone following her. In one of the interception she saw the lights of a car. She turned towards the light.

"Get her!" a man yelled.

She fled. She ran back to the place with the cable. It was going to be her only option. The car was approaching and she needed to something. She found a metallic bar which was about one yard long.

"I hope this works," she said to herself as she stood on the small wall put the bar on the cable, balancing it. And sledded through it. It was harder than she imagined it'd be. She was trying hard to keep it on the middle but it was leaning too much to the right. She was leaning too much. If she too kept it up like that her hand was going to hit the cable. Sliding at that speed, she knew it was going to be bad, really bad.

Her right hand was coming closer to the cable and so was she to the building. She was almost there when she felt it. As soon as she felt it touch her skin she let go. She was falling. She grabbed on the first thing that was close, which was the metal stair of the building she had intended on landing.

She was holding as hard as she could while trying to climb. She felt the blood running down her arm and dripping to the ground. It really was hard when it was hurting so much. Somehow she managed to climb the stairs.

She looked at her hand. It was bad. Everything from the end of her wrist to half of her thump was covered by blood. She winced in pain and held her hand. Carefully, she went down the stair and started her way to Yusei's.

She tried to evade the people by walking on the shadows. She finally made it and knocked the door. She was feeling extremely tired and a little lightheaded by the time she reached the place. She waited a little after the first knock but there was no response, she started knocking with her left hand as hard as she could; unable to find her voice to yell.

"Who dares comes at this hour?" she head someone grumped. She didn't recognize the voice as Yusei's or Crow's so she guessed it was Jack. The door opened, a tall blond man looked down at her slightly irritated.

Again she held her right hand in front of her. "Hello, Jack," she said weakly.

"Who are you?" he asked, not so angry anymore. He saw her wound.

"Who is it?" Crow yawned. "Yori?!" exclaimed Crow when he saw her standing outside.

"Yori?" Yusei asked as he came down.

"Hi guys," she greeted weakly.

Crow looked at her bleeding hand. "What happened?"

Yusei looked too. "Come in," he invited. Jack stepped aside to let her in. "You need a doctor."

"I'm fine," she looked away though she knew it wasn't truth. "This is nothing." She walked down the ramp. Yusei walked up to her and held her wrist, she winced in pain.

"You're not." He said sternly.

She looked away from him and to the ground.

"Crow, get Dr. Schmidt." Yusei said his eyes not leaving Yori for a second.

"Let go," she protested. She felt angry. Not at Yusei but herself for being weak. He released her.

"Oi, anyone mind telling me who is she and what's going on?" Jack said from behind her.

"I'm off," Crow announced as he left on his D-Wheel.

Without saying anything Yusei instructed Yori to sit down on the chair he had pulled. Obediently she sat down and continued staring at the floor, she felt too tired to even talk; not that she wanted to anyway.

"Her name is Yori," Yusei offered. "She's a friend." He added as he saw her yawned.

After a minute of silence she started. "I was attacked," she said quietly but loud enough for them to hear her. "I was being followed but I think I lost them." She pulled up one of her legs, leaving the other in the floor. She hugged it and rested her head on it. "I don't want to talk about it, not now."

"It's okay; you don't have to say anything now." Yusei said gently as he patted her head.

"Yusei!" started Jack. "I understand that she's in danger but you can't just let her stay her without knowing anything."

Yusei turned towards Jack. "I'm sure she will tell us what happen after she has rested a little," he turned towards Yori again who was looking up to him. "Won't you?"

Yori nodded. "I'll tell you everything you want to know but I just want to rest for now." Jack sighed. "I've ran all the way from home to here." She yawned again, this time not even bothering to cover her mouth like before.

"You ran all the way here?" Yusei said surprised.

"Where is she?" said Dr. Schmidt as he entered the room with Crow.

"Over there," said Jack as he pointed to the half sleep girl on the chair.

The middle age doctor cleaned her wound. She winced at the pain but as he stitched her, she only pressed her lips and eyes close and hold the wooden chair as hard as she could. Dr. Schmidt bandaged her hand, covering the five stitches. He didn't ask anything to her, he could see she didn't want to talk.

"Please go to the hospital in a few days to remove the stitches," he said to Yori who nodded.

"Thank you," she said to him before he left.

"That must have been painful," commented Crow. "You must be pretty tough to not have cried."

"I won't cry," she said her voice sounded distant. "I won't cry for something like that."

Yusei looked at her. He remembered that a few hours before he had seen her crying face and now she looked so different. It made him wonder what kind of things would make her cry. Apparently pain, wasn't one of them.

Jack and Crow were a little surprised by what she said and how she said it.

"I guess we should get some sleep now. It's past four already." Crow broke the silence that followed.

"Yori come, you can sleep in my room," said Yusei.

Yori nodded. She thought that under other circumstances, she would have been thrilled but now, it didn't feel like such a big deal. At first she didn't want to go into the bed since she became self-conscious and also because her feet were so dirty. Upon Yusei telling her it didn't matter she finally tucked herself in and fell asleep almost instantly.

Yusei watched her sleep for a moment. It seemed something was bothering her but it didn't seem like a nightmare. It was probably just from the fear of being chased and the exhaustion from running, he decided.

He went down and met with Jack and Crow, who apparently were waiting for him.

"Yusei," Crow began. "What do you think?"

"We have to protect her." He replied.

"From what?" asked Jack.

"You heard her, she was attacked and being chased." He looked at the ground thinking.

"Someone wants her, huh?" Crow stated.

"The other day when I went to the Academy I saw her some men in black who said to someone 'the target has gone inside the building'. Those men are the ones after her, I'm sure." Yusei told them.

"How can you be so sure, they are after her?" Jack asked.

"Because they've been following her," Yusei replied. "I went to pick her up because I knew she was being followed but I wasn't sure if she knew. She didn't look like she knew either."

"Well, this is her problem. It has nothing to do with us." Jack said.

"We can't leave her like that, Jack" Crow said.

"She came here because she wanted help. We can't turn out backs on her" Yusei said sternly.

"I get it, fine. She can stay her as long as likes," Jack said resignedly.

"Jack…" Yusei said as Jack was making his way up the stair.

"I'm going to bed," Jack announced. "Good night."

* * *

"Please open your eyes,"

Yori groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. It was bright and she had to squint before her sight got used to the light. Everything was white. It was like being on the clouds, except there were no clouds. She felt like she was floating yet she was standing on what felt like ground but there was nothing to stand on. It was very strange.

"Finally," said a gentle voice that sounded a lot like hers. "I'm glad my voice finally reached you." A shadow appeared as it got closer she noticed it was a girl. The girl was her, or at least looked like her.

Yori gasped, her eyes widened with shock. "W-who-?"

The girl smiled gently at her. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going hurt you." Yori believed her and felt relieved but that didn't answer her question. "I am Sayori Tenma, but everyone knows me as Yori." The girl said before 'Yori' could say anything. "I'm glad to finally meet you, Cindy."

Cindy, as that was her real name, was confused and wasn't sure what to say or how to react. "Thank you!" she exclaimed agitated as it was the first thing that came to her mind. "Thank you for letting me borrowed your body. I will return it, I promise." She babbled. Here she was making a promised she wasn't sure she would be able to keep.

The real Yori smiled. "I'm glad you are using it, actually. I should thank you."

Cindy looked at her slightly confused.

"I have been trying to talk to you for so long but I'm still too weak." Yori began. "Having you use my body and saying you have lost your memories have been a life saver. You have really saved my life. But I'm afraid I have put you in danger." She said concerned.

"I don't understand what you're saying," Cindy said confused.

"What sent me to the hospital was no accident," Yori explained. "Someone tried to kill me and I'm afraid he might be after you."

Cindy gulped. "W-w-why w-would they try to kill me? And who is that person?"

Yori let out sigh, or at least it seemed light a sigh to Cindy. "My uncle."

"You're uncle?" Cindy said surprised expecting Yori to elaborate more.

"You've noticed you can do stuff you couldn't, right? Like karate?" Yori panted, changing the topic.

"Yeah," Cindy replied, finally noticing Yori seemed to be out of breath as if she had ran a marathon. "Are you ok?"

"I don't have much time." Yori said tiredly. "Always keep your cool. If you don't you wont' be able to control it."

"Control what?" asked Cindy.

Yori turned into white smoke and dissipated. She mouthed two words but Cindy didn't know how to read lips and her question was left unanswered.

* * *

Yay, we finally know who the culprit is, kinda. BTW, this is the result of the poll:

the winner was *drum-roll* "Rival Company!" closely followed by "Other" those who voted other didn't tell me... hard to know if they guessed.

I'm going to hold another poll: Should I refered to Yori as Yori and to Cindy as Cindy or continue calling Cindy Yori when she's the others as I've had been doing? You can reply on reviews or the poll on my profile. Till next time! Don't forget to review please.


	12. Questions

_Hello and sorry for the long wait. I really apologize but this chapter was hard to write. I also was waiting to get some more answers to my poll question. However what really delay the update was my computer. I had virus, the internet was not working properly and I would get disconnected pretty frequently and then it would take forever to reconnect. Actually I was going to update last Saturday, but be glad I didn't. It would have been half of this. Since I couldn't update I just kept on going over it thinking maybe I should make it a little longer. Well, a little became twice as much. This was going to be 5 pages long and ended up being 10, actually 11 but only because of the last paragraph. _

_BTW, I'm still looking for a beta writer to help keep the characters in character. I don't think I have them right on this chapter so I'll appreciate any help and pointer to keep them in character. Okay, that's enough of me so I hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy!_

Chapter 12: Questions

Her feet were hurting; that was the first thing she noticed when she woke up. She tried to get up from bed but as she tried to sit up she ended up falling back. Her body felt strangely heavy and she felt also lightheaded. She knew this sensation. She groaned.

After a few minutes of lying down she gathered enough strength to get up and finally go down to greet the guys. She staggered a little as she walked down the stairs. She was half way down when Crow noticed her.

"Yori," he exclaimed a little surprise since it was around nine and with what had happened last night they all thought she would sleep in. "good morning,"

She smiled weakly. "Mo-morning." She said her cheeks slightly red.

"Good morning," greeted Yusei.

"Morning," grunted Jack.

She walked slowly towards them, where they were eating breakfast. She sat on the same chair she had a few hours before and Jack gave her a cup with coffee.

"T-thank you," she said quietly as she stared at the coffee.

"You don't like it?" Jack asked and Yori flinched. It was not that she was scared of him but he had this air that was a little intimidating.

"It-it's n-not that," she said huffing a little. "I just never tried it before."

"What do you usually eat for breakfast?" Asked Yusei.

"Chocolate milk, with wafers or French toast and sometimes pancakes too." She replied as she continued staring at the black liquid.

"You don't have to drink it, you don't want to," said Crow as he observed her.

She shook her head, "I'll try it." She gulped before she took a sip. She made a face. "Too bitter."

Crow laughed. "Just like a kid,"

Yori put the cup down and sighed. She felt too weak to argue, in normal circumstances she would have started protesting about being called a kid.

"Are you feeling alright?" Yusei asked as he silently asked for the cup and gave her orange juice instead.

Yori looked at him slightly confused. "I'm okay. Why you ask?"

"Your face is red and you look really tired." Yusei replied.

She had not wanted to say it but it seemed she hadn't been able to hide it. "It's just a slight fever," she replied.

"In that case, you should be in bed." Said Jack, surprising her.

"I guess, I should." She replied standing up. She drank her juice and put the down the cup on a nearby table. "Thanks, guys. I'll go sleep a little more, please wake me up before noon, in case I oversleep."

"You should probably just stay in bed," this time was Crow who talked.

Yori shook her head. "I have to go to work." She huffed. She no longer suppressed her tiredness. She wasn't trying to look normal anymore. "I have to call home and get my clothes so I can go to work."

"Can't you call and tell them you're not feeling well?" Yusei suggested. Yori considered it. "Besides," he added. "Didn't you come here saying you had been attacked? If that's the case, by going in that state you could become an easy target."

She remained silent. She knew he was right. "I-you're right. I'll call out." She said in defeat. "Still, didn't I promise to tell you guys what happened?"

"You can do it later," Said Crow.

"O-kay, I'm going back to bed. Later and thanks again." She wobbled her way back and almost even fell on the stairs.

Crow who was the closest to her rushed to help her and saved her from falling.

"Thanks," she giggled weakly.

Yusei who had been watching her closely walked up to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to see who it was. Then, before she realized she was in his arms. Her face became even redder and this time not from the fever.

"Y-y-yusei!" she exclaimed completely embarrassed. "W-what do y-you think you-you're doing!?" she struggled.

"Carrying you to my room," he said making her blush even more. "Stop moving or I might drop you."

She knew what he meant. It was his room after all. Still, she just couldn't understand how he could say that with such a straight face. Didn't he realize what he had just said? Or the meaning it had? She stopped struggling. It was dangerous on the stairs anyway.

'_I always wanted someone to carry me like a princess but I take it back. This is way too embarrassing!'_ She thought. She clutched onto him, grabbing his jacket. _'Hope I'm not too heavy.'_ She couldn't help but think. She was a little scared and closed her eyes tightly as he continued carrying her.

Yusei looked at her and noticed how she was clinging onto him and that she was shivering. Her eyes were closed and a smirked escaped his lips. It was in moments like this, he noticed, when he thought she was cute.

The door of the room was opened so he just put her down on bed. She became unable to make eye contact with him and avoided his gaze.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Your feet are hurting you, right?"

She nodded. Without a word he left the room only to come back a few minutes later with a towel, a small plastic tub with hot water, and soap.

"Thanks Yusei," she smiled at him shyly. He put the tub before her and she put her feet. "Where should I put this once I finish washing my feet?"

"It's okay, you can leave it here and I'll take it later." He said before leaving.

//\\//\\//\\//\\

"Yusei," Jack started. "I know I said it was okay for her to stay as long as she wanted but," he made a pause so he's point was viewed clearly. "She can't stay here forever."

"So you're saying once she perfectly fine to let her go?" accused Crow.

"No," Jack grunted. "What I meant is that she has a job and she has to go to school. Today is Saturday but, what about Monday?"

"Jack has a point." Yusei said thoughtfully. "Still, we are not the ones to decide. She is the one who has to make her decision."

"Since we're not getting anywhere with this, I'm going to make today's deliveries." said Crow. "See you guys," Crow said as he put on his helmet and left.

* * *

It felt refreshing washing her feet. It eased the pain a little too. She tucked herself inside the bed again. She felt better already. Before she lied down ready to sleep again she called to work and her boss said it was fine and hoped she felt better. She felt a little guilt, though she wasn't lying when she said she had a fever.

She was beginning to feel drowse when her cell phone began to ring. It startled her as it was also on vibration mode. So it made a noise on the wooden desk across the room. Reluctantly, she got up from bed and tip toe towards the desk trying not to get her feet dirty again since she was barefoot.

"Hello?" she answered keeping her voice neutral. Almost instantly she pulled the phone away from her ear as she heard someone scolding her. She rubbed her ear as if that would ease the pain. "Um, Ralph?"

She listened to him scolding her about her leaving her house at night and not even come back in the morning moreover without leaving a note or anything.

"I'm a friend's house." She replied. She wasn't sure whether or not to tell him. She knew he cared but she also knew he didn't like Yusei. If she told him she had been attacked and was not at Yusei's, he'd probably be mad. Still, she didn't want to lie more than necessary. The only thing she really had to lie about was about her real self about everything else she felt she should tell the truth. "No, I'm not at Aki's." Oops, maybe she should have lied. She didn't have many friends, after all. "Don't worry I'm fine." That was truth, she was safe. "So, why did you called?" she asked hoping the conversation would deviate away from her.

He sounded excited and happy with the news of his new job in which he would not only be the face for a new line of clothes but he would also get a part on a cast as an actor. Something he had never done and the reason why he had been looking for her. He wanted her to reassure him everything would be fine, which she did. "I want to see you one last time before I go," he had said over the phone. "I'll probably be out for a month or so, so I want to say goodbye."

She also wanted to talk to him as this seemed to be the last chance she had. He was the only person left to ask about her accident, which she now knew it was not an accident but she still wanted to hear from him. She needed to know what he knew. Something in her gut told her that something he knew would give her a clue to figure things out.

She sighed. There was no choice and she needed a few things from home too. "Ok, do you have time now?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving tonight." He replied. "I still have a few hours."

"Ok, but first can you do me a favor and put Misato on the phone? You're at my house, right?" After an affirmative response the young maid was at the phone. "Misato, I need to do make a bag with a few things." She said as she started thinking of the things she'd probably need. She knew going back home for the meantime was not a good idea. Staying here was her best option but since she wasn't sure if they guys would accept her she needed a plan B. "My card?" she was slightly confused since she had no idea what card she was talking about.

"I thought since you are asking for three changes of clothes, including your uniform that you'd be staying over a friend house. Thus, having your card would only be natural since it's the weekend. I'm sorry but I thought miss and your friend had planned to go on a shopping spree?"

A light bulb turned on in Yori's head. "Oh, yes, I would most definitely need my card." She grinned. She wondered how much she had on that card. "By the way, any news on my parents or Ms Higgins?"

"Ms. Higgins called today. She was a little worried about you but because I didn't want to scare her I told her you were fine." Misato replied.

"Thank you. Did you ask her about my parents?"

"I did," she made a pause. "However, when I called the numbers she gave me they told you me the master and mistress had already left the hotel in Berlin. I'm not sure if they are still in Germany or have gone to another country already."

"So, they're untraceable?" she asked rhetorically. She sighed. Two minutes later she had finished talking with Misato and also was done with giving Ralph instructions as to how to get to where she was. She didn't say it was where Yusei lived with his friends; she left that little detail out.

"I'll be there in two hours or so," Ralph said and by the tone of his voice she could almost see his smile. Oh boy, she just knew that smile would be wiped off his face once he found out she spent the night in an apartment with three guys.

"See you," she said trying to sound cheerful. She let out a sigh when she hung up. This was bad. There was storm coming, she knew. Actually it was hurricane coming. Still, she put the alarm of her cell phone to wake her up in one hour and a half though she doubt she would be able to sleep. She just hoped that by the time Ralph came she wouldn't have a fever anymore.

* * *

She woke up by herself two hours later and judging by the voices she could hear downstairs. She hadn't heard the alarm. Next to the bed she noticed a pair of slippers that hadn't been there before. She put them on and rushed out of the room. Downstairs she found an angry-looking young man holding Yusei by the collar who had a little of red liquid coming from his lip, which she guessed was blood and the guy holding Yusei was probably Ralph; still without her glasses her vision was blurry. Crow and Jack in the meantime were trying to restrain the boy.

"Enough Ralph!" she shouted focusing the attention on her. She felt uncomfortable with the stares but directed her gaze only towards Ralph.

"Yori!" he exclaimed almost with relief to see her. He walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." He said relieved as he put her glasses on her. Almost a second after he said and did that he pulled away and started scolding her. "Why do you think you're doing here in a place full of guys? Do you have any common sense!? And what happened to your hand!?"

Yori had just let him do what he pleased. Hugged her, pushed her, put on her glasses, she felt like a doll. She sighed as she took his hands off her shoulders. "In order?" she asked rhetorically. "I ran away and came here. I do believe I have common sense and I had a little accident."

"That doesn't answer anything." Ralph said exasperatedly.

"I know. I just limited myself to answer your questions, which is why it doesn't make much sense." She shrugged.

"I demand-!"

"You can't demand anything," Yori interrupted him and looked at him coldly. "You're not my father." Shock was written all over his face. Yori's heart was beating furiously; she was nervous and a little scared. She didn't dare to look at the other guys. "If you stay you'll hear it since I owe _them_ an explanation." She looked at Jack, Crow and Yusei. She didn't know what kind of expressions the ones they had on were.

Ralph nodded and remained silent. She breathed in and let it out slowly. The room was filled with silence for a minute.

"I guess, I'll start from the very beginning." She thought out loud. "You remember our duel, right Ralph?" she addressed him.

"Of course, how could I forget?" he replied, his voice sounded a little bitter. "You kicked my butt."

She let a small chuckled as she remembered the scored. She shook her head. That was not what she wanted to tell them. "Anyhow, that day I noticed that I was being followed. It was also the day Ms. Higgins had left a note for me to be careful." Confusion filled the room.

"Wait," Crow interrupted. "Who is Ms Higgins?"

"Ms Higgins is my care-taker and the one in charge of the house when my parents are away. Anyway, her daughter is the hospital right now and her grandchildren were at home and she was worried." She babbled. "So I told her it would alright for her to go till her daughter was released from the hospital."

"I knew it," Ralph sighed. "That's why you asked me those questions that day." Yori nodded.

"Okay," she said as she started again. "So, yesterday when I was sleeping at home. I heard noises." Her voice became as distant as her gaze as she recalled the events of the night before. She told them how she had hidden under the bed and then escape. She didn't mention how she got hurt.

"Why didn't you go to my place?" Ralph inquired.

"I don't know," she replied. "I guess it's because you live next door and they were right behind me. If I had waited for them to open the door, I think I would've been caught."

Ralph thought for second. "You're probably right."

"Why did you decide to come here?" Asked Jack.

"I thought of going to Aki but I don't know where she lives," she replied. "Since I ran towards school, I couldn't go back to Ralph's either; I just kept on walking and sat down in the park near the school for a little while thinking where to go." She was looking down at her hands. "I don't know many people and right now and Yusei had said that I was a friend so…I just came here." She wasn't even sure what she was saying. She wasn't thinking anymore either.

"I guess, I owe you an apology," Ralph said sheepishly to Yusei who looked surprised.

"It's okay," Yusei replied. "You were just worried about your friend."

"I don't mean just now," he said referring to the punch he had given Yusei when he first came in. "I mean the way I've treated you since I met you. I've been a jerk."

"Who are you!? And what have you done to Ralph?" she asked pretending to be aghast while accusing him.

Ralph narrowed his gaze towards her. "Shut up,"

Yori grinned. "So, does that mean you'll quit being a jerk?" she asked unable to stop herself from grinning.

He looked down at her. "Only towards him." He smirked at her. She didn't like that smirk but before she could stepped away he had put an arm around her making her unable to move.

"No stop it, please! No!" she yelled as he rubbed his knuckles on her head, hard. "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!"

He let go. "Promise me you won't do anything reckless." He said looking serious. Looking serious like that he did look like model, a stranger, and felt less like her younger brother. Even if they didn't look alike she couldn't help but notice that Ralph and her younger brother from her world were alike. It was like they were the same person but with a difference face and a few other small differences.

"I won't," she promised. _'At least, I'll try.'_ She added on her mind. "Ralph, there's something I want to ask you."

He looked at her curiously.

"Do you know what happened? What _really_ happened that sent me to the hospital?" She asked fear in her eyes.

He looked sad and in pain. "I do. I was with you."

"Eh?"

"I was there, I saw it." He explained. His gaze became distant. "I was waiting for you, we had agreed to go watch a movie." He started. "I saw you come running. The light was red and there was a car in the distant approaching. You were there almost in front of me and then…" his voiced quivered and he blinked a few times as if trying to fight back tears. "Red, everything was red with your blood. You were there a few meters away from me covered, no, drenched in blood." He pulled her closed and hugged her tightly. "I thought I had lost you. I thought I had lost my most important girl."

"Ralph" she said softly as she returned the hug and looked up to him as she parted from him a little. "I'm okay now." She said sympathetically. _'What would Yori say to him? I'm not good with drama and this sort of thing.'_

"Yes, you're fine now." He looked at her but at the same time he wasn't looking at her. "My most important girl…" he smiled tenderly still in some sort of daze. "There's something I need to tell you," he said and it was like he was back to normal. "I'll tell you when I come back. Will you wait for me?"

Yori didn't understand what he meant. If he had something to say why not say it then? And what was up with the 'will you wait for me?' He sounded, to her, as if he was going to war and didn't know if he will make it back. "Um, sure, I'll be here?" she said unsurely.

"I better go; I have to be in the airport in an hour." Ralph said with a lonely smile. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Please be safe." He told her. "I'm counting on you guys to protect her, alright?"

Yusei nodded. "Count on it." Crow and Jack nodded silently.

"Wait!" Yori exclaimed as she pulled him from his sleeve with her good hand, her left hand. She grabbed his collar and pulled him down, all in less than a blink of an eye. "Good luck," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled at him. His face became slightly red as the guys looked surprised at her boldness.

"Later," he murmured before hurrying off.

"Well, you can stay here as long as you want." Crow said when Ralph closed the door. "We are not going to let anything happen to you."

Yori smiled brightly. "Thank you!" It was almost unbelievable that such a bright smile came from the same girl who a few minutes ago looked like a shaking leaf as she recalled last night events.

"He left that for you." Jack said pointing to a black camping bag.

"What's in the bag?" asked Crow.

"Just a few things I thought I might need." She replied. "My laptop, deck, school stuff, clothes, that sort of thing" she shrugged.

"How did he know?" Asked Yusei.

"I told him to bring it." She admitted. "He called me when I was about to sleep again and said he'd come here I just never expected to be so deep in sleep that I didn't hear the alarm." She explained feeling a little guilty. "I should've warned you, sorry."

"It's okay." Replied Yusei. "What are you planning to do?" he changed the topic.

"I'm not sure yet." She sighed. "What I do know it's that I can't stay confine here forever. I have to live my life as usual. I don't think they'll try to do anything in broad daylight with a crowd people around so I think going to school will be okay. Work should be okay too since it's on the shopping district and there's always people walking around there."

"You should think things calmly. Do you have any idea who could be behind the attack though?" Jack asked.

She shook her head. "No," she lied. _'Yori said it was her uncle but I have no idea who that is; till I find out I can't say anything.'_

"Do you have any idea why would they target you?" Yusei asked.

Yori crossed her arms as she thought about it. "There are many reasons but none of them have to do with me." She replied.

"That makes no sense," Jack voiced for the three of them.

She chuckled a little. "Sorry, I'm not good at explain." She said. "The thing is there are a few reasons why I would be a target."

"Many reasons?" Crow asked skeptically. "No offense but you look like a girl who can do squat to me."

Yori raised an eyebrow not liking what he said. "What is that suppose to mean?" she asked a little offended.

"You look like a nice kid who wouldn't do anything to others."

"I am NOT a kid."

"You look like one," he countered.

The guys watched her struggled as she tried to make a come back and at finding none, she ended up pouting. Like a kid. It was hard not laugh but she really looked like a kid who had been scolded. Crow couldn't hold in and let out a hearty laugh. Jack soon joined with a chuckle and Yusei tried to not to but he also was chuckling.

Crow, still laughing, put a hand on her shoulder. "You are cute,"

She sighed and looked depressed. "Like a kid," she murmured to herself.

"Um, I'm gonna take this upstairs. I think I'm gonna try and sleep a little more." She said once the laughter died.

"Do you need help?" Asked Crow.

"It's okay, it's not really heavy." She replied as she carried the bag on her bag.

"If you need anything, we're here." Yusei said as she was half way up the stairs.

She looked back and nodded. "Thanks"

She reached Yusei's room and closed the door behind her. She opened the bag and took out her laptop, scattering the clothes that had been packed, across the room. _'I know I said I was going to sleep but now it's not the time for that.' _

_

* * *

Okay, I know you must hate reading/hearing this by now but please review. I was so lonely last chapter not many review but I do thanks those who did. Review, pretty please?  
_


	13. Searching for Clues

Happy New Year all! Sorry I'm late with the new chapter but the chapter are gonna start taking me longer to write since I have to do research. Not only that but I'm busier with work now. BTW, thank you all to those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Well, I think that's all for now so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

EDIT: I was reading it after the first review (Thank you!) and noticed a mistake so I fixed it. Oh, before I forgot but thank you guys!! This is the very first time I've had more than 50 reviews in a fic. I'm really happy!

Chapter 13: Searching for Clues

It was around eight when she heard a knock on the door. She hadn't realized how much time she had spent looking up Yori's uncle, or rather uncles; since she had four, at least legally speaking.

"I thought you were gonna sleep," Crow said as he opened the door and saw her sitting in front of the desk with her laptop on.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied offhandedly. "I found some interesting information though."

"Really? What did you find?" he asked with a hint of curiosity.

"How about we talk about this during dinner?" she suggested. "That's why you came in, right?"

"Oh, right." Crow said remembering why he had come in the first place.

Moments later they were downstairs, in the kitchen. They discussed what she had discovered, about having four uncles, though only two of them were related to her, or rather Yori, by blood. It turned out she was the granddaughter, legally, of Pegasus. That was shocking to everyone since she hadn't told them she was the future heiress of Industrials Illusions. One thing was being rich, another one being the heiress of an industrial empire and Industrials Illusions had made history too. It was not only one of the most important companies in Japan but in the world. Duel Monsters was after all the most popular game, just about everything in the modern world was based on duels. Pegasus didn't have any children but he had adopted five: Depre Scott, Richie Merced, Gekkou Tenma, Yakou Tenma and Aiko Tenma. The last three being real brothers.

"Why did you start looking for your uncles, anyway?" Jack asked before she could finish telling them more about it.

She was speechless for a minute. She hadn't thought about that and she didn't know what to answer. She couldn't think of a single lie and it was not like she could actually tell them the truth. She pictured how she'd say it.

"_You see," she would start, "when I was sleeping I had a dream in which I met Yori." She could see their confused faces. "I'm not really Yori." She would say then. "My name is actually Cindy and I'm just using Yori's body while she is still sleeping in coma. She was the one who told me her uncle was trying to kill her."_

She was sure they wouldn't believe her. It really wasn't a matter of lying or telling the truth since the truth was outrageous and impossible to believe. She still had trouble believing it herself and she was living another's live!

"I-I, um…err," she played with her long hair nervously. What could she possible say in a situation like this? Her light bulb turned on and she stood up abruptly.

The guys followed her with their gaze. Yusei, unlike the other two, noticed something he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He wasn't sure exactly what it was about her but something felt slightly odd.

She paced around a little, while she organized her thoughts together. "I was thinking," she started. "The idea of someone trying to kill me was the first thing that popped up when I said I was attacked. Of course, that only was confirmed when Ralph said that someone ran me over with a car." She made a small pause. "However, yesterday when those men broke into my house and chased me, they didn't hurt me."

"What about your hand?" Asked Yusei as he as well as Crow and Jack thought she had been injured by her attackers and had lied to Ralph as to not worry him.

She waved her hand, dismissingly, the one that was uninjured. "That was because I was clumsy," she shrugged. "If they had been trying to kill me," she returned to the topic, "they could've done it. I mean, it takes less than five seconds to shoot a gun."

"Makes sense, what's your point though?" asked Jack.

"My point is…" she made another pause just to make her point clearer "they were trying to kidnap me; _not_ kill me." She couldn't believe it herself but what she was saying was making sense; even if she was only actually thinking about it at that moment.

"That still doesn't answer my question," Jack pressed.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked. It all made sense to her now. "Why would anyone try to kidnap someone? Most of the time?"

"Money," replied Crow.

"Exactly," she grinned. "Kidnapping is usually done to get money easy. However, what type of person would hire some goons if they want money? I mean, why waste money hiring some people to get the money only to pay them back?" she asked rhetorically. "No, whoever is after me has to have money."

"You're right," agreed Yusei. "Those guys," he said referring to the suits he had seen at school and when he took her home, "didn't look to me like some street thugs."

"At first I thought, it could be a rival company or mafia, but they wouldn't go after me. Not if they want to do something against the company and if it's personal they would go straight to my parents. After all, Ralph told me the mafia wouldn't go after me since they're afraid of my nanny."

"So…?" Crow invited her to continue.

"I came to the conclusion is has to be someone in the family; with some kind of grudge against either my parents or me," she said thoughtfully; again with her habit of talking without really paying attention to what she was saying.

"If it's against your parents why would they go after you?" asked Yusei.

"Simple," she said her face without an expression. "When you're taking revenge always attack the weakest link, or where it hurts most." She replied. "That's what I would do, at least" she added with a smirked. "Right now, I'm most vulnerable. I don't know anything about anything. My parents are away, same with my brother and my nanny. I'm defenseless and weak," she faked a sighed. "And easy target…or so they think."

"What you mean?" asked Jack curiously. She didn't look like a defenseless and weak girl who she was professing to be and the smirk on her face only made it more obvious.

"I refuse to play the role of a damsel in distress," she said in a business-like manner. "If they want to hunt, I'm game but the hunter will be me."

"Do you have a plan?" asked Yusei slightly surprised by her attitude, same as Crow and Jack.

"Yes, but I want to first see what would my hunter's next move will be. I need to watch my opponent's movement before I make my counterattack." She said her head brainstorm with ideas.

"You look like you're having fun," Crow couldn't help but point out.

She smirked.

"You're really not what I expected," admitted Crow. Jack nodded in agreement and Yusei let out a small grin.

"Hmm?" she looked at them curiously. "Well, what _did_ you expect?

"I don't know," Crow shrugged "a pampered princess who would be crying her eyes off and too scared to even look out the window."

She scoffed. "Me? A princess? Ha!" she started laughing. "You only say that 'cause you don't know me yet," she said once she stopped laughing. "They don't scare me. I only ran away 'cause ten people against one is a little too unfair." She explained and shook her head. "Even at my best, five is the most I can fight at the same time but that's unarmed." She thought out loud. "Maybe I should start training." She murmured to herself.

"Training?" asked Yusei.

"Well, I have to defend myself, right?" she asked rhetorically.

"Isn't that the reason why you came here?" asked Jack slightly confused though he seemed to hid it well.

She shook her head. "I didn't come here to have you as my bodyguards."

"Eh?" exclaimed Crow. Jack and Yusei looked surprised.

Yori rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh boy," she muttered. "I don't need you to defend me. I don't need you to be guardians." Her tone was strong and firm. "I need you to be my friends and just be close to me. I only need you to encourage me." She added softly and more like she was asking for favor. "I'll take care of the rest."

"You're not gonna let us help you?" Asked Yusei surprised.

"Help? Yes" she nodded. "Take care of this matter for me?" she smirked playfully "over my _dead_ body."

"Interesting choice of words," Crow commented. She grinned.

"You are stronger than you look," said Jack with an approval nod.

She shrugged. "I don't want to rely on you. If I do, I'll become too dependable. I've always somehow managed things alone."

She felt her head suddenly heavy and when she looked up she noticed Yusei standing in front of her, his hand on top of her head. "You're not alone. You can rely on us" he petted her.

She looked down again, feeling shy. Her cheeks bright pink, she was glad she long hair covered her face as she couldn't suppress a smile from escaping her lips.

"So, in short, even if you say it's someone from your family, what makes you think it's one of your uncles?" asked Jack.

She started pacing again, a little reluctantly since she wanted to keep being petted by Yusei. "Quite simple, my dear Jack," she said with an English accent as she tried mimicking Sherlock Holmes and she put an invisible pipe in her mouth. "They are my only family, aside from my parents and older brother."

"You have an idea who it is?" Asked Yusei.

She turned towards him, since he was standing behind her. "No idea," she replied with her normal tone while shaking her head.

"Well, what kind of relationship do you have with them? What about the relationship between your parents and them?" Asked Jack thinking that would give them a clue.

"I have amnesia," she replied, "how would I-?" she gasped.

"What is it?" Asked Yusei a little concerned.

"The journals!" she exclaimed. "I forgot! I can be so stupid sometimes" she hit herself mentally "I haven't finished reading them yet. I have to check them; there might be a clue there."

"Journals?" The three boys asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"Yori wrote in her journals pretty much every single day since she was six. The recent entries, or at least since a year ago are the most detailed which is why I still haven't finished them. I mean, reading about twelve years worth of entries in about a month, it's impossible." She complained. "I only have read a few entries here and there, not in any specific order but maybe I should start reading from the last year." She thought out loud. "Why did Yori write an entry every single day and with so many details about her day? I don't want to read it all."

"Why are you speaking of yourself as third person?" Asked Crow bringing 'Yori' back from her trail of thought.

"Eh?" she gulped nervously. "Um, well, err-" she was trying hard to look for an excuse but nothing was coming to her head.

"Aki said that Yori used to be a little different so maybe that's the reason?" suggested Yusei. "You have read your old journals but the person you read about didn't seem quite like you, or am I wrong?" He was observing her carefully.

She blinked stupidly. "Um, yeah," she said. "I couldn't have said it better myself." She said still surprised. _'I really couldn't have said that better myself.'_

"Different?" asked Crow, curiously. "How?"

Yusei shrugged. "Aki didn't say."

"Don't look at me," she said almost immediately placing her hands in front of her as if she were pushing something. "I don't know either."

"Isn't that you though?" asked Crow almost with a sigh.

"I'm not her!" she protested. _'Crud. What am I saying?'_ she panicked but she was able to keep a poker face. "Let's put it this way," she started passing again, given them her back. "I'm not Sayori but Yori." She said. _'That's true.'_

"Hmm." Jack grunted in understanding as did Yusei.

"I kinda get it and kinda don't." Crow confessed.

Yori laughed. "Y'know, you're suppose to either get it or don't but I do understand what you mean. Let's see if I can explain it better." She thought for a moment. "I don't know the girl before I woke up from a comma. I'm another person. I see things different than she does. We're similar in many ways but completely different at the same time." _'Gee, Cyn, why not go ahead just tell them you're in someone else's body too?'_ she scolded herself.

"I see," Crow nodded in understanding.

"Good that means I'm free to go to read those journals now." Yori said as she was about to return to the room.

"You have them with you?" Jack asked a little skeptical and surprised she was prepared.

"Well, duh." She replied as she turned to face him. "I don't know anything about anything. Those journals have been my guide in order to lead a normal life without anyone realizing I don't have any memories. Those journals are extremely important." With that she left without waiting any response from any of the guys.

"Jeez," Crow broke the silence after a minute or so. "Appearances sure are deceiving."

"What you mean?" asked Yusei.

"When I first met her she seemed shy and the type who needs to be look after but I don't think she needs to be protected." He explained.

Jack nodded in agreement and Yusei smiled as he looked up where he knew she was. He thought the same. She didn't need to be protected; she was strong, stronger that she thought.

* * *

It was late at night when most people were sleeping peacefully in their beds waiting the new morning to come so they could do their usual routine of daily life.

"What do you mean, you can't find her?" asked an irritated male voice over the radio. A man wearing a suit was talking to his boss and felt nervous telling his boss the mission had failed.

"We have looked everywhere, sir. It's like she had disappeared. We stood guard in all the places she regularly visits and in front of her friends' houses but no sign of her." Replied the man as calmly.

A loud thump was heard followed by a brief pause. "Keep looking." The order was given with the same irritation. "You have five days to find or prepare to face the consequences of your failure."

"Y-yes, sir."

* * *

Yori lay in bed still reading one of the journals. There were a total of three journals and all of them in different colors: blue, green and red. She was currently reading the green one, which was the second journal Sayori had finished writing. The red one, however, was the one she needed to read to know what had happened in the last year. The green one last entry was from one year and four months ago and she had found nothing of interest in that one. She had looked for the red journal, the one she hoped would tell her what she wanted to know but it was not in the bag. She was sure she had told Misato to put it there but it seems the girl had forgotten. She looked for her keys as she would have to go and get it tomorrow but they were not there either.

It was around eleven when she noticed and she couldn't call Ralph to ask him about her keys. She needed those keys since she had told Misato to tell everyone to leave the house for two weeks. In other words, everyone from the house would not go to the house till the day before her brother's arrival; which meant that there would be no one to open the door for her. If there was no one to let her in then she couldn't get the journal and without the journal she wouldn't be able to figure things out.

She groaned. She looked at her laptop which she had left on Yusei's desk on his room.

'_Better have a plan B.'_ she thought as she got out of bed to bring her laptop and start searching again.

She opened four doc documents and in each wrote the name of one her uncles as title. She googled each one of them. She asked her brother Ren when he came online about them but the information from him was all about Depre Scott, who was one of his professors at the university. Apparently, they all got along pretty well but haven't seen him in a long time because of the distance. Apparently every year he would visit every Christmas and would stay till New Year. So, he was discarded off her list as possible suspect.

The next one she canceled out was Richie Merced, who had died five years ago in a traffic accident. The next two were her blood related family: Gekkou Tenma and Yakou Tenma, the two older brothers of her father. She stared at those names for a long time without doing anything.

'_Why do these names sound so familiar?'_ She thought uneasy. _'It's not like I know because of Sayori so…'_ she closed her eyes as she thought. _'From where?'_

She didn't know how long she just stayed there thinking about it but it was for a really long time. So long, that when she tried to move to get up to get a cup of water from the kitchen she fell from the bed.

She winced in pain and she bit her lower lip as to not let out a scream. Her legs had fallen asleep. The loud thud sound, she hoped the guys hadn't heard. Or worse, that she had woken them up. She listened intently but judging from the silence they had heard nothing. It took a little while but she finally managed to get up and wake her legs up.

Silently, she made her way to the kitchen and served herself a cup of water. The picture of the two brothers, who were identical twins, pursued her. _'What's with me?'_ She thought grumpily. _'Why can't I remember? Where have I heard it before? Where!?_' She finished her water and washed the cup.

She let out a sighed full with frustration. As she was on her way back to the bedroom she noticed the silver light coming from a window. She approached it and looked up at the almost full moon.

'_It has almost been one month since I came here.'_ She thought. _'It seemed to me like it passed so fast but so slow at the same time.'_ She opened the window and let some of the cool air in. The night was chilly, summer was really over. _'Five more months. I have to start looking and thinking of a way to go back too.'_

She looked at the sky, only the moon was visible. It didn't surprise her. Stars were hard to see in the city. She stood there looking while thinking. _'I'm not gonna run away, not this time. This time I-'_

The weight of a hand on her shoulder startled her but as if it was a reflex she pulled the hand her shoulder to the front and used her elbow to hit her aggressor on the stomach before throwing him over her shoulder.

"Ugh! Ow!" groaned the aggressor.

Yori gasped when she saw him. "Y-Yusei!" she panicked. "A-are you okay?" she asked worried and ashamed. "Why am I even asking?" she said to herself. "Of course you're not. I'm so, so, so, sorry, Yusei" she finally started helping him up.

"What was that?" he grunted as he rubbed his stomach, which was where it hurt most.

"Sorry," she apologized again. "Reflex."

"You know karate?" he asked surprised.

"Apparently," she replied with an uneasy smile "and a little Judo and kung fu. Anyway, I'm really sorry about that but you startled me."

"Don't worry," he said gently. "No harm done."

She made a face. It was hard to tell what kind it was since she looked a little angry and ashamed.

"You're too nice, Yusei" she sighed. Somehow it felt like she was accusing him. "I'm always doing this to you. I've already lost count of how many times it has been."

"Are you doing it on purpose?" he asked coolly.

"Of course not!" she protested making her voice louder unintentionally. She quickly covered her mouth.

He chuckled. "I know you're not." He put his hand on her head and looked at her tenderly. "Don't worry too much."

She pouted. "You're treating me like a kid." He retired his hand from her head and remained silent. She sighed. _'I guess Yusei does think of me as a kid. He isn't saying anything.'_

"I don't think of you as kid," he finally said. "If it bothers you," he said referring to petting her "then I won't do it."

She looked at the floor and felt her face burn. "It doesn't bother me," she said quietly. The atmosphere suddenly felt awkward. "It's just that you wouldn't do that to Aki," she stated and immediately added "right?" as confirmation.

She wasn't wearing her glasses again. Big brow eyes were looking straight at him. "No, I wouldn't." he confirmed. "I don't do that with anyone" he added.

That perked her attention. "Eh?"

He put his hand on her head again and this time scratched it as he was doing it to a cat. She leaned into his touch. He smiled tenderly at her as she closed her eyes leisurely.

"If you keep doing that I'm gonna~" she covered her mouth as she yawned "get sleepy."

"Okay," he stopped. He put her in his arms again just like he had done before when she had a fever.

"Eh!?" she gasped. "What are you doing?" she reminded herself to keep her voice low.

"You said you were sleepy." He replied coolly.

"Put me down, Yusei." She struggled. Her face was flushing and she was pretty much awake.

"If you make too much noise you're gonna wake up Crow and Jack." He replied. She pouted.

"You're unfair," she stopped. "You're acting strange too. This is out of character; I know you wouldn't do this."

"You seem to know a lot about me for someone who I just met recently," He point out. "You also seem to know a lot of things for someone who has amnesia." He looked down at her once they were in front of the room.

Yori gulped. Her heart was beating against her chest rapidly_. 'He knows? It can't be!'_ she panicked but she kept her poker face.

"I don't know your reasons but you can trust me. I won't tell anyone," he said as he put her down. "And I won't force you to talk either." He petted her again. "You should get some sleep now. Good night." He left her stupefied, completely startled and taken aback.

'_How did he find out?_' she couldn't help but think. _'And what does he know or think he knows?'_ With new questions and worries she went to bed hoping the new day will bring some light to uncover some of the mysteries.

* * *

Now, that was unexpected wasn't it? To be honest, I wasn't planning that at all but as I just continued to write it came out like that. I wonder what she's gonna do now so don't ask me because I don't know yet. This story is pretty much writing itself after all ^__^ Anyhow, sorry if Yusei and the guys were OOC and for any grammar mistakes (I got tired of reading it so many times that I memorized all the pages word by word -__-) See you next chapter!


	14. Missing

Hi all! Here is the next chapter so I hope everyone is happy. Unfortunately I wouldn't say there's any romantic scenes in this chapter so those who were looking forward to some, sorry! This chapter is a bit different since I kinda put it in Yusei's view, most of it. Next chapter I'll probably go back to Yori's. I really want to apologize for taking me so long to update but I had 3 different ideas for what's to come next. I just couldn't decide and it took me a lot of visualizing but I still couldn't decide. So I thought that maybe this one would be the best and I hope you like it.

BTW, thank you so much for all the reviews so far. I'm ultra-mega-archi-hyper-super-happy with them. This is the very first time I've had more than 70 reviews! Also, in other news, I've started doing some drawings and I'll be uploading them soon. I have a few ready but I want to get more finish to show you so you have an idea of how Yori looks like. Ralph is gonna take me some work since I'm bad at drawing guys. I wish I had a scanner that would make it easier but since I don't it's a lot of work to draw on the computer. It doesn't look like I want it though it does make it easier to erase :P

Ok, ok, enough of my babbling on and on. Read on and I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 14: Missing

It was very late, so late it was actually early. His friend, Crow, was soundly asleep judging by the light snoring; Yusei, on the other hand, was lying on a sofa trying to sleep but unable to do so. Yusei kept thinking and recalling the events that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. There was much he didn't understand including the girl herself, Yori.

Just awhile ago he had done something that he wouldn't normally do yet he acted on impulse. _'Why did I do that?'_ he thought as he remembered what had happened about an hour earlier.

She had been standing in front of the window not so far away from his bedroom, the room she was currently using. She had been looking at the moon in deep thought. Her expression was that of longing and he could see melancholy in her eyes. The soft breeze that played with her long hair and the silver light that illuminated her featured made her seemed… different. He wasn't sure exactly why he thought that but there was something that felt, well, different.

He had observed her for a long moment seeing her expressions change as her thoughts were almost showing on her face. At first it was like she was she feeling sad then it was like there was worry, the determination but it looked she was about to cry. He had worried and tried to comfort her but surprised him by throwing him to the floor.

Yusei smiled as he remembered her panicked face; though he had been really surprised by her reaction. When she looked at him with those doe-like eyes of her in an apologetic way, how could anyone get mad at that? That pouting face that she made that was so child-like and did it whenever she felt she was being called a kid. It was an irony but perhaps she hadn't realized it. She really was a very interesting person and very much unlike her appearance.

Yusei shook his head. _'… I can't stop thinking about her.'_

His thoughts drifted back to when he had been petting her and she had said she was sleepy. The intimacy of the moment they had shared he had wanted to last a little longer. Without a thought he had put her in his arms and carried her. He had wanted to feel her warmth a little longer but then…

'_I just blurted out my suspicions. I don't even have a base and I just said them.'_ He thought regrettably. _'She looked so surprised and who wouldn't be?'_ he thought. _'I'm probably thinking too much. I know she's hiding something, it's obvious but then again…everyone has secrets.'_ He closed his eyes as he started feeling sleepy. _'I should apologize for the things I said to her tomorrow, or rather said, today.'_ With that in mind he fell asleep.

* * *

When Yusei woke up Crow's bed was already made and the sun was high in the sky. He looked at the alarm clock resting on the nightstand next to Crow's bed. It was almost eleven o'clock.

He jolted when he realized the time. He did his usual routine before going down to the kitchen to find something to eat. Eating breakfast was out of the question so it would have to be something light so he would be able to eat lunch later on.

"You overslept." Jack, who was sitting on the wooden table on the kitchen while reading the newspaper, greeted Yusei. "That's unlike you," he added.

Yusei nodded. "Couldn't sleep." He replied as he took some juice from the refrigerator and some fruit.

"Where's Crow and Yori?" he asked as he pulled a chair to sit down.

"Crow's out visiting the children in the orphanage." Jack replied offhandedly. "Yori," he made a pause as he took a piece of paper out of his jacket and showed it to Yusei. Yusei took the paper from Jack slightly confused and read it.

_Don't worry about me but I'll be back soon. Yori. _

_P.S. I took one of your keys for the front door, hope you don't mind._

"She went out by herself!?" Yusei stood up abruptly surprising Jack, who immediately recovered his composure.

"She said she'd be back." Jack pointed out and continued reading his newspaper.

"There are mercenaries, for all we know after her. We gotta go look for her!" Yusei raised his voice.

Jack put the paper down astonished by his friend's behavior. He wasn't used to seeing Yusei so desperate.

'_She's gone and this could be my fault. I practically pushed her in a corner… if something happens to her…'_ Yusei became pale and shut his eyes trying to keep any negative thought out of his head.

"Yusei," called Jack unsurely. "Are you alright? You don't seem yourself."

"Why did you guys didn't go to look for her?" Yusei accused taking once again Jack off guard.

"We did but it seems she was long gone by the time we woke up." The blonde man replied. "She said she'd be back, we should trust her. Isn't that what you would usually say? It's not like we're her bodyguards. She said so herself, didn't she?"

Yusei was taken aback by Jack's words. He didn't say anything and looked down.

"Yusei," Jack's tone was a concerned one "why are you so worried?"

"Did you guys check if her stuff was still here?" Yusei dodged the question. Jack nodded. "Yes, bag and laptop are still here" Hearing that made Yusei feel better if she hadn't taken anything then she was going to come back. "Her phone too."

'_Her phone too?'_ Yusei thought surprised. _'Now I understand what Ralph meant about being reckless,_' without saying any other word he went downstairs to the garage to continue working on the new duel runner's motor. _'She's probably with Aki. Yes, she wouldn't be so reckless as to go out by herself and be defenseless walking around.'_ He tried to convinced himself as he started working.

His work, however, was interrupted a few hours later by the twins who had come over to play. Yusei not being able to deny anything to those two stopped his work to play with them. Rua was especially excited about dueling with Yusei to show him his new combo he just found.

"I guess, it's not good, huh?" Rua said disappointed after his duel with Yusei.

"You need to think of the counter attack your opponent would make too." Yusei smiled and put a hand over his head. "You're getting better, Rua. Just keep practicing." He suddenly jerked his hand off and looked away, his bang covering his face.

"_It's just that you wouldn't do that to Aki," Yori stated and immediately added "right?" as confirmation._

_Doe-like eyes looked straight at him. "No, I wouldn't." he had replied. "I don't do that with anyone." He had replied._

Why did her voice and face suddenly popped in his mind? _'Maybe I do treat her like a kid a bit.'_ He admitted to himself.

"Yusei?" asked Rua confused by his sudden reaction.

"Eh?" Yusei snapped out of his thought. "Sorry, Rua."

"Are you feeling okay? You spaced out." Rua pointed out.

"I'm okay." He replied and smiled reassuringly.

"Yusei!" Aki suddenly came through the front door. "Can you help me with my physic homework?" It took her a second to notice that Ruka and Rua were there too. Jack had gone out and Crow was not back yet. "Rua, Ruka, hi."

"Hi," replied Ruka quietly.

"Hi Aki-nee-chan!" Rua greeted enthusiastically.

"Aki? Wasn't Yori with you?" Yusei asked surprised at the same time he was become slightly worried, again.

"Eh?" Aki blinked. "No, I haven't seen Yori since Friday. Why?" Aki replied still taken aback by the sudden question.

"Uh" he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell or not. Thus, he decided that, at least for the time being it would better to stay quiet. "Never mind." He replied. "What you need help on?"

Aki looked at him suspiciously but dismissed it. Yusei noticed the suspicious look. "Dynamics," she replied as she proceeded to show him the problem.

Yusei read the problem and then explained it to her. "*At distance RF, the block just begins sliding. Therefore static friction force equals…"

A few minutes later, the problems were all solved and explained. "Thank you, Yusei."

"No problem." He replied. Rua and Ruka who had gotten bored of listening to Yusei explain to Aki her homework had been listening to the radio but had fallen asleep.

Rua was sleeping on an old reclining chair by the stairs and Ruka was sleeping next to her, sitting on the floor.

"I guess I better wake them up. It's getting late," Aki said noticing the sun's orange rays filling the room. It was already dusk.

"Aki," Yusei stopped her. "Did Yori call you or anything today?"

She looked at him and studied him for a moment. "She didn't," she replied. "Did something happen?"

He looked down.

"You can tell me, Yusei." She insisted. "She's my friend too."

He knew she was going to found out sooner or later and she was already suspicious so she was going to be able to get the truth out of him if he didn't willing tell her anyway.

By the time he finished telling Aki, Jack and Crow had returned. Rua and Ruka were still sleeping peacefully and it was night.

"And she wasn't here when you guys woke up?" Aki asked concerned.

Yusei shocked his head. Jack remained motionless.

"We only found the note she left behind," answered Crow.

Aki looked down. "Yori…" she murmured.

"Eh?!" Rua's voice startled them for a second. "Ruka, wake up! We have to go home."

"Let's not tell them, I don't want to scare them." Aki said in a low voice so Rua and Ruka wouldn't hear.

The guys nodded in understanding.

"Bye, everyone!" Rua said waving from the door.

"Bye," said Ruka following her big brother.

"I'm gonna take the kids home, just in case" said Yusei as he got ready.

"Wait, Yusei," Crow stopped him. "I'll take them you stay here in case Yori comes back. I'm also gonna take a look around on my way back."

Yusei nodded.

"I'll go too," Jack offered. He too was a bit worried. "Izayoi, are you coming?"

She shook her head. "I wanna wait for her."

"Oh, shoot, they already left!" Crow exclaimed as he hurried to his D-Wheel. Jack followed him almost instantly.

* * *

It was around nine o'clock by the time Crow and Jack returned with a fainted Yori in Jack's arm. Crow was carrying a big white paper bag and a smaller plastic bag with him.

"Yori!" Aki gasped when she saw her.

Yori had a few stains of bloods all over her clothes and body. On her white top tank shirt was cut in the part of her abdomen but there was no blood. Her green shorts were all dirty with blood that judging from her injuries wasn't hers. Her long dark brown hair had been pulled back unlike her usual braids into a ponytail and her black boots looked almost brown.

"What happened? Where did you find her?" Yusei asked as Aki kept staring at her horrified and worried.

"We're not sure," replied Crow as he put the bags on the floor and Jack made his way to Yusei's room.

"I'm gonna help her change clothes and clean her up," she said as she followed Jack.

"What happened?" asked Yusei again.

Crow scratched the back of his head. "I think it's better if we wait for Yori to tell us herself." Crow said. "When Jack and I found her around Diamond Area-"

"Diamond Area?" exclaimed Yusei. _'That's zone is overrun by duelist gangs.'_

"When we spotted her she was dueling against the leader, or at least that's what Jack and I think. As we go nearer, one of the guys started attacking her with a knife after the duel. We were on the highway when we saw," explained Crow. "Well, as we got nearer, we saw her fighting them all and by the time we reached her all the guys were on the floor and she saw us and that's when she fainted."

Jack came down and joined the conversation. "We only know that she was carrying those bags with her," he pointed to the bags Crow had been carrying before.

"What's in there?" Yusei asked.

Crow and Jack shrugged. "We haven't opened them." Replied Crow.

They felt curious but at the same time it was part of Yori's privacy so they didn't want to open them without her knowledge. So they just waited for Aki.

Minutes later, Aki came down. "Well, she's sound asleep now." She announced as she came down. "When I was cleaning her, I only found a few scratches but nothing too bad." They nodded. "What happened?"

Crow and Jack proceeded to retell what they had witness to Aki this time getting more into detail as she wanted to hear it all.

"I can't believe it." Aki said after hearing the story. "She fought them all?"

Yusei was also shocked to hear that Yori had fought single-handed a group of fifteen and she had only come out of the fight with a few minor scratches.

"They must have done something to make her really angry," Aki said. "But I don't get it, how come there was so much blood on her when she was unarmed, right?"

"We don't know," Crow said. "We only saw the beginning. The bags she had with her when we found her had been on floor but when we arrived when she was, she was carrying them and she was kinda staggering before she fainted."

"We haven't looked inside them either." Jack added.

"I guess we have no choice but to wait till tomorrow to ask her" Aki said resignedly. "I better go home. See you guys!"

"Bye"

* * *

Everything was white, the only thing that was in that space was a bed a girl laying there. Cindy was standing before it and Sayori was looking back at her with a worried face.

"I'm sorry, because of me you're pushing yourself too much," apologized Sayori who was lying in bed.

Cindy shook her head. "Don't worry about it," she replied. "I'm the one who should apologize after all… Because of me you're body is injure."

"If it weren't because I put you in the situation you are now, that wouldn't have happened," Sayori kept blaming herself.

"Won't you tell me then?" Cindy said. "Why is your uncle trying to… why is he attacking you?"

Sayori looked the other way and kept quiet for a moment. "I'm…not sure."

"Eh?"

"I know that my uncle and dad some differences in the past or something and he one day just came up to me and asked me for help. He said he wanted to makes amends? Hmm, I'm not really sure, you see." Sayori explained.

"Now, I'm confused." Cindy groaned. "First you said it was your uncle and now that you're not sure."

"The thing is, well when I had the 'accident' the one driving was one of his men and I saw someone in the back seat."

"Doesn't that mean that your uncle was in the back seat and ordered his chauffer to run you over?" Cindy asked still confused.

"But he said he wanted to make things right with dad and running me over doesn't cut it, now does it?"

"A ruse?" Cindy suggested. "He wanted to see how you looked to kill you."

"If that was the case he could have done that by just tracking me," Sayori protested.

"You're right." Cindy conceded.

They stayed in silence for a moment. This was getting more and more complicated.

Cindy suddenly realized. "Oh yeah, how come you don't seem tired at all today? Last time you said it was tiring."

Sayori blinked. "I guess because this time it was you who came here?"

"Eh? I came?" Cindy asked perplexed.

"You wanted to talk to me, right?" Sayori asked.

Cindy nodded. "I think I understand." She said deep in thought. "The reason is because right now I'm sleeping and this is a dream, right? This time I was thinking so much of how badly I wanted to see you and talk with you again so that's probably the reason,"

"Dreams are usually a reflection of what we desire or fear." Sayori agreed.

"…Yori… I want to ask you if it'd be-" Cindy stopped herself. _'No, I shouldn't ask about that. This is not time for that.'_

Sayori smiled at her. "You want to ask me if it's alright to fall in love with Yusei?"

Cindy blushed surprised. "H-how!?"

Sayori giggled lightly. "One, your face says what you're thinking." She replied.

"Oh great," murmured Cindy embarrassed.

"And two," continued Sayori "because right now we are on the same body so I know what you're thinking. I know what's happening. Right now, we are one person." She smiled.

Cindy let her words sink in for a moment. "That means…?"

"It's about time you get back now," Sayori said. "Please, remember; don't lose your cool like you did this time."

"I'll try," replied Cindy with a sad smile.

* * *

Okay, tha't's it for now. I know it was kinda short but look forward to the next chapter please. Also just one more thing the text that Yusei is talking about that has an * before it. That's physics talk so if it's wrong or something, ignore it please. I don't understand physics at all and never even took the class.

If you have questions, as long as you don't ask me about spoilers or anything like that, I'd be happy to obliged. Oh yeah, sorry if there's any grammar or misspelling but I kinda didn't want to read this chapter anymore after I did so many times. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please I'd appreciate it greatly if you'd next chapter!


	15. The Transfer Student

Hello everyone! wow, this one took me longer than I expected. I'm just glad I made it in time before it was April. I'm trying to update at least once a month so I really tried to rush it a bit. Originally it was going to be a little longer but I ended up deleting a scene, which I'm not sure if I'll use later on or not. If I don't use it then I guess I'll just add it to my list of deleted scenes aka failed ideas :P

Anyhow, I'd like to apologize for the long wait but in the beginning of the month I was doing a little research and writing another chapter for another fic. Jeez, writing 2 fics at the same time it's really hard so it took me longer to finish writing this chapter since I had to finish the other one first. Anyway, now I'll be dedicating my (most) free time to write this fic and once I finish it I'll continue with the other one. I guess I've talked enough now I just hope you like this chapter and it was worth the wait, I hope!

Chapter 15: The Transfer Student

The guys were currently in the garage, talking and trying to guess what was, or what was in the bags Yori had with her yesterday. They had not dared to open them up since Martha had taught them to not look into a woman's belongings without her permission. There were so many questions to ask her but would it be alright to wake her up? She had said she was going to school but if she didn't wake up soon she was going to be late.

"Should we wake her?" asked Crow.

"KYAHHH!!!"

The guys looked at each other startled by the scream and immediately rushed to see what had happened.

Yusei was the first one to arrive and opened the door. As soon as he opened it he saw Yori pulled the covers up, covering her body so only her head could be seen. Or rather half of it, leaving part of her nose, eyes and hair exposed.

"What happened?" demanded Jack almost angry for having rushed when everything seemed okay. Crow was right behind him.

Yori covered herself even more, feeling embarrassed. "I-" she started stuttering a bit as she spoke. "W-well, I, um" she made a noise like a whimper before taking a deep breath to calm herself a little. "I don't remember coming back here. I remember being on my way back but-" She moved her hands under the covers the boys noticed.

"We brought you back," Crow filled in for her.

Her face flushed. It seemed she really didn't want to ask as she ended closing her eyes almost fearing the answer. "W-who c-changed my clothes?" she managed to said it.

"Aki did," replied Yusei. After hearing his answered she let out a sigh of relieved as if all of her worries had vanished, which in a way… did.

"Why did you yell?" asked Crow. "You scared us. We thought something had happened."

"Well, I'm sorry for freaking out." She replied feeling little offended. "But how would you react finding yourself in a place you didn't go and half naked?" she blushed at the last part. She had thought of leaving the last part out but she ended up blurting it all out.

"Eh?" They guys looked at her confused. She tried to cover herself even more.

"Please, don't make me explain," she begged.

"You should probably start getting ready if you want to get to school on time," said Yusei as he motioned the others to drop the subject.

Jack and Crow were the first ones to leave since they had come following Yusei.

"Um, Yusei?" she called before he closed the door. She was covering and hiding behind the blankets.

"Hmm?" he stopped in his tracks.

"You… d-didn't see, right?" she asked meekly, closing her eyes tightly fearing the answer.

He looked down, his bangs covering his face. "I didn't." he replied after a second. When he heard her sigh of relieved he left the room.

Yusei reclined against the door for a moment. _'I guess that was the right thing to do.'_ She had wearing another set of pajamas and when he rushed in, the top part which was like a jacket was unbuttoned, leaving her chest exposed. He could still feel his face slightly hot and decided to cool down a bit before going down again.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all downstairs eating breakfast. Yori was wearing her uniform and unlike the other times they, meaning Yusei mostly, had seen her in her uniform she was not wearing braids but just pigtails. And just like the first day she had arrived she was not wearing her glasses.

"About yesterday-" Yusei started.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized as she finished her juice. "I'm really sorry for taking your keys without asking you first but there was some place I wanted to go and since it's kinda far I had to leave early and I wasn't sure the time I would be back."

"That's not really important." Yusei replied.

"Eh?" she was surprised and confused.

"We were worried about you." Crow replied to the dense girl.

"Why?" she tilted her head confused. "I believe I wrote in my note not to worry."

They guys stared at her for a moment. "You didn't say where you go and when we found you, you were covered in blood." Jack finished.

She looked down feeling a little ashamed. "I've never had to explain myself to anyone before" She said meekly after a brief pause, her cheeks slightly darker. "So I thought that if I left a note it would be okay even though I wasn't sure what I was supposed to write so you wouldn't worry. I'm sorry; I didn't want to inconvenient you."

Crow sighed. "You don't get it, do you?"

She didn't reply she just stared confused.

"You came here in the middle of the night, injured and saying you had been attack. Then you disappeared without a trace when people are following you and all you left was a note saying not to worry. That would only make us worry even more," Crow scolded. "We searched for you all around Neo Domino City and nothing. Yusei here was panicking and he rarely does."

Yusei sent a strange look at Crow, who either ignored it or didn't see it.

"Even Jack was worried." Crow continued.

Jack choked on a piece of bun he was eating. "I-I won't let anyone who is under Jack Atlas' protection get hurt." He stammered a bit.

She looked down at her hands in her lap. _'They were worried for me?'_ she thought having a hard time believing it. "…This is the first time someone other than nii-chan and Ralph has worried over me." She said after a brief paused. _'Or in my case, nii-chan and Chris,'_ she added in her mind.

"What about your parents?" asked Jack a little skeptical about her previous statement.

"It's hard to say really since they're never around and when they are its only work." She sighed. "C'est la vie." She shrugged.

"C'est la vie?" asked Crow.

"It means 'that's life'" she replied with a shrugged. "I just thought it would sound better in French but… still sucks." She looked down at her wrist and then rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I fail." She murmured to herself.

"Is something wrong?" asked Jack when he saw her.

"You like my watch?" she asked and showed them her left wrist.

"You're not wearing one," he pointed.

"Exactly." She replied. "I was trying to see the time and…" she put her wrist in front of her like she was looking at the non-existent watch. She didn't finish what she was going to say but sighed instead. "Only I do this sort of thing." She shook her head. "Shoot! I'm late!" Yori exclaimed as she saw the time in her cell phone. She stood up from the table and run towards Yusei's room to get her bag. "Thanks for the food!" she yelled as she was run passed the kitchen to the garage to go out.

"Wait!" yelled Crow but it was too late, she had already left. "I have to go on deliveries on, to see if I see her and take her to school."

Both Yusei and Jack nodded.

It didn't take long for Crow to be on the streets and he was looking around to see if he spotted her but he didn't see trace of her. He continued looking for a few more minutes but nothing. He decided to call her, good thing she had left it the day before which was how they had gotten her number.

"Yori, where are you?" Crow asked as he saw the girl on the screen, apparently running since the background images were a little blurry. "I was gonna take you."

"Oh, thanks," she beamed. "There's no need though." She replied and stopped. "I'm at the academy already." Her breathing was a little heavy.

Crow blink. "Huh?"

"Sorry, Crow, I gotta go." She hung up.

Crow continued staring at the screen on his D-Wheel. "How did she get there so fast?" he couldn't help but think. After all it was about forty minutes on foot and only ten minutes had passed since they had left.

* * *

Yori dashed through the empty hallways as homeroom had already started. She finally reached her classroom and stood there for a second to catch her breath. She opened the door expecting to see an angry teacher but the teacher was nowhere to be found. The other students who had turned around to see if it was their teacher simply went back to talking among themselves ignoring her completely. Yori made her way to the front of the class to her seat next to Aki.

"Safe," Aki said as a greeting. Yori had somehow expected Aki to started bombarding her with questions or even say something like Crow had said before.

Yori smiled at her friend. Before she could say anything the teacher entered the room. "Everyone enough chit-chatting and take your seats."

Everyone did as told. "Very well class, open your history book on page…"

Classes went by as usual. Aki didn't say anything about the day before and Yori thought she was probably waiting for the right time to ask. The day was ordinary but the girls noticed that the other girls, their classmates and even younger girls were murmuring among themselves. By lunch time the news of Ralph being part of a big campaign was already around the entire school. However, that wasn't what most girls in Duel Academia had been discussing.

It wasn't till lunchtime when they finally found out what the other girls had been talking about: the new transfer student. A new boy in the same grade as them and according to the rumors they had overheard he was incredibly cute. Or at least Aki and Yori thought so as every time they would hear the girls mention the new student they would start squealing.

"Can you believe how loud they can be?" asked Yori to Aki once they reached the rooftop to eat quietly their lunch.

Aki chuckled. "You haven't notice it's like that when Ralph is around too?"

Yori looked at her shock. "No way, _really_?" She gaped. "I never noticed."

Aki let out a laugh. "I guess it's must be because you're too busy arguing with him."

Yori chuckled. "We do that a lot, don't we?"

Both girls chuckled and once they stopped Aki looked around to make sure no one else was around. "Yori," she started in a more serious tone.

"Hmm?" Yori replied while nibbling on her food.

Aki turned to look at her. "You know the fork is there for a reason, right?" Aki couldn't help but point out. Yori was eating using her hands, or rather, hand like someone who knows of no table etiquette.

Yori finished what she had in her mouth before replying. "Aki, I'm not left-handed. It's hard enough to eat with my left hand like this and this is the easy way." She reasoned. "Besides, it's only you here." She shrugged.

Aki shook her head.

"You're coming later, right?" Yori asked as she continued eating.

"Eh?"

Yori gave her a look and Aki realized what her friend meant. "Yeah,"

"I'll tell you then," Yori said knowing well what Aki had tried to asked before. "I don't want to have to repeat myself."

"What about Rua and Ruka?" asked Aki.

Yori put down the bone of the chicken leg she had been eating. "I don't want to scare them," she responded after a moment.

Aki nodded in understanding. "Did you see…um-?"

Yori shook her head knowing what Aki was trying to say. "No, I was running late but I'm sure they will be waiting for me once school's over."

"What are you going to do if they are?" asked Aki worried. "If I have to I'll use my powers but…" she looked away.

"You'd rather not use them, right?" Yori finished for her.

Aki nodded and she looked at the ground.

"It's okay Aki, if you don't want to use it you don't have to" Yori replied. "Though it's kinda a shame. I would like to see you use it at least once."

Aki gave her a weird look.

"What?" Yori laughed. "Aki, you have a wonderful gift. I mean, sure people got hurt but you couldn't control it. You know how to do it now, though, don't you?"

"Yes, but you probably have noticed how the others still look at me, haven't you?" Aki asked a little uneasy.

"Aki, they're idiots. Forget about them. Besides, in here" Yori said meaning the Academy "You and I are the same. We're outcasts."

"It's different." Aki countered.

"No, it's not," retorted Yori. "The other girls don't want to talk with either of us because they're afraid of us. The reasons may be different but the situation it's the same. If you weren't here right now, I'd be by myself."

"I guess," Aki sighed as she looked up to the sky.

They finished eating in silence and just stayed there looking at the clouds.

"Hey Aki,"

"Hmm?"

"When we first met," Yori started. "Or at least on my part," she added with a chuckled. "Why did you lie? Why did you say everyone wished for me to recover soon when everyone thought I was dueling aboard or something?"

Aki looked at her and looked slightly sad. "I just thought how lonely it would be to be in the hospital without anyone visiting, that's all."

"How did you know I was in the hospital?" asked Yori again.

"I saw then they took you to the hospital. At the time I didn't think it was you but when I saw Ralph on school one week after the accident and heard that he had quit modeling temporally and how down he always look. I was sure that was you." Aki replied. "I went by a few times, which is how your mom knew me."

"Why you ask?"

Yori didn't reply for a moment. "Curiosity." She said as she got up from the floor. "I'm going ahead, alright? I'm gonna get my things for Dance."

"Didn't you go before lunch?" Aki asked as she remembered that they had both gone to their lockers or at least parted ways to go to them.

"I went the restroom," Yori replied "and you know that if we don't hurry to get our food then all there's left is leftovers. Yuck!" she made a face.

Aki chuckled. "I guess."

"Later," said Yori as she left her friend who was still eating her food. She took her suitcase with her.

Aki couldn't help but think it was a little odd for Yori to suddenly ask those questions. She would have understood if she had asked her before but why now? It had been almost a month already after all. Deciding it was better to not think of it since Yori could be a little strange and unpredictable she continued finishing her lunch.

* * *

Yori took out her a small blue bag from her locker in which she had the clothes for Dance class and put her suitcase on her locker since she wouldn't need it. With five minutes till the end of lunch break and knowing she was going to get thirsty after the workout she decided to buy a bottle of water. She made her way to the nearest vending machine which was on the next corridor.

She opened her bottle and drank a little. The hallway was deserted and somehow she got déjà vu. She felt herself blush when she remember the incident with Yusei. "And I did it twice too." She murmured to herself with a sigh as she made her way to her next class. The bell rang and startled her a little; she closed the bottle and put it on her bag. _'I'm gonna be late.'_ She thought since her class was on the last floor and she would need to use the stairs which were on the other side of the floor she was currently in.

She started running and just hoped no one would see her. "Look out!" she heard someone said as she was turning a corner.

"Eh?" was all she could say before the collision. She groaned when she hit the floor. Her injure hand receiving most of the impact.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" asked a male voice.

She, who was in the floor and wincing from the pain, hadn't noticed she had run into a guy till he spoke.

'_Of course not!'_ she said in her mind annoyed. "I-I am alright." She replied her voice soft and almost sweet.

He offered her a hand to help her up. "I'm really sorry," he said as the other students started coming out of classes and from the cafeteria to their other classes.

She finally looked up at culprit of the new pain in her hand. She couldn't help but stare at him for a moment and he did the same. _'This is the guy those girls were talking about'_ she thought. _'He really is-'_

"Sorry, I'm late for class," he said as he dashed off.

She didn't say anything or even move. She just watched his retreating figure almost in a daze. _'He looked just like Ryoma grown up.'_ She thought still in a dazed. It took her another moment to finally realize she was late for class. By the time she arrived the other girls had gone into the dressing rooms to change, she just hoped her teacher wouldn't notice.

Once class finally began she found herself sitting in the corner after having changed back into her school uniform. She was so bored just watching everyone else but there was nothing she could do if they were starting a new dance and since it was hip hop and some of the steps required her to use her right hand.

After awhile she asked for permission to go to her locker. She was so bored she decided to do her homework. She had work after school and then she also had to explain to the guys about the day before and answer their questions that would probably take a while not to mention she also needed to talk with Yusei. She sighed. It was going to be a long day. Correction, it was _being_ a long day.

After school, the girls made their way to their respective lockers. Yori since she had already done her homework, decided to leave her books behind and just take her duel disk like everyone else. Not that she was planning on dueling anyone but just in case.

Rua and Luna met with them in the lobby to go to play with the guys. As they were leaving school and Yori noticed the black car she had been seeing. She didn't say anything for a moment.

'_What should I do?'_ she though desperately. She stopped. Aki and the kids looked back at her wondering why she stopped.

"Uh, I just remember I need something from home" she lied. "Why don't you guy go ahead and I'll see you there?"

"Ok, Yori-chan, see you later" said Rua.

'_How come I'm 'chan' and Aki is 'nee-chan'?'_ she couldn't help but think.

"Later, Yori." Said Ruka as she followed her brother.

"Later," said Aki hiding her worry from her voice knowing what was really happening.

"I'll be okay," Yori mouthed Aki reassuringly.

Once her friends were gone she felt really scared. She saw three of them approaching her and without thinking she ran towards the park. _'It seems they don't care about being seen anymore.'_ Yori thought as she ran. _'I need to lose them!'  
_

_

* * *

_And the hunts begins! Will she be able to outsmart them and get away or will get their hands on Yori? Make your bets!(check poll if you want. It's on my profile and some drawings of Yori I've made too.)

BTW, a few things before I forget. When Yori bumped into the new student and she is thinking: _'He looked just like Ryoma grown up'_ The guy I meant is Ryoma Echizen from the Prince of Tennis. Now, why does he look like Ryoma, that's because I wanted to give you a visual (kinda) but I can't draw guys. I've been trying to draw Ralph and this guy since chapter 4 or so. I'm not giving up on drawing Ralph yet so by next chapter I'll probably will give you either a drawing or tell you like which anime guy Ralph looks like.

Oh yeah, the part when Yori reaches school really fast and Crow is wondering how did she managed to get there so fast is because she's a fast runner. I wrote that because I was talking about school the other day with a friend of mine and it made me remember all the times I was late to school and the times I made it barely on time. :P There really was one time in which I made it to school in 5 min even though I lived 30 min away from school. That was my best record though unlike Yori, I'm not very athletic.

See you next time!


	16. Running

Hi all! My apologies for taking so long again but hey, at least I somehow managed to update before the month was over, right? If you wanna know why it took me so long then read the next paragraph or you can just skip it since it will be me just blabbering like usual.

What took me so long? Well, a few things:

1. Work: They've been making me work overtime and to the point of exaustion. For real, I would get home hungry and ready to just sleep in my bed just so I could start all over again.

2. Megaman Battle Network 6: I've played all the BN series of megaman till 5 and just this month I found out the 6th was the last one and I just had to play it. So whenever I'd get time off I'd play and I even sacrified some sleep just because I wanted to finish the game before continue writing. When I began with the game was around the 2nd week of this month and I had written only 2 pages. because of reason number 1 it took me longer to finish the game, so I finished it on the 20th or 22th. Time really flew by for me since when I finally realized what the date was I freaked. Anyhow in the 2 following day I managed to write 4 pages which was a lot more than I had managed at the beginning of the month.

3. My antivirus expired: Now a few days ago, it expired. I had completely forgotten to get a new one. Yeah, I know I'm careless and a procrastinator. Anyway, since my antivirus said I could get the new version by dling but since I have never done that before I wasn't so sure so I asked my computer techie/cousin/niisan of which option would be better. He told me that instead of buying an antivirus he could get me one since had one extra. I guess it really is a family thing: how could he forget he had already bought the antivirus and buy another one, the same one on top of it? I know I've done that before too but... I guess I shouldn't complain since I didn't have to pay for the antivirus this time :D

4. Writer's block: Yup, last reason is this one. the infamous writer's block. I know someone said it to me, I don't remember who but someone said something like I would stop being obsess with Yugioh 5ds or something thus it would also be the end of this story. Well, it kinda happened since I became obsess again with megaman but I'm back on track again. Please, don't say stuff like that to me again. It might happen! J/k.

One last thing: Thank you all! this is my very first fic that has over 100 reviews!! I'm super happy for it! THANK YOU GUYS!!

Chapter 16: Running

'_It seems they don't care about being seen anymore.'_ Yori thought as she ran towards the park. _'I need to lose them!'_

She ran aimlessly for about ten minutes in which she felt like she had been running forever and completely drained. Despite her exhaustion she kept going. _'I can't keep this up for much longer,'_ she thought as panted heavily_. 'But if I'm tired they must be too. I just need to find a way to lose them.'_ It was at that moment when she reached the fountain that was in the middle of the park and a sign next to it. She couldn't read it but saw there was a time in it "8:00 p.m." Just by looking at the floor around it she understood. The water fountain would come at exactly eight o'clock creating a water curtain which she had hoped she could use to make her escape. '_Darn it!'_ she bit her lip. _'So much for plan A.'_

Instinctively she changed her route and started running on the grass and between the trees. '_Running between the people in the road had been of no help maybe by running in zigzag between the trees would be more helpful,'_ she thought.

Just like she thought it worked better than running on the road. She was able to enlarge the distant if only by a few meters. Still it was something. As she looked back she didn't notice what was in front of her till it was too late. She was running so fast she couldn't have stopped herself from running into the bush in front of her. She manage to use her arms to protect her face a little and she used her left arm to somewhat protect her right hand which was the one she had hurt the other night when she had managed to get away from their first attack.

However, after running through the bush and getting a few scratches in the process she found herself falling. Since she had been using both her arms to shield herself from the branches she had not seen the person that had been walking by in the road below. As she was falling she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body and then both rolled a little on the ground finally stopping with her on the ground.

She opened her eyes slowly fearing she had been finally caught. However she met a pair of hazel eyes it took her a moment but she recognized him. _'The Ryoma-alike!'_ she thought as she couldn't but blush at his proximity.

He quickly got off. "Are you alright?" He asked as he extended a hand to help her up. She gratefully accepted it.

She nodded. "I'm fine, thanks." She said sheepishly. "Sorry about that." She blushed embarrassed. _'I need to stop doing that.' _She thought referring to how she had first met him and Yusei.

"Yeah, we need to stop bumping into each other." He chuckled. "Not that I mind being in that position," he smirked.

"Eh?" she blushed. '_Gosh, I think I'm gonna have a nosebleed! He's so darn cute!'_

"Anyway, why were you running?" He asked and Yori looked behind her expecting to see those men there but they were not. It confused her as well as surprised her. Why would they suddenly disappear? "You really took me by surprise there. It was like an angel fell out of the sky." She looked back at him with a startled look when he said the last line.

'_Oh? So, he's one of those,'_ she thought a little disappointed but still blushed.

"No reason. Anyway, sorry for tackling you. Bye." She said as coolly as she could manage and tried to leave as quickly as possible.

"See you tomorrow, Yori-chan," he said as she was a few paces away.

She turned around startled. "How do you know my name?"

He chuckled. "Everyone knows who the top duelist at school is."

She didn't say anything. "Since we're gonna share some classes be kind to me." He grinned.

She nodded. Not sure how to reply and quickly walked away. _'I'm sure they were right behind me so why…?'_ she thought as she was walking out of the park and down the main street. She stopped on her tracks _'They wouldn't…!'_ she thought as dread came over her and started running to their rendezvous point.

* * *

Aki and the twins were at the guys' home and currently they were playing with Yusei and Crow. Aki pretended to look at their game of card but her thoughts were elsewhere. She couldn't help but worried over her friend. 'Should I tell them or should I wait a little longer? I hope she's okay but what if-'

"Aki, you alright?" Asked Yusei as he noticed Aki struggling with something.

Aki flinched when Yusei touched her shoulder in order to get her back to reality. "I-I'm alright but…" she looked down to the floor.

Yusei gave her a puzzled look.

"Hey guys!" Yori greeted as she came through the front door. Everyone looked at her surprised. Aki had said that Yori would probably be late since she had to work, when it was past three forty-five as to not worry the kids of her absence.

"Yori!" Aki exclaimed surprised and relieved to see her in one piece.

"What happened?" Rua was the one to voice everyone's thought as they saw all of her clothes dirty with twigs and leaves on part of her hair and uniform. Not to mention the few visible cuts on her hand and face.

"Oh this?" she giggled. "Clumsy me; I kinda tripped over some bushes on the park."

They gaped not believing her.

"I know, I know, just how is it possible to trip over some bushes, right? I mean, I should have seen them." She sighed. "Seriously, this kind of thing only happens to me."

Aki wanted to know what had really happened. Had she fought against those guys and gotten injured and she just put dirty and leaves on her clothes to make up a story? It was a lousy story but still there was a possibility. She had to ask her.

"It was so embarrassing too since I ended crashing on top of someone too." She continued as she entered the garage. "And I did that twice today too. Kinda reminded me of how I met Yusei." She blushed.

Rua and Ruka laughed as they remember when Yori soaked Yusei with a bottle of water and she had later told them she had previously met him the same way too. Aki also couldn't help but giggled. Only Crow looked at them clueless and Yusei wasn't sure of how to react but smiled.

"What's so funny? Can someone fill me in?" Crow asked.

"Oh no! I just remembered I have to work today. Jeez, I'm gonna be so late! Later." She said as she was ready to hit the road again. She had only gone to assure Aki she was fine and to make sure they were fine but she hadn't thought to stay for so long.

"Eh? Already?" Rua said disappointed.

Yori gave him a sad smile and then looked at the other guys. "Guys, do me a favor and tell them. They need to know." She addressed Aki, Crow and Yusei.

"But I thought you said…" Aki started.

"I know, but things changed and they need to know." She looked serious. "Rua, Ruka, please wait here till I come back."

"Eh?" both twins looked surprised.

"I'll see you later." And with that she left.

"Did something happen?" asked Yusei to Aki.

Aki looked serious and nodded mutely.

"Yusei, what did Yori-chan mean? What was she talking about?" Rua asked.

"What's happening?" asked Ruka worried, "Yori was kinda weird just now."

The three elder teens didn't say anything for a moment.

"She told us to tell them so I guess we should start by filling them in." Crow started.

Aki and Yusei nodded. Between the three of them they started by telling them about Yori's problem and how she was now staying there for the time being. Jack didn't arrive till later that evening when they had just finished telling the kids about the situation they were in.

"Aki, do you have any idea why would she suddenly change her mind?" asked Yusei.

Ruka realized something. "Could it be that those men were waiting for her after school? Is that why she told us to go ahead?"

Aki nodded. "Yeah, we saw them and they went after her."

"So what she told us…?" asked Rua.

"It was probably to not worry you. I bet she was sure if to tell you or not. In the end she probably thought it was best if you knew." Aki said.

"Do you really think she would lie and then say the truth? It doesn't make much sense." Jack stated.

"I guess we'll have to wait for her and ask her." Ruka said.

Nine o'clock came and Yori still hadn't returned. The shop was only a few blocks away so it was about fifteen minutes on foot. They started to worry.

"I'll be back," Yusei stood up. "I'm gonna head over to the shop. I'll let you guys know if anything has happened, alright?"

"I hope nothing happened and she's just late." Said Aki who was now helping the twins do their homework.

* * *

"I think we can leave it like this for today and tomorrow morning I'll finish it myself." Jeff said as he put down another box full of manga. "Thank you for staying and helping me with the new shipment."

Yori smiled. "No problem at all. After all, the new volume Shin Tennis no Oujisama* just came out and I wanted to read it as soon as I could." She squealed.

"I know, it's great! I can't wait to get home and read it." Said Jeff equally excited. "Anyway, it's late so should hurry home now."

Yori finished taking the manga from the box she had in front of her and folded. "Yes, I should probably go now."

Someone tried to open the front door and then a knocking sound came.

"Can you take care of our visitor? I think he doesn't know we're already close for today." Said Jeff as he took a small piled of the boxes Yori had undone to the back to the garbage.

Yori did as told. She went to the door. "I'm sorry we're-" she gaped. "Yusei? What are you doing here?" She opened the door for him and then locked it again once he was inside.

"We were worried." Yusei said looking at her directly at her eyes. She looked away, ashamed; her cheeks slightly red.

"I'm sorry but the shipping came late and the others were already leaving. So I thought I'd help a bit." She had turned around so he wouldn't see her face. Somehow being on the same room as him was making her heart beat extremely fast. Not to mention it was a little awkward after the event of this morning and Sunday.

"Well, Yori, you can go ho-" Jeff returned and saw Yusei standing there. "Oh, I see your boyfriend came to pick you up. How kind of him."

If before she had been blushing now her face was flushing. She could feel it burning all the way to her ears. Yusei looked taken aback.

"Um, no! We're not! He is my friend! We're just friends!" Yori said waving her hands furiously in the air and shaking her head.

Yusei looked at her reaction. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Yes, we're just friends." He confirmed calmly.

Yori stopped moving her hands and looked at Yusei. He didn't notice as he was looking at Jeff. She felt a twinge of pain in her heart. _'Yes, we're just friends.'_ How could the sentence that had previously made her so happy to the point of tears now make her feel like crying again but this time from sadness?

"Oh? Is that so? My bad." Apologized Jeff with a smile. He then took of his glasses and approached Yori and took her hand and kissed it. "Then that means I still have a chance?"

Yusei looked extremely surprised and glared at Jeff. Yori on the other hand simply rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Seriously, you're gonna get yourself arrested. You do know this is sexual harassment, don't you?" She pinched his hand and immediately let go. "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

"Ow, Yori-chan you're so mean." He curled up into a ball and started sulking in a corner.

Yusei was surprised. Yori rolled her eyes again.

"Well, we're going now, Jeff." Yori said. Jeff recovered once heard those words.

"Oh yes, and sorry again for making you stay. And don't worry about it. Bye" Jeff said as he showed them to the door.

"Sorry, Yusei, I didn't think it was so late." Yori started once they were out of the store. Out of the cornet of her eyes she saw one of the shady men.

Yusei also noticed. "They're here," he said in a low voice so only Yori would hear him.

"I know," she said keeping her voice low too. "We can't go back now; we have to lose them first."

Yusei took her hand and she looked at him surprised. "Let's run for it." He grabbed her left hand and ran.

Yori and Yusei ran, the men chased them. Yori would look back behind them from time to time to see if they still were after them. They ran for several minutes, they were becoming tired but didn't stop. Her legs felt so heavy, she had done this before earlier after all and she still hadn't eaten anything since break at school.

Yusei turned around while Yori was looking back. The men had been right behind them. She tripped and pushed Yusei down with her into an alley.

"Where did they go? They were here a second ago!" They heard the voice very near. "Split up and look for the girl!"

Yusei pulled Yori closer to him as to hide her face into his chest. Yori held onto him and closed her eyes tight. They were so close and she was really scared. She just hoped they wouldn't notice them. _'Leave, leave, leave…'_ she kept repeating in her mind like a mantra.

"What about the boy?" one of them asked.

"We're only getting pay for the girl. Do whatever you want with him." The leader of the group said before leaving.

After a few minutes when they couldn't hear them anymore did they finally separated.

"That was close, _too_ close." Yori sighed as she got off Yusei.

"Let's go back; they must be really worried now." Yusei said standing up and then offering her a hand, which she took gratefully.

Yori nodded. "Anyway, where are we?" she asked as she looked around at a part of the city she hadn't seen before though it looked kind of familiar for some reason.

There were love hotels, night clubs and bars in this part of town. '_Red light district?'_

"Diamond Area." Replied Yusei. "You better stay close, this place is dangerous. So don't let go." Yusei offered her his hand.

Yori nodded wordlessly and hoped she wasn't blushing. _'Everything looks so pretty and dazzling though._' She thought as she looked around at the different lights and people chatting.

"You have your phone with you?" asked Yusei as they started walking back.

She handed to him wordlessly. "You gonna call them to tell them we're alright?"

"Yeah, it's already almost ten thirty. I bet Rua and Ruka must be sleepy." He said and Yori felt a little responsible for that. Yusei dialed the number. "By the way, how did you know there was alley there?"

Yori blushed and looked away.

"We should be back soon. Yeah, we're alright. See you." Yusei said on the phone.

"Never mind that. Let's just hurry back, alright?" Yori said nervously as she took the lead.

* * *

Author's Note:

* _Shin Tennis no Oujisama_ aka _New Prince of Tennis_ the continuation of the _Prince of Tennis _manga. I'm hook on it. I just hope they release it here soon but since they're still working on PoT manga, I guess they have to finish with it first.

Sorry if it was kinda short but it was going to take me longer if I put it with the next part not to mention I have to be very careful with my writing from now on. Why? keep on reading to find out! :P See you next chapter!

_Please review_! I always like to hear from you guys and I apologize if sometimes I don't reply but sometimes it's hard to keep track of who I do reply and who I don't. I usually reply to everyone, or at least I try. Anyway I'd like to hear your thoughts, bye!


	17. A Long Night

Hello everyone! Finally chapter 17! Somehow I managed to finish it in time for a monthly update. I got to say, it really was not easy to write over 6 pages in a day. T_T I'm so happy I finished it though. You see, at the beginning of the month I was flowing with ideas and as time passed I had more and more and more ideas. It was hard to choose which ideas to put and which to take out. There are a few scenes I actually had to take off. I don't know which is worse writer's block or having so many ideas that I don't know which one to pick. BTW, sorry for the title but I just couldn't come up with anything.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 17: A Long Night

Walking back in silence with Yusei was awkward. Actually just walking with Yusei was awkward. She didn't know if Yusei thought the same but the silence was killing her. Yet, she didn't dare to start a conversation. She was glad the lights around Diamond Area were of different colors so even though she was blushing Yusei probably wouldn't notice. The reason why she was blushing and felt extremely shy around Yusei was because he hadn't let go of her hand since the moment he grabbed it outside the manga shop. It was embarrassing but even though she wanted him to let go at the same time she wanted him to let go.

"Um," Yori decided to just tell him to let go.

"Hmm?" Yusei looked down at her for a second just to let her know he was paying attention.

When he looked at her she lost her nerve and decided to have the talk she owed Yusei. "About the other night," she started. "When you said that stuff about how I seem to know a lot. I didn't understand what you meant." She decided to play it safe.

He stared at her a little surprise that she would bring the subject up. He didn't expect it if anything he thought she would try to make it seem as if it never happened.

"….never mind" for the first time he decided it would be better to just drop it. Perhaps he had been thinking too much, he resolved.

"Aw, c'mon, tell me, what or who did you think I was?" Yori pressed knowing perfectly well she was entering a dangerous zone; she couldn't tell them the truth after all. "A girl who is posing for Yori or something?" she made it sound like it was a joke.

"Something like that." Yusei replied.

Yori, or rather Cindy, chuckled but felt a chill going through her back as if someone had thrown ice water on her. "Yusei, I know who I am thanks to my parents who were there when I woke up. So if I'm not Sayori Tenma then I have no idea who I am." She said as calmly as she could manage, trying her best to fool Yusei. It wasn't like she was really lying, it had happened.

"I see." Yusei replied. Yori couldn't see his face since they had made it out of Diamond Area and had entered the area where they live which was darker; only the streetlamps illuminating giving out a dim light.

'_I hope he believed me.'_ She thought before continuing. "The reason why I know so much about you, isn't that obvious? I'm interested." She said frankly.

Yusei stopped on his tracks shocked. He gaped at her but didn't say anything. It wasn't till he stopped holding her hand and Yori looked at his shocked face that she realized what she had said. She felt her whole face turn red and this time even though the light was dim she was sure he could see it.

"Wait! That's not what I meant!" she said panicking since she didn't want him to know of her feelings just yet. Besides confessing like that was so wrong! Not to mention it wasn't the right time or place. "I mean, I wanted to know more about you 'cause I like you." She blushed harder. "Wait, that didn't- I mean you're so cool and..." She blushed even more. "I mean, err…" she looked down as that was the only thing she thought she could do. "…this is what they call 'digging one's own grave,' isn't it?" she said in a low voice as she used her long hair which was in pigtails to cover her cheeks and looked down in embarrassment.

There was an awkward silence for a brief moment which was replaced by Yusei's laughter, or rather chuckle. Yori looked up to him sheepishly and was surprised to see Yusei smile at her tenderly. Not even on her wildest dream had she imagined such a tender smile from him. He even looked a little different, at least in her point of view. It was like that was the first time she had seen him, really seen him. He looked just like boy, not a kid; but a teenager and not his usual adult-like self; a side of him she had never or anyone who watched the show had seen, she thought.

Her heart skipped a beat and for a moment she forgot how to breathe. She was brought back to reality when he put a hand over her head and petted her.

"Ok, I guess I know what you mean." He said but the smile from before was not longer there. It was like he was back to his regular self.

She looked away, still embarrassed. She wasn't sure what kind of like he meant or if he truly understood what she had tried to say but at the moment she didn't want to know. "Oh! I didn't know there was a fast food restaurant so close by" she said trying to change the topic as she pointed towards the building.

Seeing how embarrassed and red her face was and that she had obviously changed the subject he decided it was probably the best time to just drop it.

"Let's go," he said and she looked up to him. "They're waiting for us."

"Ok!" she nodded and smiled. She was relieved they could finally stop talking about that. "Hey, you think maybe we could all go there tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

The room was dark and the only light was coming from the monitor in front of him. His subordinated, who normally worked as his head of security was reporting.

"I hope you have good news for me." Said an impatient voice.

"…."

"You failed again? You called me to tell me you've failed again!" the man asked over the phone.

"Sir, she-"started his subordinate.

"She is only one girl, and how many men do you have under your supervision? I do believe twelve?" He was getting more and more annoyed.

He saw the leader of the group, the one getting yelled at and reprimanded, gulped.

"Next time don't report to me unless you have good news! And hurry up because my patience is running low." With that threat the boss, the man who wanted Yori capture hung up.

The picture of Sayori Tenma with her uniform as she entered the school was lying on top of the desk. He picked it up and looked at it.

"It's such a shame you're that man's daughter," he said as if she could him. "I will have you and use you against him. I will recover it, and you Yori-chan are going to help me get it back."

* * *

The leader of the group grunted in frustration. "That girl is very sneaky. This is the third time she had eluded us." He said gritting his teeth. "It seems there will be a change in plans." He smirked.

"What is the new plan, sir?" asked one of the subordinates.

"Capture her friends."

* * *

"Yori! Yusei!" exclaimed Aki when the two of them arrived.

"So you finally arrive, what kept you?" asked Crow looking at the two of them entering the door.

"We were being follow." Replied Yusei.

Aki gasped. Jack and Crow looked surprised.

"It's okay. No worries, we lost them." Said Yori dismissively.

"How did you lose them?" asked Aki. The time she had seen the men she had also seen that they had a car. Both Yusei and Yori had been on foot as Yusei had gone to pick Yori on foot.

"Yori found an ally and we stayed there till we were sure they were gone." Replied Yusei.

"It wasn't like that!" she shook her head. "I didn't know it was there. It was all pure luck!" she admitted. "We were both running and at some point I looked behind me and Yusei because he was pulling me and suddenly turned around, I kinda lost my balance and ended tripping. I don't really know what I did but I ended up pu-" she made a pause. "Because of that we ended up falling into the ally and since we suddenly disappeared from their sight they scattered never noticing we were right there all along." She said.

"Why did you change it?" asked Aki.

"Change what?" Yori said quickly, too quickly while looking away.

"You know what, you changed your sentence." Aki pressed on.

Yori's face started turning slightly red. _'Of course I changed it! I can't possibly say that!'_ she thought desperately. _'It'd be too embarrassing to say 'I ended up pushing Yusei down.' NO! It sounds so wrong.'_

"Are you thinking something perverted?" Aki chuckled while looking at her friend's red face.

Yori's face turned redder. "Jeez! Aki, stop it. I bet Ralph told you to tease me, didn't he?" she pouted.

Aki chuckled. "No, but he did tell me why he did it. I have to agree with him. It's fun."

"Is there anything to eat?" she asked as she dropped her bag around feeling a little upset. "I'm starving."

"Eh? Don't tell you haven't eaten anything since lunch time?" asked Aki surprised.

"Okay." She replied.

Crow, who was the closest to the cups of instant ramen, put one in the microwave for her as went to sit on the stairs. Yusei followed and sat next to her.

"So?" asked Aki after a brief moment. Yori looked at her slightly confused. "Aren't you going to answer my question?"

Yori looked at Aki with a confused expression. "Didn't you just tell me not to tell you?" she asked rhetorically as she got up to get her ramen . "First you tell me not to tell you and now to tell you, which one is it? Make up your mind already." She sighed. "Seriously, this is one of the reasons why girls are so…" she looked away from her friend and shook her head.

"Hey! You're a girl too." Aki pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," she said as if she had forgotten. "Anyway I have to tell you guys something."

"You're gonna tell us about yesterday?" asked Jack.

"It's not really big deal." She replied. "I just went to visit my nanny, Mrs. Higgins."

"Not that," replied Jack. "What were you doing fighting those guys?"

"Training." She shrugged. "Unfortunately I overdid it a little." She said sheepishly. "When that guy tried to cut my shirt open, I got really mad. That pervert!" she spat.

"What do you mean training?" Aki glared at her. "They could have done something to you!"

"You're exaggerating, Aki." Yori dismissed it. "Besides, I'm perfectly fine."

"You fainted." Crow pointed out.

"I did say I overdid it a little." She said sheepishly. "I was so tired after training with Mrs. Higgins."

"Why did you go there?" asked Yusei.

Yori sighed. "Okay, I'm gonna start from the beginning alright?"

They nodded.

"Yesterday, I mean Saturday… well you know what I mean, Saturday to Sunday, I couldn't sleep very well. So I ended up laying there thinking about all sorts of things and well, I just thought I needed to talk with an adult you know; someone who knew me and my family and since Mrs. Higgins was the one to give me the warning in the first place. So I thought she would know something that would help." She tried her best to explain.

"That doesn't answer why you went to Diamond Area," remarked Jack.

"I'm getting there." She replied. "In order to get to that place I need to take the subway to Neo Domino Station. I would take the bus but at that time there are no buses and even if I had gone later there are no bus stations around here; at least, not that I know. Since subways are on controlled electronically and with a robot, it actually works 24/7, not to mention it's faster."

"Why didn't you wait till we wake up or wake us up to tell us?" asked Yusei.

"I'd feel bad to wake you up and I didn't wait because it's takes three hours to get there and I still had to walk to the villa." She sighed. "It was so tiring."

"You have a villa?" asked Crow a little surprised.

Yori nodded. "You see, I get fevers when I worry too much or think about stuff too much like the other day when Ralph came." She explained. "So back when I was little they thought I was a sickly child, in which in a way I guess I was." She said unsurely. "Anyway they thought fresh air from the mountains would do me good and so the three of us pretty much grew up there till Ralph and I started Middle School."

"Why would your friend also go to the villa and live there?" asked Jack. It sounded strange to him.

"You know, Misty the supermodel, right?" she asked knowing the answer already. "Well, Ralph's mom is her manager and the president of her own model agency. Since back then she had pretty much just started her own business while modeling at the same time, she is an ex-model, you see. Back then, she was really busy and being an only parent was hard for her since she wanted to give Ralph everything and make sure he had a bright future and all that so she ended up kinda neglecting him a bit. So since our mothers had been friend for such a long time Ralph ended up being in my house pretty much all the time and when they decided to send me to the villa they thought it would be better to send the three of us together." She said and they noticed she was saying it like she was remembering.

"That reminds me, it wasn't till we started Middle School that I found out that Ralph was not my real brother. Talk about dense, huh?" she laughed.

"How could you not notice?" Asked Crow, voice out everyone's thought.

"We were always together and since we were home schooled I didn't notice about our different last names. I noticed when he started staying over at his own house and I asked why so they told me and I was like 'eh? Ra-chan isn't Yori's little brother?' Now that I think about it, it was after that when he stopped being my cute little brother." She sighed. "He started teasing me and stuff."

"Ra-chan?" asked Aki.

"Yeah, when I was little, like three or four, I couldn't say Raphael or Ralph so I called him Ra-chan instead and it kinda stayed." She explained. "Oh, we deviated. I guess I got kinda caught up in the memories I can remember now."

"Hmm. Do you remember anything useful then?" asked Jack.

Yori thought for a second. "I remember how to pick locks!" she said excitedly.

"Huh?" They gaped at her.

"I also remember how to fight and to use the sais, daggers, bo staff and I can use the sword a little. I'm not very good with it though." She said happily. "Oh! And lots of stuff to blackmail Ralph and onii-chan the places where I hid the evidence."

"Eh?" The three of them were surprised needless to say. Not only by the skills she remembered she had but by how happy she had said it, specially the blackmail part.

"Anyway," she continued. Whether she was ignoring their shock or she hadn't noticed it was unknown. "What I wanted to tell you it's that we need to protect Rua and Ruka. I think they are going to try to do something to them in order to get me."

"Why do you think that?" asked Yusei.

"You noticed they didn't care if they were seen, right? We were running with so many people around yet it didn't stop them." She replied. "They are getting a little desperate and people do stupid things when that happens. They probably think I would try to distance myself from my friends in order to protect them since that's what most people would do under pressure. However, by doing that the opposite would happen. I know you guys can protect yourself because your smart and strong." She said confident. "Aki, you are probably the person I would worry less since they are probably afraid of you, right Black Rose Witch?" she smiled.

Aki made a face. "Don't call me that." She sighed and looked away.

"Why?" asked Yori. "The Black Rose Witch suits you so well."

Aki looked at Yori in her eyes for a moment, studying her.

"What?" Yori asked curiously.

Aki smiled. "Lazy, you're too lazy." She replied.

Yori realized what Aki meant, which was she had actually understood what she had tried to say. 'You should probably use your powers to your advantage in this case. That's your best shield. Don't make me worry about you, please.'

"Please don't you are lazy, datte hontou wa crazy.*" she sang.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Aki. Not because she didn't understand what Yori had said but the reason why Yori had said it with a sing-song voice.

"Nothing, just felt that fit." She shrugged. "I'm sleepy." She yawned.

"It's been a long day. Let's get some rest," said Yusei. "It's pretty late and you girls have school tomorrow."

"Talking about school" started Aki as she climbed the stairs behind Yori. "Did you do your homework?"

"Yeah, during class." She replied. "Remember I had to sit it out? I did it then."

"Oh yeah, what do you guys think of eating out tomorrow? I wanna go to Burger World." She said enthusiastically.

"Fine by me." Replied Crow.

"Hmm." was Jack's replied. It was hard to tell whether that was a yes or no.

"I guess that's okay." Said Aki. "Why do you wanna go there though?"

"I just want to eat fast food." Replied Yori happily.

Aki looked at her from behind. Was that really all? She couldn't help but think. Sometimes that girl could be so whimsical.

* * *

Since Aki was staying over for the night and there wasn't enough space both Yori and Aki were currently trying to sleep on the same bed. It was a good thing that Yori was small otherwise, she was sure they would fit.

"Hey," said Aki. "What really happened in the afternoon?"

Yori turned around to face Aki. "I told you. I ran into a bush and ended tackling someone in the process."

Aki gave her a look. Even with the dim light Yori could still see that she didn't believe her.

"You can ask-" she thought for a moment. "Shoot! I forgot to ask his name. Anyway, we'll see him tomorrow in class probably."

"Eh?" Aki looked surprised. "Don't tell me that the person you bumped into…?"

Yori nodded. "Yup, the new student."

They stayed silent for a moment. Yori closed her eyes as she tried to go to sleep. It was already around one after all and they needed to wake up at seven if they wanted to be on time.

"Is he really like the girls were fussing about during lunch time?" asked Aki curiously.

"…No," replied Yori. She made a small pause. "He's hotter." She smiled.

Aki giggled. "Oh really? Don't tell me you have a crush?" she joked.

Yori shook her head. "No, he's not my type." She replied. "Besides, I think it's better to not get close to him."

"Why?" asked Aki curiously.

"Because he's a player." Yori said sighed.

"I see. Well, we better sleep now. Good night." Said Aki as she turned around.

"G'night." Replied Yori turning around too.

* * *

It was the same white space with the bed in the middle of nothingness as the time before. This time Sayori looked tired.

"You shouldn't have called me," said Cindy as she sat on the bed Yori was laying.

"I just wanted… t-to know if… it was alright to share… my memories with… y-you." She said weakly. "I-I know they might" her breathing was becoming uneven and her face was red as if she had a fever.

Cindy put a finger over her lips. "Shush. I know. Yes, it is a little confusing having your memories and mine but I'll be alright." She said. "You should rest. I'll go back to my dream."

'_Be careful._' Cindy heard in her mind Yori's voice say.

She nodded as she was leaving. "I will. I'll be alright." With that she left the space in which the real Yori inhabited and as soon as she left. Yori's color returned to normal and she went back to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note:

-Please don't say you are Lazy, datte hontou wa crazy: that's actually part of a song called "please don't say lazy" for those who don't know. It from an anime called K-ON. As to why I left a part in Japanese that's because they are speaking Japanese.

-I'm gonna say this now, if you are expecting another romantic scene next chapter, don't get your hopes up. Not for next chapter at least. I have something different planned.

-Sorry if there are some grammar mistakes but I did try my best to correct them. Still maybe I left a few there while changing some scenes and sentences. I apologize about that if you see any.

-Oh, I almost forgot something very important. Next month I'm going to go to an Anime con so since I have to prepare for it next chapter will probably come out in July like around this time. Sorry but I'm so looking forward to it that even if I wanted to write I don't think I'd be able. Even now I'm really excited about it and can't stop thinking about it.

Don't forget to review please! I always like to hear from you guys. Till July!


	18. Aoi

Hi everyone! Wow, it's been awhile, hasn't it? BTW, AnimeNEXT (the con I went to) was AWESOME!

(I'm gonna start talking about AnimeNEXT so if you want just skip it.) Did anyone else go?

I wanted to go for the three days but I had to work on Sunday :( Still, this year was second year going there and for the first time I went to a con more than 1 day so it's okay. I was so sad I couldn't get to see LittleKuriboh though. My friend and I went on Saturday a little late than we had originally planned but still managed to arrived about an hour early from the time LittleKuriboh's panel was going to be and we thought we were gonna be okay. Boy, if anyone of you went there you must have seen that line is was so HUGE. Still we waited there for a few minutes before we were told that it was already at full capacity and to go somewhere else. bummer. We were looking forward to it the most. Still we had lots of fun.

There was also this panel called Story telling 101, and I swear someone asked something about an original character and it sounded like Yori. I really thought so. My friend thought that too but I'm shy and I didn't have the courage to turn around to see the person nor asked out loud who the character in question was ;_; I wanted to know so badly if it really was Yori. That panel was a lot of fun and I was recording it but my mp3 I had put too many songs so the memory was pretty much full and it only record the first 10 min so I didn't really get to record the part of the question. Since it was about a month ago I can't remember it either. Anyhow, it was great even if I could barely walk on Sunday as I was so tired from lack of sleep, walking all day, playing so much, it was awesome but next time I'm taking a day off after going to a con. lol.

(end of AnimeNEXT blabber)

I have good news, bad news but I have no idea if they're good or bad for you some of them.

Good news: I have so many ideas for the future chapters right now I'm already writing chapter 19! =D

Bad news: They increase my hours at work and in a weird schedule which doesn't leave me much free time. =D (That's kinda good for me since it's more money for the NYAF :P)

Good news: I'm finally able to play World of Warcraft after a long time! =D I also got a few other games I like very much!

Bad news: I wanna play them so I may forget about writing sometimes. Sorry! I'll try to continue updating monthly though.

One last thing, the few next chapter may take me a little time since it's complicated to write it down. I know what's happening and all, I have made notes and all but jeez, it really is hard to put it down on paper. I'm already doing it but this chapter didn't have that many stuff and I had to change it a lot and take out a lot of stuff. I had like 3 deleted scenes. I changed the begining of the chapter like 4 times but I think it's turned out good for what I wanted.

Well, enough me talking and I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 18: Aoi

"I don't wanna!" Yori whined while shaking her head furiously. Aki, who earlier had gone back to her house to change clothes and had already returned to go together with Yori to school, just sighed. "I'm scared!" she clenched onto Aki.

"Maybe she should just stay," suggested Crow. "After all, those men-"

Aki gave Crow a look. "She's not scared of them. That's not the reason why she doesn't want to go."

"Eh? Then why?"

Yori let go of Aki and used her pigtails to cover her face as she often did when she felt extremely embarrassed. "It's embarrassing." She mumbled, looking away.

"I don't get it. From what you told me that happened, I'd say he's not bad." Aki said as she was beginning to get frustrated with her friend.

Yori looked unsure. "I just get this feeling…I can't explain it. It's like I want him to stay away but he will only try to get closer." She scratched nape.

"Who are you two talking about?" asked Rua.

"The transfer student." Both of them replied in unison.

"Did he do something to you?" asked Yusei concerned.

Yori blushed and looked away. "Fine, let's go." She finally gave in, ignoring Yusei completely. "I'll have to face him sooner or later anyway." She said dejected.

"See you later guys, we'll meet at Burger World at four." Aki reminded them.

"See you later,"

"Yori, stop acting like a spoil child," Aki's voice could still be heard even with the door close.

"I _am_ a spoil child, can't help it." Whined Yori.

"That girl sure is something," Crow chuckled.

Both Jack and Yusei agreed quietly, amused.

* * *

Classes were starting and being Tuesday, it meant that today there will only be two classes to share with Aki. If Ralph had been there, it would have meant that they would have spend the entire day together since they had all of the same classes that day.

However, since he was not there and the new student had arrived at the precise moment Ralph was away; it meant he would be the one sharing all the classes with Yori. In order words, it was like he was taking Ralph's place. He literally was, since he was sitting next Yori in all of their classes.

For the most part, it had been okay. Sitting all the way in the front, had its advantages and not being able to talk; right now, prove to be one of them. She could feel his gaze on her and she tried to ignore it but his sharp eyes made it hard. He wanted to say something to her, she was sure but what that was, she had no idea. The only thing she was sure of was that she did not want to have any contact with him. She just wanted to stay as far away as possible from him.

This kind of feeling, this kind of reaction and rejection for someone was something new to her. Never had she felt such…annoyance, repulsion? Repulsion was probably the most appropriate word since it wasn't hate exactly but just this strong feeling of rejection. She didn't understand it at all either. It was not like he was bad, not from what she had seen so far. Even if he was, or at least _she_ thought, he was a player that was not enough reason. Back home, she knew a player, a real lady-killer but she was friends with him; even if would sometimes hit on her which was annoying. So, why…?

"Yori-chan," a smirk was plastered on the handsome face of the boy sitting next to her.

Yori looked at him slightly startled; just when had the bell rung. She couldn't believe it was already lunch time.

"I told you I'd see you tomorrow but I didn't think I would have the privilege to sit next to you." He crooked his head slightly and she couldn't help but think how handsome he really was.

'_No! Don't fall for it!'_ she told herself. Still, she couldn't do anything against the blush in her cheeks.

"I'm not very familiar with the school," he stood up. "Would you show me around?" he extended his hand.

"I-I, um, actually," Yori's mind was mess. _'Why do I have to be weak bishies…?'_

"It's decided then," he took her hand and dragged her out.

The few students who were still in the room looked surprised. The girls glared at Yori, who sweat-dropped. She could even hear the poisonous whispers.

'_It's not like I want to go,'_ she thought as she noticed all the glares from the girls as they walked through the hallways. _'Someone save me!'_ Even though she was panicking on the inside she still manage to look calm and poise as the image everyone had of Sayori Tenma.

"Yori!"

Yori's ears' perked up at the sound of the familiar voice. '_I'm saved!'_ she exclaimed excitedly in her mind as she turned to see her friend_. _"Aki"

"Oh?" Aki exclaimed a little surprised when the guy who was holding Yori's hand finally turned around. "Um," for a moment she was loss at words "Yori, can you help me with English?"

"Sure!" Yori said immediately. "Sorry, um-" she tried to apologize but she had not been listening at all when he said his name.

"Aoi." He said when the girl couldn't remember his name. "Just call me Aoi." He smiled with smiled that made him look so handsome.

She blushed. "I'm sorry, Aoi but I have to go help Aki so…"

"It's alright. I understand." He replied amicably. "Should I help too? I grew up in America(1) after all."

'_Can't this guy take a hint?_' Yori thought frustrated. She just couldn't think of anything to get away from him.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Replied Aki.

Yori blinked dumbfounded a few times as Aki's words sank in. _'Aki, you traitor!'_ she shot a glared at the red-haired girl, who didn't even notice.

It really was a good thing to have a lunch that lasted an hour since it gave plenty of time for Aki to do her English essay and eat something.

"Thanks, Aoi. You were great help" thanked Aki.

"Don't mention it." He replied. "After all, it was a pleasure to be in the company of two lovely ladies." He smiled. Aki blushed but understood a little what Yori had said to her the night before(2), though she realized it wasn't exactly as Yori thought.

Aoi and Aki were carrying a normal conversation like friends and there was a pleasant aura coming from them. Yori, on the other hand, now looked positively annoyed and she was emitting an almost murderous aura.

'_Just who does he think he is teaching Aki? She asked me for help not him. English and math are my best subjects, how dare he take away my joy! I feel so humiliated! He knows more than I!'_ she thought jealously. _'I know I have forgotten some stuff since I graduated two years ago but this is so-'_

"Um, Yori?" asked Aki unsurely, interrupting the girl's train of thought.

"Hmm?" Yori turned towards her friend.

"I think you've cut your food more than enough," Aki pointed to the girl's plate.

Yori hadn't noticed at all but it she had cut everything in her plate, even the rice, so she had no idea what Crow had made for her. She had made it picadillo(3).

"Eh?" she groaned. It took her a second to realize, but she noticed Aoi was not there anymore. "Where's that guy?"

"Some girls came asking for help with something and took him, you didn't see?" asked Aki as she already eating. "I felt sorry for him but I rather stay out of their way."

Yori nodded in agreement. "I was scared witless when he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the classroom." Yori commented. "All those glares," she shivered. "Girls are scary."

Aki nodded and then realized. "We're girls too."

"Why do you think I'm saying it?" Yori grinned.

Aki felt puzzled by Yori's words for a moment, and then shook her head as chuckled. .

* * *

"Can anyone tell me what is something that you notice between these two scenarios?" asked the teacher, referring to the book the class was suppose to have finished reading called Amistad(4) and the changes with Satellite. "What is something that the people back in the 1800s had in common with the people from today?"

'_This is like my Diaspora class back in my senior year.'_ Yori couldn't help but think that as she had done this while being in High School. _'I remember Amistad very well.'_ She raised her hand.

"Yes…" replied the teacher as he pointed in her direction. "Aoi-kun."

Yori lowered her hand again and looked at, more like glared at, the boy sitting next to her.

"Yes. Back then people took slaves merely because they were different. A few months back it was the same with Satellite. The people in Neo Domino City were the masters and the people in Satellite worked like slaves; only because they had been born there." He answered.

Just like in the other classes, Aoi was answering all the questions. It had happened all day too, whenever a teacher would ask if anyone knew the answer and Yori was raising her hand he would end up beating her and answer before she even had the chance. It was extremely irritating for her.

Yori was just grateful that this would be the last one, but just how could fifteen minutes suddenly turned into three hours? That's how long the last remaining minutes of class seemed to Yori, at least. She wasn't sure why time seemed to stretch so much, was it because she was excited about going to eat out with everyone or because she couldn't wait to get away from Aoi? Perhaps, it was both.

"Yes, that is correct. The Africans had done nothing wrong and yet were forced to hard labor and maltreated. Just as Aoi-kun said because they were different." Explained the teacher. "Now, can anyone tell me, why we are studying this?" asked the teacher.

"Because you didn't have the chance to finish the history class, Yamaguchi-sensei?" replied one of the students.

"No, that's not it." The good-natured teacher laughed. "Let me rephrase it, why is important to study history?" he looked at the entire class and only one student raised her hand.

"History tends to repeat itself." Yori replied confidently.

"Correct," The final bell finally rang. "Well, that's all for today. Go straight home everyone,"

Yori was glad it was finally over, she along with Aki quickly left the classroom. They waited a few minutes near the school entrance for the twins and finally they got on their way.

* * *

"I'm so tired!" she exclaimed and put her head down on the table at the fast food restaurant next to her tray.

The guys had been waiting in the restaurant as agreed and since Crow had already waited in line for them they didn't have to wait much to place their orders.

"How come Aki-neechan doesn't look tired at all? You're classmates aren't you?" Asked Rua.

"We only had two classes together today," replied Yori. "It's that guy's fault anyway."

"Whose fault?" asked Yusei.

"The new guy, Aoi" she sat up. _'Why does his name have to be Aoi? I love blue, it's my favorite color but I guess this Aoi will the only one I hate.'_ She thought as she proceeded to open the cup with ice-cream angrily.

"I still don't get what's so bad about him," said Aki as she watched her friend eat her ice-cream, which one of many desserts she had ordered.

Yori shot a look at Aki. "Are you serious?" she asked rhetorically. "He answered every single question I was about to answer. Also, when you asked me for help, didn't he help you and then the other girls asked him to help them too? Cheap trick."

"Um, Yori, all you're saying is that he's smart and kind." Replied Aki.

"No!" exclaimed Yori. "He's not, I mean the kind part. I can't deny he's pretty smart but… anyway! He is bad news. I know what I am saying." Yori insisted.

Aki sighed. "You are making no sense. From what you've told me, what you just said and I've seen, I'd say he is a decent guy. Since the moment you've met, he's only been nice to you and yet you're being so…" Aki tried to find a nice word to express what she was really thinking.

Yori gave her a look knowing what Aki was trying to say but didn't because of the twins. "Whatever. Nothing is gonna change my mind." She replied stubbornly.

"Why are you so hung up on that guy anyway?" asked Crow.

"I guess it's a woman's intuition?" Yori replied.

Aki sighed. "I think you're angry since he answered most of the questions and that hurt your pride."

"Yeah, so what? Isn't that enough reason to-" she gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Yusei as he saw both girls gasped. Yori was looking around frenetically and then suddenly she just hid under the table.

"Hello Aki," greeted the seventeen year old guy with dark-greenish hair.

"Aoi, hi," greeted Aki. She couldn't help but look under the table from time to time nervously since Yori was hiding under it.

"I see you're with friends," he commented. "It's nice to meet you all," he said courtly receiving the same kind of greeting. "Hmm, I guess I must have seen wrong then."

"What do you mean?" asked Aki who regretted the second she asked as she saw Yori glare daggers at her.

"I thought I had seen Yori-chan that's why I came in. Well, I won't disturb you any longer." He said as he was retreating. Yori sighed in relief but she had moved her hand outside the table boundaries and as he moved his foot he ended up stepping on her injured hand.

"OWW!" she yelped as she tried to get up and ended up hitting her head with the table.

"That must have hurt," commented Rua.

"I'm sorry" apologized Aoi. "But what were you doing under the table?" he asked as he extended his hand to help her up.

She looked away as tried to rub both her head and hand, which proved to be impossible.

"Are you alright?" asked Crow, who was the closest and saw her still on the floor holding her hand with traces of tear on her eyes ready to fall.

She nodded. _'It hurts!'_

"C'mon, let me help you up," Aoi said gently.

"I don't need your help!" was what she wanted to say but reluctantly, very reluctantly she accepted his extended hand and allowed him to help her up to her feet.

"I'm very sorry for hurting you," said Aoi again.

"Don't mind it, you didn't know," she replied coolly as she looked away.

"I guess, it can't be help that you're angry," he said as he showed a sad smiled. "Anyway what I wanted to tell you was… if you need anything please come to me. Be sure I'd do anything for you."

She blinked. She looked at him as she was leaving.

"James, Hiroki, Ryuu, let's go." Aoi said a few paces away from their table.

Yori didn't even gasp in surprise but her mouth opened slightly in shock. It was three of the men that had followed Yusei and her the night before.

"But young master-" started one of them.

Aoi's eyes became cold as he looked at the man seating a few meters away. Yori saw the man flinch and looked back at Aoi.

"Must I repeat myself?" Aoi raised an eyebrow.

The man stood up. "James, Hiroki, we're going." The other two nodded silently and followed the boy.

"Sorry about this, Yori-chan" apologized Aoi as he left along with the goons.

"Yori, those guys…" started Yusei.

She nodded. "Uh-huh. They were the ones following us yesterday."

"What?" said Jack who had been eating quietly, uninteresting the conversation.

"But if those guys were the ones after you why did they obey Aoi-san?" asked Ruka.

"I'd like to know that too, Ruka." Replied Yori still flabbergasted.

* * *

Author's Note:

1. America: I know Japanese speaker use America when they refer to the United States so I thought I'd just leave it like that too. Though originally I was gonna go with "I grew up in the States"

2. "…what Yori had said to her the night before" I'm gonna save you the trouble of going back and look for it in case you forgot. (It's on the previous chapter) Yori had said to Aki that Aoi was a player so know Aki knows why Yori thought so.

3. Picadillo: is actually a popular dish in my original country and I heard in other Latin American countries as well. Basically, the word Picadillo comes from "picar" which is "to mince," "to chop" so since Yori chopped everything that's pretty much how it would look, kinda. Seriously, Picadillo has lots of stuff there but since everything is mix and cut in really small pieces I can never tell what's in there. Lol.

4. Amistad: a very good movie and book. It's about slavery though in the movie there was a scene I really couldn't watch since it was gross. I remember that well because my teacher said she didn't like that part either.

I went over my fic since I need to know the time Yori has spent in there and I found a few things:

- I made a mistake. Ralph is about a head taller than Yori, it was Chris (Cindy's brother) who was taller than her by an inch. I got them mixed :p Sorry. (that's back in chapter 6)

- In chapter 13, the part when Yori is being a total Otaku and talking about the post card thing. Well, when I was writing it I didn't remember but I was watching Lucky Star again for the nth time and heard Konata say the same thing. I think I might have subconsciously quoted Konata. I was kinda surprised.

As always please, review. I always like to hear from you. Just don't ask me when the next chapter is gonna be up, I'm working on it.


	19. Ren

Wow, I'm actually early this time! I mean I usually end up updating around the last few days before the end of the month or the last day before the month ends. I guess getting sick, and getting stuck in bed with a high fever has its advantages. During the time I was sick I actually ended up writing about 7 pages of this chapter.

ANNOUNCEMENT: Next chapter may take me a little longer. I need to do some research for future reference. I'm already doing it but it taking me some time. So, if I take longer than usual with the next chapter you know the reason.

Also I want to thank you again to all those who reviewed though I was a little disappointed since I got less reviews than last time but I hope I can get more with this chapter. Either way, even if it's just one I'm still happy if I get reviews. Well, that's enough of me and I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 19: Ren

"One of them called him young master," Aki pointed out.

They stayed quiet thinking of the possibilities of this new development.

"Let's not worry about it for now. I can't take it, my head is hurting." Yori said as she flopped in the table next to her tray.

"Do you want something for it?" asked Aki.

"Ice-cream!" she said excitedly.

Everyone stared taken aback for a moment. "What?" Yori asked as they stared.

Crow was the first one to start laughing. "You really are like a kid." Everyone else followed.

Yori blushed as everyone laughed. '_I need to learn to keep my mouth shut!'_ She pouted. _'If only I had been able to say things like now…'_ she thought.

"Is something wrong?" asked Aki concerned. "You look a little down."

"Eh?" she exclaimed. "It's nothing." She replied readily.

Yusei studied Yori's reactions. "Are you sure?" Aki asked again.

Yori noticed they weren't buying her act. "…it's just…I can't help but feel a little lonely…somehow." It wasn't a lie; somehow having fun around them, hanging out like this made her homesick. It made her think a lot about her own life, too.

"How can you be lonely?" asked Rua who didn't understand. "Aren't we all here with you?"

His naiveté made her smile. "You're right. There's no reason for me to feel this way. I have you guys, after all."

"A person can never replace someone else's existence." Said Yusei.

* * *

_It was sunny and a very nice day but Cindy was crying. _

"_Don't worry, sweetie. I'm sure you'll meet another girl and she will become your new best friend." That was what her mother said when Cindy's best friend and neighbor moved to another city back when she was seven. _

_Cindy looked up to her with a shocked expression before running back inside the house. She hid inside her closet and stayed there crying for awhile. It wasn't till a few hours later, when Ren, her brother, returned from his trip._

"_Ren!" Cindy could still hear what was going on downstairs. "I can't find Cindy anywhere! I know she is in the house but doesn't matter how many times I call her she won't come out. Please go get her. Chris won't even help me."_

"_I got it." Cindy heard him said. She tried to brush off the tears before he'd open the door of the closet. He didn't give her enough time and she was drying them off, her eyes were completely red when he opened it. _

"_Cindy, what happened?" he asked. "Did you see a giant monster again?" he teased her. He hadn't heard any reason as to why she was hiding and simply assumed it was just her being scared of some bug or something similar. After all, she hid in there whenever there she was either sad or scared. Usually, she was scared. _

"_Diana moved today," she started as she tried to hold back her tears. _

"_Oh?" he was shocked for a moment since Diana was also his friend. "She did, huh?" Ren's face showed a gentler expression and sympathy for his younger sister. _

"_And mom said that soon I'll get a new best friend," her tears were just about to start pouring out again as she said that. "If what mom said it's true, Diana is going to make new friends in her new city and…and…is she going to forget me, too?" she started crying again. _

"_No, no, that's not what mom meant," Ren said as he patted Cindy on her head. "You know, how mom is and she says things that might not come out right. What she probably meant was that with every parting, there will always be a new meeting. You won't be alone for too long." She somewhat calmed down a little but looked at him a little unsure. "A person can never replace someone else's existence, you see." Cindy nodded and she felt a little better.

* * *

_

"I know," she said. "You told me that once before, Ren." It took her a second to come back to reality. "I mean Yusei."

"Who is Ren?" Asked Ruka.

Yori smiled happily. "Oh, you'll meet him very soon." She said excited. "He is currently studying aboard but my parents called him to come back," she said thoughtfully. "Apparently they really don't trust me to take care of myself and don't think Mrs. Higgins is enough to keep me in line. I mean, c'mon, I'm not a kid anymore. Still, regardless of whether is he coming back to 'baby-sit' me or not I'm looking forward to meeting him."

"You don't know him?" asked Jack skeptical.

"Well, it's complicated. I mean, the me after the accident haven't met him yet. Actually, Ren has been away for five years now, so…yeah, it'll be my first time seeing him after so long." She said feeling slightly shy.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Aki commented, with a teasing tone. "Despite all the teasing and stuff you complain about?"

"Well, I just can't help but love him." Yori blushed. "I mean, he's like my hero, my role model, my best friend, the person I respect the most, he is my number one guy in the whole world." She said passionately. "He is smart, good-looking, very kind and gentle. He is also very noble and sweet, and is always helps me out and also he is very nice."

Yusei silently listened to Yori but under the table he clutched a fist. For some reason, it kind of bothered him hearing her talk so excitedly about a guy he didn't know. What bothered him the most however was that she had mistaken him for that guy named Ren.

"I think love has you blind. There can't be such a perfect person." Aki disagreed.

"But he is not!" Yori protested. "He is-" her phone started ringing. "Speaking of the devil…"

"Aren't you going to answer it?" asked Aki as Yori was mouthing the lyrics of the song.

"…I'm still thinking." She replied.

"Why would you need to think it over?" asked Jack with a hint of surprise in his voice.

Yori looked away. "Because you're here." She replied while playing with her phone.

Aki shook her head. "Give it here," she said as she took the phone from Yori.

"Eh?" Yori exclaimed. "No! Wait, don't!"

"Sup, Yori!" came the immediate greeting of the blue haired young man on the other side of the line. "Um, you're not Yori." He said when he saw Aki. "Sorry, I think I got the wrong number."

"No," Yori said almost reluctantly before Ren would hang up. "You got it right. Hey, Ren." She took the phone and put it down on the table so everyone could the holographic image of the older blue haired guy. Yori moved a little uncomfortably on her seat and she, along with everyone else waited for either of them to say something. "Are you gonna start talking or not?" Yori broke the silence after about half a minute. "You're wasting my minutes!"

"It is rude for me to talk without addressing myself to the other present party, so I was waiting for you to introduce me to your friends." He replied with a smirk.

Yori raised an eyebrow. "And since when do you care about being proper or not?" she asked rhetorically but still proceed with the introductions. "You're annoying, y'know?" she said once she was done.

"Um, Yori-chan," started Rua "weren't you just talking about him before and saying-" Yori's face looked at him with horror and with an imploring look.

It didn't take long for any of them to understand the situation here, not even Ren.

Ren chuckled. "You are so cute," he said in a teasing voice. Yori's face turned red and looked away.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she protested. "This is your fault Aki!" she turned towards her and started hitting her lightly on her shoulder. "That's why I didn't want to answer it."

Aki looked at her with an almost sympathizing look and patted her on the head. "Sorry," she replied but it was funny for her and her voice betrayed her.

"Don't pet my head!" Yori protested, sounding even more childish.

"Yeah, she'll fall asleep" Ren laughed wholeheartedly.

"I won't." Yori pouted.

The others just enjoyed the show. At least she seemed more relaxed now, that guy Ren sure knew the girl well, they thought.

Yusei couldn't help but think as Ren had said. She looked cute all flustered, but he didn't like the situation at all.

'_I guess I kinda understand what Ralph meant back then'_ thought Yusei.

As the others laughter died down a little, Yori took the chance to ask the reason of his sudden call.

"Oh, that, um, I need a favor," he sounded different from before even a little shy.

"A favor?" she repeated. "Now, that's a first." The surprise in her voice could not be suppressed.

There was a long pause. "I haven't all day, so speak already" Yori snapped.

Ren looked unsure. "I was hoping it could be in private?" he pleaded.

"Let me think, you teased me and embarrassed me in front of my friends…so the answer is no." She stuck out her tongue.

"I don't need to do anything for you to embarrass yourself in front of anyone," he replied. "You can do that without help." He added cheekily.

She gave him her most sweet and angelic smile, "guess that means you don't want my help after all, right?"

It was because he knew her all too well that he knew when she smiled like that was when she was either plotting something or angry, or both. Right now, she was angry. He sighed. "If I say I'll buy you passes for the next convention, will you help me?"

"I can buy them myself," she replied uninterested.

"If I get the passes and go with you and buy you whatever you want there?"

She thought for a second. "Add Amazoness Trainee and we're talking." She replied.

"You're too greedy," he replied as he shook his head.

"And whose fault is that?" she laughed. "So, deal?"

"Yeah, just take care of it so go home tonight. I'll call you later," He said and with that he hung up.

"What just happened? I'm confused." Crow said.

"I do believe that's called extortion," said Aki looking incredulously at Yori, who was suppressing her laughter.

"Now, Ruka, Rua, don't do this, alright?" Yori looked at them. "Really, don't learn from me or you will become as rotten as I am." She started laughing.

"How can you laugh?" asked Aki rhetorically.

"Aw, c'mon, what's the worst that could happen?" Yori replied and thought for a second. "Ok, so I could end up in the facility since it _is_ a crime but it's not like that's going to happen so it's fine."

"Forget the crime, don't you think you asked for too much even if you two are close?" asked Crow.

"Well, this is what I learned a long time ago from him: why get an apple when you can get the whole tree?" she said.

"I've never heard that phrase before," Crow replied.

"Me neither," replied the twins.

"No, I haven't heard it either." They all commented.

"I know, it was said by Ren back when he was about eleven or twelve, I think. I'm not gonna bother with the story behind it since it's kinda long but the point is if I can get more than one thing, why should I just conform myself with one?" she said. "I knew he was going to agree besides, it's not like it's big deal or anything. I was going to help him whether or not he'd give me anything in return but hey, if I'm getting pay that's better!" she shrugged.

"What was the thing he wanted you to help him with anyway?" asked Ruka curiously.

"No idea but I'll find out when I go to the house later tonight." She shrugged.

"Are you gonna go back then?" asked Yusei. He didn't mean only for the day but if she was going to leave them and go back to her house.

"I'm a little scare to," she said as she put her phone away. "I'll admit it but I have to go back eventually." She replied.

"Guess, this means we're gonna have to go with you, doesn't it?" said Jack offhandedly.

Yori was surprised for a moment but smiled. "Sorry for the trouble but yup, I'll be asking you to come along."

"Are we gonna have another sleep over?" asked Rua.

"If you want to, I'll be more than happy after all there more than enough rooms." She replied.

"In that case, let's all go back to get our stuff Ruka," Rua said excitedly.

"Yeah, then we'll go ahead and meet you at your house Yori" nodded Ruka as she stood from the table.

"Wait, I'll go with you guys since it's almost the same way" said Aki. "Later guys."

'_Maybe it would have been better this way from the beginning.'_ Thought Yori and reminded herself to not open her mouth this time.

"Do you think it's alright?" asked Yusei.

"Hmm?"

"Those men who are following you," Yusei started.

"Aoi took care of them," she pointed out.

"I thought you said you didn't like him," chipped in Jack.

"And I don't but what he said is true since I don't feel anyone looking like before." She replied. "I just thought of something."

"What?" asked Crow.

"When I asked Aoi for his name he introduced himself as Aoi but he never said his last name. I need to find out." She thought-out loud.

"Wait till tomorrow then," replied Jack.

"No, I need to know sooner. I have this feeling. Is there a way to find out?" she asked in a low voice as they were leaving the restaurant.

"If you check the school files," started Yusei. "Though that's-"

"I get it. Still, I really want to know, could you do it please? Using my laptop?" she asked.

Yusei looked her pleading eyes debating. Yusei sighed. "Fine," he agreed reluctantly "but I can only search for a small amount of time since if I get caught-"

"If you show me I'll do it myself." She offered.

"And here I always thought Yusei was the one who didn't know how to let go of something," commented Crow.

"I wonder who is more obstinate," replied Jack.

"Guys," said Yusei and gave them a look.

"I think I am," said Yori "since once I've made up my mind nothing or anyone can change it." She said almost proudly. "Or at least, I haven't met someone who can make me change my opinion." She added.

"This guy never gives up either." Crow affirmed.

"I know," said Yori again not noticing her habit. "Like how he spent about two years to make a D-wheel and get to Neo Domino City chasing after Jack to get his Stardust back, right?"

"How do you know about that?" asked Yusei.

"Eh?" she pronounced lost at words. _'Shoot!'_ She cursed herself mentally. "It's not big deal; I just heard it from somewhere. Rumors, y'know though I can't remember from where."

Both Jack and Crow didn't think anything of it. Yusei stared at her suspiciously for a moment before dismissing it. They continued walking towards her house. It would have been easier to get the D-wheels for sure but the distance between the shop and her house was longer not to mention it was against the law for two people to ride on the same D-wheel. After all, a D-wheel is mainly for dueling and so the sole passenger is the duelist.

"Do you mind if I read?" she asked while she was already looking for her book, or rather manga through her bag.

"You're gonna trip or something if you do that," Crow pointed out.

"You can warn me," she replied.

"Whatever," Crow replied as she had already started.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking they finally arrived to the Tenma mansion. Surprisingly enough, Yori hadn't tripped or bumped into anyone while reading, even stopping at traffic light without lifting her head up from her precious manga.

"Um, Yori," Yusei tried to warned her as he saw her still walking right into the front gate.

"Ow!" she exclaimed and kneeled down as she used one hand to rub her head and the other one to hold her manga.

"I saw that one coming," commented Crow as he chuckled.

"If you knew, why didn't you tell me?" she glared.

"It's better to learn from experience," he joked.

"Guys…" she murmured as she shook her head. She stood up and noticed something strange. The gate was close but it was unlock. She didn't say anything.

"Is something wrong?" asked Yusei noting something was up.

"It's nothing," she replied as she opened the gate. They entered the property and the security system did not activate as Yori had thought it would. Had those men messed with it that badly when they first infiltrated her house?

It wasn't till they were outside the house when Yori realized it. She frowned and unceremoniously opened the door and stormed in. The guys followed her noting there was something wrong.

"What's the matter?" asked Jack.

"Intruder." She replied as she turned to face them. "There's an intruder in the house."

The guys notice a young maid heading their way. "Uh," Crow was about to tell Yori but the girl beat him to it.

"Welcome back, Sayori-ojou-sama," greeted the young woman with loud voice.

"Eek!" Yori tried to suppress a yelp as she was startled witless and as a reflex she went into fetal position. Yusei noticed her reaction was completely different as the one she had the other night.

"My deepest apologies, Ojou-sama," said Misato as she stretched out a hand to help Yori up.

Yori let out of a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's just you, Misato." She accepted the girl's hand and got up. "And cut the formalities, okay?"

Misato nodded. "Sure,"

"By the way, what are you doing here? I did say you and others could take a few days off till the day before onii-chan's arrival, didn't I?" asked Yori.

"Yes, the others and I were called to come immediately earlier today." Misato replied with a sigh. "I didn't even have the time to call you, we wanted to call you. That witch is insufferable, if she gives me one more order I swear I'm gonna kill her." She finished a little agitated.

"Let me guess, Ren's newest girlfriend." Yori said deadpanned expression.

"Yeah, can you throw her out?" pleaded Misato. "None of us can take it anymore and it's only been three hours."

Yori looked at her with sympathy. "You know I can't do that," she started. "She is a guest and Ren's girlfriend." She patted Misato on the shoulder as she was passing by her towards the stairs. "However, if she wants to leave on her on accord I'm not gonna stop her." She grinned towards Misato.

Misato grinned back.

"Where is that aspirin I asked for? My head is killing me!" they all heard the shouts coming from upstairs.

"I wish," mumbled Misato.

Yori laughed. "I'll take care of that," she said to Misato. "Could you show my friends around? Some of my other friends will be coming later too and they will also be staying."

"Sure," replied Misato. "Hello," she greeted the boys with a small bow.

"Crow, Jack and Yusei, she is going to show you around while I meet the other guest. If you need anything just ask her. I'll see you guys later." With that she went upstairs.

"Since you are Yori's friends I'll make sure you feel comfortable so if you need anything just ask. I'm sure the others will feel please too." Misato said when Yori left.

"Others?" asked Jack.

"Why, yes; the other people who are part of the personnel of this house. We have Misaki-san, who is an excellent cook, Sam and Crystal who are maids like me," replied Misato.

"Wow, so she really is an ojou-sama." Commented Crow.

"Well, I guess I'll show you around." Misato said as she started guiding them around. "You can go into any of the rooms in the first floor. However, on the second floor there are four rooms that are prohibited. Master and Mistress' room, the young master's room and well, I don't know if she will allow you to enter since she doesn't let anyone go in." said Misato as she was guiding them towards the second floor. "These two rooms are always kept locked and are Yori's private rooms which she calls her library and entertainment room. She doesn't let anyone go in, no more than three steps from the door, at least." She laughed.

"Why is that?" asked Crow.

"Yori doesn't like when people touch her stuff without permission." She replied as they were about to go upstairs.

"Ren will know of this! UGH!" They saw a young woman, who looked a complete mess and was dripping wet yell as she was storming off down the stairs and leaving with a huge traveling bag. "Insolent brat!"

"Bye-bye, have a good trip!" Yori was smiling sweet with a satisfied face as she waved the older girl goodbye.

"That was fast," commented Misato laughing delighted. "What did you do?"

Yori faked a gasped. "How could do say something like that?" she pretended to be insulted. "It's not my fault I'm a little clumsy, y'know." She added pretending to be hurt.

Misato gave her a look. "What happened?"

"Well, I gave her the aspirin but I accidentally spill some of my juice on her and I was helping her getting it off of her clothes and well, I might have accidentally knocked her into the shower which I accidentally ended up opening while she was trying to get up." Yori replied as she was trying to hold her laughter.

The guys who were listening to their conversation somehow felt a little uneasy.

"If she did that by accident then I don't want to know what she would have done on purpose." Commented Crow.

"Did you really have to do that, Yori?" asked Yusei with a serious tone almost like he was scolding her.

His eyes were intense and she felt shy, they made her feel a little bad. "I only did what I had to do." She replied.

"You said you wouldn't throw her out." Yusei pointed out.

"And I didn't, she left on her own." Yori said defensively and her phone started ringing. "Ren," she answered as she looked at Yusei who didn't agree with her ways.

"I should probably warn you that Maurelle is a little-" Ren started but noticed she wasn't paying attention to him but at Yusei. "Are you listening to me?" he asked.

"I am and she left." Yori replied and looked at him.

"Eh?" Ren blinked. "That was fast," he commented "even for you."

"Ren, not in the mood right now," she said. "Just do us a favor to all and stop messing with young maidens' heart because I won't do this anymore." She stated.

"Eh? Why?" he asked curiously.

"One of my friends doesn't want me to play being bad," she said and Yusei nodded approvingly.

"Is that friend a guy?" Ren asked his tone a little bothered.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Oh no, well that boy better keep his distance or else." Ren threatened.

"Or else what?" Yori glared. "He is my friend and if you don't like that well, that's your problem, you hear me." She said sternly. "I really thought you and him could be friends since you have so much in common but you are gonna start acting like jerk like Ralph then…" she paused.

"Then what?" question Ren.

"Then, I don't want you to come back!" She shouted and hung up and looked down at the floor.

At that moment the front door open and Aki and the twins came in.

"Hi, we're here!" yelled Rua.

Yori took the small distraction and ran towards her room. Leaving the twins and Aki surprised.

"Yori?" asked Aki as she noticed the girl was crying. "What happened?"

The boys looked between themselves unsure of how to answer that. Even they weren't sure of what had just happened.

'_What did I do?'_ Yori asked herself and she leaned against the door and cried.

* * *

Note: Sorry if I have a lot of grammar/spelling mistakes but I read it a few times and I couldn't find anymore. If you see some tell me to correct them, okay? please?

Edit: Okay! I correct the mistakes. BTW, ojou-sama is like "Milady" is normally use on a girl who is from wealthy family. Someone asked me and I know I should have put this up earlier, sorry.

Well, please don't forget to review, okay? I'd like to hear what you think of my fic. I don't bite. Till next time!


	20. Yusei vs Yori!

Hello, everyone! I'm still alive, don't worry. I'm really, really sorry for taking so long! After the convention, actually on the last day of the convention I caught a cold and end up getting sick and recovering all of the month of October. Seriously, I got 4 cold on the same month! I had no idea that was even possible.

If you don't want to hear about my ranting and just read the chapter, go ahead. If you wanna know what happened during the last month and what took me so long, keep reading.

Ok, so first NYAF/Comic Con 2010: Personally I liked last year better. I mean, sure it was fun and it was bigger but it felt like it was mostly Comic Con. The Anifest was like in corner, so I didn't like that. Regardless, it was still a lot of fun. I cosplayed for the first time =D I dressed as Yuki, or at least people mistook me for her. I was 'Day-Class Student A' but I guess since I had my hair down and it's the same length as Yuki's and a similar style...well, who cares! My friend and I ended up missing most of the panels we wanted go ;_; on Friday, got lost on the Con, we had no idea where the Artists' Alley was and because my friend had class that day and a test we missed the Opening Ceremony too but we ended up doing most of our shopping that day. At least I did, most of it. I got most of the stuff I wanted so I was so happy. And that's pretty much it regarding that.

Now, why did it take me so long? I'll say I'm never, ever, EVER doing a poll asking what others want on the fic based on my ideas without me writing them out first. I need to write each one of them first on paper if I do the poll again. I had these ideas and because I got sick and my fevers were so bad I ended up forgetting them all. I was so frustrated because I couldn't remember. I really had the feeling most would pick option B since well, that was my favorite too. I was so mad with myself when I tried to write but it was just so bad.

So in the end I started watching some of the old episodes again, I think I have pretty much memorize the dialog from watching them so much. And I mean, the Japanese, because that the one I watch most. (I do watch the English though.) So, after having about 5 rough draft for the begining fo the chapter, I gave up. I wanted to put something different but I just couldn't. In the end, after I finished it it was about 7 or 8 pages long. After I went over it I hated it. So I started again, I ended up rewriting the chapter over from scratch. It was the 23, I think when I started for the 2nd time.

I managed to write 11 pages, that time around but I wasn't satisfied. The 30th I started all over again, for the third time and I knew I was not going to get it on time. Yet, I tried my best and I actually wrote about 7 pages on one day, which is the most I've written in a day. Ever. The way I had first written it, I could have left it like that but it felt kinda incomplete so I kept going. After I finished it and read it over, I didn't like a few parts so I ended up editing them. Other parts, I actually liked but thought it was too OOC, funny but no.

As as I was changing that part, I ended up adding more stuff here and there. And then, well, you'll see. I ended up writing something I didn't think I would. It took me a few days of research and at first I thought I'd write it all out but as it was already November 3rd I thought it was better not to since I could very well do without.

Now the reason, why I didn't update till now even though I finished a few days ago was because I needed to correct my mistakes. After rewriting, rereading this chapter like I did. Once I was done, I just couldn't do it. Just as my Beta Reader, Mysti Queen, she laughed when I told her. BTW, she was suppose to go over it but I since she's really busy I felt kinda bad this time. So, if you see any mistakes, just tell me I tried my best going over it and correcting as many mistakes as I could but like I said I'm sick of reading this chapter even though I like it.

This chapter is a little longer than all the preview ones so I hope that kinda makes up for the long wait. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 20: Yusei vs. Yori? 

Misato and Misaki were the only ones left from the staff and were waiting for the young mistress to come down. Misaki was Misato's older brother and friend of Ren who was the same age as him and as such was worried for the two of them. Misato on the other hand, wasn't.

It was around eight o'clock and Yori was still locked up in her room. The whole gang was currently finishing a light meal cooked up by Misaki and instead of using the dinning room they had all stayed in kitchen.

"She won't open the door for me, either." Misaki announced as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm going then," Misato said not being able to contain herself anymore.

Misaki grabbed his sister by the arm and stopped her. "No, you won't." He said strictly. "If you go you're gonna make things worse."

Misato glared at him. "I won't!" she protested.

Misaki gave her a glance and Misato knew he hadn't bought it.

Misato grunted. "She had no right to talk to Ren-sama like she did. Ren-sama has always been by her side and did everything he could to make her smile. He spoiled her too much and I think it's time to tell that spoiled little-" Misaki put a hand over her mouth to shut up her and prevent her from saying some thing the twins should not hear.

"Misato, that's enough" Misaki said with a sigh. "Sorry about this," Misaki apologize to the gang. "This girl just never knows when to shut up."

"We don't really mind but," started Crow a little confused by Misato's change of attitude. "Weren't you two friends?" he asked referring to Yori and Misato.

"Friends?" she scoffed. "No way," she thought for second. "Rivals, I guess? I was just being nice because she lost her memory, that's all."

"Oh, is that it?" Asked Misaki skeptically. "And here I thought you were trying to score some points with her."

Her face turned red. "Shut up!" Misato snapped.

The others had absolutely no idea what that meant but they were not about to ask either.

"Anyhow," said Misato as she stood up slowly, in a sneaky way. "I'm going to check up on – ummph!" as she tried to go again but accidentally bumped into Yusei who was in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he held her preventing her from falling.

Misato looked up to him, and blushed. She had a feeling of Déjà vu; Ren had done the exact same thing a few years back. She stood up still a little surprised.

"I'll go," he said as he made his way to her room.

'_I think I understand now why she likes Yusei so much,'_ Misato thought as she watched the boy walk through the hallway.

"Anyway, don't worry about Yori-chan. She'll be fine." Misaki said as he ended up cleaning the kitchen.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Aki.

Misaki smiled in a way that let her know he knew something they didn't.

Aki was disappointed that was his answered, if it could be call that. "I just hope you're right." She replied, thinking about the current situation of which neither Misato or Misaki knew about. If Yori didn't snap out of it, then she could be in real trouble. Aki couldn't help but worry.

* * *

Yusei knocked on the door and called out to her but received no response.

"Yori, open up! It's me Yusei!" he called again.

"Go away!" she finally replied.

"Yori, I just want to talk to you," he said patiently as he tried opening the door, which to his surprised it was unlocked. After he had opened it only a few inches, it was closed again. Apparently Yori had tackled shut the door. "Open up, Yori, c'mon." He insisted as he tried to open it again but he could tell she was pressing her body against it to prevent him from doing so.

"About what?" She replied.

"Well, why did you say those things to Ren?" he asked. "We all know what you said was not true at all. You yourself said it too; you were looking forward to seeing him."

"…I don't want to talk about that," she said. "Just leave me alone!"

"Yori from what I've got to known about you, I can tell you don't like relying on others," Yusei started again. "But Ren is different, isn't he?"

"…I don't want to talk about it!" Yori repeated.

Yusei sighed. She was stubborn alright. "Ok," he gave up on the direct approach. "Duel me."

"W-What?" she asked completely perplexed. It took her so much by surprised that she even let go of the door and Yusei finally managed to open it. "Duel? Yusei," she sighed and walked towards her bed as he entered. "There is no need for a duel to even know the outcome."

"Aren't overestimating me?" he asked as he watched her sat on her bed. "I'd say I'm good but I saw you dueling against Ralph and thought you were pretty good. You didn't even Synchro summoned."

"I just couldn't do it." She replied, not looking at him. "I don't have that many tuner monsters on my deck and the conditions on the duels in class had not been on my favor. After all, my Synchro monster requires certain conditions in other to be able to use it at its maximum capabilities. Also, it is my favorite card and…" she made a small pause. "It may be silly but I don't want to ever see it being destroyed, not even during a duel."

"Do you want to summon it?" asked Yusei.

Yori, who was sitting on her bed while Yusei was standing close by, nodded. "I do. I want to see it."

"Let's duel then," he said. "I want you to show me your favorite monster."

Yori sighed. "You're not gonna let me say no, are you?" She looked at him knowing the answer already.

* * *

"So, it's…" Misaki said as he finished counting. "Three against four that Yori- and she's already here. Wow." He looked really surprised.

Everyone turned towards the door to see the girl come in, Yusei following close behind. She looked a little shy and her eyes were slightly red and puffy. Currently, she had her hair down and was using it to cover her face by keeping it bow down. She sat down in one of the chairs on the computer next to Aki.

"How did you do that?" asked Misato. "She's usually so stubborn and willful she won't listen to anyone."

"All I said was to duel me" he replied.

"Eh?" Misato and Misaki replied astonished. "Duel?"

"I didn't want to though," Yori finally said as she made her way to the door that let to the basement.

"Usually, you would've refused if you didn't want to, so why didn't you?" Misato asked. Everyone wanted to know that as well, if she didn't want to she could have just said no.

She turned on the light and said "He wouldn't accept no for an answer" before going down.

"Where did she go?" asked Rua few minutes after Yori had gone downstairs.

"She's probably looking for her duel-disk, in the basement." Misaki gave a puzzling smile before anyone could ask about that. There was a loud noise as if several metal things have crushed or fallen.

"Whoops," said Yori as she came back. "Hope I didn't break anything." In her arm was a duel-disk similar to Aki's except her was a royal blue color instead and the life point counter was magenta instead of purple.

"Yori! You have any idea how long it took us to clean everything up just so you can make a mess again?" scolded Misato.

"It's not like you cleaned there." She retorted.

"Uh, well" Misato stuttered. "No, but now I'll have to, won't I?" She grumbled.

"You do get pay for it, so yeah." Yori rolled her eyes.

"You gave me vacation," Misato replied.

"You cut it short by coming back here," Yori answered back.

Misato glared then sighed. "I just can't win against you,"

"Of course not," Yori said. "I'll never let you win." She smirked in a way that let Misato know she had recovered her memories. Or at least, some memories of Sayori that included her. "Anyway, let's do it Yusei."

"Uh-yeah." He nodded and followed Yori along with everyone else out to the garden.

Aki and the others sat on the summer chairs that were near the pool and aligned them so they could see more clearly. Yusei and Yori stood on the border of the pool and used it as the duel arena.

"Let's duel!" they both shouted as they started drawing five cards from their decks.

"I'll go first if you don't mind," Yori announced.

"Go ahead,"

Yusei: 4000 LP

Yori: 4000 LP

"I draw!" she looked at the cards in her hand as she thought for a moment what would her first move be. She had just draw Pot of Greed and the other five cards on her hand were Magic Jammer, Hanewatta, The Forgiven Maiden, Dust Tornado and Amazoness Tiger. She was more of the 'wait-and-see' kind of person but against Yusei it wouldn't work. She needed to be one step ahead of him or at least try to if she even wish to hold her own against him.

"I play my magic card, Pot of Greed," she put it on the field. "This card allows me to draw two new cards from my deck," she explained. She drew Ring of Magnetism and Mirror Wall. She looked at Ring of Magnetism and started reading the description.

"Uh, Yori?" asked Misato. "What are you doing?"

"It's called reading. Didn't remember exactly what this card does." She replied.

Misato gave her a look. "Why the heck did you put it in your deck in the first place then?"

"I remember thinking something like 'this might be helpful' or something." Yori replied.

Misato sighed. "Can you just hurry up and duel?" Misato said.

"I would if you would just let me play," Yori snapped. "Besides, in case you don't know, Yusei is the current King so I can't actually go ahead and play some random cards. I have to be extremely careful if I wish to win."

"I know that, but it's boring just watching you do nothing." Misato retorted.

"Fine, I'm going. Jeez! The nerve of some people," Yori shook her head. "Ok, I think I got it. I put two face-down cards," she put Magic Jammer and Mirror Wall "and now I place a monster in face-down defense position and end my turn."

"You guys are getting along as usual," Misaki commented.

"Shut up," Misato murmured.

Yori: 4000 LP

Yusei: 4000 LP

"My turn," Yusei drew. He looked at his hand for short moment. "I discard a monster from my hand in order to special summon, Quickdraw Synchron." He did as said and noticed Yori paled a little. Apparently she was expecting something else. "Now, Quillbolt Hedgehog's effect activates, when there's a tuner monster on my field I can special summon it from the graveyard."

'_Oh, crud.'_ Yori thought. _'Why did I ever think he would go easy on me? Here it comes Nitro Warrior and he hasn't normal summoned a monster yet!'_

"Now, I tune level two Quillbolt Hedgehog and level five Quickdraw Synchron…" both monsters started glowing as they tuned. "Our thoughts combine and form a new power! Become the path that light the way! Synchro summon, Nitro Warrior!" (1)

"Yusei sure is not going easy on her, is he?" commented Crow.

"Hmm," Jack nodded.

"Anyone else thinks this duel is meaningless?" asked Misato. "I mean, the difference in levels is obvious, so what's the point?"

"You shouldn't say that, Yori used to be a great duelist and won many tournaments around the world, or did you forget?" Misaki chimed in.

"Well, yeah, but she doesn't remember that now. It's like she's a beginner now." Misato replied.

"Yusei has a way to understand people through duels." Aki said. "You said it before while Yusei was talking to Yori. She tends to take out her anger out on someone and then feel so bad she would lock herself up and be depressed. I'm sure Yusei will be able to help her."

"I hope so," said Misato a little unsure. She didn't want to admit it but she was a little worried.

"Now, I summon Second Booster in attack mode. I place one card face-down and…" Yusei normal summoned his monster as he got ready to attack. "Nitro Warrior, attack her monster!"

"I activate my trap!" Yori said as she activate Mirror Wall, "This card halves the attack of all your monsters, so my Forgiven Maiden lives another turn." She said confident her strategy had worked.

"Not so fast, activate my trap, Panic Wave!" Yusei activated. "By destroying Second Booster the effect of your card is cancelled. So, carry on Nitro Warrior and destroy her maiden."

She watched her Forgiving Maiden being destroyed. It was a shock since she had not counted on it. Mirror Wall was suppose to half the attack of whatever monster Yusei threw her way but he stopped her card. The duel had only just started and he was already a step, or two ahead of her. It was like dueling her brother, there was no way she could possibly win.

She gulped and shook her head. _'He is not Ren.'_ Yori told herself.

Yusei: 4000 LP

Yori: 4000 LP

"I-I draw!" she said slightly shaken. _'Wall of Illusions, good. Let's just hope he attacks it with Nitro Warrior, if so it should buy me a turn or so.'_ She thought. "I place a face-down monster in defense mode and end my turn." She announced. _'Worse case, scenario I have Hanewatta to help me out.'_

Yori: 4000 LP

Yusei: 4000 LP

"My turn," Yusei drew. "I summon Speed Warrior, now Speed Warrior's attack double the turn it's summoned, so attack that face-down monster."

"The monster you attacked was Wall of Illusions and since Wall of Illusion's defense is greater your Speed Warrior's attack you lose fifty life points, but you know that already, don't you? What you don't is that every monster that attacks Wall of Illusion is return to the player's hand," Yori explained. "Later Speed Warrior"

Yusei was surprised by that card's effect. "I place a card face-down and end my turn." He said. If there was something Yusei knew well as a duelist was to never underestimate an opponent. And she would not be an exception.

Yusei: 3950 LP

Yori: 4000 LP

'_That card must be scrap-iron scarecrow…maybe._' She thought_. 'I don't remember Yusei having any card to counter Wall of Illusion's effect so if he attacks his field would be wide open. I have to get him to attack wall of Illusions.'_ She took a deep breath. "I draw," she took a card from her deck. _'Not again, I can't attack with these monsters; but you'll have to do Penguin Soldier.' _

"I place another monster on face-down on defense mode and end my turn." She announced.

"She is never going to win if all she does is defend," commented Jack.

Yori: 4000 LP

Yusei: 3950 LP

"My turn, I draw." Yusei announced. _'Wall of Illusions is troublesome but I have to attack. _ "I summon Max Warrior, now Max Warrior attacks Wall of Illusions." He declared.

"But Max Warrior's attack it's only eighteen hundred," Yori murmured. Then she gasped when she remembered its effect.

"Max Warrior gets a four hundred point boost during the battle phase," explained Yusei.

Yori took Wall of Illusions from the field and put it on the graveyard once it was destroyed. "Still, Max Warrior returns to your hand now," she said.

Yusei returned his monster back to his hand. "Now, Nitro Warrior attacks your face-down monster." He pointed to her phase-down.

She smirked. "Go ahead," she taunted.

Yusei hesitated for a second. It was like the duel with Ralph, the same tone the way she taunted. He shook off the doubt and continued with the attack.

"Penguin Soldier's effect activates, when this little guy is flipped I can return two monster cards from the field to the owner's hand." She informed. "I choose Nitro Warrior," she pointed.

Yusei returned Nitro Warrior to the Extra Deck. "I really didn't expect that," he commented.

"I know," she replied. "Most people don't even have monsters that send my opponents' back to their hands anymore" she said with a sighed. "Or at least they don't use them," she added.

"Is all her deck like that?" asked Jack. "Returning cards to her opponents' hand is her game style?"

"You got to admit, that kinda deck is troublesome and annoying," commented Crow.

"You're gonna have to watch a little longer to see her game style," Aki said.

"Yeah," agreed Rua. "Yori-chan has some cool cards. I hope she gets to summon her Synchro monster, she still hasn't."

"Eh?" Both Jack and Crow turned towards Rua at the sound of that.

"She hasn't Synchro summoned?" asked Crow.

"Now that you mention it, she hasn't. Not in class and not even with the puzzle problems from homeroom." Aki mentioned.

"Dueling without Synchro summoning? How is that possible?" asked Jack rhetorically.

Yusei: 3950 LP

Yori: 4000 LP

"My turn," she drew a card from her deck. _'Old vindictive Magician, cool. I can destroy a monster with this one.'_ She thought. _'If I use Hanewatta to Synchro summon I'm gonna need another two monsters. With the cards on my hand, Yusei is gonna destroy them. Guess I can only defend for now.'_ she concluded. "I place a monster in face-down defense position and end my turn.

As the duel went on Yori kept on defending mostly but she would attack every now and then, her life points suffered a little damage but amazingly enough she managed to take more of his life points by just defending. Her best combo was the one that hurt Yusei's life points and restored hers.

She had had Big Shield Gardna which had 2600 defense points and when he attacked it with Junk Warrior he lost 300 points. It wasn't much but the best part of that combo was when Yusei attacked Big Shield Gardna, which had changed its battle position, with Nitro Warrior. Yori used Enchanted Javelin and Wabaku to protect her monster and life points; increasing them all the way up to 6000.

"Impressive," Yusei said. "Good job on pulling off that combo,"

"Thanks," she replied a little breathless. She couldn't believe it she had done it.

Yusei: 2750 LP

Yori: 6000 LP

"I draw" she said and grinned when she saw the card. "Sorry for having you wait for so long Yusei but now it's when it really starts." She said.

"What does that mean?" asked Rua.

Ruka sighed. "She is about to summon it," she said to her clueless brother.

"Eh? Really? Alright! We'll finally get to see it" he said excitedly.

"I summon Chaos-End Master in attack mode!" she summoned her monster. "Now, I normally don't do this but this time I'll make and exception. I'll use an equip spell card on your monster," she said as she used Megamorph. "Oh, silly me, I forgot that if my life points are greater it makes your monster weaker. Poor Junk Warrior!" she grinned. Yusei was surprised by that moved but returned the grinned. Her mood seemed better now. "Now, Chaos-End Master attack Junk Warrior!"

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow," Yusei said and activated the card.

"No, you don't!" Yori said. "I play my trap, Dust Tornado! And so it's good riddance to your trap,"

Junk Warrior was destroyed and Yusei took the 400 points of damage.

"And now, Chaos's effect activates." She explained. "Whenever my monster destroys one of my opponents it allows me to special summon a level five or higher monster with sixteen hundred attack points or less and I summon… Shadow Ghoul!"

"Shadow Ghoul?" Crow exclaimed. "That can't be good."

"You know Yusei, Shadow Ghoul has an interesting effect. Its attack increases by one-hundred points for every monster on my graveyard and thanks to you, I have twelve." She announced. "And it still my battle phase so Shadow Ghoul, destroy Nitro Warrior!"

"I thought you said was going to summon it," Rua said a little disappointed to his sister.

"That's what I thought; she does have the required monsters on the field." Ruka replied.

"My turn isn't over yet," she said as she looked their way.

"Eh?" They both exclaimed. Yusei smiled.

"I did say I was sorry for making you wait, after all." Yori said to Yusei. "Now, I tune Chaos-End Master and Big Shield Gardna in order to Synchro summon…!" she took the two cards form the field and into the graveyard, increasing Shadow Ghoul's attack up to 3000. "Awaken from your slumber and come forth, my guardian, Ancient Sacred Wyvern!"

The serpent like white fairy monster rose into the sky and glowed for moment as its attack points raised from 2100 to 5850.

"My Ancient Sacred Wyvern also has an ability, its attack increases by the difference on our life points." Yori explained. "Remember? I did say I could only summon it when the conditions were met. Right now, my card is at its best. I end my turn."

Yori: 6000 LP

Yusei: 2250 LP

"Wow, she summoned it. The irony," Misato commented.

"Why do you say that?" Aki asked.

"That card was her very first card," Misato started. "Ren gave it to her."

"My turn," Yusei drew. "Summon Changer Synchron, in attack mode and now I special summon Boost Warrior from my hand."

'_Two level one monsters? What could he be planning?_' Yori thought as she observed closely.

"Now, I activate one of my face-down, Synchro Material. I can select one of your monsters, which I select Shadow Ghoul and use it as a Synchro material monster." Yusei explained.

"Eh?" Yori gasped. _'Still, he can only summon a level seven Synchro which the only one he has is already in the graveyard. Relax, he can't.'_

"Now I activate from my hand the spell card Double Summon."

'_He can.' _

"I summon Sonic Chick and now I tune level one, Changer Synchron, level one Boost Warrior, level one Sonic Chick and level five Shadow Ghoul! Clustering hopes will become a new shinning star become its lights shine upon…! Synchro Summon, take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

Yori stared in awe at the dragon. It really was magnificent sight.

'_Wait, Stardust only has twenty five hundred points,'_ Yori thought when she returned to reality. "Why..?" she thought out loud.

"You are right, Stardust is not strong enough to defeat your Wyvern," Yusei said making her realized she had said it out loud. "I now play my spell card, Variety Comes Out. By returning Stardust to the extra deck," he returned it. "I can special summon tuner monsters from my graveyard whose total levels are equal to Stardust Dragon's."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Yori said, fearing the worst.

"Now, I revive level one Changer Synchron, level one Effect Veiler, level three Drill Synchron and level three Junk Warrior!" The monsters returned to the field. "I activate my trap now, Tuner's Explosion!"

There was no need to explain, she knew what was going to happen.

"By destroying the same number of monsters in my field as my opponent, I destroy all of my opponent monsters and inflict one thousand points of damage for each," Yusei explained.

"No…" she said weakly.

"I destroy Changer Synchron and Effect Veiler to destroy both of your monsters!" Yori had no choice but to send both of her monsters to her graveyard and take the two thousand points of damage. "And now Junk Synchron and Drill Synchron attack you directly!"

Yori was still in shock to see both of her monsters destroy that she didn't even react to the attacks. "I place a card face-down and end my turn,"

Yusei: 2250 LP

Yori: 1900 LP

They waited for Yori for a moment but she wasn't reacting at all. She just kept on looking down at her duel-disk.

"Yori?" Yusei called.

"What should I do?" she asked but not to him. It was like she was suddenly lost in thought. "I can't bring it back. I can't do this..." She felt to the ground on her knees.

"Oh no," Misaki said worried.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Ruka. "She looks out of it."

"Ancient Sacred Wyvern is a very precious card to her. In the past, she had never let it be destroyed in a duel and even if it was, she would always bring it back. This time, she can't." explained Misaki.

"Why not?" asked Rua. "She has to pay one thousand life points; if she does she would have two hundred left."

"It's its effect," Aki said. "Its attack increases or decreases depending on the difference of life points."

"So if she were to bring it back it would have," Rua thought for a moment. "Uh…"

"Seven hundred fifty," Crow said.

"Oh yeah," Rua said.

"That still does not answer why is she acting like this," Jack pointed out.

"To her," Misato said. "That card is like Ren. As long as she has it, it would be like he is with her."

Everyone looked surprised. Who knew a card could be so important. Then again, the cards they had in their decks were too since they did help save the world.

"Where am I?" Yori suddenly asked, surprising everyone since they had been focusing on what Misato had been saying.

"Yori, are you okay?" asked Yusei who was still standing across from her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied a little disoriented. "Why am I here?" she noticed she was in her house, or rather in the garden of her house in front of the pool.

What was happening? Did the shock somehow affected her memories and gave amnesia again?

"This thing," she said about her duel-disk. "Eh? We're dueling?" she looked alarmed.

"Not anymore," Yusei said as he called it off. Yori felt relieved and took off the duel-disk.

"Yori, are you sure you are alright?" asked Misaki.

Yori turned to look to the owner of the voice. "Who are you?" she asked.

Misaki looked shocked. "Yori, that's not funny. Cut it out." He pleaded.

Yori stared at him for a moment. "Misaki," she said his name. "Sorry, my mind suddenly went blank." She replied. _'What's wrong with me?'_ Yori, or rather Cindy, asked herself. _'I remember arguing with Ren and… what happened after that? I can't remember anything!'_

She stood up a little wobbly, trying to remember what had happened after that. It was giving her a headache but it was no surprise, she was trying to peak into Sayori's memories after all and everything was coming to her as a huge mass of images and sounds. _'No more,'_ she thought as she tried to stop remembering. "No more," she repeated as she tried to walk towards the house but only end up missing her footing.

"Yori!" the sound of her friends' voices was the last thing she heard before she fell into the pool, fainted.

* * *

The only ones left on the room were Misato and Yusei, everyone else had gone to their rooms to sleep and Misaki had gone back to his house. Misato finished changing her into her pajamas and drying her hair.

"It's not your fault, Yusei." This time it was Misato who said, just like all the others had said it to him. He was blaming himself for what had happened.

"I know," he replied this time. Misato sighed.

"Whatever," she said bluntly. "Blame yourself if you want, it isn't going change anything nor it will bring any good either."

Yusei looked Yori's sleeping face which seemed to be struggling as if she had a nightmare but it was probably just her fever.

"She'll be alright once she wake up." Misato said.

"Is it really alright not calling a doctor?" he asked ignoring Misato's previous statement.

"I told you she is going to be fine," Misato reassured him. "I may work as a maid part time, but I am a nurse-in-training who is about to graduate." She argued. "Physically, she is going to be alright…" she made a small pause. "Well, it is Yori after all. Tomorrow when she wake up she will probably be a pain in the neck again." She tried to sound cheerful.

"I hope so," Yusei nodded.

Misato smiled a little at his response. "I really hated this about her," she suddenly said which caught Yusei's interest. "She always bottles everything up, tries her best to not rely on anyone, does as she pleases not considering others and yet… when something happens we can't help but worry about her."

"You know her well," Yusei said.

"Yeah, we grew up together in the country. I was one of the kids that helped in the kitchen since my mom was the cook. We weren't allowed to play with her back then but we would sometimes," Misato recalled. "It was a lot of fun but she probably doesn't remember that, yet."

Yusei didn't say anything and just listened but watched Yori as she moved a little and the small towel on her forehead for her fever fell. He put it back on her forehead again and she sighed in her sleep as she continued sleeping, peacefully this time.

"I used to think that the only person to be able to-" Misato stopped as she realized she was talking out loud. "Never mind."

"What were you saying?" he asked.

"It's nothing, just thinking to myself." Misato said hurriedly. "I need to head home since I have classes tomorrow and its late so…" she said as retreated.

Yusei couldn't help but wonder what she almost said.

"Yusei, I'll just say this: your existence have become very important to her." Misato said as she left.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for now! Sorry guys, but since I've gone past "my deadline" with the fic, I really don't know when I'll update. Probably December, around the first half of the month. Not sure though.

Now, here are a few things I want to go over:

(1) That chant and the other one for Stardust I used the ones from the subs.

Another thing I didn't "bubble" but I do want to point out is that Misato, ended up being this way. I really couldn't do anything about it. I know she's acting differently than last chapter and the other one but I guess this is her true nature. In all my rough drafts, and all the rewrites, she always ended up being this way. I tried to change her personality but the story just wouldn't flow. I like her being this way though, it's fun to write.

BTW, what did you all think about the duel? It was kinda rushed and I changed it a few time the life points, so if the math is wrong is probably because I forgot to change it.

One more thing about the story, Yori's chant, is it okay? Or maybe when she summons it again, I shouldn't do do you think?

Well, that's all I wanted to say. I hoped you enjoyed this and please review or comment. I'll try to reply everyone and sorry if I don't. Critics are accepted as long as they are constructive. See ya!


	21. Reality Check

Hello, everyone! A little late I know but still before the end of year. Talking about year, I just noticed this fic has had it's first year anniversary. I can't believe I didn't notice before lol. Anyway, this chapter I did it more like a filler you could say but I hope it explains few of the questions from last chapter. It's not as long as the last one but I still hope you all enjoy it.

Sorry for lateness btw, but school got in the way and my beta had lots of papers to write and she still have her finals! Do your best, onee-chan! I also want to thank everyone for their support till now and all the reviews. This is the first fic I've had so many reviews and there are still more to come, or at least I hope.

Anyway, next year I'm gonna keep doing my best with this story. though apparently it's gonna start taking me longer to update since they changed my schedule at work once again and it's awful. Oh and also because in WoW Cataclysm just came out and I made a new chara so I'm playing it and it's so fun. I already have a few ideas for next chapter.

Nemos: Thank you for the feedback and if you read back you'll see that Cindy/Yori never had amnesia, she was only pretending.

And before I forget I made a few pics of Yori so feel free to check them out at my deviantart account I use the same nickname as here so look me up if you want to check them out. I also have a few wallpapers I made there. Well, that's all from me for now I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

SPOILER ALERT: this chapter may contain spoilers on _Full Metal Alchemist_.

Chapter 21: Reality Check

Yusei watched her sleep as he took care of her. It was around 2 A.M. but her fever had finally cooled down still judging from her face it looked like she was struggling in her dream. He was unsure if waking her up would be best since she needed to rest.

"Yori," he murmured worriedly as he recalled the events from earlier.

"_By destroying the same number of monsters in my field as my opponent, I destroy all of my opponent monsters and inflict one thousand points of damage for each," Yusei had explained. _

"_No…" Yori said weakly. Yusei could see the shock in her face and she looked like she was saying 'Don't do it! Stop! Don't destroy my monster!' _

"_I destroy Changer Synchron and Effect Veiler to destroy both of your monsters!" Yusei proclaimed and Yori had no choice but to send both of her monsters to her graveyard and take the two thousand points of damage. "And now Junk Synchron and Drill Synchron attack you directly!"_

_Yori was still in shock to see both of her monsters destroy that she didn't even react to the attacks. "I place a card face-down and end my turn,"_

_Yusei: 2250 LP_

_Yori: 1900 LP_

_They waited for Yori for a moment but she wasn't reacting at all. She just kept on looking down at her duel-disk. _

"_Yori?" Yusei called._

"_What should I do?" she asked but not to him. It was like she was suddenly lost in thought. "I can't bring it back. I can't do this..." She felt to the ground on her knees. He remember she had looked she was in the verge of tears. _

Yusei looked down at the hand he was holding. It really was his fault that she had broken down completely. He had forced her to duel even when she didn't want to duel.

* * *

Cindy opened her eyes, abruptly. She was completely shocked as she looked at her surroundings.

"No way…" she said to herself still disbelieving.

"Yo, Cindy, if you don't hurry you're gonna be late for work." Called her twin, Chris. "Cindy, you awake?" He knocked when she didn't reply.

"Um, yes, I'm up." She replied. _'A dream?'_ she thought which made her feel a little sad. She looked at her alarmed clock which was on the floor. Apparently she had knocked it over in her sleep and the battery had fallen out.

She used her cell phone to check the time. "Oh no! I'm so late!" she exclaimed when she saw it was past nine.

"Chris! Why didn't you wake up earlier?" she demanded as she was going down stairs. She knew he was in his room, as usual, playing some game.

"I'm not an alarm clock!" he replied from his room.

Cindy sighed. _'Why do I even bother?'_ She drank some milk for breakfast and once done she headed off to work. "Chris! Don't forget to eat, alright?"

She just stormed off when she didn't receive a reply. _'That guy…he's turning into a NEET (1), jeez. I just hope he doesn't forget to eat.'_

* * *

She was glad work was over and that her manager hadn't noticed her being a little late. She had gotten lucky. Being back to her usual life was weird; or at least it felt weird.

What had happened? Had everything really been a dream or did it really happen? She couldn't understand it at all. She was supposed to be till she figured out a way to get back but she had not done so yet. In all honesty, she had even forgotten to look and think of that.

The last thing she remembered was being by the pool after apparently Yori had taken over her body by using the memories she had given to Cindy. It was like Yori had used Cindy as a puppet for a little while. When Cindy regained 'consciousness' she couldn't remember what Yori had been doing. Then, she had tried to enter Yori's mind to look for the fragments of memories she was missing, to see what had happened during the time Yori had taken over her own body again. However, everything just flooded inside her and…

"I can't remember…" she murmured to herself as she lay in her bed. She sat up as realization hit her. "I can't remember any of Yori's memories. Even if it was a dream, I should be able to remember but I can't remember Ren's face anymore. I don't remember the games they played or the house they lived in when they were kids anymore either even though I could see it in my mind so clearly before." She sat up. _'I can only remember the things I saw after I got there, the memories I made.'_

She let her body plumped back into the bed. She used her right hand and rubbed temples. _'Headache, headache, headache.'_ She thought as she regretted thinking so hard. At least, she had stopped herself before she got fever from thinking too hard.

"Mom says food's ready." Chris knocked.

"Going, I'm going" she replied unenthusiastically.

She sat down on table next to her brother who was already eating and apparently he was already on his second slice of pizza.

'_I'm gonna get fat if I keep eating pizza so frequently.'_ Cindy thought. _'I should start doing some exercises seeing that it's impossible to diet around here.'_ She grimaced.

"Is something wrong, Cindy?" asked her mom when she saw the scowl on her daughter's face.

'_Uh, ye~ah, we're eating pizza like four times a week, mom!'_ she thought, she really wanted to say it but she didn't have the courage to tell her what was really on her mind. Not ever. "Nothing, just not very hungry." Cindy opted to say. _'I'm gonna start hating pizza if I have to keep on eating it.'_ She stood up. "I'll just eat a yogurt in my room," she said as she took it from the fridge and a spoon from the dish washer.

"It's because of the pizza, isn't it?" her mom asked before she was out of earshot.

"Not really," Cindy replied. "I like pizza and I know you don't always have time to cook, mom. It's not that, I promise." She smiled reassuringly.

"If it wasn't because your father-" her mother started rambling.

"I need to finish some homework since tomorrow I have school." Cindy interrupted and proceeded to her room. _'I don't wanna hear it. Because your father this, if he had done that. They're always fighting I wish they would just divorce and get it over with.'_ She thought angrily. "I don't want to hear them screaming and yelling anymore. That's why Ren moved out. That's why Chris is always up in his room and that's why I…" she punched her pillow angrily. "Ugh! I hate this! I can't wait to move out already!"

She sat on her computer, and not to finish her homework like she had told her mother.

_Lil'butterfly: Hey!_

_Lil'butterfly: you there?_

_Yori: Hey Aiko_

_Lil'butterfly: so you were there I thought you weren't_

_Yori: Just came back to my room. Was eating_

_Lil'butterfly: I started watching YGO 5ds. It's good_

Hearing that, or rather reading that, made her smile. Something else to think about.

_Yori: Oh, really? What ep are you on?_

_Lil'butterfly: 2 lol_

_Yori: …it's gonna take ya awhile to catch up_

_Lil'butterfly: I know! I don't think I'll be able to anytime soon since I have lots of homework, and projects_

_Lil'butterfly: and work_

_Yori: and work_

_Lil'butterfly: lol again_

_Yori: lol again_

_Lil'butterfly: stop copying! Lol_

_Yori: I could say the same! Lol_

_Yori: I had a weird dream today_

She could trust Aiko so she could tell her. Then again, she wasn't sure if it really did happen. So she was going to say it like it was a dream.

_Lil'butterfly: what about?_

_Yori: um, complicated and confusing_

_Lil'butterfly: ? I'm curious now_

_Yori: thought so._

_Lil'butterfly: so…?_

_Yori: I dream of Yusei and all the gang, but it was like after the dark signers arc_

_Yori: I think it was during the 6 months they didn't show, pretty sure at least_

_Lil'butterfly: cool_

_Yori: The beginning was like I was in a shop and they told me they would grant my wish but I would have like 6 months to find a way back or something. I don't remember that part very well. _

_Lil'butterfly: kinda like in xxxholic?_

_Yori: I think it was Rin from Yume Kira Dream Shoppe though but yea you get the idea. I got my wish granted._

_Lil'butterfly: those are 2 completely different manga y'know -_-_

_Yori: whatever, point is I got my wish. So, anyway! It was really weird because I was in my body but not really my body. When I woke up in the dream it was like in FMA anime when Ed goes through the door and ends up in this part of the world and is inside the Ed of this world. Kinda confusing. _

_Lil'butterfly: so, there's another you in that world? cool lol_

_Yori: yeah lol and her name was Yori too! Really weird but hey, I liked that_

_Lil'butterfly: so what else happened?_

_Yori: right! Um, well, y'know how I hated Aki?_

_Lil'butterfly: Yeah_

_Yori: well, I don't anymore. I like her lots now after my dream. Then in my dream, it was like my life was similar but different at the same time. Like my 2 bros were there too though it was more like 2 guys had the same personality or something. Well, similar_

_Yori: Anyway, there it was better. It was like when I was a kid and my parents didn't fight though they weren't much either. Still, a lot better than here_

_Lil'butterfly: :( I'd say everything is gonna be alright but_

_Yori: yea, I know. Don't worry. Anyhow! I became friend with them all and it was fun but_

_Lil'butterfly: but what?_

_Yori: should I tell you?_

_Lil'butterfly: aw, c'mon don't be like that. I'm really curious now! ._

_Yori: lol k k_

_Lil'butterfly: :) _

_Yori: so I was pretending to have amnesia 'cause everyone thought I was Sayori Tenma but I had no idea about her and she was a top duelist at the academy so since I'm not that good it was trouble. _

_Lil'butterfly: I get it. You used it as an excuse of why you were bad and didn't know stuff, right?_

_Yori: Yup, so I learned and got better and then suddenly I learned the reason why I had been on a comma was because someone had actually tried to kill me, well not me but Yori_

_Lil'butterfly: you were on a coma?_

_Lil'butterfly: Oh! Nvm._

_Lil'butterfly: In the dream when you woke up, it was from the coma Yori was in, right?_

_Yori: Ya. So after I found about that, it when it starts getting hectic because now there are some people after me and then…_

Cindy told her friend everything that had happened. It felt better to tell someone about it.

_Lil'butterfly: You could make a fic of it!_

_Yori: Yeah, but I wish I knew how it ended but no, I woke up in the middle._

_Lil'butterfly: hmm, that's too bad._

_Yori: the only thing I don't get is why are the names of Yako and Gekko Tenma so familiar. _

_Lil'butterfly: You read YGO R, didn't you? Or at least you said you were going to_

Aiko didn't need to say it all for Cindy to know what she was saying. She turned her head to the side towards her bookshelf which was full of manga and anime DVDs. _'So that's why'_ Yori thought happily.

_Yori: I love you onee-chan(2)! It was bothering me that I couldn't remember._

_Lil'butterfly: =D_

_Yori: but y'know something_

_Lil'butterfly: ?_

_Yori: if I could I wish to go back. I like it better there than here_

_Lil'butterfly: Cyn, I know you don't like what's happening but you shouldn't run away either. Why not just tell your parents what you really think?_

_Yori: I know but every time I want to say something I can't_

_Lil'butterfly: I don't get why is that. Are you afraid of them or something?_

_Yori: I've told them off plenty lol so don't think so_

_Lil'butterfly: yea but those time were usually when they said something anime and manga being worthless or something about the things you like and you get snappy and with just about anyone on that_

_Yori: -_-_

_Yori: I just can't stand people who say that so I have to say something, y'know me_

_Lil'butterfly: yea, still this is not different. Just tell them how you feel. You have to be more honest_

_Yori: as Yori I was really honest -_- I guess that was part of the wish?_

_Lil'butterfly: did you say something you didn't mean to say out loud and turned out into a completely awkward situation?_

_Yori: 0_0 how did you guess?_

_Lil'butterfly: lol what happened? I wanna know!_

_Yori: um, there were a few I ended up blurting things out but the I remember the most was when I confessed to Yusei _

_Lil'butterfly: cool!_

_Yori: not cool! It was so embarrassing and I tried to deny it but y'know I'm bad since my face always shows what I'm thinking in those kind of situations and if I can't lie under pressure so…there's that too_

_Lil'butterfly: so, how did Yusei react? Did you guys kiss or something? _

_Yori: nah, he actually brushed me off. _

_Lil'butterfly: eh?_

_Yori: yea_

_Lil'butterfly: how did that happen inside a dream? It's not possible_

_Yori: yea, well it happened. At that time I was glad 'cause he didn't notice but now that I'm remembering that I'm kinda pissed lol_

_Lil'butterfly: wait, wait, you mean you didn't think anything of it till just now?_

_Yori: Yeah, like I said everything was so chaotic I didn't have time to think about this. So now that I can remember all that I started reacting, I guess_

_Lil'butterfly: that was kinda mean of him though_

_Yori: actually it's more like he is extremely smart but when it comes down to love he is extremely dense_

_Lil'butterfly: -_- I've heard that before _

_Yori: thinking about it now, there are many things I don't understand and things that are really hard to explain_

_Lil'butterfly: does it matter?_

_Yori: well, if I'm gonna make a fic of it, yea. Otherwise I can't explain it_

_Lil'butterfly: I guess. So what do you not understand?_

_Yori: Like I said it before it was like she regained control of her body through me, like I became her. The more memories I had of her the more I'd lose myself. Kinda like for every memory I acquired from her I would lose one of mine but because it was being replace I didn't notice till now that I woke up. How did she do that?_

_Lil'butterfly: that's pretty hard to explain_

_Yori: that's not the part I don't understand though._

_Lil'butterfly: it's not?_

_Yori: the reaction she had when I was arguing with her brother Ren which was the trigger. Why did she become so depressed? I mean, c'mon, you fought with your brother it's not like it's the end of the world _

_Lil'butterfly: look who's talking ⌐ ⌐_

_Yori: eh?_

She was completely taken aback. She tried to think back of why she would say that. She wanted to know but it was taking Aiko awhile to write down the reply. It was then when she remembered about her yogurt which was sitting there on her desk.

_Lil'butterfly: when your bro went off to college, didn't you get into an argument with him? You were crying your eyes out because you had told him you didn't want to see him ever again and then when he had to go you wouldn't talk to him and since you were being stubborn he didn't say anything either. Then, when it was Thanksgiving and he was suppose to come back but couldn't and you thought it was because you had said to him you were crying again like a big baby. It wasn't till winter vacation when he went back and told you that he didn't make it 'cause he had some projects piled up and some stuff he needed to repair and I don't know what else. Still, it wasn't till you were able to see him again that you were able to patch thing up with him. _

_Yori: wow you sure remember that well_

_Lil'butterfly: well, you wouldn't stop crying and you were so darn depressed so yea I remember._

_Yori: so, Yori was feeling like that too, you think?_

_Lil'butterfly: if she is another you, then yea that's probable. VERY_

'_So that means if she sees Ren, she will apologize and feel better but first I would have to convince her that Ren doesn't hate her' _Cindy thought. '_Why am I thinking this? It's not like I know a way to go back and it was just a dream, right? So, there's no point in thinking about this…'_ she sighed.

_Yori: Hey, Aiko, if I said that it really happened, would you believe me?_

She didn't reply instantly like usual. There was a long pause. Cindy thought maybe she had gone AFK but Aiko replied before she could if she was still there.

_Lil'butterfly: dreams are connected to different worlds or something like that, right? ;)_

_Yori: ^_^_

_Lil'butterfly: sorry I was pretty sure I read something about that in xxxholic and was trying to find the exact words but I can't even remember if it was there where I read it or not. Lol_

_Yori: lol too much manga_

_Lil'butterfly: yup lol anyway good night I have to wake up early. It's past midnight already. T_T not gonna get enough sleep_

_Yori: whoops ^_^; my bad lol g'night!_

Lil'butterfly has logged off.

* * *

Author's Note:

1. NEET: stands for Not engaged in Education, Employment or Training.

2. Onee-chan/ onee-san/ onee-sama: older sister, not necessarily a real sister but another way to call older female (I'm sure most people know that but still just in case.)

Well, I hope you liked it and it made things clear. Happy holidays everyone! and till next year! Please don't forget to review/comment!


	22. Talking, Night Talking

...Hi, um, yeah I know. I'm really, REALLY late. I have a good excuse for that and that's writer's block and I was feeling awful after my computer died.

Ok, so it didn't die but it caught a nasty virus. It was a new one apparently because my cousin who is a comuter tech had never heard of it and it wasn't on google either. So I basically couln't use my computer for about 2 weeks because everytime I tried opening a program it would close it and even closed the antivirus which expired right after I fixed the computer. Yup, I fixed it after my cousin told me how to since he couldn't come personally because of all the snow and he was busy and other stuff. I have no idea what the heck I did to fix it and but it's working now. Seriously I'm bad when it comes to computers and stuff like that. Well, anyway the chapter which was pretty much done was nowhere to be found :( I lost some other stuff too because I had to delete some stuff.

After that I was really depressed over that and lost all my drive to write. It was like I had written something only to have to do it all over again? I didn't want to and then when I finally got over that I completely forgot what I had written. That's when writer's block kicked in and january ended. So after a really weird dream, this came out. This is how I know when I'm really obsess with an anime.

Well, I made it with a few minutes to spare on Valentine's day at least!

BTW, my dear friend MystiQueen made a drawing of Yori please check it out at deviantart, this is the link, without the spaces: mystiqueen. deviantart. com / # / d39ktku Thanks so much for this! I also did a few so please check my account nigsea. deviantart. com/

Anemos: thanks so much for reviewing as always. Though I've mention Lil'butterfly since the beginning of the fic, it's on the prologue. She's Cindy's best friend in real life. You must have overlooked that.

Elie: thanks for the review and if you want to know please keep on reading.

Ilikechocolate: thanks for the review. I agree with you, Yusei is a very interesting character to write though a little hard for me and I'm always worried on whether I'm doing it right or not. Though he does seem to be the type to be dense when it comes to romance lol

demonVie: I know! Sorry, but here it is.

Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter even though it's kinda short. Happy V-day everyone!

Chapter 22: Talking, Night Talking

"Onii-chan…" Sayori muttered still sitting on the floor in fetal position. She was completely lost in her thoughts, almost broken. "Onii-chan…" She closed her eyes.

"Yori," Cindy called as she looked down at her. It was different from the previous times, unlike before Cindy watched as Sayori stood up on her own feet in front of her.

Sayori's hair was long and wavy dark brown while Cindy's was straight; a slight difference. It really was strange comparing herself with someone who looked like her, almost like looking in a mirror. As Cindy looked closer she was able to see other small differences like the scars on their bodies, and the scars on their hearts. Well, those could not be seen but she had learned them when Yori had given Cindy her memories.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" asked Yori. "You wanted my memories; you wanted to be me, right?" Unlike before she seemed colder. "That's why your memories were being erased as you learned mine."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Cindy. "I don't get it." She shook her head as she tried to understand why Yori was being so cold. "I thought you and I were alike," she said as she looked down.

"You don't exist here," replied Yori as she moved away from the other girl. "You should just disappear or at the very least stay where you belong." She stopped on her tracks. "You had already returned to your world so why are you here again? How did you do it?" She looked back at Cindy, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I don't know how," said Cindy unsurely, almost shyly. "I don't get it either." She felt a little intimidated.

"Hmm?" Yori arched an eyebrow unsure of whether to believe her or not

"Why are you being mean? I thought we were getting along." Cindy said as she tried to understand the other girl.

"Why am I being mean?" Yori asked scornfully. "You're the one who is mean!" she pointed at Cindy and poked her strong enough to make her step back a step.

Cindy was utterly astonished.

"You don't want to go back. You are planning on staying here. I won't let you!" Yori glared, surprising Cindy and making her feel guilty. "Because if you do then I will be…I will be…" Yori never finished, she didn't need to.

"Erased." Cindy finished as she looked down. Yori nodded. "I'm sorry, I really didn't know and even though I rather stay here I know very well I can't." she said. "Please Yori," she beseeched the other girl. "Let me borrow your memories, this time I won't forget myself." She promised. "And when the time comes, I will go back. Till then I will make sure to protect you, I won't let anyone harm you; not even me." She added.

"It should be 'not even I' that's the correct-" Yori started but cut herself off when Cindy raised an eyebrow and her solemn expression was changing and looked like she was about to laugh. "Okay, I'll trust you but," she sighed. "But if you break your promise I'll make sure you get hurt. Since we are so alike you should know I hate when people break their promises and can be very cruel."

Cindy nodded. "Actually I was thinking of going back as soon as I find your uncle and he is put in prison for hurting you. My being here is meaningless, and if I stay any longer I'm gonna get hurt a lot worse than you could ever hurt me." She added.

"What do you- Oh, I see." Yori said when she realized. "It's that guy, Yusei, isn't it?"

Cindy nodded sadly.

"Do you love him that much?" Yori asked curiously.

Cindy shook her head. "No, all this time I have liked him. I have liked him since I saw him for the first episode. For me it was a crush, a huge crush on an anime character but only that. I knew it well," she explained. "I have known it all along. Sure, I got it pretty bad for him and actually like him more than I liked real guys but I really admired him. I really like how Yusei acted and talked and the kind of character he is but that was when I saw him as an anime character. When I saw him through the TV and computer screen but now…" she shook her head. "I'm scared." She looked down.

Yori stepped closer and put a hand on her head. "Why? Isn't he exactly like you saw him? Is he any different?"

"He is the same but different at the same time." Cindy answered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yori was completely clueless; she had never liked anyone who was not an anime character. So she could understand her a little but at the same time she couldn't because to Cindy the one who was a fictional character was now a real person who was close to her.

"He is a real person now, and I don't know how to deal with it. I have never liked a real boy like this and I'm scared of getting hurt and hurting him because I can't stay here. Being close to him feels so good and makes me so happy but at the same time incredibly sad. I should have never wished for it. Why did I even do it?" she felt pathetic and like crying but she didn't.

"The reason you feel sad is because you know that you have to part with him, right?" asked Yori. "Then, don't think about it."

"Huh?" asked Cindy confused. "How can I not?"

"You have five months left to be with him. Isn't that enough?" asked Yori. "You can laugh, have fun and who knows you and him might even fall in love if you give it a try but if you only think of the time you have left and how much you're gonna miss him while you are still here then at the end you're not gonna have much. Instead of thinking of the future and what's going to happen, think about now."

"But if I do that then I could end up-"

"Heartbroken? Well, yeah but at least you'll have your memories, a sweet memory." Yori said but Cindy looked still unsure. "Isn't there a saying or something like 'it's better to have loved and lost than to never have love at all'?"

"I always thought that was depressing because the pain of a lost love is enormous, I don't think I'm strong enough to bare it." Cindy replied.

"Wow, I really don't know what to say," replied Yori, she had no idea of what else to say. "So, was meeting Yusei your only wish?"

Cindy thought for a second. "No, the reason why I wanted to meet Yusei was because I…" she stopped. Why? It hadn't been only for that. "Deep in my heart, I wanted to be a little like him. I wanted to learn to become strong and how to have courage. Yeah, that's right I wanted to become important to him so I could be close so that I could learn to become strong person like him and his friends."

"What for?" Yori asked curiously. "What's your purpose?" Yori asked again.

'_What's your purpose?'_ she recalled Rin saying that to her too.

_What's your purpose?_ Those words echo in her mind.

"My purpose…" Cindy murmured while thinking over it. "Yori!" she exclaimed suddenly as she watched the other girl fall.

"I-it s-seems…" she started talking like the other time when she was really weak. What was happening? She had been fine just now.

"Don't talk, you're tiring yourself out." Cindy said and took Yori's hand. "We can use telepathy right?" she said hoping it would work.

'_I can't talk or move anymore,_' Yori said through the mind link. _'It seems I've exhausted all of my energy by trying to send you back.'_

"You thought I wouldn't go back on my own, that I betrayed you." Cindy said sadly.

'_I've never had friends aside from Ralph and my brother, even Misato and Misaki aren't really my friends but two of the kids I knew. We get along but I don't know if I can trust them even if I often played jokes and spend time with them; at least in the last few years that we've lived in the city. I didn't know if I could trust you either._' Yori explained.

"Let me guess, all your life there have always been someone trying to hurt you and so you grew up not knowing who you could trust and not trusting anyone but those closest to you." Cindy said.

'_Yeah, but I'm glad I was wrong about you. So please, go for it. I want you to be happy because if you are happy then those feelings also become part of me. I feel everything you feel and see what you see so if you are happy then it becomes my strength but because…'_ Yori made a pause as he eyes were closing.

"Okay, I won't say I'll confess to Yusei or that we would have a relationship since I don't even think he likes me like that but I will try to enjoy the time I spend with him." Cindy promised.

'_That's good enough. For now I'll go back to sleep. My memories, please take care of them but remember who you really are too and who you want to be…'_ with that Yori's eyes completely closed and she fell back asleep.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Cindy opened her eyes and found herself back, back in Neo Domino City, back in Yori's bedroom. The room was completely dark since it was night, or rather very early in the morning. She remembered the little talk and realized Yori was right. With everything going on, she had not even once thought about going back. She had missed her home but the idea of wanting to go back had not appeared on her heart or crossed her mind. It was like it wasn't even on her plans. But, what she said about going back did that really happened or… "Was that a dream?" she murmured.

She turned around in the bed as if that would help her clear her mind. Her cheeks turned red immediately as she saw Yusei's face so close next to hers. He was sleeping peacefully next to her, on top of the covers.

"Yusei!" she gasped in a whisper. _'Yusei…'_ she thought, she felt to glad to see him but it also made her heart hurt a little. _'He looks so cute'_ she thought as she couldn't suppress a giggled or the grin forming on her face; all her worries forgotten.

She couldn't help herself but poke his cheek. He made a soft groaning noise as his eyes slowly open.

"Yori?" he said half asleep. "Yori!" he exclaimed rising his voice only slightly above a whisper. "You're awake." It was unfortunate she couldn't read any of his expressions but she could almost be sure that he sounded glad.

"Did I wake you?" she asked her voice low as his, he was so close she felt a little breathless. _'I wonder if he can hear my heartbeat.'_ She thought and made her uneasy so she sat up.

"It's okay," he replied as he looked up to her, he stayed lying down on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

She looked down at him from the side as she used her left hand for support of her head.

"I'm okay," she replied readily.

"Are you saying that because that's what you think I wanna hear or because you really are alright?" he asked taking her surprise.

"Heh," she chuckled. "You are the second person to actually notice that, Yusei." She confessed. Yusei wondered who the first one was but then realized it was probably Ren. "But, I really am fine now."

"Good." He replied. The obvious questions, answers and statements that usually come after an episode like the one she had were not mention. Why say that everyone was worried when she already knew. They stay in silence… neither of them knowing what else to say.

She lay back down and stared at the ceiling before she turned towards Yusei again. "So, um, why are you on my bed?" she asked feeling a little awkward. "Not that I really mind or anything," Yori added quickly "but I am pretty sure that there are more than enough rooms in the house."

He looked away without an answer. She had watched the show long enough and the same episodes a couple of times to know Yusei well and she guessed he was probably blaming himself for something that was not but thought was his fault. She had seen it before, in both languages.

"Just making sure but, please don't tell me you blame yourself for me fainting after the duel." Yori said hoping it wasn't that.

He looked back at her. "If I hadn't-" she shushed him but putting a finger over his lips.

"Yusei," she started gently and the moved both of her hands to his cheeks and close the distance between them a little and touched his forehead with hers. She kept her eyes closed if she had had them open she would've been too nervous to talk and the blush on her cheeks would've been more visible. With her eyes closed she could at least make believe it was Ren or Chris she was talking to. "If I really hadn't wanted to duel I could've refused. You don't really have any power to force me to do anything but I chose to duel you after what you said. Dueling actually helped me because it made me realized lots of stuff." She let go and parted from him a little.

He sighed and smiled a little, his usual smirk. "Good," he said.

"You wanna know what I realized?" She asked with playful tone.

"What?" he replied playing along.

"Get in bed first and I'll tell you. You must be freezing just laying and not covering; tonight is really chilly." Observed Yori.

"Uh, it's okay." He replied.

"Are you gonna make me freeze too?" Yori asked. "If you don't get inside, I'm going to kick the covers and then if I catch a cold now, _that's_ gonna be your fault." she warned half jokingly.

"I'm fine, really," replied Yusei.

"Sure, that's why you're freezing and even shivering a little." She said sarcastically. "I promise I won't do anything, you're chastity is safe." She joked.

Yusei finally compelled with that statement. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Well, yeah, usually since in most cases it's the guy but really," she made a pause and gave him a look "if one of us is gonna do something I really doubt that'd be you. I can't even think of you thinking of anything perverted or anything. You are like too serious and… I don't know I just can't imagine you making a move on anyone."

He turned around so his entire body was facing her. "I'm still a guy." He said.

She copied him and faced him. "And I'm an eighteen-year-old girl who looks a like a kid, if anyone tries anything on me that would make him a lolicon," she joked.

"Only your face is like a kid," he pointed out. "And your personality," he added with a chuckle.

She laughed but remembered to keep it down. "I can't believe you're actually teasing me." She punched him lightly on the chest.

"So, what was it that you realized during the duel?" he asked.

"For one, you didn't go easy on me," she reproached. "And I'm sure you do know I'm still a beginner." She glared at him.

"Uh," he blinked. This was definitely not what he expected and had no idea of what to say.

"J~ust kidding!" she said in a sing-song voice. "Seriously though you really surprised me. I thought you were going to go easy on me but you didn't. As the duel went on I tried to duel like usual but it didn't work. I couldn't read your movements, and when I thought you were going to do something you did something different. I was so frustrated and all I could do was defend and then when I thought I could finally go on the offensive… you killed my monster and took over four-thousand of my life points." She sighed. "That was really impressive and it made me realize I still have lots to work on." _Mada mada dane._ (1)

"You'll get better, I'm sure." Said Yusei reassuringly.

"Thanks. You know, thinking about the duel now I can see more clearly. Also, I don't think I need it anymore." She thought out-loud.

"Don't need what anymore?" he asked.

She looked away from him to her night stand where her deck was. "Ren," she replied. "I don't need onii-chan anymore. I don't need him to protect me anymore. So I should give Ancient Sacred Wyvern back to him."

"Your synchro monster?" he sounded surprised.

"Yeah, Ancient Sacred Wyvern was his card originally. He gave it to me when he left to study so I wouldn't miss him as much. Quite silly, isn't it? I was a child then and so I thought it really was going to be like a part of him stayed with me. In a way it was, but now I know it was not the card that is the bond between us." She said. "Duels can really be amazing, huh?"

"If dueling made you realized all that, I'd say so." He agreed.

"Anyway, I'm getting sleepy now," she yawned.

"Well, a lot have been going on its no wonder that you get tired but you sure have been sleeping a lot." Yusei commented.

"How long was I sle~eping?" she yawned again.

"An entire day," he replied.

She moved closer to Yusei and made a small ball of her body and she nuzzled next to him. "Guess I was more tired than I thought. You don't mind if I sleep close to you, do you?" she asked as her eyes were beginning to close.

He bend his arm and used it as a pillow and use his other hand to scratch her head the same way he had done the other night when she had told him not to because it made her sleepy.

"Good night," he replied, she took that as an invitation and smiled as she cuddled against his chest.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

The next morning Yori woke up when her phone's alarm started playing a song. The melody was soft and slow and gradually started becoming louder and louder. When she first opened her eyes she was a little startled to find herself in Yusei's arm and even more surprised when she realized she couldn't move.

Yusei, who was sound asleep, was holding her so close that whatever movement she could make might disturb him and she didn't want that. She tried to gently and slowly move, first the hand that he had around her waist, he groaned. She stopped in order to not wake him.

It didn't work.

"Morning," he greeted with a lazy half smile.

'_He looks so sleepy! So cute!' _She thought as she was going onto fan-girl mode. "M-morning, Yusei" she replied as she tried to keep herself sounding normal instead of squealing_. _Her voice however sounded slightly higher than normal, a little squeaky._ 'Ok, Cyn don't go into fan-girl mode.'_

"Is something wrong with your voice?" he asked as he released his hold of her and turned off the alarm.

She cleared her voice. "No, it's nothing. My throat just a little dry." She lied.

"I'll get you some water," said Yusei as he was about to get up from bed.

"Wait," she stopped him by pulling from his jacket. "There's something I need to tell you." She said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Remember I told you if you could hack the school computer's so I that I could learn of Aoi's last name?" she asked going straight to the point.

Yusei sat back down. "Yeah…" he replied. He hadn't done it. He wouldn't hack another computer unless he had a good reason.

"There's no need for that anymore." She said as she got up from bed and walked towards her desk to turn on her laptop.

"Hmm? Why the change of heart?" he asked a little confused since she had seemed eager to know before.

"I told you I could see things more clearly, didn't I?" she said as she waited for the computer to load. "Well, I can finally see the whole picture," she smirked. "My opponent is a lot smarter than I thought; I gotta give him credit for that." She opened the browser and type for her uncle's name: Yako Tenma.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked not following her.

His mouth opened slightly in surprise when she turned the screen towards him and showed him a picture of the dark-green haired guy he had met at the burger joint, who Yori had tried to evade. The Aoi guy was standing next to his father, Yako Tenma, Yori's uncle. Yako being the owner of a small company now which was related to the creation of cards, much like Industrial Illusions.

"Yako's company is under the wing of Industrials Illusions," she informed him.

Yusei looked at her surprised. "You knew all along?"

Yori shook her head. "No, I realized it just now when I thought I had to go to school and that I'll meet with that guy. Then, I remembered reading Yako had a child." She made a snorting sound holding in a sarcastic laugh "I just did the math. I'm not really sure but I have my memories now and I remember reading of the few companies under our family's wing. I'm sure Mirage(2) is one of them." She replied.

"You remember everything?" he looked surprised but glad.

"I didn't tell you?" she blinked. "I thought I did before, my bad" she giggled. "Anyway I do remember everything now."

"So, what are you planning on doing?" he asked.

She gave him a playful smirk. "I'm gonna play his game," she replied.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked not really liking how that sounded.

"Aoi-kun offered to help me, remember?" she asked the playful grin still on her face.

"Yori," Yusei started. "I thought you hated that guy."

"Hate? Not exactly, though I rather not have anything to do with him," she replied as she walked toward her closet now to take out her uniform.

Yusei just followed her with his eyes. He wasn't getting her. "I don't get it," he said.

She took her clothes out as she now headed towards the bathroom. "Yusei, sometimes a girl gotta do what a girl gotta do." She looked at him but let him know with her expression of resignation that she wasn't so thrill about the idea.

"If you don't want to, why?" he asked her actions were a little impulsive and it seemed reckless.

His question stopped her from entering the restroom. Her hand stopped at the doorknob. She thought for a second of what to say.

She sighed before answering. "I have my pride and I really do hate asking for favors and outsiders help, actually I hate asking for help period. However, I know when to swallow my pride." She replied. "If he can help me…I will take his hand even if I want to spurn it." With that she went inside to take a shower and change her clothes.

* * *

Author's note:

1. Mada mada dane: It's Ryoma Echizen's catch phrase and literately means "you still have lots to work on" or "no, not yet, you still have a long way to go"

2. Mirage: the name of Yako's company, something I made up.

Well, I hope you liked it and please review and let me know your thoughts, till next time! Probably March!


	23. Awakening

...Hello, um, yeah, I'm super late. So sorry! I really have no excuse this time. I just had a really hard time writing my ideas down. I would write and rewrite them so many times I even made a word document of about 13 pages long with all the stuff I kept deleting. Well, almost, since the first few times I did completely delete all. After that I wonder how long all those idea would become if I kept deleting.

Well, I just want to thank everyone who has followed this fic for so long and reviewed. Thank you very much, those review really do help though I felt so lonely I didn't get as many with the last chapter but then again I guess it's my fault for taking so long to update. Anyway, thanks again to those who reviewed. Also there was someone who left me a review but since it was an anonymous I couldn't reply and ask. This person wrote:

Valencia: I really like ur fic XD so far the story has gotten very interesting. I'm even thinking of making it into a book 3

Um, what do you mean making it a book? I wanted to ask for so long. Then, yesterday I found a fic with a similar title to this one and on the first chapter it was a lot alike to my story. So I was thinking maybe that person wrote this review. Anyway, I just hope that person decides to write different than my fic, that's all I'm gonna say.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried my best to make a good job, which is why I didn't rush. If you find any mistakes, please let me know!

Chapter 23: Awakening

Misaki, who was behind the counter as he was finishing making breakfast for everyone and he the closest to the kitchen door saw Yori standing by. "Yori!" Misaki greeted happily but only the corrected himself. "I mean, Sayori-oujosama!"

"Good morning, everyone," she greeted as she entered the kitchen. Somehow she felt a little awkward coming in last. She was wearing her school uniform and unlike other days where her skirt would reach just above her knees; today it was a few inches higher. Another thing that was different was her hair, which she was cascading down.

"G'morning, Yori" Greeted Crow.

"So, you're finally up," said Jack.

"Is it true, Sayori-oujosama?" asked Misaki. "Yusei-san told us you said you recovered your memories."

"Unh," she nodded. "It's true. Um, Misaki-nii, drop the formalities, please. I'm still… 'Yori,'" she smiled.

Misaki closed his eyes for a brief moment as the words sank in, he smiled. "Welcome back, kiddo."

"I'm not a kid," she pouted as she walked up to him and punched him lightly on the arm.

He laughed. "I know, but I'm really glad you're back to your childish self."

She made a soft snorting noise. "…Weirdo."

"And cheeky too, apparently." He added shaking his head.

"But you still love me regardless, don't you?" she asked as she got closer to him and looked at him with a playful grin. "Don't you, Misaki-nii?"

He pinched both of her cheeks and let out a chuckled.

"Hey!" she protested. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Now, go sit and eat breakfast you only have twenty minutes." Misaki ordered.

"'Kay!" she sat on the opposite side of Yusei, so she was facing him. The three sits next to her which would have been filled by Aki, Ruka and Rua were empty. She wasn't going to ask since she already had an idea of where they might be. Still, she hoped her gut was wrong.

She wasn't sure what the right approach should be: tell them that she already knew or wait for them to break the 'news' to her. It was pretty obvious to her they were a little hesitant to do it themselves. Yet, she wasn't sure how to address the matter herself or how to behave.

It really was a delicate situation. After all, when it came to delicate situations she, Cindy, knew to always keep her mouth shut because she was too blunt. She used to be able to blurt her thoughts out like Sayori but as she grew she realize people often thought of her as inconsiderate and insensitive. Sayori, on the other hand, always said whatever she thought to the point of not being able to keep her thoughts to herself. In a way, Cindy kind of envied that honesty which she had lost.

In this situation, however, since Sayori's personality would sometimes over take her own persona, she was afraid she might blurt out something. Even though she thought it, she didn't want to seem like she didn't care. Nevertheless, they really were her true feelings and thoughts: 'what's the point of worry about things you can't do anything about?' Yet, it made her feel just a little of guilt for thinking like that.

No one was talking. The faint sounds of the vacuum cleaner at the distance along with the sounds of the forks hitting the plate were what kept the kitchen from being completely silent.

Yori sighed as she was half-finished with her breakfast. So much for them telling her, there was no choice.

"Updates?" she asked keeping her tone lively and innocent and despite being a question it was also an order.

She looked at Misaki as he was the employee thus she was allow to order him. She tried keeping a bland expression. She rested her chin on her left hand and sighed again as she looked away beginning to get vexed.

"You-" despite looking at Misaki as she talked, she was addressing everyone in the room which included Yusei, Jack and Crow. "- look like you have been trying to tell me something since I walked in," she commented as she looked over at the empty seats next to her.

"Eh? Wh-what? We're not hiding anything from you" Misaki said nervously and turned around trying to busy himself with something. "Wh-why w-would you even think that?" He faked a laugh.

"One: I never said you were," Yori pointed out. "Two: All I said was that you _looked_ like you wanted to tell me something." She emphasized the word and stretched it a little. "And three: it's written all over your face."

"Uh, um, that is…" Misaki was struggling with the words, and the other three guys apparently did not want to talk either.

"Your parents called," said Misato as she entered the kitchen with the vacuum cleaner on hand.

Yori looked at Misato surprised. "They did? Where we they? You said they had been missing and-" Yori stopped herself; she was talking too fast and eager. "I-it's not like I was worried or anything." She added quickly and huffed as she looked away.

"They're fine. They were in Slovakia." Misaki informed while sweat-dropping.

"Slovakia?" Yori repeated dumbfounded. "How did they…?" She shook her head still shocked.

"Apparently your dad bought a jet," Misato informed.

"I would have understand if they had gotten lost at the next country like Poland, Czech Republic, a country that borders with Germany but…" she shook her head once more "in Slovakia?" She sighed.

"Your dad has a really bad sense of direction, doesn't he?" commented Crow, finally speaking.

"Yup," Yori confirmed. She continued shaking her head. "So, what did they say?"

"They know," Misaki told her with a serious expression.

"Eh?" Yori gulped. "How did they find out? I made sure not to leave any evidence!" she said. "I bet they're angry but I really had no idea there was gonna be a physics test that day. I hate physics! Of course, I'd fail if I don't check my notes before. Then again, a C without studying it's not so bad and it _is_ a passing grade, right?" Yori's having resurfaced again.

Yusei smiled ruefully, Jack raised an eyebrow and Crow sweat-dropped and Misato gritted her teeth in irritation.

"N-No, Yori, I'm not talking about exams," Misaki said as sweat-dropped. This girl could be dense at times. He sighed.

Yori sighed in relief. "Jeez, don't scare me like that."

"They know about you running away because someone attacked you!" Misato spitted out.

"Oh." Yori put down the spoon since she had finished her cereal. "Thanks for the meal," she said putting her hands together as she had often seen in anime.

"'Oh'?" repeated Misato, "is that all you're gonna say?" she asked incredulous.

Yori stood up from the table and looked at Misato. "Aw, c'mon, don't look at me like that," Yori said trying not to giggle. "You do know that there are security cameras outside the house, right?"

Misato realized. "…Right." She had forgotten they check them.

"So, what's the verdict?" asked Yori her face expressionless. It really was hard to know what she was thinking sometimes.

Misato pulled out her phone and turned it out from there a small hologram appeared. It was a recording from the video call.

"-We have deposited money into your account so you may do whatever you please." Akio, Sayori's father said. "I'm just-" he paused and corrected himself. "-We are disappointed that you wouldn't trust us."

"Dear," Sayori's mother put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Yori, what your father is trying to say it's that we know you prefer to take matters into your own hands. However, we feel a little sad that you wouldn't tell us when you have been injured." Mizuki said.

"We trust you and so we won't do anything. As I said before, use the money as you wish; hire bodyguards, or anything." Akio said worriedly. "However, you should keep in mind something: don't let them get their hands on it. We believe that's the reason why they are after you."

"Yori-chan," a man who resembled her father said from behind her parents. He was older but his handsome features still present and so it was easy to recognize him. "Protect the key and don't let it fall into anyone's hands." Her uncle, Yako Tenma, said.

Yori didn't even seem surprise to hear him say those words or see him with her parents. Yusei, Jack and Crow were since she had told them she was suspicious of him and they had not seen this video before.

"Yako-oniisan," Akio addressed him. "There's no need to concern yourself with that," a slight grin formed in his father. "My daughter knows her duty quite well and her name isn't Yori for nothing, brother."(1) Akio said proudly.

Yori blushed at that statement, Sayori's feelings taking over. She looked away, embarrassed. She felt a strong trust being deposited in her. It was the first time for Sayori and it made her extremely glad.

"I thought her name was _Sayori_," replied Yako.

"Eh? Well, yes, but that was because we couldn't decide-" Misato closed the video; there was no need to continue it.

"What does that mean?" asked Jack. "I thought you said it was your uncle who was behind the attacks." He was rather perplexed.

"I thought so," she replied her back facing them. She made a small pause as she recovered from her embarrassment. "Back when I didn't have my memories," she concluded.

"Does that mean he wasn't the culprit?" inquired Yusei, from what had been said he didn't think so but he wanted to hear it from her.

Yori nodded and turned towards them. "That's right, he's not."

"When your dad said you knew your duty well, what did he mean? What is it that those men are after?" asked Yusei.

Yori opened her coat, which revealed a belt which held a small pouch with her deck. She opened it and drew a single card and threw it towards Jack who was standing in the middle. It was so the three of them got a clear view of it.

"Ancient Sacred Wyvern?" asked Jack.

"Your synchro?" continued Crow. "Why would they want it?" he asked confused. "Not that it's not a good card or anything." He quickly added.

Yori raised her hand as a signal to get it back. Jack threw it back her way and she caught it. "It's not just an ordinary card," she said. "It's a key."

"Huh?" The three boys looked at her confused.

"Long story short, that card opens a special room which stores some even more special cards which I have been collecting all over the world." She explained.

"They want your collection?" Crow asked skeptically.

"It is not mine," corrected Yori "but yes, they do. Those cards are very dangerous as they dealt real damage during duels."

Again, the guys were surprised. "Is that even possible?" asked Jack.

"Look, I don't know the details since they did that even before I was born. All I know is that I have to retrieve the cards. Both my dad and onii-chan were doing it at first but I took the task once I decided to become the next head." She continued with her explanation. "My mission is to trace and acquired all the cards back and protect them from falling into the wrong hands."

"If those cards are so powerful as you say then a lot of people must want them." Yusei said.

Yori nodded. "They tried to keep the information from leaking but," she made a snorting like sound. "Of course, it was impossible. Not many do know, however."

"That means it was one of many that attacked you," Jack stated.

Yori nodded. "Yes."

"Darn it!" Crow punched the table. "Then we don't have any leads to find Aki and the twins." He was restless.

Yori looked up to him, surprised for a moment but then she looked down at her feet.

"So, they really were kidnapped. I was hoping…" Yori's voice almost broke as tears appeared on her eyes. She blinked them again. "This is-!" she shut her mouth and bit her lip. She had been about to say 'this is my fault!' but there was no point saying that or blaming herself for that matter. She knew that and so she stopped herself.

"Yori," Yusei started knowing what she almost said.

"I better go," she cut him off. "I'm going to be late," she observed. She only had about seven minutes to get to school.

"You're going?" asked Crow surprised that she could go to school in this kind of crisis.

"I _am_ a student, after all." She replied disregarding his surprised, well not only his, but everyone else's.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" asked Jack angry that Yori was acting almost like she didn't care much about the situation, or her friends for that matter.

"What can _I_ do?" she replied almost coldly. "I am but an ordinary girl, what you know is what I know. We don't know where they are, do we? There's nothing we can do but contact security and let them handle it for now." She said dismissingly as she was heading towards the door which let to the main entrance. "I assumed you already did that though."

Jack nodded. "They're completely useless." Jacked gritted his teeth.

"They said that they can't do anything till forty eight hours have passed." Yusei said clenching his fists.

"Don't worry, guys" she said to them and gave them a reassuring look. "Everything will be alright," she gave them a small smile hoping it would reassure them even a little.

Jack huffed. Crow wasn't so sure and looked away. Yusei, as he had heard her plan was a little worried. Misato and Misaki didn't say anything and just carried on with their duties. In this situation they both knew they were pretty useless.

"I know who can help," Yori said as she once again gave them her back. "And so I must go."

"I'm going with you," Yusei said as he got up and walked up to her.

Yori looked at Yusei and from his eyes she knew he was not going to accept a 'no' for an answer. "Let's go."

* * *

They were walking to school, not too fast but not slow either. Neither one of them was saying anything. Yet, Yori had a feeling Yusei had tagged along because there was something he wanted to say to her.

She stopped and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Yusei, whatever you wanted to tell me spit it out."

Yusei had stopped when she did and was standing in front of her. He was little surprised by her attitude, so straightforward. He liked that.

"What exactly are you planning?" he asked yet again, like he had earlier. "What does 'playing his game' mean?"

"It means just that," Yori replied dismissingly. "I'll play whatever he wants."

"I have a feeling that 'game' is more than that." He put both of his hands on her shoulders. "When you say 'play' it means something more, doesn't it?" he asked seriously, his gaze almost piercing.

She looked away. "I don't know what you mean, Yusei." She replied.

She was playing dumb, he knew. "He likes you," he affirmed.

She sniggered. "You're wrong. He likes Sayori, not me." She confirmed.

"You're planning on using that, aren't you?" he asked a little angry she would use another person's feelings to her advantage. He released her.

"I told you: a girl gotta do what a girl gotta do." She replied sadly. It was fine if he disliked her now as long as she could save Aki and the twins, it didn't matter. She didn't look at him, she was afraid.

He observed her. "…You think he is the culprit, don't you?"

She looked up to him surprised. She truly was amazed he figured out that much even what she was thinking. "That's right. I'm positive he's the one." Yori reassured him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked as he touched her cheek and wiped a tear off. She hadn't realized she had tears on her eyes.

"I don't have any proof," she replied sheepishly. "Only my gut."

"I hope you're right," he said and smiled a little.

"I know I am. It has never failed me." She said while looking away trying to hide her blush. "That's also how I know who I can trust…" she added and started walking again towards school.

"I still don't think you should carry out your plan," Yusei said as he followed. "Not like you want."

"You mean, I shouldn't try and seduce him?" she asked him with grinned.

"Exactly," he replied.

"That would be the easiest way to find out where he has them." Yori said, remembering not to mention Aki's name or any of their names since they were only a block away now and some students were passing by them and they could over hear their conversation.

"You might be right about that but then you would in be in danger." He tried to reason.

"What do you mean?" she asked clueless, stopping at the entrance.

"Eh?" Yusei was taken aback. "Well, what I-"

"Good morning, Yori-chan!" greeted Aoi as he walked towards them from the school building.

Yusei looked at the guy approaching. His timing was awful as he wasn't sure if he had managed to talk Yori out of her plan. He glared at the boy for that.

Aoi ignored Yusei completely as he hugged Yori, perplexing the girl as he did that.

Yori smiled sweetly almost angelic, pretty much like the time at Burger World when she threatened her brother. It was the same smile.

"How do you, Aoi-kun." She said in a softer tone of voice than usual.

Yusei was a little surprised but realized this girl standing next to him was Sayori Tenma, not Yori. The first bell rang and the other students started hurrying.

"We better hurry, Yori-chan" Aoi said with a smile plastered on his face.

"I will see you later, Yusei," she said to him and started walking away from him.

Yusei saw how Aoi was about to put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yori!" Yusei called on impulse. He didn't want that guy to touch her. He didn't want to see her flirting with that guy. He just couldn't bare see her sacrificing herself and doing something she didn't want to do.

Yori turned around to see what Yusei wanted and before she knew it he had pulled her by her arm and planted a kiss on her lips. It was just lips touching, his lips moving above hers. It didn't last long either but to her it was an eternity.

Just as he started it he also broke it. "I'll see you later," he said with a grin on his face. He looked towards Aoi and glared. Aoi looked unfazed, however.

Yori was completely dumbfounded and shocked. As Yusei retreated she saw in his eyes a trace of remorse. He regretted it, she knew. "Later…" she said unenthusiastically and followed Aoi to class.

The elevator was empty and only Aoi and Yori remained after reaching the fourth floor. Aoi started chuckling once every left. Yori looked over at him confused.

"It seems your boyfriend thought something was up and got jealous." He said as he tried to stop laughing.

Yori blushed. "He is not my boyfriend." She corrected. _'I wish though.'_

"Oh?" Aoi smirked. "I thought he was since he kissed you." He pointed out.

Yori shook her head. "No," she denied. "I do not know why he did that!" She said it angrily. She wasn't really angry but it was true and she was completely confused by that.

"He probably likes you," Aoi stated to which Yori blushed and looked down at her feet. "If you don't like him I'd suggest you tell him straight or-" he made a small pause. "-Get a boyfriend." He smirked.

"Eh? A boyfriend?" she played innocent.

"I volunteer for that," he said smoothly as he took her hand and she look away pretending to hide her blushing face.

"I-I would like that," she said meekly.

"I'll treat you well," he kissed her hand in front of the classroom door. He opened it and they both entered, surprising the whole class as it had already started.

* * *

Author's Note:

1. Yori means reliable, trustworthy in Japanese. The Yori in Sayori is written as reliable. The Sa on her name means sand.

Well, that's it! I hope it was good! Please let me know what you thought of it. Or if you have any questions (that does not affect the future plot) I would be glad to answer. Please review, I don't bite!


	24. Mastermind

Hello, my dear readers! Finally an update! I actually promised someone I would update before the end of the month and...I did. So happy.

BTW, there was someone who reviewed my fic and called Cindy a Mary Sue. Well, I sorta agree on that except that she reviewed till chapter 4. Till then it was a self-insert, sorta. This fic was supposed to be a self-insert though it's not anymore. If you are reading this, I'd like to talk about it. I mean if you are just gonna say stuff like Mary Sue then tell me how can I improve instead of just accussing me, okay? I tried to send you a message but you have that off. I had no way of contacting you.

On another note, good new. I commission someone to do a few comic pages of the fic. It was a small scene back in chapter 6. Here is the link for the first page: http:/ . com /favourites/ 46129878#/ d49gs88 of course without the spaces. Also lately I have been active in DA so be sure to check it out, okay? I'm also uploading the fic there along with a few drawings of Yori.

Okay, I've talked enough! I hope you like this chapter. Something unexpected happens too.

Chapter 24: mastermind

Class had started when they had come in and the teacher ordered both Aoi and Yori to take their seats. Additionally she had told them they would have extra homework as punishment.

'_Extra homework?'_ Thought Cindy. _'I hate this!_' She sighed as she took her seat with Aoi, who was sitting next to her. _'Still, this might help me stay away from-'_ her cheeks tinted pink when she remember what had happened a few minutes ago. _'-Yusei…'_

Aoi noticed her face reddened and frowned. It was easy to guess what she was thinking about.

'_I can't believe he did that!_' Yori continued thinking as she proceeded to take out her book and open it as instructed. _'But, I don't understand why he did it.'_ She kept looking down trying to fool everyone else that she was reading. _'It's not like he likes me, not like I do, at least…was he against my plan that strongly?'_

Yori had been so immerse in her thoughts that she had not heard the teacher call her name. Several times.

"Miss Tenma!" The teacher raised her voice in exasperation. There was a flare on her green eyes as she looked fiercely at the aforementioned girl.

Hearing the sniggers behind her and the glare from the teacher returned her to the present world. She sat up straight and gulped. "Miss Tenma, _read_, please. Or have you not been paying attention to my class?"

'_Oh no,'_ Yori panicked. _'Where am I supposed to read?'_ She took the book in her hands instinctively. "Y-yes!"

"Next page," Aoi whispered discreetly. Yori without hesitation turned the page. "I know my head isn't screwed on straight." Aoi said in English though it didn't make a difference to Yori.

Yori was a little taken aback by those words. _'I _know_ that, but why is he saying that now?'_ she thought. Then she saw those same exact words on the next paragraph.

"I know my head isn't screwed on straight." She repeated those words out loud in English this time as she began to read. "I want to leave, transfer, warp myself to another galaxy." Those words, she couldn't help but feel them as they were her own. "I want to confess everything, hand over the guilt and mistake and anger to someone else. There is a beast in my gut, I can hear it scraping away at the inside of my ribs. Even if I dump the memory, it will stay with me, staining me. My closet is a good thing, a quiet place that helps me hold these thoughts inside my head where no one can hear them." She finished. (1)

Speak, was the name of the book. She hadn't read it till just now, even though she was supposed to. Yet she felt a connection with the character. She knew Sayori probably did too. However, she did not have the time to think about that. Not that it was irrelevant; probably everyone felt that way at some point anyway. Perhaps.

"Nicely done," praised the teacher. "Miss Mishima, please translate." The teacher instructed.

"Yes!" The girl with auburn hair replied and proceeded to translate.

* * *

Yusei arrived to the garage. It seemed that in a few days he and the others had been away dust had gathered. He would have to clean later, he decided. Right now, he needed to cool down and rest a little. He went up to his room and took off his jacket. From his drawer he took out a change of clothes and a clean towel before heading to the bathroom.

He undressed as he stepped into the shower. Warm water fell upon his body. It was refreshing. Thoughts raced in his mind. He hoped they were fine. He hit the tiles in frustration but it was like Yori had said; there was nothing they could do right now.

Again Yori came up to his mind, she had said 'everything will be alright' so confidently like she knew that they were going to be okay. Somehow that soothed him a little. Still he was a little uneasy and he was still worried not just about Aki, Rua and Ruka but Yori as well. After taking his shower he returned to his room where he laid in his bed.

He sighed. What would happen if she was wrong? What if Aoi was actually a good guy and was trying to help her like he offered before? What if he really liked her…?

"_He likes Sayori, not me."_ She had assured him.

He couldn't help but think it sounded a little strange. Even if she had been referring to how she acted in school rather than her usual self, most people wouldn't refer to themselves in third person. It wasn't the first time though. However every time she would say 'Yori' or 'Sayori' it felt like she was talking about someone else.

He closed his eyes as he tried to stop himself from thinking. It didn't make sense what he was thinking.

He had been taking care of Yori with little to no sleep. That was probably one of the reasons why his brain was not working properly. He needed to rest.

* * *

It was past ten when Aki started stirring in her sleep. She had exhausted herself the day before from over using her powers. Rua and Ruka were worried about the older signer but there was nothing they could do except watch over her.

The room in which they have been shoved in was enormous. There were two twin size beds in the room, a desk with a computer but no internet; a huge TV and a phone which was only connected to other rooms within the house. There was also a sofa and a small fridge with food and drinks.

The room was located in the second floor and had a nice view of the city. There was also a balcony but the doors were electronically locked. They had tried breaking the windows by throwing the chairs against them but it hadn't worked.

Without her deck she had no monsters to summon, yet she had used her powers on everything she could throw at the windows to no avail. Perhaps if she had been alone she would have managed to escape by using her powers at full strength but she was afraid.

Aki knew that she could control them but what made her powers stronger was her anger and negative feelings. She had gotten so used to using those feelings to make herself stronger she was afraid she might use them without meaning. Whenever she would use them when she felt like that she had caused chaos and so much destruction. What if she lost control? What if she accidentally hurt her friends? She had been afraid of that and so she had not been able to use them at full power.

"Rua, Ruka," Aki said as she sat up.

"Aki-nee-chan…" Rua said relief when he heard her voice.

"Aki, are you alright?" asked the younger teal haired girl.

"I'm fine." Aki replied with a reassuring smile. "Has anyone come in or heard anything from those guys?"

Ruka shook her hear. "Not a word."

"Not since they caught us," finished Rua while looking down as he recalled the events of the day before after school.

* * *

"_I'm sorry, miss, but I'm afraid you have to come with us." Said one the men in black from behind her._

_She had just gotten out of school and was waiting near the gates for the twins._

_She did not turn around but looked from the corner of her eye at him. "What if I refuse?" she asked with a low and dangerous voice._

_The man sneered. "Unfortunately, you are not allowed to refuse." Aki turned around ready to use her powers if she had to though she didn't want to cause a scene. Then again, there were not many people around any more. _

_Most had already gone home by four though the three of them had stayed behind because of day duty._

"_Let. Me. Go!" She heard Rua's voice as he struggled against his captor but it was futile. _

_The man simply shoved him inside the card along with his younger twin who was already inside it. _

"_Rua!" Ruka exclaimed when he fell on her lap. Her mark was glowing under her uniform sleeve._

_Aki glared at the men. "Now, miss, please come on in our master is inviting you to his house."_

"_Who is your 'master'? What does he want with us?" asked Aki defiantly, not moving an inch._

_The leader of them, the one who was doing the talking sighed. "Miss Izayoi, please, don't make things harder. We were order to bring you three," He made small dramatic pause. "By whatever means necessary."_

_Aki tensed up. _

"_I assure you no harm will come to you or them-" he pointed inside the car. "-if you simply cooperate with us. You are far too important to our boss' plans." He said with sadistic grin. "Now, please step in."_

_Reluctantly Aki walked to the car. "Are you guys ok?" she asked them._

"_Yeah," Rua replied and Ruka nodded. _

_Aki lowered her voice. "On my signal run,"_

"_Miss Izayoi, we don't have all day." The man who was holding the door for her said._

"_NOW!" Aki yelled as she pulled them out of the car. As she was pulling them she pushed the goon holding the door down and made a run for it._

"_After them, quick!"_

_They tried running towards Yori's house, they had managed to ran two blocks away from school and in the distance they saw the guys on their duel runners. Everyone's birthmarks were glowing._

_However, they never met with the others as they were intercepted and pushed unceremoniously into a van this time. The guys tried following but in the end the bad guys managed to lose them._

* * *

"Don't worry I'm sure Yusei and the others will come save us," Aki said reassuringly.

"You don't think they'll do anything to us?" asked Rua a little nervous, fearing the worse.

Aki shook her head and smiled reassuringly. "No, I don't think so. Remember what they said to us?"

Rua nodded. "That we're important to that person's plans, right?"

"Yes," replied the red haired girl. "I don't think they'll try to hurt us." She said reassuringly. _'At least not for now.'_ She added in her mind.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she would be able to ignore the piercing glares. Actually, she couldn't ignore them anymore; she could feel every single one of the cold stares. The atmosphere felt heavy and thick making it hard for her to breathe normally. Yet, she tried to keep her composure.

Her pride would not tolerate defeat against them. She would not allow herself be seen in a weakened state. However, she couldn't help but wonder whether that was a good or bad. Acting like she did not care at all and maintaining her cool was certainly making her tired not to mention she wasn't able to concentrate in her classes at all. She was being too self-conscious of every single thing, afraid she might let her poker face slip.

The bell announcing lunch finally rang. She almost let out a sigh of relief to leave the room. As she stood up from her seat a girl ran into her from behind and managing to throw her to the ground.

"Sorry I didn't see you," the girl said mockingly not even suppressing her smirk.

Yori heard the muffled giggles from the other girls as well as the murmurs from the boys that were still in the room.

"This doesn't look good," said one of the boys in a low voice as he and his friend fled through the back door.

'_I'm Sayori. I'm Sayori._' She repeated in her mind to calm herself down a little. It took her about ten seconds but she finally looked up at her aggressor.

The girl was rather tall and robust. Her nameless classmate was still smirking while looking down at her.

She stood up and brushed off the dust from her uniform. Yori smiled warmly, her angelic smile. The girl gulped as she felt shivers go down her spine. Despite smiling, when Yori opened her eyes and looked at her the coldness of her eyes was startling.

"No harm done" Yori spoke in a gentle tone yet her eyes were glaring. "Be careful next time. You could end up hurting someone," she made a pause as she turned around to go out of the room. "Or yourself." She added with an icy tone.

"Yori-chan," a now familiar male voice called from the entrance of the classroom. "Let's eat lunch together."

Yori nodded happily. "Yes," she gathered her things and left the room with Aoi.

"Mishima-san!" Yori heard the other girls called from the classroom. "Are you alright? Can you stand?" Yori smiled at those words but quickly hid it.

She wanted to laugh or at least giggle at that but she couldn't. _'Oops, I think I went Natsu on that girl.'(2)_ Yori thought as she continued walking with Aoi to the cafeteria.

Despite that little incident her mind wondered back to Aki and the twins. She became worried again and this time it was accompanied by a headache.

"Are you alright?" Asked Aoi as he noticed her rub her temples.

They were sitting on the rooftop, where she would usually eat with Aki. At first she had thought it would be easier to get him to show his true color if they were alone. However, it was slightly windy and her skirt kept fluttering, making her nervous and uncomfortable since she was wearing it a lot shorter than usual. She was not used to it.

"I'm alright," Yori replied with little credibility. "It's just…" she made a pause.

Suddenly doubts filled her. What if she was wrong and he was a nice guy. Yusei's words and warning played back insider her head. He had been against her plan. Heck, he had kissed her just to stop her. She bit her lip as she thought of that.

"Yori-chan?" asked Aoi as he waved a hand in front of her.

She looked down and let out a sighed. "Sorry," she finally spoke. "It would seem I am not good company at the moment."

"Not at all," denied Aoi. "It would seem like something is on bothering you though," he commented. "Could it be that you're thinking about your friend kissing you?"

Since she had her head downcast, her hair was cascading over her face and covering it. It also covered her blush and she was glad for that.

"No," she shook her head. The doubts in her heart were not allowing her to make her move. However, she couldn't back out either she used her instincts. "Please," she looked up to him with a tear-eyed face. "Do not tell anyone but-" she looked away. "-My friends have been kidnapped." She used her hands to cover her face as she started making sobbing noises.

Even if she did wanted to cry, her pride wouldn't allow her. Showing weakness in front of someone to her was unforgivable. Even that one time she cried in front of Yusei was something shameful although those had been tears of joy.

Aoi put a hand on her shoulder acting sympathetic. She felt her muscles stiffened when he touch her and tried her hardest to calm down and stop herself from spurning his hand.

She could not see his expression since she was covering her face and facing away from him. So there was not knowing on whether or not he was playing along or those were his true feelings.

"Please," started her voice slightly hoarse and breaking. It truly sounded as if she was crying. "Help me!" she threw herself into his arms surprising him. "I have no idea of what I should do." She allowed her eyes to become misted as she pretended to wipe off her tears. "I do not know who to trust or turn to."

"I'll help you," replied instantly as he could have not refused. "Do you have any idea or clue as to who kidnapped them?" he asked.

Yori shook her head sadly. "I know it was yesterday but I was unconscious and did not find out till this morning." She answered.

"Yes," Aoi realized. "I remember you were absent. What happened? Why were you unconscious?"

'O_h no,'_ Yori thought_. 'That's not how this conversation should go.'_ She panicked. "Well," she started a bit hesitantly. "About five months ago I was in an accident and despite everyone thinking I was aboard dueling I was actually in a coma. I only awakened about a month ago and well… I have not fully recovered yet." She decided to say. "I had lost my memories too," she added.

"You have amnesia?" Aoi asked with a surprised tone but she noticed it was too exaggerated. It seemed fake.

'_So, he knew, huh?'_ she thought. Yori nodded sheepishly. "Do no tell a soul, I beg of you!" she exclaimed. "If you do then-!"

Aoi put a finger over her lips shushing her. "No worries, I won't."

"You have my gratitude." She replied.

"There's no need for formalities, you are my girlfriend after all." He said as he pulled her closer to him and smiled a boyish grin.

It could not be denied he was rather handsome. Her face became slightly red. He certainly looked as the grown version of the guy she had had a crush for quite a few years, Echizen Ryoma from the anime and manga The Prince of Tennis. He leaned in and she became flustered as fear over took her. If he was to try to kiss her what could she possible to do prevent that? As his girlfriend and those words together gave her chills, it would be strange.

The school bell rang as it announced the end of lunch break.

"Guess lunch is over, I should hurry I need to change my clothes for dance class." She said as she felt relieved.

Aoi looked slightly dejected and disappointed at missing his chance. "Yes, well, there's always next time." He smirked when he said that.

Yori looked troubled and tried to act it as she was simply embarrassed.

"As for your friends," Aoi said as they were coming down the stairs. "I promise I'll have something tomorrow. They will be alright, don't worry. I can assure you no harm will befall them."

Yori made a fist as she wanted to punch him when he said those words. There was something in the way he said it that made her sure he was the one responsible. It sounded mocking.

"I apologize but I will not calm down till I see them safe and sound and with me again." She said as her voiced sounded neutral. It was all she could do too keep the anger from surfacing.

They arrived to her classroom. "Yes, I understand. I will see you later, my princess." He said as he kissed her forehead.

She forced herself to smile. "Bye," she replied.

As she turned around, she noticed all the eyes from the girls looking in her directing. If glares could kill she had died a hundred times already. The atmosphere sure felt hostile and she felt slightly breathless again. Being the main focus of attention was hard for her. It madder her nervous.

"Two-timer" she heard one of the girls murmured.

"Everyone here?" said the teacher as she entered the classroom. "Good, now please you know the procedure. So chop-chop!"

As the other girls went to the changing room Yori remained in the spacious room. As the other girls were leaving she heard quite a few insults, names and even curses for her.

"Miss Tenma," said her teacher. "I do believe I said to change."

Yori looked at her surprised. "Eh?"

"I won't ask you to use your hand since it needs time for the wound to close completely but that doesn't mean it will affect your feet. So, go on and get your clothes." The teacher instructed.

"Yes," Yori replied as she went back to her locker to get her clothes.

She sighed before entering the classroom_. 'This is going to be the longest two hours of my life.'_ She thought as she continued to the changing room where all the other girls were.

* * *

"Yusei," the black haired teenager heard his name being call in his dreams. "Yusei!" the male voice called again, this time louder.

He opened his eyes and rubbed off his eyes as he tried to do the same with his sleep. "Jack," Yusei said when he saw his friend standing next to his bed.

"I knew I'll find you here when you didn't return," the blond said.

"What is it, Jack?" asked Yusei as he sat up. "Did you find anything new?"

Jack shook his head. He made fist with his hand when Yusei said as it reminded him of his powerlessness. "No," replied "but you have a visitor."

Yusei by now had finished putting on his boots again. "A visitor?" he asked as he stood up.

"Hello," greeted a light blue haired young man slightly older than the teenagers.

Yusei looked at the guy with a surprised look. "You are-!"

"Here." Ren who was dressed with dark blue jean, a white shirt and a black leather jacket tossed an envelope on Yusei's bed.

"What's that?" asked Yusei as he took the envelope. Jack silently watched.

"Open it." Replied Ren as Yusei opened the envelope to see what was inside it. Jack peered over his friend's shoulder.

Inside the envelope were a few pictures of Aki and the twins inside the room while they had been sleeping. There was also a blueprint of the house though it was impossible to know whose house or its location since there was no address or anything except the distributions of the rooms. One of them marked with an X.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Jack angry as he marched over to Ren. Jack tried to hold him by the collar but Ren block him. It didn't take long as they started fighting both of them dodging each other's attack.

"Jack, stop! Ren-san, please stop too," said Yusei.

He didn't understand what this meant. Actually it was more like he did not want to believe what he thought was happening.

"Were you the one who kidnapped them?" asked Yusei giving him the opportunity to explain himself.

Ren chuckled. "No, not me." Jack let go though gruffly.

"However you could say I was the mastermind." He smiled sadistically.

Jack became even more enrage and was about to lash at him again. "Jack!" Yusei exclaimed as he tried to restrain him.

"How could you?" asked Yusei. "Were you the one behind Yori's first attack too?"

"If you mean the one when she first came here then yes," Ren replied as he sat down on Yusei's bed. "That was my idea as well."

Both Yusei and Jack glared at the young man. They were horrified as well to learn that it had been Yori's own brother the one behind it all.

"How could you? Your own sister!" Jack spat.

"Why would you put her through all of that?" Yusei asked angrily. "Do you have any idea how she feels?"

Ren stood up. No longer smiling but looking serious. "I came here to give you two options," he started as he stared almost glaring at Yusei. "One: use this information I'm giving you -" he pulled a small piece of paper from a pocket in his jack with an address. "And take your friends back-"

"What?" both Yusei and Jack were completely taken aback.

"Do that and never show yourselves, including your friends, in front of Yori ever again." He continued. "Or two: refuse my help and gamble on whether or not you will ever find them. Make your choice." He smirked.

* * *

Author's Note:

1. That paragraph was an excerpt from the book Speak. I remember reading that back in HS.

2. 'Oops, I think I went Natsu on that girl.' That referred to the manga Skip Beat vol 22, I think it was. Kyoko, the main character of the manga has been cast for another bullying role but her co-stars don't like her at first. So two of them hide part of her costume and blame it on her for losing it. Anyway, Kyoko catches on and kinda threatens them without saying it for hiding it and while smiling and glaring.

I bet a lot of people didn't see that coming, huh? To be honest, neither did I. Two days ago I had another dream of this again. It had been awhile since I started. My dreams have always guided me in my writing so I decided to write what I dreamt. Well the last scene I didn't actually dream it but what happens after. Anyway I hope you liked it!

Please review! I'd like to at least reach the 200, I thought I would with last chapter :'( And check my DA account too ;) Link it's on my profile


	25. Surprises

Hello, everyone! Happy Holidays! Sorry for the long wait but it's finally here! Actually this chapter was going to be longer but I did want to update before Christmas and the end of the year so if I had wrote it as long as I had planned then I don't think I would have managed. At least now I know what's coming next very well. Just gotta find some time to write it. Anyway, I hope you like it!

Chapter 25: Surprises

The music finally stopped announcing the class was almost over. The word relief wouldn't even begin to describe how she felt. The word glad wouldn't quite fit either since she was not exactly happy.

"Okay, everyone, showers now ladies!" said the teacher as she took a towel to dry some of her own sweat.

The girls proceeded to take their stuff to the changing room and showers. This time since the teacher was there Yori was simply being ignore completely. Some even shoved her and pushed her as they hurried.

"Miss Tenma, a word please," the teacher called out as she saw the whole thing.

Yori moved to the side so the others girls would pass her before walking up to her teacher. "Yes, Ryugamine-sensei?" asked the young girl.

The young woman, who was near her thirties looked down at the teenager with a concern look. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Eh?" the long haired teen mustered surprised. "Uh, y-yes," she stammered a bit still surprised by the question.

"I may be wrong but it seems like your classmates are bullying you," said the black haired woman.

Yori shook her head. "Not at all."

The teacher sighed a little disappointed her student wouldn't confide in her. It was too obvious they had been.

"Okay, but if anything happens let me know, alright?" said Ryugamine-sensei.

"Yes," replied Yori as she made her way to the showers_. 'As if I'll admit it,'_ thought Yori scornfully. _'Eh?_' she realized what she just thought. _'I guess her pride is affecting me somewhat.'_

* * *

"I've given you two options, make your choice," repeated Ren.

"What kind of non-sense are you spouting?" an irritated Jack asked as he glared at the older boy, he was ready to attack him again.

Ren leered but did not answer. Yusei noticed Jack was getting more and more irritated by this man's behavior and words. He was not the only one though but the blond had a harder time managing his anger.

"I'll give you some time to think it over," said Ren ready to leave with his back facing the boys. "Of course, I'll be keeping this till you've made your choice." He added waving the piece of paper which contained the address of the blue prints. "Oh, before I forget… you're not allowed to tell Yori any of this." He smirked as the other two glared.

"Yori is our friend; she should be making the choice of whether or not she wants to see us." Yusei declared.

"True," agreed Ren. "But that would make me the bad guy." He made a sound between a chuckled and sarcastic laugh.

"Why are you doing this? Do you hate your sister?" Asked Yusei, surely hating Yori was the only answer he could think.

"Hate her?" Ren repeated as he pretended to be aghast. "It's because I love her so much that I'm doing this. Well, I don't really need to explain myself to you." He replied. "Next time we meet, I'll be expecting my answer." He laughed sadistically as he disappeared from their sight.

Jack growled as the older man left. Yusei stared at the blueprints in his hands. He tightened his fists and crumpled it. Just how could someone be so sick and do what he was doing and still claimed to do it out of love?

"Yusei," Jack broke through his thoughts. He looked at the blond, there was no need to actually say it but Jack still asked. "What should we do?" Yes, only four words but he understood what he meant. Yori had to know, she _needed_ to know her enemy was a lot closer than she thought.

* * *

By the time Yori arrived to the showers they were all being used. There were about twenty showers and fifty girls in the class. Some of the girls who were waiting their turn decided to ignore her. However a small group led by the girl who had assailed her previously had a different idea.

Yori noticed as they got near her but ignored them and continued getting her stuff ready for the shower. She mentally sighed when she felt them standing behind her_. 'This is the kind of stuff I've read in manga…'_ she thought tediously.

"Hey you!" A female voice spoke behind her rather rudely. Yori ignored the girl. "I'm talking to you!" the girl put a hand on Yori's shoulder.

Yori looked at the hand on her shoulder and then to tall girl from before. The girl was wearing the blouse and skirt from the uniform and her dark green hair tight neatly into a short ponytail.

Yori used her left hand and removed Mishima's hand from her should. "My name is not 'hey you.'" She said coolly. "If you must address me then do it properly." Yori turned around again facing the locker and continued arranging her stuff.

She was sure the girl was going to do something, probably hit her. She was expecting some kind of retort but none came. From the corner of her eye she noticed the dance instructor coming down the stairs.

'_Cowards_.' She thought feeling disappointed.

She needed someone to help her release her frustration and anger. Those girls, especially Mishima seemed to be the appropriate target as they were the ones starting the conflict. So even if Yori did anything the teachers would believe her. Miss Ryugamine could even testify in her favor of her 'being bullied.' Yet it had been the same teacher who had ruined her plans.

The last bell finally rang however only the first group had managed to shower. Some stayed behind but others left not wanting to wait. They just fixed themselves up and put on lots of perfume to camouflage some of their odor after working out.

Yori stayed behind and was one of the last ones to shower. She wasn't really sure what the reason that made her stay to shower was: Yori's pride to maintain a good image or her girly side which wanted to appeal even just a little to Yusei. He had said he would see her later. Although, she wasn't sure how she would react when she faced him…

She stepped into the shower and let the lukewarm water fall upon her body for a while. She stayed standing there as she thought about what she would do. She wanted to be angry at Yusei but at the same time she couldn't. She had liked it. He was the guy she liked, after all. Yet he had not kissed her because of that and it hurt her.

She sighed. _'What to do?' _She thought as she finally grabbed the soap.

"C'mon hurry!" Yori heard a girl called only to be shushed a few seconds later. She heard their giggles and that brought her back to reality.

'_Now's not the time to think about that._' She reminded herself. '_Aoi said tomorrow._' She thought as she finished with her shower. _'Can I even trust him?'_ she turned the knobs of the water as she closed them.

She sighed as she reached for her towel which was behind the curtain. _'I hate this! I don't know what I should do! I don't know what I should be doing! I hate having to ask for his help!'_ She bit her lip hard in frustration. Her eyes were becoming misty. _'But what else can I do…?'_ her tears started falling as she cried silently.

There were no more sounds than her sobbing. It was obvious everyone else had left. Good thing too, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to cry freely.

'_Yori, _please_, if you can hear me tell me how to help them. I beg you. I know you want to save Aki too, so please!_' She implored her counterpart. She dried herself as she waited for some kind of response but there were no visions or flashbacks or anything.

She had already stopped crying by then and simply scoffed at herself. _'Guess she's still asleep, huh?' _She let out a soft growl in frustration.

When she went to get her clothes she noticed her locker, which had been locked was now opened and empty.

"Seriously?" she said incredulously as well as annoyed_. 'Couldn't they have at least been a little original? This is the kind of thing you see in manga.'_ She thought as she let out a sigh. Even though she had a feeling it was going to be useless she still looked around the showers and changing rooms for her stuff. It was nowhere, not even in the garbage.

'_Did they take my clothes?'_ Yori thought nervously as she was becoming colder from having only her blue towel to cover herself. _'Great, just want I needed._' She made a fist with her hand and punched the wall. _'Someone is gonna pay for this!'_

She was going to need her phone to call home and have someone bring her a change of clothes. Usually she would have brought it to class but she had forgotten it and she was glad. Otherwise she was sure they would have taken it too. Now, all she needed to do was ran through the walkway with only a towel, turn to the left at the end and continue running a few more meters till she arrived her locker.

It was after school so surely everyone would have left already. As she approached the door she heard voices. One of them was that obnoxious little weasel Mishima who was chatting all happy with some boys, right outside!

Yori groaned. She looked through the small window on the door and saw her bag was – like she had first thought- dumped into a garbage can but outside the classroom instead.

"Option one: go out, get my back and ran back in, despite letting those guys seem me in this unsightly state. Or option two: wait till they're gone and freeze in the meantime." She mumbled to herself as she thought of her options. "Hmm. Tough choice."

As she was thinking of her options and was deciding that option two would be best she heard a knock.

"Yori-chan, I know you're inside, open up please." She heard a familiar male voice. "It's me, Aoi."

Yori put one hand on her chest to make sure the towel would stay in place and opened the door. He stared at her from head to toe and smirked as she blushed and back away from him.

"I heard what happened earlier in class and thought something might happen again," he started. "Here's your bag" he put the bag in front of him and Yori smiled relieved. She also noticed that the guys and Mishima who had been outside were now gone.

"Oh! Thank you!" she said as she walked up to him to take it but he raised it higher and she missed it. He used his other arm and wrapped it around her waist pulling her closer.

Her face became redder and her heartbeat faster. She gulped. "I know they were being mean but I certainly don't mind this look one bit." He smirked as he leaned in.

She put a hand in front of his lips to stop him. "Sorry, but can I have my bag now? I'm freezing." She said timidly.

He was not able cover up the shock from his face when she stopped him. It made Yori think it probably was the first time a girl had resisted him. "Sorry," he apologized and gave her the bag. "I'll wait outside." With that he left the room.

'_Oh crud.'_ She thought as she wanted to hit herself. _'Why did I refuse? Didn't I make up my mind? It's just a kiss, after all…_just_ a kiss…'_ She tried to convince herself it wasn't big deal. _'Okay, no time for that!'_ and slapped both of her cheeks with both hands.

* * *

A few minutes later she came out of the classroom fully dressed. It was a good thing that despite her bag being the garbage there had not been any food, just paper. Otherwise she wouldn't have dared touch it or changed into her uniform. Well, there had been soda and part of her had gotten wet but since it leather it was easy enough to rinse it off.

"I-I am ready," she announced feeling a little shy.

"Ready to go? I have a car waiting for us." He smiled and put his hand around her shoulders.

Her heart skipped a beat and blushed at his dazzlingly smile. Usually she would have felt like giving him an over the shoulder throw or something but this time she didn't. It wasn't like she started to like him suddenly or anything like that. However after saving her she couldn't help but feel grateful. Yusei had already put doubt in her mind about him being the real culprit and after what had just happened she decided she would give him the benefit of the doubt. Like Aki had said perhaps her dislike was because he had unintentionally hurt her pride.

"Yes, ready." She smiled and this time sincerely.

* * *

The car was parked in front of the school waiting, just like Aoi had said. One of the goons who had been following her in the past days was sitting in the driver's seat; she tensed up when she saw him.

"Don't worry about him." He said when he noticed her tensed and put arm around her shoulder.

She looked at him for a moment a little unsure and nodded. '_I must be careful._' She thought to herself.

"Come," he said as he let go of her shoulders and took her hand.

At moment she remembered and realized what Yusei had said earlier about her putting herself in danger. She looked around for a moment, expecting to see Yusei but he wasn't there. Why had she thought he was going to be there in the first place? He had said later, not that he would pick her up.

"Yes," she followed his lead and entered the car as he held the door open for her. She couldn't help but feel a little anxious and unfortunately for her she was not able to hide it. Aoi smiled at her reassuringly but to her it made it seemed even more devious. She forced herself to smile back and managed to put back her 'Sayori' act.

* * *

Jack and Yusei were on their way back to Yori's mansion when they saw a black car park in front of it since the gates were closed. They stopped on their tracks in surprised near the corner. It was one of the cars that they had previously followed when Aki, Rua and Ruka had been kidnapped. It was very easy to recognize since no other cars had a red plates and it was a foreign car too.

The first one to come out from the back seat was a tall boy with dark green-ish blue hair who was wearing the Duel Academy's uniform. A few seconds later Yori came out, surprising both boys. They were too far to hear what they were saying but she smiled at him sheepishly, acting cutely. He said something to her which made her whole face even her ears turn red before leaning down to her to kiss her.

Yusei clutched his fist when he saw him leaning down. Yori realized what Aoi was about to do and moved her face on reflex away from him, so he ended up kissing her cheek instead.

Yori realized what she had done again and was kicking herself mentally. Aoi saw in the distant after he had missed the two D-Wheels and their riders. He recognized one of them and a smirked formed in his face. He pulled Yori closed surprising the girl.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked as she tried restrained herself from fighting back.

"I'll let you know if I find anything tonight," He kissed her forehead before getting inside the car.

"Thank you," Yori made a small bow to show her gratitude.

"Don't thank me yet" Aoi said with a smirk. "Later." With that he was gone.

Yori turned around to go inside and it was then when she noticed the guys who were now coming closer.

"Hey," she greeted them. _'Did they see that?'_ she thought nervously. When she looked at Yusei remembered the kiss and her face flushed. She quickly lowered her head and looked away in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"You really should think about time and venue." Jack said disgruntled.

"Eh?" she uttered in surprised. _'They did.'_ She concluded and became even more embarrassed. "I was just being grateful," she looked away. Her cheeks dyed with a rosy color. "He's helping… since I can't do anything…" She said the last part in a lower voice almost inaudible with a tone of frustration.

Jack grunted disapprovingly. "Yori, there's something you must know" Yusei who had remained quite finally spoke.

His voice was serious and sent chills down her spine. It was like he was about to tell her something bad, really bad.

"Let's go inside first." She said a little fearful as she hurried to open the gates.

Both Jack and Yusei rode their D-Wheels inside while Yori remained behind to close the gates once again. Then as they were parking their bikes Yori ran past them and dashed inside the house. That odd action made them instantly think of the time when they first came to the house and Yori claimed there had been an intruder.

They looked at each other confused for a second and followed her inside. Both teens glared at the man their friend was hugging.

"Ren!" her voice was almost breaking and her shoulders were shaking. She was sobbing.

"Now, now, no need to be like this. I'm not mad." Ren said sweetly as he patted Yori's head. "Won't you show your big brother your pretty smile?"

Yori in between tears forced herself to smile and used her two index fingers to give him an awkward smile.

"Good girl." He chuckled and patted her again. After a few minutes of ignoring the death glares being sent to him but he finally looked up towards the foyer. "Oh, is that your friends?" He did his best to keep a surprise tone.

Yori looked up to her brother who was smiling. She rubbed her eyes to wipe the tears and nodded. "They are Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo." She pointed at each one of them in turn. "They have helped me with a lot of stuff."

"Is that so?" He said rubbed her head even harder causing static on her hair and making a mess of her hair before walking closer to them.

"Hey!" Yori protested and folded her arms with a small pout.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" He smirked at them. "Thank you for taking care my little sister."

Jack made a fist, Yusei anticipating his friend blocked him by stepping slightly closer to Ren.

"No problem. She _is_ our friend." Yusei replied as calmly as he could manage.

"I'm so glad to see you." Yori came from behind Ren and clung on his arm. "You're even back earlier than we expected you." She hugged his arm tightly. "Wait, does Misa-chi and Misa-nii even know?" she separated slightly. "Misa-chi would be here if she did. I'm gonna look for her. I'll be right back!" She threw her back into one of the chairs and dashed to the kitchen.

Ren chuckled as the boys continue glaring. "Oh my, I don't know why you were so surprised when you saw me." He said sardonically. "This is my house, after all."

"Just what exactly are you trying to pull?" Jack confronted him.

"Why should I tell you?" Ren sniggered. "Anyway, if you were thinking of telling her about me doing what you know" he made sure not to say it clearly in case Yori might come back and overhear. "It won't work."

"What makes you so sure?" This time was Yusei who spoke.

Ren chuckled as he had been told a good joke. "Simple," he began replying between chuckles. "I am her brother. I am the one who taught her most the stuff she knows. I am the one who always praised her achievements when our parents ignored her. I was the one who has always protected her. It was I who practically raised her since our parents sent us outside the city to the middle of nowhere and seldom visit us." There was a small hint of bitterness in his voice when he said the last part about their parents. "I am her most important person."

"R-Ren-sama!" Misato's voice came from the small hall that led to the kitchen, interrupting the guys before they could say anything anymore.

Ren turned around and saw the younger girl crying. "I told you time and again to call me Ren."

Misato covered her mouth and nose as her tears streamed down; she still couldn't believe he was there. "Misato…" He went over to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's been too long. I missed you!" He carried her in his arms and twirled with her as she laughed.

"Stop that!" She said between laughs as she had her hands on his shoulders. "You know I get dizzy easily!"

He put her down. "It always stopped your tears though." He smiled tenderly at her.

Misato blushed. "Idiot." She punched him in his chest lightly and looked away.

"Why am I an idiot?" He grinned.

"Because-"

"A-hem!" Yori made the sound with her throat really loudly. "Can you guys just get a room? There are twelve, pick one." She said disgusted. "Ugh, seriously I don't want to see that. So corny!"

Ren let of Misato completely and went over to Yori. "Looks like someone is jealous" he teased and poked both of her cheeks.

"Stop that!" Yori protested_. "Mou! Ren!"_ she groaned. "And I am _not_ jealous!"

"I can't watch this," Jack said to Yusei in a low voice as he was ready to leave. "I'll ask Saiga if he can find any lead from this." He took the blueprints Yusei had on his hand.

Yusei nodded. Jack left. Yusei continued staring at the scene playing in front of him. It really did not make any sense to him. How could someone who claimed to love his sister do something so despicable to her friends? It just wasn't possible. Could it be there was something more? Or perhaps he was just thinking in hope Yori would not get hurt once she found out.

"Yusei?" Yori called him but he seemed to have spaced out. "Yusei" she called again this time waving a hand in front of him. "Yusei!" she called louder not liking being ignore.

"Huh?" he uttered when he returned to reality. Both Misato and Ren were not there anymore.

"I was calling you." She pouted. "You spaced." She pointed out.

"Sorry, I have a few things on my head." He replied.

"You're not the only one…" she reminded him and looked down. "Onii-chan is back-" her tone became brighter. "-I'm sure if I ask for his help-"

"What if you couldn't count on him?" Yusei interrupted her.

There was something in his eyes but she wasn't sure exactly what it was. However his question made her think he didn't want her to rely on Ren. It was obvious, really but why?

"Yusei," she started. "Ren has contacts and knows a lot of people for him tracking others wouldn't be a problem." She tried to reason. "Actually, it's kind of creepy how he seems to know almost everything" she added and shivered to make a point.

"Yori-"

"Say-" they both said at the same time.

"Yes?" they both said again in synch.

"Let's go to my room. You had something to tell me, right?" She tried to look at him in the eyes as usual but even though she was trying to act normal it was extremely hard. She just couldn't look at him directly but somewhere passed him.

If she was honest, it almost irritated her that he was acting as if nothing had happened. He was talking and looking at her just like before. It was like he had never kissed her or anything. It was taking everything in her to act as normal as possible. Actually she was using her best acting abilities to act as Sayori rather than herself. If she convinced herself she was acting and playing someone else then it was easier to be around him.

Since at the time, all she wanted was to keep a distance. Although she was managing to keep her blush at minimum, she couldn't stop her heart from racing. Asking him to go to her room was bold of her. Still, if Yusei had something to say to her about her brother or if they ended up discussing the event from the morning then that was the safest place.

Yusei nodded at her proposal and followed her. Her room was probably the only place where they could talk privately. Although he was having second thoughts about telling her what he had intended. After what Ren had said if he told Yori, would she believe him?

* * *

Well, that's it's for now. I hope I can update next month but I won't promise anything. Please review, I'm always happy to hear from you :) Happy Holidays!


	26. Planning

Hello! To those who have been following this story for awhile I have to thank you all for the support and for sticking with me for so long. I really appreciate it :D Also, I want to thank all the new readers and those who fave my story in the last few month while I was inactive. Not that I will be uploading as frequently as I used to before.

Unfortunately work has been killing me and taking a lot of my time. Not to mention back in November (dunno if I mentioned it on my last update) but I ended up going to the hospital due to some stomach problems and well even though I am better. I do have to take care of my health and well it is not easy. Not because of where I work :( Anyway, I am not going to bore you with my personal drama. I just wanted to explain some of the reason why I am not as active.

Oh! I almost forgot that one of the main reasons is because I am currently working on a collab :) You can check it out (if you want) at my friend's BillieJean485 Deviantart account or mine. We actually putting it on both account. She has the first part of the collab though. If interested I'll write more about it at the end of the chapter.

Without further ado, I hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

Chapter 26: Planning

They didn't go to her bedroom but then again it was one of her rooms: her 'entertainment room.' She sat on a huge fluffy blue dice-like cushion and motioned Yusei to sit on the couch which was in front of the TV and next to the dice.

"I thought you didn't let anyone inside here," Yusei broke the ice as he looked around the room which was filled with posters from games and some movies as well as anime; the book cases were filled with games and some board games. There was even a ping pong table there too, he noticed, as well as a small basketball hoop.

'_Crud. I forgot she didn't let anyone in,'_ She kicked herself mentally. "Heh." She made a soft noise like a chuckle trying to act cool. "I guess Misato told you about this room and my 'library', huh?"

Yusei nodded.

"Consider yourself lucky then," she said coolly. "It's just this is about the only place we can talk privately. The walls have ears, you know." She made a circle in the air as she pointed at the walls to get her point across.

Yusei nodded understanding. He didn't say anything anymore and just kept looking around feeling a bit uncomfortable. It was not so much the different games, toys and posters but because he was now unsure of what to tell her. He looked down as he tried to find the words to warn her. He had to at least do that.

Yori noticed his face became stern. She looked down and sighed as she guessed he was thinking of Aki and the kids. He became lost in thought and made a fist.

He hadn't felt her or seen her approach at all. He had spaced out and before he knew it he had felt two arms pulling him towards her warm body; his head resting on her chest as she was holding him. A small trace of embarrassment overcame him when he realized what she was doing. He was not used to being so close to another person, much less a girl.

"I'll make sure they come back safe and sound, I promise" she said in a low and solemn voice. She looked down at him separating slightly from him. When he looked up at her she averted her gaze as she was reminded for the nth time of the earlier event. She immediately let go of him completely and stepped away from him.

He looked at her as she moved away with an inquisitive look and remembered what happened earlier. "Yori-" a knock on the door interrupted him and she opened the door.

"Yes?" she said as she opened the door to reveal her older brother. "Ren" she said slightly surprise to see him at the door.

The older man glanced inside the room and saw Yusei sitting there. The younger boy glared from his seat. Ren ignored him and smiled at girl. "Here" he showed her a small white box which he held in his hand and presented it to her.

"Eh?" she blinked taken aback but took the box from him and opened it.

"I did promise it, right?" He grinned at her surprised expression when she saw the content of the box.

"Oh Ren!" she hugged him. "I love you!" she exclaimed happily as she held in her hand the promised Amazoness Trainee along with other two extra cards: Amazoness Sage and the Synchro Monster Colossal Warrior. She parted the hug and stared at the cards in her hands as she now held them in both. "Now my Amazoness collection is complete" she smiled.

"You're welcome" he rubbed her head making a mess of her hair yet again.

Yori pouted. "Stop that!"

Ren laughed. "I'll leave you and your friend then but keep the door open, okay?"

Yori looked confused. "Why?"

"Well, you are a girl and he is a guy." He pointed out.

"So?" she gave him a weird look.

"Yori" she said sternly. "No boys allowed."

"But you used to come in all the time and Ralph does it too," she shrugged it off. "I mean, did since he no longer has time to play." She corrected herself.

"Sayori" his tone became harsher. "I don't want him here." He said as if he was a parent scolding their child for having the pet inside the house.

Yori was a little shocked at the tone he was using but glared when it wore off. "Don't talk to him like he's some sort of animal or not able to hear." She reprimanded. "Yusei's my guest and friend."

Ren marched inside the room and Yusei stood up, giving the older man a piercing gaze. Yori ran after her brother and stood in between fearing a fight. She was well aware Yusei was a good fighter. She had seen that clip of the episode when he took those security guys in a few seconds at least a hundred times. However, she recalled from Sayori's memories that Ren practiced Karate along side her though she was not certain of how strong he really was. Still, something told her it would be better not to find out.

Ren stopped when she stood in between them, and glared at Yusei.

"Maybe I-"

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to," Yori said calmly to Yusei. "Since the one leaving is him" she glared at Ren.

"What?" Ren exclaimed clearly shocked. Yusei also could not hide his surprised. "Can't you see what he's doing?" he tried to reason. "He's tearing us apart. He cannot be trusted."

Yori put both of her hands on the cheeks of the blue-haired youth as she forced him to look at her. "Ren," she started calmly knowing that would be the best way to make him understand. "I cannot do what you ask."

"Why?" he demanded as he pulled back forcing the girl to release him.

"Yusei is a very important friend," she started. "How can you ask me to throw him out when he has given me so much without ever asking for anything in return?"

Ren clutched his fists and looked away angrily. Yusei on his part felt uncomfortable since he felt almost like it was his fault the two siblings were fighting. Yet a part of him felt touch by Yori's words.

"Yori-"the girl raised her hand in the air to stop her kin from speaking.

"Ren, since the first time I met him he's been nothing but nice to me." She said trying her best to calm the aforementioned boy down.

"Of course, he would! He wants you to give him something back" he glared at Yusei.

"You're wrong!" she shook her head. "He's not like that. He's a truly kind person. He gave me his friendship and a place to stay when I had nowhere to go. He didn't question me when I suddenly appeared at his home in the middle of the night covered in blood." She started blurting out. "Yusei and the others helped me and offered to keep me safe when those guys started following me. T-they let me stayed in th-their home when I had n-nowhere to go." her voice started quivering and her eyes became misty. "And they have not blamed me for the kidnapping of our friends!"

Ren looked confused for a moment. "You went to his house covered in blood?" he was astonished. He didn't know about the part of her being covered in blood.

"Yes, um," she breath deeply to keep herself from crying as well trying to think of how to start.

Yusei noticed her struggled and rubbed her back soothing her as he stood next to her. She nodded towards him in thanks.

"I know Mi-" she stopped herself when she was about to address Sayori's mom by her name. "I know mom and dad didn't tell you because they didn't want to worry you but..." she made a small pause. "I was in the hospital for a few months in coma and when I woke up…I didn't have any of my memories."

Ren looked truly stunned by the news.

"I had recently been discharged from the hospital and was just getting used to this house when Ms Higgins had to leave." Her breathing became slightly uneven as she recalled that horrible night. Yusei put his arm around her trying to comfort her. She put a hand on top of his which was resting on her shoulder and gripped it as the memories flooded her mind and retold the events with full details to the guys.

"…I was so scared…" Tears once again were about to fall. "I-I didn't know who to call, where to go…I was completely alone…"

"Yori…I…" Ren was at loss for words. He didn't know she had amnesia.

"You've always protected me, onii-chan" she said softly as she was calming down again. She used that word which Sayori never used in front of him to make a point. Yusei observed the scene and watch carefully the shocked face of Ren.

Ren looked down at her attentively when he called him that. "I'll always will."

Yori shook her head. "No, you said you will never let anything bad happened to me and I trusted you." Ren looked gritted his teeth and made a fist as he realized he couldn't be there for her when she had had her accident. Was she blaming him? He had broken the promise, after all.

She cupped his face again. "I am not blaming you." She smiled softly. "It's not your duty to do it." He was about to say something but she continued before he had the chance. "I mean, we're not kids anymore." She released him. "I am no longer the weak girl you knew…" she looked away and felt something strange inside her.

There was an urge of feelings flowing through her and she was sure it was Sayori. She let those feeling overwhelm her being since she thought it was time for Sayori to say what she really wanted.

"You know" The real Sayori started. "I hated the fact that you left me behind. I hated you so much for that but…" she looked up to him and smiled brightly. Yusei saw that smile and couldn't help but think it was very different from her usual smiles. The tone of her voice was slightly higher than usual too. "Thanks to that I think I grew up a little. I finally became able to depend on myself."

Ren looked sad when he heard the words 'hate you' coming out of her mouth. Yet he couldn't help smiling when he saw her smile again.

"Ren," Cindy regained control but she could feel Yori's feelings and thoughts strongly despite feeling the girl's spirit weakening again. "I was going to ask for your help so you could aid me locate my friends," Ren gave her a puzzled look when he heard 'was going to' which meant she had no intention of doing so any longer.

"However, I'll somehow get them back without your help." Her voice became serious and matter-of-factly. "I'll show you; whoever kidnapped them and everyone that _no one_ messes with me _or_ my friends." She smirked with confidence that she was sure was not only hers.

Ren averted his eyes from her confident gaze. It was the first time he had seen her like that, full of resolved. Such determined look in her eyes made him a little intimidated. Where had the little girl who always clung onto him whenever she was afraid or needed help gone to?

"If you need anything be sure to let me know…" Ren said as he left the room.

Yusei smirked at the blue-haired man's retreating back. He glanced over at Yori who still had that confident expression on her face and smiled. It seemed there was no need to tell her after all. Unknowingly she had challenged the mastermind head on and given Yusei the answer for Ren's threat.

Yusei waited for her older brother to leave the room before speaking. "Yori-"

She let out a huge sigh as she fell down to ground on her knees. "That….that was so scary…" she said as she look at her hands that were shaking.

He quickly knelt down worried. "Are you alright?"

She looked up to him and quickly down to her lap, embarrassed. She nodded meekly. They stayed in silence for a moment. Yusei offered her a hand to help her up, she looked at it but quickly got up on her own before walking away from him and confusing him.

"I will find them, the plan is already in motion." She said as she was near the door but not looking at him. Yusei remained quiet, still unsure about her previous reaction. "You said you wished to tell me something before, what was it?"

Yusei looked down at the ground unsure of what to say now. He could no longer tell her about her brother there were chances she would not believe him and she was acting strange too. He felt like he was treating him like a bug now but why would she act friendly one moment and then so coldly the next? He was wondering that when he remembered kiss he gave her in the morning.

"Yusei…." She turned around and looked at him nervously. "If you are not going to say anything…. can I?… can I ask you something?" she gulped and looked away again.

Yusei looked up at her making a soft affirmation sound as he nodded.

"Um…" she gulped nervously. "Err…I know it may not be the best time to discuss this but I-" she fidgeted nervously still not looking at him. "Yusei…why…" she took a deep breath to try to calm herself as well as to gather the courage to look at him straight into his eyes. "Why did you-" she lost her nerve before being able to formulate the question and looked down again. "Yusei, do not kiss me again…not when you don't feel anything for me…" she added sadly.

Yusei looked at her a little surprised and then away before nodding. "…Sorry" he apologize looking at her and was confused and shocked when he noticed her expression become even sadder.

"…You should only kiss the person you like" she said avoiding his gaze and regaining her composure as she tried to play it cool.

"What about you?" he inquired a little coldly.

She looked at him and let out a gasp in surprised. She made a soft noise like a snort. "I guess you saw but it's a different matter."

"Why? You said you didn't like him but you're letting him kiss you and what you just told me…" shakes head. "You're contradicting yourself, Yori."

"He is my boyfriend and what I do it's my business." Yori replied with a little bit of irritation.

Yusei sighed as he decided to drop the subject. "So, what's your plan?"

Yori looked away as she made her way towards the door. "I need some info. I think I may know where they are but nothing concrete."

Yusei looked at her and debated for a second on whether he should tell her about the blueprints her brother gave him. "We found some blueprints and we think whoever kidnapped them has them at that location." Yusei started.

Yori bolted as she looked back at him. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she said a little agitated. "Where's the place? The blueprints?" she added sounding almost a little desperate.

"Jack has them. We don't know where the place is though…" Yusei said looking down as he clenched his fist.

Yori let his words sink in and sighed. "…Can I see it?" she asked as she got an idea.

"I'll call Jack; he was trying to ask someone if he could find the location for us." Yusei commented.

"The place where I think they are, I can get the blueprints" she told Yusei as calmly as she could. "If it is the place we can go for them."

Yusei smirk with hope and nodded.

"While you do that I'll go…" trailing off as she motions towards the door and her uniform. "…just make yourself comfortable in the meantime" she said before heading out to her room to change her clothes.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Yori reached her room and closed the door as she leaned on it and let out a sigh. She then proceeded to her computer as she looked for something.

'Yori transferred her father's documents to her laptop so they should be somewhere here.' She thought as she kept looking for it. "Aha!" She exclaimed as she found a folder full of blueprints of the all family properties, including her uncle's.

On the same city, not too far there was a house which had previously belong to her father and now belonged to her uncle Yako. In other words, it was her cousin and now boyfriend, Aoi's residence. Where her friend there?

'Please, please, let them be here.' She implored as she press the print button her laptop and printed the blueprints. 'Now, to change clothes.' She thought as she opened her clothes and look for clothes.

She changed into an outfit that was very similar to her clothes back in her own world: A pair of navy jeans with a sleeveless turtle neck black shirt and a pair of black boots. She also took a quick shower before changing and once she was ready she took what she had printed and headed back to her other room where she had left Yusei.

She entered the room and Yusei was looking around her different types of movies and games.

He looked back when he heard the door opening.

"Yusei!" She exclaimed filled with enthusiasm and anticipation ready to show him and confirm if her suspicious were correct.

"Are those the blueprints of the place you think Aki and the others are being held?" Yusei asked as he noticed the papers in her hands.

She nodded as she spread them on the floor. Yusei looked shocked and couldn't help but let out a small gasp. "Yori," he looked at her still in shock. "Those are the same blueprints!"

"I knew it! I was right " she smirked. "Aoi has them; this is a house that belongs to my uncle. Now, we just need to go for them" she smiled brightly.

"Hold on, Yori." Yusei said calmly thinking of the situation. "We are going to need a plan: you can't just show up and-" a doorbell interrupted Yusei. "That must be Jack and Crow." Yusei said.

"Great, I'll go get them" as she dashed out of the room.

Yusei sighed as he saw her leave. _'She sure is energetic but I doubt it will be as easy as she think.'_ He thought as he looked at the papers on the floor_. 'When she finds out it was her brother behind it all, she will be heartbroken.'_ As he thought of that another thought occurred to him and immediately went after her.

Yusei saw as Misato opened the door and Yori was halfway into the foyer waiting for them to come in. "Jack, Crow, so glad you are here. We have matters to discuss" She said as she tried her best to keep her cool though a little of her enthusiasms was clear.

Misato gave her a weird look after hearing her words. "whatever it is you are planning either keep it low or do not cause trouble that will could get sector security involve, alright?" she said while giving her a bit of a glare.

Yori sweat-dropped while Jack and Crow looked confused; gazing between Yori and Misato, just as Yusei who was on the top of the stairs and coming down.

"uh," a little surprised that Misato could read her like a book. "I have no idea what you are talking about" giving the older girl her most innocent look.

Misato sighed. "whatever, but really if you need help and as long as it's not illicit I'd help you if it's about your friends. Just wanted to let you know that." She added the last bit with a lower voice and not looking at her before she walked off back to the kitchen.

Yori smiled at her comment. "Anyway!"

"Who was at the door?" Ren's voice could be overhead as she approached the entrance. It was obvious he was asking Misato. Before the girl could respond he had arrived at the foyer where Jack, Crow and Yori were standing.

"It's you!" Jack growled as he glared and pointed at Ren.

Yusei shook his head to give Jack a signal to keep quiet as Ren who was behind Yori glared at Jack when she wasn't looking.

"Eh? You know each other?" She said clueless as she look from Jack to her brother and back again.

"Of course not. How could that be?" Ren said dismissingly as he put one arm around her shoulder and smiled at her. "It's the first time I've seen them, Sa-chan" he smirked as he called her by that nickname.

Yori made displeased face at him. "why are you calling me that? Anyway, I have stuff to do, so go-" as she remove his hand from her. "and play with your toys, okay, Ren?" she made gesture with her hand as if shooing a cat.

"That is no way to treat your brother, missy." He narrowed his gaze at her.

"It's your fault for calling me that and you should be glad I didn't do anything. If it wasn't because you just returned and I'm glad to see you I seriously I've hurt you." Turning towards the stairs. "Let's go guys."

The guys were confused and unsure on how to react but after Jack saw Yusei shake his head when he pointed at Ren he decided to keep quiet. They silently followed her upstairs.

"Oh, you were coming down too?" she commented when she saw Yusei. Yusei nodded before turning around to go back to the room.

"So, what happened that you called us to hurry and come here?" Crow asked as he couldn't help but look around the room. "Wow, you sure like movies and games, huh, Yori?" He commented.

Yori nodded as Yusei answered. "Look here," he pointed to the floor where the blueprints were.

"It can't be." Jack said as he looked them over surprised.

"What are these?" Crow asked confused as he had not seen them.

"They are the same as..." Jack looked down at his hand where he held an envelope with the blueprints Ren had given Yusei.

Yusei nodded as Crow scratched the back of head before crossing his arms while looking completely confused. "Can anyone tell me what is all this?"

"We think we know where the guys are!" Yori exclaimed cheerfully. "Actually it's almost certain!"

"Eh?" Crow's surprised was hard to miss. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"We can just go and barge in, silly" Yori said. "That place will be guarded, not to mention there are many security cameras around the place. If we go just like that we could be charge for breaking and entering." She explained as she put her hands on her hips.

"How do you know that?" Asked Jack since the blueprints did not show that.

Yori shifted her gaze to the ground a little uncomfortable. "I….I know the place…"

"How would you know it?" Asked, more like demanded, Jack.

"Used to belong, well still does belong, to the family and is the current residence of, um" she said nervously as she's looking at the ground. "my boyfriend" she finished very reluctant.

"WHAT?" Both Jack and Crow exclaimed in unison as they gaped at her.

"It's where Aoi lives," She explained further. "Anyway!" she said before they could say anything. "We are going to-" her phone started ringing. "One sec," she said to them as she answered it. "Hello, Sayori speaking"

Her face turned displeased and made faces like she was about to gag and yet continue talking in a sweet voice. "You have found them?" she rolled her eyes as she stopped herself from being sarcastic. "Oh, Aoi how am I ever to repay you?" She looked like she was ready to kill as she said that. The guys looked surprised as they heard her talking.

She talked a little more before hanging up and throwing her phone to the couch in anger. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Okay, guys, good news and bad news: which do you want to hear first?" she asked.

"What did Aoi say?" asked Yusei.

Yori looked at Yusei and sighed. "Good news: He said he 'found them'" Yori made air-quotes she said it. "And to go to his house."

"What?" The guys gave her a flabbergasted looked.

"Bad news:" she continued as they hadn't said anything or had shock completely written on their faces. "It is _so_ a trap. Not really sure what he's planning though."

"So, what are we going to do?" Asked Crow looking at the guys and Yori hoping they had an answer.

"Go, of course," Yori replied with a smirk.

"You said it was a trap," pointed out Jack.

Yori snickered as she continued smirking. "Yes, but he expects me to go alone. You guys are coming with me." Her eyes were full of determination and the smirk she had on her lips looked devious. The guys didn't say anything and just looked at her with a bit of surprised that she, who had looked so scared before now looked positively –almost- evil.

* * *

I hope you like it and please leave me a comment, okay? :)

About the collab it is called Truth or Dare II and it is a bit of a crossover. My character Yori (both of them) make an appearance there with the 5D's guys as well as some other characters from other shows like Samurai Jack, Magnamon, Atemu (yes, the pharaoh from Yugioh DM) there are also the OCs of my friends. Anyway it's really fun and a lot of unexpected things happen too ;P I should also mention it is rated M. It has a bit of mature context, almost every chapter :P

billiejean485. /art/ TDOTCC- Truth-or-Dare- 2-pt- 1- 285208126 (that's the link, without the spaces of course and you may want to check her gallery too, it's amazing!)

Till next time!


	27. Protecting

_Hello Readers! I know I hadn't updated in so long and I'm sorry about that. Also wanted to remind everyone that I have a deviantart account by the same name and that you can just go there and see what I am up to. Really guys, I draw and commission things about this fic or Yori or other charas. That is the best way to get a glimpse of what I have prepare for the future or if you want to talk to me. I have the fic there too. _

_In case you've forgotten the story here's a summary:_

_Cindy is a regular 19 year old girl who is an anime/manga fanart and her favorite show is Yugioh 5D's. Having had enough of her troubles at home mostly due to her parents she makes a wish but she never expected it to become reality. She is then transported to the world of her fandom and becomes Sayori Tenma aka Yori. The real Sayori had actually been in a coma for 3 months prior and in a deep sleep. To Cindy's shock the girl she is 'possessing' looks extremely alike her and if that wasn't enough she has the perfect life she had always dreamed of. Although not too long after the dream starts becoming more of a nightmare. _

_However, she has the 5D's gang to help her out as they have become friends. It is not only them but Sayori also who try to help her overcome whoever is after her. Although Sayori isn't sure herself and she starts doubting Cindy. Although they manage to work out their differences. After Aki and the twins are kidnapped both Cindy who now has found a new strength within her and Sayori team up to rescue their friend along with Jack, Crow and Yusei. The guys knowing who was the mastermind after the kidnapping but unable to tell Yori as they are being threatened._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's but I do owe several of the characters here as well as my ideas. Do not copy or "borrow" them without permission. _

_And now the conclusion of the "First Arc"_

_UPDATE: __I forgot to mention that at my Deviantart account I'm currently holding a contest for a nickname for Yori.  
_

_And someone asked about the nickname here "Sachi" it means "joyous child". However here it comes Sayori - 'Sa' from her name and 'chi' as the suffix which is kinda like 'chan'. It is normally used by girls to give it a "cutesy" name, which is the reason why Sayori hates it. If you noticed Yori uses it with Misato - 'Misacchi'_

* * *

Chapter 27: Protecting

It was around lunch time when a young girl walked into the room with a meal for them. The young maid did not say anything even when the twins and Aki tried to ask her a few questions. She simply left them the food as she had been instructed and retired from the room with an apologetic bow.

Ruka sighed as she finished her food. "This is too strange; don't you think so Aki-san?"

Rua looked at his sister with a confused face. "Eh?"

Aki nodded in agreement with the young girl. "Yes, you are quite right."

Rua just kept his confused face. "What do you mean?" He asked as he proceeded to eat his dessert.

Ruka let out an exasperated sigh at her older brother. "Rua…"

"Whoever is keeping us here is treating us more like guests," volunteered Aki. "Except for the fact that we can't leave this room" She added.

Before they could continue thinking and commenting on the strange circumstance of their kidnapping, the door open. The three looked back to see a strangely familiar face but who they could not remember at the moment.

"Hello," started the young light-blue haired man. "I apologize for bringing you here in such a rough manner." He said with a clear voice which sounded honest.

Both twins looked slightly scared but more confused than anything. Aki on the other hand kept staring at the handsome feature of the man who seemed so familiar. She gasped in realization as she remembered.

"You are Yori's brother." She affirmed.

The children looked shocked at their older friend declaration and looked between the two of them. "What?!"

The blue-haired man gave a small nod.

"Why?" Glared Aki.

"There are a few things I would like to ask you." He replied unaffected by the glare.

"An interesting way of asking," commented Aki sarcastically.

Ren looked down for a moment as he closed his eyes briefly as he organized his thoughts.

"Please come with me, Izayoi-kun," he said as he turned around ready to leave the room.

Both Ruka and Rua stood up from the beds where they were sitting.

"What if I say no?" challenged Aki still looking coldly at her friend's sibling.

"What I need to discuss is not something I would like to speak in front of children." He said not looking behind him.

Aki looked at the twins and they stared at her as if telling her not to go.

"They will be alright. My intention was never to hurt any of you." He said as he turned to look back once more. "I will return your decks as well. Please….this way." He stood by the door waiting for the older girl.

"I'll be right back," said Aki and gave them a small reassuring smile.

"Aki-nee-chan/Aki-san" they both said a little worried as she left the room.

Aki followed Ren towards a passage way and into a study where he motioned for her to sit down and offered her something to drink which she declined.

"I heard you are a friend of Yori, is that true?" he looked at her calmly with a blank expression.

"Yes. Why are you asking that?" Aki asked back as she kept a defensive demeanor.

"I find it hard to believe." He replied as he gave her a piercing look as if trying to see whether or not she was lying.

Aki looked confused at him for a moment before lowering her gaze slightly. He was intimidating, something she remembered Yori mentioning it before to her.

"I know my sister hurt you." He started.

Aki stood up abruptly, shocked.

"You didn't know it was my sister who started the rumors and that she was the reason you were bullied?" He asked skeptical.

Aki sat back down. "I knew. She was also the one who told me about the Arcadia movement." She offered as she looked down. "How _do_ you know?"

"I have my ways." He said dismissingly. "What I want to ask you is…are you really her friend?"

Aki looked at him straight in the eyes. "Yes. She is not the same girl from that time and I learned to not hold grudges." She replied. "You are asking me that because you want to make sure I am not planning to hurt her… aren't you?"

Ren nodded. "I will not allow anyone near her if they are going to make her cry."

"You have a funny way of showing it. There may have been an animosity between us in the past however now it is that, the past." Aki glared at him. "You said you didn't want anyone to make her cry, but the one doing that- is you."

He stood up and avoided her gaze.

"Let us go." Aki demanded as Ren went to take something from the book stand.

"I will, but not yet." Aki stood up and glared. "Here," he turned around towards her and gave her the decks as promised.

Aki took the decks from him and gave him a confused look. "Why are you doing this?"

"To protect my sister." He replied in a serious tone. "Please go back to the room. If you need anything let us know." He dismissed her.

Aki looked down at her hands, more specifically at her deck. "You know I am a psychic duelist." She stated still confused.

Ren sat back down on his chair. "You are a smart girl, I am sure you won't do anything stupid."

* * *

"I thought you said we were going." Crow grunted as he looked at Yori who was sitting on the floor surrounded by cards.

"We are but – oh there it is" put the card in her hand as she continues building her deck. "I need to calm down a little first. Besides, I need to arrange my deck. I had no idea the list of limited and forbidden cards had been updated while I was in a coma so…" trails off as she adds another card to her hand. "…I had a few, now forbidden cards. Since I am planning on challenging Aoi to a duel and use all of my sense against him I need to update my deck." She explained.

"Sense?"

"My sense becomes stronger when I become angry; as strong as a psychic duelist." She said although sounding a little distant.

The guys look confused for a moment but let it go. "Still, we should really go get them _now._" said Crow impatiently.

"I'm almost done just give me a minute. Just gotta make sure it is balance." she said as she checked it.

"But why do you have to do it now?!" Crow shouted really irritated.

Yori rolled her eyes at Crow. "I just said it. Plus in this world most things are settle in duels so since it's my fault I have to have the best deck I can make so assure victory." She said as she finished checking all of her cards. "If we end up dueling, that is." She added under her breath.

After a few minutes she was done and Misato gave them a ride. The guys and Yori arrived at the address where Aoi was currently living. She rang the bell and the gates were opened. The bluish-haired boy was there waiting, smiling; however his grin faded when he got a glance of the other three boys with Yori.

"What are they doing here?" he asked, in a demanding tone.

Yori smirked mentally and tried her best to keep it away from her facial features.

"They are my friends" she replied coolly, "as well as friends of Aki, Rua and Ruka's. Hope you do not mind but they were concerned too."

"Of course." Aoi said as he put on a fake smile regaining his composure.

"This way," he said as he put an arm around her waist and led them inside. Yori tried her best to not push him away.

"So, what did you find out?" she asked as she tried to keep calm.

"The person who kidnapped them didn't hurt them. They're fine." He replied as he continued leading them to the end of the hallway, which was a study. Or at least that's what Yori thought after seeing the blueprints.

"What else do you know?" This time her voice was more demanding.

"They only did it because they want something you have." He said and his hold on her became firmer.

He opened the door and their friends were there. Tied up but okay. Aoi held Yori even harder, immobilizing her arms as well. The guys noticed but before they could do anything to help her security guards surrounded them with paralyzing guns.

"Give me the card." Aoi demanded.

"I refuse." she glared at him.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." He said menacingly. "I have your precious friends. If you don't do as I say I will have no choice but to really hurt them."

Yori chuckles. "You? Hurt them? Don't make me laugh. You don't have the guts. You are nothing but a coward!" She narrowed her eyes at him as she glared.

Aoi got enraged and slapped her so hard she ended on the floor, free of his hold.

Her friends watched in shock as he stroked her. Her hair fell on her face and she held her cheek in reflex. "Yori!" they exclaimed/gasped.

Aoi gasped in shock with himself as he realized what he had done.

"How low, hitting a girl" Jack grumbled.

Yusei and Crow glared at him. As Aki and Ruka looked at on the floor and Rua started struggling trying to see what happened.

"Yori….I-" Aoi looked away and down in shame. "Sorry, that was never my intention" he looked truly trouble and sorry.

Yori got to her feet and touched where he had hit her. A bit of blood was coming out of the corner of her lips. _'He is mine.'_ Sayori's thoughts ran through her head as she felt the other girl take over. However this time it was different. This time they were acting together, Cindy would provide Sayori the energy she needed to move.

Sayori raised her head and with a cold smile looked at him. "Hitting a girl is a terrible thing, injuring her face an awful crime…" her distant and cold smile turned into a smirk that gave him chills. "Hitting me…it is the worst mistake you have ever made." Her voice was smooth, silky and dangerous.

Aoi took a step back from her instinctively. This girl was definitely nothing like the one he met at the academy recently. Not the amnesiac but the girl from a few years ago, the one who was feared as much as Aki: The second monster of Duel Academy; or so went the faint rumors at school.

Ruka looked surprised at seeing this Yori; she even scared her a bit. The guys were equally surprised by her attitude. "Aki-san, what is wrong with Yori-san?" Ruka asked timidly.

"Ruka, she is our friend and came for us." Aki smiled at her trying to comfort her but she was also wandering about her friend's behavior.

Yori smile and giggled when Aoi took the step backward. "Afwaid of wittle old me?" she said in a childish voice, almost like baby talk. "Afraid of the monster being unleashed?" she said in a more serious voice but still a little childish.

"You are not really the sweet and nice girl you pretended to be, are you?" He smirked as he looked at her in the eyes.

"Not to my enemies." She chuckled. "Well, you were the exception but only because I wanted to know your intentions. By the way, if you want to flirt with a girl do not act so desperate." She winked at him and sneered as she taunted him.

"It couldn't be helped I'm not use to the kind of girl you pretended to be. You are not a sweet or gentle girl at all, _Sachi_." He mocked her and glared. She winced in surprised at the nickname.

The guys used Yori's diversion to knock out the paralyzing guns from the guards. However, they were still being outnumbered and cornered.

Ruka closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was happening. Rua no the other hand was trying to see but couldn't. Aki couldn't take her eyes off what was happening, feeling powerless to help them.

Next thing everyone in the room knew Aoi was laying on the floor and Sayori was looking down at him coldly.

The dark-green-haired teenager grunted as he held his arm in pain, still on the floor. "A-are you even a girl?"

Rather than angering her further it had the opposite effect and she looked amused. Aki was surprised; she had seen that look before. She knew then; Yori had regained her memories and who she really was. The brunette girl put a foot on his chest preventing him from getting up but not hard enough to be too painful.

"Quiet!" She looked at the men and glare at them as they were also staring in shock. "Release my friends now."

"No!" Aoi groaned his order. She stomped on him hard. This time he groaned in pain and held her leg with both hands trying to get her off him in vain.

"You are in no position to refuse me or my orders." She told Aoi. "Release them now or he will pay the consequences." She said again to the guards.

"And what are you going to do?" he tried to mock her the same way she had done to him.

"Crush you." She smiled sweetly as her voice was low and poisonous. Aoi paled because from the looks of it she was very serious.

"That is enough, Sachi" an all too familiar voice came from behind the bookcase. It moved and revealed a secret room from which her brother emerged.

She glanced in his direction as well as her friends, who were taken by surprised and overpowered on that moment.

"…Ren…" she muttered to herself as she saw him. In her moment of surprise she was also grabbed. "Release me at once you cretin!" She protested and struggled vainly. The man who was holding her easily carried her off Aoi. "Let me go!" She screamed and rampaged unceremoniously as she wanted to ran to her brother and attack him.

Aoi got up and dusted himself off from her shoe marks. He was still a little shaken as well as everyone else.

Aki looked at her friend and she couldn't tell how she was feeling. She looked furious but the tears in her eyes also told her she felt betrayed. The guys tried fighting too but it was futile. They had walked into a trap knowingly and still got trapped.

"You do not seem as surprised as I had expected, Sachi." He said as we walked towards the desk and leaned against while looking at her.

Yori glared at him and growled lowly.

Ren snapped his fingers and the boys and Yori were released from their captors. The guys were confused by that and didn't make a movement but Yori immediately tried to dash at her brother but her attempt was neutralized and she was held again and brought to the ground on her knees.

"Hey!" Crow protested as he saw how violently she was being treated. He went to the guy to help her.

"How can you treat your sister this way?" Jack also was upset.

"Let them go," Yusei added as he also glared at the oldest sibling.

"I will." He walked up to Yori and kneels before her. "Just give me the card. I will let them go."

'_Card?_' Thought Aki not understanding what was going on like Rua and Ruka.

"No!" She shook her head. "Ancient Sacred Wyvern is my monster. My card and it is my mission to hunt for the others." She said determinately.

"You were almost killed because of that!" Ren tried to reason with her.

The guys listened to that now completely confused by what Ren just said. Did that mean what they thought it did…?

"Wait, hold it!" Interrupted Crow. "Did you kidnap our friends just to get that card?" he asked in disbelief.

"She was sent into a coma because she was card hunting, wasn't she?" Yusei asked Ren.

She finally stopped struggling and was released. She stood up. Ren was surprised they knew and look from Crow and Yusei to Yori and back again. He got up to his feet. "You told them?!" Ren looked down at Yori as he reprimanded her.

"Oh, so it is perfectly fine for you to sent your monkeys after me-" at the mention of monkeys the bodyguard frowned not liking being called that at all. "-Have him to try to 'seduce' me-" as she pointed at Aoi and air quoted. "-Kidnap my friends, break the law and disobey Mom and Dad and _you_ are scolding _me_ for telling them a secret?" She said sarcastically as she crossed her arms and gave him a scolding look.

While she was scolding her brother the guys finally helped Aki, Ruka and Rua. They were currently all confused by the current events and couldn't help but watch at the siblings.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Ren said awkwardly.

Yori took a deep breath as she tried to keep her cool however it was impossible. She still emitted a dark and menacing aura.

"Yori/Yori-chan…" she heard the twins said as they were a little afraid of her. It almost gave them the same bad feeling as when Aki was the Black Rose Witch, only not as scary.

She glanced at them and sighed, finally cooling down a bit. She wasn't sure if it was the twins or Cindy, or seeing the people who she could now call friend, perhaps and most likely was the combination of all that which calmed her. It soothed her and gave her strength at the same time, it was…different…nice.

Yori looked at her brother in the eyes. "I really…I really do not understand. Why? If you wanted the card that bad you could have asked." She reasoned.

"It was not just the card," Aoi said looking ashamed too.

"You wanted the company, I know." She rolled her eyes. "I may not be a genius but I am not stupid." She said irritably at him. "And do not speak to me unless spoken to, Aoi."

The boy looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it.

"…it was to protect you." Ren finally said.

"From what?" she scoffed. "Most people who know the real me, do not even dare to get close." She put her hand on her hips. "I am surprise these guys are still around after everything you made us go through." She made a pause. "Although…it is because of you that I am sure I can call them…my friends." She looked slightly away from the guys while blushing a bit.

"So you are not mad anymore?" Ren asked unsurely.

The long-haired girl looked at him again flaring a glare. "Of course, I am!" she replied instantly and looked at him as if he was crazy. "Still, I know you had your reasons…or at least thought you did." She added with a scolding tone.

Ren looked down and sighed. "I only saw the criminal marks on them and-"

"You were the one who taught me to never judge a book by its cover. To give everyone a chance and never judge others." She interrupted him. "Did you forget? What happened?"

"Sa-"

She glared at him knowing he was about to call her Sachi.

"-Yori" he quickly said the other part of her name to cover up. "I- listen-"

"No." she shook her head. "I cannot do that, not right now. If do, I am afraid I may end up hating you." She lowered her gaze towards the floor.

"Hate is a strong word, isn't it?" Ren said a little shocked.

"It is and right now all I want to do is kick you butt and make you feel sorry for what you did." She glared.

"…You won't, right?" Ren asked though he wasn't sure.

"It would make me feel better but…no" she said, keeping her cool. "Look, if you want the company…fine, you can have it. I do not care." She shrugged.

"Yori!" simultaneous gasps were heard in the room.

"However," she showed him the card. "Ancient Sacred Wyvern and everything this card implies and means belongs to me. If you want it that bad you can have it" she used both of her hands and ripped the card in half to the shock of everyone in the room and threw the pieces to his face.

"No!" Ren gasped in horror as she ripped it in half again and again till it was no more than brown and white pieces falling now to the floor.

"Yori?!"

"How could you do that?" Ren hollered at her as he menacingly walked up to her. "We were supposed-"

"No!" she interrupted him. "_I_ was supposed to protect it and I did. It was not the card itself what I was left to protect but what it represented it. I was not supposed to let it fall in anyone else's hands and that is what I did. If it is gone then no one will ever misuse it or the others, o-nii-chan." She said the last part in a childish voice.

"Yori…" Ren growled. He was truly mad now and grabbed her hard by her shoulders. "That card was able to deal real damage. It was-"

"-helpful." She finished for him, not moving. "Do not forget, brother. I have powerful sense. I did get hurt because I was careless but it will not happen again. I will keep my promise and hunt every single card left. That is my job and the only thing I can do." She looked up at him.

Ren looked at her eyes and understood what she meant. He hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry. I never meant any harm…" he said sincerely.

Yori sighed. He looked like a puppy who knew had done something bad and she had never seen him like that. She patted his back reassuringly. "Fine…I forgive you." He hugged her tighter, it was a little painful but he was glad. "It does not mean my friends do, or that we are even, however."

"I will do whatever I can to make amends," Ren said as he turned to look at her friends, while still holding Yori.

"Oh? So you think you can just-" Crow started to outburst.

"Crow." Yusei shook his head at him to calm him down.

"But Yusei!" after a short exchange of glances Crow gave up but was still scowling.

"He never actually hurt us though." Ruka said to Crow.

"The food they gave us was really good too." Rua smiled widely.

Yusei looked relieved when he saw Rua smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You can let go now." She said deadpan, not liking how Ren was clinging on him while pushing him again.

He let go and ruffled Yori's hair which caused her to pout. "Mou, Ren~!" she groaned childishly. He smiled at the pouty face.

"Does that mean I get to take over Industrial Illusions?" Aoi asked.

Yori gave him a look. "…I will think about it and only if you behave." She smirked.

"Your real personality is really annoying." Aoi said as he crossed his arms.

Yori went over to him and put her arms around his neck as she leaned in really close. "You want to know me better, then?" she smiled cutely in a teasing manner.

Aki looked surprised at that attitude. She had never seen her flirt and tried to shield Rua's eyes from that scene. Ruka blushed as she saw the older girl tease the dark-blue haired boy.

Aoi flushed and was unable to answer. The rest of the guys, save the bodyguards just looked really surprised.

Yori immediately released him and walked away from him, putting her hands at her nape as she walked away while laughing. "Unfortunately I have no interest in kids," she winked.

"Oh and Ren," Sayori looked at her brother. "Next time you even think of doing something like this again. You will do well to remember that with two calls I can destroy your hopes, dream and love life." She gave him the most angelic smile. "And you are ban from my house for the time being."

Ren froze in utter shock from those words that he knew were no joke.

"But my D-wheel-"

"Later, nii-san!" she said as she walked away.

Aoi put a hand on Ren's shoulder trying to console him. The rest of the guys left too, feeling a little awkward.

"Yori wait!" Aki called her out; she had put quite a distance and was already at the front door by the time they caught up.

Yori turned around, or rather both Cindy and Sayori, did. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Yori…"Aki said as she looked at her and smiled. It was like they both understood what they wanted to say without words. Yori ran towards her and hugged her as she cried. "Please forgive me," Sayori said to Aki.

Aki let go. "I did a long time ago. We are friends" she smiled at the shorter girl.

Sayori closed her eyes with relief and wiped off her tears. Cindy opened them; her host going back to sleep.

Crow looked suspiciously between the girls as the others looked kinda confused. "What is going on?" looking from one girl to the other.

Both girls look at each other making a secret pact. "It's a secret." They replied in unison.

Yori looked at Ruka and Rua and put a hand on each of the kids' shoulders. She looked sad but smiled.

"We are alright, Yori-chan." Rua said. "Really." His sister reassured her.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked Yori.

It took her by surprised. He wasn't supposed to her if she was alright but Aki and the twins. Although, she knew Sayori was not really okay.

"…I will be." She nodded. "Anyone else hungry?" she offered.

"I would love to join you but I think I will head home." Aki said while thinking of her parents.

Yori nodded and the other guys understood. She called her house for someone to pick them up and give them a ride, Aki included.

"So, Sachi, huh?" Crow said after a minute or so of silence as they waited.

Yori glared at Crow. "Do _not_ call me that." She pouted.

"Sachi," Crow called her that again.

"Call me that again and I'll call you...birdie-poo" she said as she pointed at him.

Everyone but Yori and Crow started laughing and chuckling.

"What did you call me?" Crow said, upset.

"Birdie-poo" she repeated and stuck her tongue out.

* * *

"Your plan failed." Aoi said as he took a seat in the couch where the other had previously been not too long ago.

Ren was looking out the window and down below where his sister was playing with the orange-haired teen while the others laughed. "On the contrary, I think things worked out for the best."

Aoi looked at the blue-haired young man with confusion. "What do you mean, Ren-san?"

"I can be at ease now that I know she has friends she can count on. I am afraid Ylliaster already know they failed when they tried to kill her the first time." Ren said as he looked away from the window.

"Does Yori-chan know they were the ones who put her in that condition?" Aoi asked now in a more serious manner.

"I believe so. It is a good thing that he was diagnosed with Amnesia too." Ren nodded. "By the way, did you manage to collect some cards?"

"Yes. I believe only ten cards are left." Aoi replied as he gave Ren the cards he had collected. "It is a shame however that she destroyed Ancient Sacred Wyvern."

Ren smirked. "Look at the pieces." The torn pieces were now on top of the desk. Aoi did as told gasped as he noticed. He chuckled. "She is good."

"Yeah, she had torn a different Synchro monster; a fake card at that." He smiled. "I just hope she can keep living quietly as she has in these last few weeks."

"She is no threat for now. Ylliaster will not consider her as such, so I doubt they will do anything but I will keep an eye out for her." Aoi volunteered. "Although I am sure she hates me right now."

"Agreed. Just give her sometime though." Ren said as he looked outside again but this time the guys were gone and the sun was setting.

* * *

So, please review with your thoughts or questions.


End file.
